Jedi Sagemaster Willow Argeneau
by UniversalPixels
Summary: An epic tale of a female Jedi Knight.


**Prologue - 'Genitus Nascantur'**

Light glowed from the hanging lantern that jutted out from the wall. A pale yellow glow bled against the ash coloured outer-wall of the building. It turned the concrete into an almost purple shade in the abhorrent mix of colours. The light seemed to be pulled into the cracks in the concrete like a black hole, sucking all life and energy out from the surrounding area. The side wall was hugged by a concrete staircase washed in moonlight from the sky. The steps were far too thin, their width made even the smallest of feet an unworthy opponent. A single rusty rail attached to the wall mocked any person who attempted to climb the crumbling staircase.

The house beside the staircase could not be described as a house as you or I have our views of houses. This house had four stories to it. The first story at a first glance would have been described as a disused stable. Cracks spiked up, lightning bolts all the way up to the small hutched roof. Tiles lay from that very same roof, scattered across the floor like red sand. Those lucky enough, still lay in half clumps. This very strange house resided around an old square. It was one of four curious apartments that lined the cobbled square. However all apart from the first house, were boarded up. Even the boards were falling down from the windows. Rot had eaten away at the wood available.

Out of the house stepped a rather large man. His skin was as pale as the moon that was held suspended in the sky. His black hair was a stark contrast to his face. By his hip, was a young girl. If a stranger were to look upon the pair, the only relation they would see would be that they both had pale skin. However, the young girl that stood by the imposing Lord was his daughter. Instead of black hair, a vibrancy of red cascaded down her small shoulders. Her grey eyes were cast upwards in apprehension towards her Father. Her hand was held so tightly in his that she though he might break it. He muttered in their language to her. The language she was brought up on. She couldn't hear it, couldn't ever hear anyone, but she watched his lips for the certain movements that meant words.

"You're weak." Spat Syphrus Vihasta in Sith'ese as he pulled her along the cobbled pathway. The girl nodded in agreement, for fear of retribution if she spoke against him. "You cannot continue within the Sith Temple." Another yank and the girl stumbled. She picked herself up, using her free hand, and sprinted after her Father before he pulled her arm out of its socket. The many bruises that the girl had gained from 'training' and 'conditioning' made it hard for her to move without some strain.

They came to a stop just outside large gates to a place the girl had previously been told was a abhorrent place. The beliefs of the Jidai were to be laughed at, not welcomed. The doors opened to reveal a tall, middle-aged looking man. His hair was dark and long, tied back behind a circlet that laid perfectly over his head. The girl hadn't seen a man dressed such in this way before. His clothes seemed ethereal and more peasant like than her own black ones. The man's eyes met her Father's with a clear hostility, this was confirmed by the man's movement to his lightsaber. Her Father let go of her hand roughly and pushed her forwards into the man's form. Doing nothing but stumbling, the girl looked up at the Jidai Master with what could only be described as trepidation. When she looked behind for her Father, he was gone. A large hand was lain on her shoulder and she looked back towards the Jidai. The man's eyes were filled with sympathy for her. He knelt so that they were eye to eye, speaking in a slow manner.

"I shall look after you, young one." He said without looking away. His skin had a lot more colour to it than those she was used to.

"I want to go home." She muttered behind a sob. Apprentices didn't sob. There was nothing to sob about. Or that was what she had been taught.

"This is going to be your home now." Continued the man.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I am your Uncle, Arias Placidus," He stood up to his full height, and opened the doors to the Temple further, so that she could step inside. "We'll look after you here."

**Part One**

Republic Agent Alixia Quest put her hands on her hips and surveyed the area. The Coruscant Plaza was packed with people and droids alike. The tall buildings cast long shadows on the smooth floor. In the middle of the mass of beings were an area that was sectioned off. Her job was to clear the place of civilians. Great. Sighing, she took a small gadget from her pocket and began to speak into it, amplifying her voice.  
"I want you all the clear the area. Repeat, this area is off limits for the time being. The Galactic Republic apologises for any inconvenience..." Alixia continued to list of the standard script. Civilians looked over at her orange uniform and most of them did as they were told.  
There was a cloaked figure in the shadows of an archway near the sectioned off area. Alixia strode towards him confidently. She then pulled off her helmet and shook her long blonde hair out. She pierced the man with her brown eyes. His face was completely covered in shadow. From what Alixia could see, the figure wore long, brown robes. Common to that of a Jedi. Great, she hated Jedi. Always so full of themselves. And arrogant too.  
"Excuse me. Sir, you're going to have to leave."  
"Sir?" A soft _feminine_ voice asked in question. The figure stepped out of the shadows; and the figure was in fact a woman. She was short, and had waist length red hair. Her grey eyes were speckled with silver, and seemed to shine with quiet amusement. The Jedi waved her hand in a vague gesture as she spoke. "You will go on your way." The woman spoke with simple command. Alixia scowled.  
"I will not." Alixia placed her hands on her hips. "You need to leave, Jedi." As Alixia resisted the Jedi's command, her eyebrows shot up briefly.  
"Very well." The woman nodded. There was something strange about the way she spoke. The woman didn't quite pronounce her words properly. But she left, and Alixia shrugged.  
After a few hours, the reason for the sectioned off area was dealt with and it was time to go home. Helmet in hand, Alixia set off for the long walk home. It was getting dark and Alixia began to pick up her pace. Alixia Quest had lived comfortably in the Galactic Republic for five years now. She was well used to the job.  
Suddenly she was rammed to the hard floor. Swiftly she rolled to face what had hit her. It was a Twi'lek male. Due to her Republic training it was pure instinct to take in his description; The Twi'lek went to punch Alixia in the jaw but she caught it and sent her knee into his gut. This caught him off his balance and Alixia took the opportunity to unclip her comlink from her belt. Without warning it was whipped from her hand by another mugger. This one human.  
Before she knew it there were four or five of them. Alixia jumped from the floor and went for a retreat. There was a gap between two of the muggers so she made for it. The two moved in and shoved her back. Alixia was surrounded. _Damn_.  
"Leave her alone!" Snapped a voice. The red-haired Jedi walked swiftly to Alixia's aid. She couldn't help but sigh with relief. One of the muggers lunged for her. Unbelievably the large, stock man was propelled backwards with something unseen. The woman Jedi then grasped for Alixia's wrist and ran with her.  
They ran past the buildings and back into the centre square. In the middle of the square was a large metallic ship. The ramp was down and another woman in darker robes was gesturing for them both. Her hair was dark and her eyes were a fantastic contrast - icy blue, and wild with concern. The woman's hair whipped back in the wind. Alixia could do nothing but be led along.  
When Alixia and the first Jedi were inside, the ramp hissed shut behind them.  
"We're in!" Yelled the red-haired Jedi. At the front of the ship two men - again Jedi - began pushing buttons.  
Once they were safely in orbit, the men turned to face Alixia and the women smiled. Alixia frowned at them. She had no doubt that she was safe, they were Jedi after all. But she wanted to know what was going on.  
"You're probably wondering what is going on." The woman with darker hair spoke softly.  
"Did you just read my mind?" Snapped Alixia. That was the worst thing about Jedi, your thoughts were never guaranteed as private.  
"No, no." The woman answered quickly. "But it's pretty evident from your face." The woman sat down on the chair by the NaviComputer. "I'm Jedi Councillor Mia Taher." Calmly she nodded. Mia had a very peaceful face. Blue eyes so pale and vivid, it made Alixia think of electricity. "This is Jedi Knight, Willow Vihasta."  
"Argeneau." Willow replied quickly, irritation spiked in her voice for a moment before she smiled towards Alixia. "A pleasure." The red-haired woman had a friendly smile, but there was still something about her voice. Then Mia nodded towards one of the men.  
"Raizou Baric." He introduced himself before Mia had the chance with a low voice and a lazy salute. He had a smooth face with a slight nine o'clock shadow. His hands were covered in grey, battered training bandages. Raizou looked completely at ease as he crossed his feet and the ankles and leant on the control panel. He had a rugged quality about him, but it suited him in a rogue kind of way. Raizou also looked like he might have walked straight out of a Swoop Race poster. The kind of unnaturally deep eyes. His clothes were battered with what looked like sabre burns. Well that explained his muscular physique. Raizou Baric looked like a fighter - and a good one at that. Willow scowled at him and moved his feet off of the control panel. He poked her in the ribs and she smirked.  
"Feth, get a room!" The last Jedi to be introduced was only just older than Raizou, spoke up then. He had a gruff voice. His hair was chestnut, slightly darker than Willow's. He scowled through glasses. He also had a military perfected moustache above his pursed lips. Raizou unthreaded his fingers from Willow's and slapped the man on the back of his head.  
"In case you've forgotten, _Baerick Striafe,_" Raizou put emphasis on his name for the benefit of Alixia. This is _my _ship. Therefor-"  
"Baerick Striafe, Jedi Master." Completed Mia irritably. Baerick grunted at Alixia.  
Her head was reeling. One moment she'd been fighting muggers. The next, she was in a ship with four Jedi. Alixia folded her arms and let out a slow breath.  
"Hold on, what's going on?" Alixia held up her hands in a slowing gesture.  
"Well.." Willow spoke very quietly and she seemed unsure. She looked behind her towards Raizou for help. He had a small smile and carried on for her.  
"Alixia Quest. We know about your.. other occupation." Raizou proportionately dropped the volume of his voice.  
Alixia's heart rate increased. She was a Senator, but the Senate had decided to conceal her position, because Senators were being assassinated in an effort to take control of the Senate. Suddenly her palms became sweaty.  
The Jedi gave her a moment to gather her thoughts. Alixia began to feel very... fake in her Republic Uniform. Her maroon boots rubbed at her ankles. The thick leather waist coat stuck to her orange shirt.  
"Ah." Alixia said simply.  
"There is no cause for alarm." Mia said quietly. Sometimes, Alixia thought, Mia knew too much about what she was thinking. Mia'd probably lied and_ was _reading her mind. Either that or she was really understanding - which just didn't happen. "We are here to help you." Continuing to speak, Mia watched her with a level gaze. "The High Council has decided to conceal you within our own ranks."  
"Fething stupid if you ask me." Baerick twitched his nose.  
"Good job no one asked you then isn't it?" Raizou replied dryly.  
"The rest of the explanations will have to wait." Willow's voice trembled slightly. "We've got company." As soon as she said that Raizou stood up like a shot of lightning and was looking out of the window before Alixia could even register what Willow had said.  
Two ships had come into orbit next to them. Baerick turned around in his chair and began pulling a lever slowly. Raizou slowly say down and led the ship in another direction.  
"Can't you go faster?" Willow asked Raizou urgently. For a brief moment he took his eyes off the windshield and faced her as he spoke.  
"No." Raizou shook his head with a grim expression. "If I speed off, they're more likely to follow." Quickly he looked back forward. Alixia frowned.  
"Hasn't this thing got Stealth Generators?" She suggested.  
"No." He didn't turn back around this time, his face a picture of concentration.  
Abruptly the ship was jostled to the side.  
"Feth above!" Cursed Baerick. "They're shooting at us. Mia, turrets." He spoke quickly. From the sound of his voice and the simple expectancy of command, Alixia thought he might have been in some kind of marine group or something. Mia nodded and ran towards the back of the ship.  
There was another shake of the ship and more curses from Baerick Straife.  
"Okay forget going slow, have we got a clear for jumping into hyperspace?" Raizou asked. There was a moment before a reply was given.  
"Gimmie a moment. Then we-" An explosion was heard at the back of the ship. A wave of heat passed over Alixia's cheeks.  
"Mia!?" Bellowed Baerick behind him.  
"I'll go." Willow spun on her heel and became a blur of movement. On impulse, Alixia sprinted after her.  
The back of the ship was a molten, smoking mess. Part of the inside structure was bent inwards. Alixia winced as part of her skin touched the hot metal wall. It was a pile of shrapnel and dust. Willow's calm gaze found Alixia.  
"Call her name and tell me if she replies."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it." Willow snapped. Alixia knew an order when she saw one.  
"Mia?! Jedi Taher?"  
"Mmff." There was a muffled mumble.  
"She replied." Alixia looked back at Willow.  
"Where did it come from?" Alixia pointed in answer to Willow's question. The Jedi Knight closed her eyes, which was a surprise. Then slowly she opened up her hands. Some of the rubble and metal began to pull away. It was like when Willow had hurtled that mugger across the street, but less violent and slower. The metal floated away from the corner to reveal a dusty Mia Taher. Willow knelt by her. The two Jedi locked gazes and fell silent. Then Raizou stepped in the doorway.  
"What're they doing?" Alixia strangely felt the urge to whisper.  
"They're communicating with the Force." Raizou answered quietly. When Alixia frowned in confusion he shook his hand. "Anyway, we're entering into hyperspace, I suggest you find a seat." for a moment his broad shoulders stayed in the doorway. Willow's head snapped around as if someone had called her name. Raizou nodded, and left.  
As soon as they were all strapped in, the ship lurched forward into hyperspace.  
The Jedi had taken her into a large Jedi Temple. The marble pillars held up the large first room. Light spilled into the entrance room. Alixia stopped and admired the place. The walls and roof were cream. A high ceiling allowed the Temple to look spacious. In the middle was a large fountain, which some Jedi sat around, with a datapad in their hands. One Jedi Master stood out to Alixia. The man was tall, with a complex series of knots in his brown hair. He stood with a young man, early twenties. The man had brown hair, and a tiny plait down the side, by his ear. He seemed to look just past Alixia and his eyes lit up. Alixia followed his gaze. Willow had a big grin on her face.  
"Thank you Master Dante." Willow spoke to the man who had been stood with the younger man. "I know my Padawan can be a handful at times." She glared at her Padawan in amusement. Dante began to move his hands around. He used Basic Sign Language to speak with Willow. Now it all made sense to Alixia. Willow was deaf.  
"Humph." Grunted Raizou as he folded his arms, glaring at the Padawan disapprovingly. "You're too attached to Carn."  
"You jealous?" Willow smirked and stood up from her Padawan: Carn. Willow led Carn through another corridor.  
That left Raizou shaking his head; Mia and Baerick muttering to each other; and Alixia just... there. Usually Alixia Quest was very confident in herself. But at the moment, as she watched the Jedi go about their business, Alixia felt very out of place. A Bantha in the middle of a herd of Dragonmounts. Alixia was still in her Republic uniform. Her hair was not wavy anymore, but ruffled. The Jedi who went past her never had a hair out of place. Their cloaks swept the floor like feathers on wood... Alixia scowled and interrupted Baerick and Mia.  
"What exactly am I supposed to do here?" Alixia settled a cold glare on the two of them.  
"I don't know...Clean tiles? It's what Younglings do." Replied Baerick just as coldly. But then he broke into a friendly smile. "Have a wander about. The Jedi know you're here." Alixia nodded and left their side.

After training, Willow Argeneau made her way to the meditation complex. It was her favourite place in the Temple. To enter, she had to walk across a bridge. Twisted around the bridge were purple flowers and ivy. Willow stopped halfway and leant her arms on the side. Serenely the water flowed into a small river. Silence didn't bother her at times like this. As she looked out, Willow smiled to herself.  
A soft feeling went around Willow and she felt a comforting hug from behind. Raizou's muscular arms were wrapped around her waist. Willow leant her head on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.  
"You alright?" Raizou asked through the Force, so she didn't have to read his lips. Although happily she'd watch his lips all day...Willow blinked herself back into reality.  
"Yeah, yeah. You?" Willow turned to face him so they didn't have to use the Force to speak.  
"Course." Raziou straightened his back but then winced.  
"Is your back okay?" Willow looked at his face searchingly.  
"Perfectly." Raizou gave her a bracing smile and dusted off his robes.  
"Oh Raizou. You're turning into an old man." There was something strange about that voice.  
Willow had heard it, so she flinched. The voice had a majestic feel to it. It was ethereal, seeped in the force. Like an electric shock ran up it, Raizou's spine straightened.  
"Magnus. I _would_ say how nice, but I'm not one for lying." Raizou spun on his heel and looked in front of him. Cautiously Willow made her way to Raizou's side. The man ahead of them had a serene air about him, but something told Willow that the air could be shattered at any given moment. Magnus' hair was as white as cold marble, and hung down to his waist like an ice waterfall. His moss green eyes were great catacombs of concealed hate. Ornate ceremonial robes covered his tall body. The edges were gilded in gold. He had a long coat that swept at his ankles in royal purple. Underneath that were dark grey robes. He looked like a Lord, and every inch of Willow - shivered. Colder than a walking corpse, both in body and mind, the man had one of those smiles that you could never forget. And not for the good reasons. That smile tended to plague even the nastiest of creatures' nightmares.  
"Come now, play nice." Again he spoke through the Force. It gave Willow a cold feeling down her neck. Raizou however looked completely unfazed.  
"What're you doing here Magnus?" As he spoke, Raizou let out a tired sigh.  
Suddenly Magnus' voice changed slightly, deepening. It became darker in the room as he began to speak in a completely different language. Sith'ese. And Willow understood him.  
"I'll go where I like Raizou Baric, whether you like it or not." Growled Magnus in Sith'ese. Raizou gave a small frown.  
"You can't go where you like, especially if it includes going in the Jedi Temple." Willow replied. She began clenching her fists, but not violently; nervously. Until she noticed that Raizou was frowning at her.  
"You understood that?" His frown looked like a deadly mix between confusion and shock. Silently Willow nodded.  
While they were speaking, Willow saw that Magnus was watching them intensely. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. Pull yourself together; Willow thought bitterly, you're a Jedi.  
"Get going." Raizou moved a hand towards his belt, more important making sure his hilt was at grabbing distance. He was a Guardian, this was his playing field. Unnaturally calm green eyes moved up onto Raizou's own brown molten gaze.  
"Oh I plan to stay here. I even brought you two a house warming gift." Magnus continued to speak in Sith'ese. Majestically he covered his mouth with both of his pale hands. Then like a lover blowing a kiss, he opened up his hands and blew. Fiery snakes swept out of his mouth. The fire was blue, and rolled about to make the snakes hurtle towards Raizou and Willow. As they sped towards them, the snakes hissed. Raizou grabbed Willow's arm and lowered her into a crouch. Protectively he shielded her with his own body. From beside Raizou, Willow could feel the heat even with him covering her. She looked up and saw a tornado of blue fire enclose them. Willow saw Raizou grit his teeth against the heat, then move his palms towards the fire.  
For a moment Willow thought that he was going to stick his hand in the blue flame. Instead he pushed at Magnus with the Force. As Magnus was distracted the blue fire dissipated. Raizou carefully stood up with Willow behind him, still holding her arm in a death grip.  
Magnus let out a roar of fury. He smacked his hands together and the Force emanated out. Willow swiftly sent a Force Shield over herself and Raizou. They stumbled back slightly however, but otherwise the both of them would have been rocketed sky high. Magnus just looked angrier...And deadlier.  
That moment a deep green blade appeared in his hand. It wasn't the kind of green that the Jedi used, it was darker. The hilt of the lightsaber was Electrum gold. Eagerly the lightsaber became an extension of his arm.  
Just as fast, if not faster; Raizou allowed the Force to pull his lightsaber to his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist he had the lightning blue blade ignited in front of his face, using Vaapad. The light shone onto his determined face.  
Raizou and Magnus clashed. The two parried and attacked like a deadly dance. Raizou twisted and blocked one of his hits from behind, and then send his leg out. But his leg was kicked aside and he spun around with it, already bringing his sabre down. If Willow wouldn't have known better, she'd have thought this exact fight had been practised relentlessly. Their moves slotted in to each other, and with such speed.  
Blue and green clashed in an almighty fight of colour. Raizou slammed his lightsaber into Magnus' gut, but he parried it and elbowed Raizou in the chin. The momentum of it made Raizou stumble back .Raizou then lowered his knees and propelled himself over Magnus. He landed as gracefully as a panther. As Raizou kicked Magnus in the back, he looked back towards Willow.  
"Get going!" Raizou yelled. Willow wasn't sure whether to do what he told her, but before she could decide, a window smashed above them.  
The meditation room filled with dark figures. Willow lost sight of Raizou. Quickly she backed over the bridge when her back hit something behind. As she turned around Willow brought her hand towards the hilt that was clipped on her belt.  
A large man was stood in front of her. He wore normal dark robes and a pale face. A crimson lightsaber was firmly gripped in his hand. Willow lowered her knees as she unclipped her own sabre and moved into Soresu, a defensive form. She held up the hilt and ignited the purple blade into a defence. The man growled as he lunged for her .Swiftly she dodged to the side. Beside her was Magnus. Vaguely she heard Raizou call her name, but it was too late. Magnus blasted the Force at her. Willow went flying at the wall and hit her head.  
Raizou cursed under his breath as Willow collapsed. She wasn't a fighter. About four Sith rounded on him like a pack of hungry dogs. One of the was even snarling. He moved his hilt above his head and pointed it downwards in a Vaapad defence. Slowly he then began turning on the heel of his boot, watching them all.  
Soon enough, one of them will make a sign of movement, thought Raizou. He was locked in a steely determination and felt it coursing through him. Then one of the Sith went for him. Their sabres locked into an 'X' shape. Forcefully, he placed the palm of his hand on the pommel of his hilt and pushed. Glancing to the side quickly, he saw an opening. Quickly he both pushed the Sith off balance and flipped onto the bridge. That way, most of the Sith were in front of him, and he wasn't surrounded.  
Where were backup Jedi when you needed them? Raizou was sure they must have heard something, or seen something on the security recordings. While he had a few moments he breathed heavily. Raizou could hear the humming of various lightsabers - including his own. He almost smelt the raw lust for blood coming from the Sith.  
Magnus leapt in front of him and landed. The bottom of the bridge crumbled and bunched as he landed like waves of water. Magnus hammered into Raizou with his lightsaber. He used Soresu, but when he saw an opening, Magnus would flash into Makashi - an elegant form. The power of his attack sent vibrations down Raizou's elbows but he kept up with the relentless assault.  
Vaapad allowed Raizou to duel his anger into the fight. As he parried and moved he gritted his teeth. Magnus and he had once been good friends in the Jedi. But time moves on, and people change.  
Dully Raizou realised that Magnus had improved in his lightsaber technique. The man had always been adept in his Force abilities, so the Force trickery and use hadn't surprised him.  
Magnus got a lucky opening, and Raizou crashed through the banister of the bridge. He felt the splinters dig into his ribs and cut through. He then hit the water. The water was cold and hit smashed into him like a thousand needles, but Raizou Baric didn't feel most of them. His mind was securely on the goal: getting rid of Magnus.  
Raizou squinted through the murky water and made his way to the surface. His robes had darkened and became heavier due to the water, but that didn't slow him down. As he landed back of the surface he was forced into another fight with Magnus. Raizou concentrated on backing Magnus into a corner. The man parried Raizou away from his body and sliced through his hilt. Swearing Raizou let go of the two bits of Durasteel.  
Before had had the chance to change his own stance into Teras Kasi, Raizou's body was flown from the floor and into the wall. He felt the structure crush into his chest. Wheezing, he was pulled from the wall and into the rood. Below him Magnus was grinning maliciously. A cat that had finally caught his mouse and now enjoyed toying with it. Raizou didn't take too kindly to being compared to a mouse - even if it was his own idea - so he pushed out with the Force in an attempt to loosen Magnus' grip. His effort was absorbed easily.  
So fast that colours started to blur, Raizou was slammed down into the ground. This created a crater around him off spewed mud and upturned plants. The pain rushed over him. He began to ache all over. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach and braced his hands into the ground beside him, clawing at the ground. He felt Magnus' boot push him further down. He was damned if he would let Magnus hear any sound of pain, so he locked his jaw.  
"Having fun are we?" Raizou could hear the smirk in Magnus' cold voice.  
"T'rific." Raizou winced at the hoarseness of his own voice. If Magnus was oblivious to his own pain, he certainly wasn't now. Laughing, Magnus pushed his boot further down. With a yell, Raizou wrenched himself around and gripped Magnus' boot. Then he twisted it to the side. A satisfying crunch was heard and Raizou grinned; although he was sure it would look more like a grimace. As Magnus stumbled back he dropped his hilt. Raizou took the hilt and forced Magnus to the ground. He then ignited Magnus' own sabre at his neck. The term: taste of your own medicine, sprang to mind.  
Magnus laughed...  
"Something amusing?" Grunted Raizou irritably.  
"No. I'm sorry." That irritating Hippocratic tone hadn't left his voice. "Do carry on." He waved his hand. Raizou raised the hilt, poised to strike... and felt a blinding pain in his head. That was the last Raizou Baric could remember before the ground fell beneath him, and he blacked out.

A calm, quiet breeze was felt. Or was it someone touching her face? Willow's head felt foggy as she opened her eyes. For a brief moment Willow saw her Master, Master Andjo Bretori, with a concerned look on his face. His wavy, coal black hair laid neatly on his shoulders. A battered brown jacket was being pressed to her aching head. Vaguely she recognised it as his own. Andjo was left in a black under robbing. He had a serene, small frown on his face. But that was for a brief moment. As soon as he saw that Willow was awake he scowled at her disapprovingly.  
"Now, now. Did Vihasta have a tantrum and destroy the Meditation Complex." He shook his head. two things were wrong with that sentence, thought Willow numbly. For a start, Willow hated being called Vihasta. That was her parents' name. Her Father was a tyrant Sith Lord, Syphrus Vihasta. She did not want anything to do with her family, so Willow had changed her name or Argeneau a long time ago. It was the one thing Willow _Argeneau _really hated: people reminding her of whom she really was.  
The second thing was about the meditation complex. Destroy? Slowly Willow looked around the room. Some of the walls had man size indents in them. So did the roof. The floor was either uprooted or broken. The bridge banister was shattered, bits of it floated on the river. And Raizou's hilt was left in two on the floor.  
Willow immediately pulled herself up from the floor. Her head felt a million times heavier than what it was.  
"Where's Raizou?" As she forwards she looked at Andjo.  
"Probably drinking himself sick at a Cantina. Or at some illegal meeting of some sort. A strip club?" Willow grimaced as he said that. "No, maybe not. Fighting with Wookies, and loosing." Then for a brief moment his intelligent eyes sparkles and brightened with delight. "Oh, I do hope he is lying in a gutter upon Nar Shaddaa!" Willow fixed Andjo with a stare, before telling him what had happened. The amused expression slowly faded from his face and was replaced with a very grave expression which made him look much older. When she had finished, he stood there, silent and calm. A thoughtful look upon him.  
"You can't go after him. Magnus is a very skilled Sith. Along with the... friends he brought." Before Willow could protest (which she tried to do) Andjo held up a hand. "No. You have Senator Quest to look after. Raizou is expendable." The frost in his voice could be felt along her skin. Willow took in a breath to say something, her face turning red, but sighed and left the room. As Willow swept out of the room, unseen, Andjo Bretori knelt to the floor. He picked up the two halves of Raizou's hilt and pocketed them. Slowly he stood and unclipped his comlink from his belt.  
"Ready my ship." He ordered with a dark tone.

Alixia sat on a chair in the Jedi Library and read a datapad about the architecture of the Temple when she heard purposeful steps coming towards her. Looking up, she saw Willow. Her red hair was flicking out like flames. Despite her obvious distress Willow still walked with a grace that all Jedi seemed to have.  
"Wh-" Alixia had no time to ask questions. Although the Jedi woman was smaller than herself, Willow had no problem in dragging her through the seemingly endless corridors.  
They stopped when they'd come to a training dojo. Baerick and Mia were sparing with each other. Willow wordlessly entered and stood in the middle of their spar and let go of Alixia.  
"Vihasta, what in the blaz-" Baerick looked at them both in pure resentment.  
"Don't call me Vihasta. Look after the Senator; I need to leave the Temple." Willow spoke very quickly and began to turn around before Mia laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" Alixia thought that Mia and Willow must have been close - because they shared a look that only close friends seemed to have.  
"Nothing." Willow eventually said. Then she began walking away.  
"Women." Baerick earned a slap on the arm from Mia. After a few quiet words he folded his arms. "Ms Quest, make yourself useful, the mats need putting away and the floorboards need mopping. Then you can..." Alixia sighed as the list went on.

Willow took a public ship to the only place she could think that they would have taken Raizou. There was a small Sith Temple upon Korriban. Willow was born on the planet and knew the place pretty well, although she would have much rather not.  
As the public ship landed Willow was the only person who got off. It was a long, very long, walk across the barren desert to the Sith Temple. There was always a chance Raizou wasn't there, but then there was a chance that he was. And if there was a chance that he was, Willow would gladly go there even if it took her years.  
When her feet hit the sand, Willow felt the heat straight away on the back of her neck. It was so hot she could almost _smell_ the heat. Well, thought Willow, there was nothing to do but walk now.

It was cold...Which was something. Cold meant that Raizou Baric wasn't dead, which was more than he expected. He felt a wetness on the back of his head before he could see anything. He must have been hit on his head, and that was why he was knocked unconscious. When he opened his eyes, it was still the same. Pitch black. He ached all over, which wasn't good, he supposed. Raizou let himself wallow in pain for a few short seconds before his Jedi training kicked in. First step: find out as much as you can about the area you are in. Well that wasn't hard. He couldn't see anything, so looking at his area was out. Slowly he moved his hands around. The floor was stone, cold to the touch. Raizou moved his hands around in the dark and touched...wood? No, bone...Well that was promising.  
After he'd felt around Raizou crossed his legs and opened himself up to the Force. With that he tried to sense if any Force Sensitives were nearby. One. That wasn't too bad, unless it was-  
"Rise and shine!" Magnus said cheerfully as lights flickered on. Raizou squinted as he adjusted. Then he looked around. He was in a large Force Cage with a skeleton just behind him. So he _had_ touched bone. Raizou grimaced and wiped his hand on his top. Ahead of him, Magnus was sat cross-legged with a big grin on his face. Raizou could have spat. In fact he did, there was too much blood in his mouth. The room they were in was quite small and mediocre. Walls were grey, the floor was black. With a slow sigh, Raizou stood up. He'd been stripped of his cloak, comlink, stun-cuffs and all other items that might have given him a chance of escape.  
"I'm _so_ glad you could make it." Magnus clasped his hands together.  
"That makes one of us." Replied Raizou drying. He wasn't in the mood for one of Magnus' word games - not that he ever was...  
"Oh Raizou spare a thought for an old friend."  
"Old being the operative word. In the past." Determined to show that he wasn't in the slightest bit bothered, Raizou fretted over his battered robes. They were blackened at the edges from the fire, but at least they were dry now. Without warning the Force Cage flickered into non-existence. Raizou looked up with relative surprise.  
"Let's be civil. My...colleagues and I are looking for a Senator. By the name of Alixia Quest?" Magnus raised a coy eyebrow.  
"...Who?" Raizou was used to lying, so he made no sign of showing that he was. Or so he thought.  
"Don't try my patience, Baric. I may have a soft spot for you but-"  
"Soft spot? And this is how you treat me? I feel very sorry for those you dislike."  
"But you are still a Jedi." Magnus finished as if Raizou hadn't spoke. Suddenly Raizou felt a sharp pain in his head.

The twin suns hammered down relentlessly onto Willow. She could see the black and red Temple in the wobbly heat haze. In the distance was a tall block of stone. More importantly, shade. Sprinting, Willow made it there within seconds. Strangely Willow felt a far away pain in the back of her mind. It wasn't too painful, more like a suggestion of pain. A rumble before a headache. Willow lowered to the floor to have small rest, if not anything else.  
"You're a long way from the Jedi Temple Willow my dear." Willow looked up as someone spoke to her through the Force. She hadn't felt that presence in a very long time. A man was looking down at her. Willow knew him. They'd been friends when she was younger. Now though, she barely recognised Syndri Viscuisz. He was no longer a boy. Not by any means. His skin was a strange, pale colour.  
"Syndri." The surprise filled her voice. Syndri was a Sith. His body had a Bogan aura about it. He wore black and dark green robes and his confidence wasn't bothered to be hidden. Willow wasn't sure about him anymore.  
"What are you doing here?" As he asked his voice wasn't at all cold, and he sat down beside her, as friends tended to do.  
"None of your business." Willow replied crisply, and stood up.  
"Whoa." He raised his hands in mock defence. "What changed?"  
"You're a Sith." Willow carried on her journey towards the Temple. Syndri sped in front of her and folded his arms. He then looked her up and down in disgust.  
"You're a Jedi aren't you?" Willow nodded in answer, keeping her chin up. "A Vihasta, Jedi?" Syndri grimaced. Then out right laughed. "I knew the Jedi were fools but this is hilarious. Do they know who the Vihasta's are?" Then his laugh stopped short and he glared at her. "Your Father will be ashamed." No longer was his voice warm and friendly, but spiteful and bitter.  
"Good." Willow replied and tried to get past him. He stepped in the way. Willow became acutely aware of her size, and more important her size in comparison to Syndri.  
"Why're you here?" Slowly, Syndri spoke.  
"None. Of. Your. Business." Again, she tried to step past him. No such luck. Willow suppressed a growl of frustration. Syndri was as good as a brick wall to Willow. Strength wasn't her...strength. Rather than fight, Willow would rather heal in the Medical Bay. Cautiously, she raised her hands in an effort to diffuse the situation. Syndri stood so close that her hands nearly touched his chest, and she shied away. Syndri laughed. Then he placed a cold hand on her shoulder.  
"What are you doing here? Because if it's going to the Temple, you're going to get yourself killed." Syndri stood there for a moment as if deliberating what to do next but then he turned and left. Willow stood there for a moment, perplexed. Then she made her way towards the Temple again. She was glad it was getting closer.

Raizou clawed at the concrete as he writhed in pain. Magnus' laugh as a far away drilling in the back of his mind. In an attempt to focus his own thoughts, he kept his gaze on a point in the wall. Bringing the Ashlan side of the Force to him, Raizou was able to clear his vision. Slowly he rolled onto his back and glared at Magnus, breathing heavily. The pain slowly subsided.  
"Get up." Snapped Magnus. Pride stopped Raizou from staying on the floor - where his body wanted to be. Knees shaking, Raizou pulled himself up to stand and straightened his back. It was only with brute determination that he was upright With the demand of a Lord, Magnus ordered in two Sith. They came in; each carrying a katana. Magnus then walked over towards Raizou.  
"Hands out." Demanded Magnus.  
"A please wouldn't go amiss." Raizou retorted. He'd be damned if he'd let the man walk all over him. For a moment the look in Magnus' face made Raizou think that he was going to get punched for the remark.  
"Please." Magnus said surprisingly. Raizou raised an eyebrow and laid out his hands in front of him. Magnus gripped Raizou's wrists in an iron grasp and then in a flurry of movement locked the cuffs over his wrists.  
"Now. If you want to keep this pleasant, follow me, and do as I say." Smoothly Magnus began to walk out of the room. Grumbling, Raizou followed, behind him the two Sith stayed close.  
As he was marched through endless dark corridors, Raizou thought of a million ways of which he could escape. But each time there would be some complication. Regrettably he had no idea where he was, or what the area was like.  
Raizou was no longer thinking about walking, his feet moved robotically. He barely even realised the quiet scuffling in the room ahead of him - which was his first mistake. The tiny corridor that Raizou had been led down opened up into a large room. He was shocked to see several Sith looking expectantly towards the hall. Towards the top of the room lay a row of large windows, they were the only source of light. The flooring was rough, black wood and creaked with strain as he walked over them. In the centre of the room was a square with a short, metal wall going around it. Sith were stationed around the wall, looking at Raizou with a glare that could only be described as a lust for his blood.  
Heavy silence pressed down on him. The only sound that could be heard was Raizou's own shallow breathing. He wasn't scared - Raizou had coped with far more threatening situations than this - he was more... restless. Magnus took one of the katana's from the Sith and vaulted over the metal wall in the centre. Raizou was pushed the same way and hurled over the metal wall. While he had the chance, Raizou used the Force Potential that he'd been storing, and broke the feeble metal cuffs from his wrists. Then with blurring speed he took the other katana and steadied his feet, ready to attack. But this was what they wanted, and Raizou knew that.  
Well... who was he to disappoint an audience? Raizou lunged for Magnus.

When Willow made it to the Temple, her legs shook in protest. Gratefully, she sat down and took a look at the Temple properly for the first time. The Temple itself wasn't much to look at. Just a black version of her own. However in front of the Temple were four large stone statues. The first was a Twi'lek woman. The one next to her looked vaguely familiar. His stone eyes bore into her. Where had she seen that face before? Shaking her head, Willow looked to the next statue. This one was another man, slightly shorter than the familiar one. He was also familiar but she knew exactly who this one was. Magnus. And the last one was Syndri. Probably figureheads of the Temple.  
Surprisingly there were no Sith outside to 'greet' her. Maybe something was going on inside. Willow tried the front gates but they were locked. Not all things were easy, she thought bitterly. Taking a small step back, Willow pushed her palm out and with it, the Force. Willow was hit by a wave of the Dark Side and her push was absorbed. the Bogan energy left her feeling slightly weak and sick, so she took a step back. As she did, something glinted in the sun. A window. Readying herself, Willow bent her knees. Then she propelled herself up to the window. There was only just enough room for her to stand. The wind whipped at her cloak and hair aggressively. Being this high up made it high to concentrate. It hadn't looked that high up from the floor. Willow hated being scared of heights - not very Jedi like. Then again, neither was falling in love with the most good looking, talented, tall, dark haired...  
Focus! Willow told herself sharply. That Jedi might be in pain at the very moment. Now was not a time to be thinking of how handsome Raizou Baric was, or how soft his touch-  
A flash of movement caused Willow to look through the window. It revealed an arena, far down below. More importantly: Raizou was there. In the middle he fought with Magnus. She didn't shout him, or speak to him through their mind link, for fear of distracting him. The two katanas flurried and clashed with unbelievable speed. Sith surrounded the, watching with a thirst that made her feel sicker than before. Any moment now they were going to pounce on Raizou like a pack of hungry Bomas. Willow _had_ to do something. But it was such a long way down. The wall wouldn't kill her, the Force would lessen the impact. But it was still a long way to go. Very, very high.  
"Fudge." Cursed Willow.

Raizou landed a punch into Magnus' jaw and heard a satisfying crunch. Only a few more to go in the ribs until they were even. And he hated debtors. He drove into Magnus and slashed into his arm. The sound was a gruesome mix between fabric tearing and flesh ripping. Magnus looked at Raizou with a horrified expression.  
"That was my favourite coat." He shred the ripped coat onto the floor. His under robes were juts as regal as his coat. At first glance they were just plain grey. But when the material caught the light, tiny, intricate, purple patterns filled the robes. Raizou grimaced.  
"If you would spend as much time on your sabre skills as you do picking your clothes - you might nearly be good." Raizou gave a boyish smile as he dodged the swipe which was coming his way easily. "Always using the Force. It won't get you anywhere." As soon as Raizou said that, he regretted it. Magnus' expression turned sub-zero, and the room went along with it. Raizou was hit with blast after blast of the Force. He was able to absorb the first few, but by the fourth he was hallway across the room.  
Lightning blasted from Magnus' spindly fingers. With both of his palms Raizou deflected the Force Lightning back at Magnus. The lightning stopped in result but in no way did that mean Raizou had a break. The metal floor was increasing in heat. Raizou's boots began to stick slightly and he smelt melting boots. The temperature decreased back to normal and all that was left was the natural coldness of the Bogan energy around him.  
"Won't get me anywhere Raizou. I strongly disagree." Magnus used the Force to bend Raizou's katana.  
Then from far away; Raizou heard a smash, and then a series of diluted swear words.

Willow sent her elbow through the window and smashed it open. The shards of glass glittered down like sharp snow. Without thinking about it anymore, she jumped. It seemed like she was falling forever and when she finally landed, her whole body shook. With the Force she brought her lightsaber to her hand and ignited it as she went. Willow then flicking her hand out and created a Force push towards the Sith that had begun to advance towards her. One of them hit the short metal wall and was knocked out cold. All of this happened far to quickly for Willow to debate whether or not she was doing the right thing. Swiftly her purple sabre swept around. Another Sith was cut off mid assault as his hand was cut clean off. As another came close to her she saw Raizou look at her in pure shock and horror before he was slammed in the gut by Magnus. Willow flipped over the incoming Sith who missed her completely. Immediately she was thrust into another fight. Like a clock that was ticking it's seconds too fast, Willow and the Sith parried. Willow was caught the red lightsaber on her knee but came back with a vengeance. Using the pommel of her hilt she slammed it into the Sith's jaw. The momentum of it caused the man to stumble. Utilising a katana that had fell to the floor, Willow pinned the guy to the wood by his shoulder. Ignoring the yelp of pain as best she could, Willow vaulted over the short metal wall and landed beside Raizou.  
Casting his own pain aside he glanced at Willow. Surprisingly Willow was relatively unscathed. But she looked furious, which didn't happen often. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair. Her normally docile blue-grey eyes were a harsh ice blue and silver. Even her expression was different, an angry grimace. Completely in tune with one another, Willow and Raizou sent a joined Force Wave across the room. This left a clear path for them to get out.  
"Hurry up." Wheezed Raizou. "Magnus is around here somewhere." He looked around quickly and then pressed a hand to Willow's back and pushed her onwards. When Willow got to the floor she was stopped. Looking up slowly, Willow could barely believe her eyes. The man in front of her was not Sith. He was much taller than herself, but wasn't saying that much. The moment she recognised the man was when she recognised those fatherly eyes.  
"Andjo? What the hell?!" Gasped Willow. Andjo ignored the question and simply pushed them both into the small corridor. He didn't comment on the dead bodies that lay on either side of the hallway. Raizou spoke to her within their mind link.  
"Why're you two here? Was this planned?"  
"I didn't know he was here." Admitted Willow. "And I'm here to save your ass."  
"Doesn't need saving, thanks. Perfectly fine." He glanced at his bum in mock-concern.  
"Get serious Raizou we're-" Andjo stopped as they were stopped by a tall man in the next doorway. Not just any man... The familiar man from the statues. Now that she saw him in the flesh he was much more terrifying. He was tall, taller than both Andjo and Raizou. He had short black hair, which was a contrast to his crimson-grey eyes. Eyes so much like her own it scared her. Both Andjo and Raizou snapped their glances back towards her. Andjo's expression was of dark interest, Raizou's of panic and concern.  
"Who are you?" The man's voice grated like concrete. His skin was so pale, Willow might have thought he was dead...apart from the whole talking thing going on.  
"People who are leaving." Raizou answered quickly. Trying to pull Willow along with him, but she was routed to the spot. Frowning, Raizou pulled her again. But even if she wanted to - which she did - Willow couldn't move. Unwillingly she was pulled to the spot with such dark energy it gave her a pounding headache.  
"What have you done to her?" Raizou advanced on to the Sith Lord. Andjo sighed.  
"Baric, it is a Force Anchor. Do learn your Force techniques it'll do you the world of good." Andjo's voice seemed bored, but Willow knew him better.  
Quietly Raizou cursed under his breath. He knew the Sith Lord by sight immediately. This was Syphrus Vihasta. In no way did Raizou want Willow knowing that, but he was unsure how to go about that. The two had locked stares. It was unnerving how alike those eyes really were. Raizou was glad when Andjo Bretori began speaking (Whoa, he must have had a knock to the head...).  
"Let us pass. We have no intention of causing any trouble."  
"Oh neither do I." Willow watched as the man spoke and took a step closer to her. Not once had he taken his eyes off her. Not even when Magnus stepped into the small corridor. He must have said something, because Andjo flickered his gaze towards him and replied.  
"Very well." The two of them left the room. That was very abrupt, thought Willow. She _really_ hated being deaf. The Sith Lord took another step forward and gripped her chin, hard. Willow's jaw almost crushed. He then began to inspect her, like someone would do a prize pet. Raizou clenched his jaw.  
"Let go." Willow could see that Raizou snarled as he spoke. The man let go with a small, cold smile. It was the most spine tingling smile Willow had ever seen. It didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"What is your name, girl?"  
"April." Raizou answered quickly. He must have had a reason for lying, so Willow kept quiet.  
"April, hm?" The Sith Lord spoke slowly. "I do hope you're not lying to me..." With a flash of movement Raizou was held by the throat. His boots frantically tried to ground but he had no such luck. The Sith Lord's eyes flashed completely crimson as he glared at Willow.  
"What is your name, tell me the truth or he dies." There was no dispute, the man wasn't bluffing. Willow could see the complete disregard for life just in his eyes.  
"Willow Vihasta." Visibly she winced as she said it, but Willow daren't say her name was Argeneau when Raizou's life was on the line. The Sith Lord immediately let go of Raizou and his Force Anchor over her. Willow quickly ran over to Raizou and he hugged her fiercely. They pulled apart and the man was still staring at Willow. Raizou looked over at her with a troubled expression.  
"What?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.  
"Do you know who I am?" The Sith asked expectantly. Raizou clenched his jaw. Willow knew _who _her Father was but not _what_ he looked like. Raizou didn't mean for her to know either. He watched as Willow shook her head slowly. Regrettably, Raizou realised that Willow was going to find out. So he held her hand. He felt a small, unsure squeeze from her.  
"I am Syphrus Vihasta."  
The world began to spin for Willow Vihasta. Knowing her Father was one thing. Seeing him here in the flesh was another. Willow felt terribly childish. She centred her own feelings and locked them in a box, far, far away.  
"...Okay." Willow let out a slow breath, and hated herself for it being so shaky. "Let us pass please. We don't want it to end up messy." Calmly Willow spoke. Syphrus raised an eyebrow.  
"If it was to end up messy, I would not be the one to come out if it injured, maimed or dead." As if deliberating what to do, Syphrus stood there for a few moments. Then he stepped to the side.  
"Come on." Muttered Raizou as he led her forwards into the Hanger. While they made their way to the only ship that was there, Syphrus Vihasta smiled, slowly and cruelly.

The ship Hanger was Andjo's, Willow noticed. It was a large ship with lot's of room to spare. The sun gleamed on the ship, highlighting the smooth angles of the exterior. Willow had entrance to it, so she opened up the ramp. Raizou walked past her and into the ship. Where was Master Andjo? Willow waited at the bottom of the ramp when she heard Raizou through the mind link.  
"Come on Willow. We're lucky enough as it is." His voice was laced in stress.  
"Just a little longer." Willow pleaded, looking at the blast doors and _willing_ her Master to sprint through. But he didn't.  
"No Willow. We have to go _now_." Raizou replied. Sighing Willow turned around and made her way into the ship. Raizou was sat at the pilot seat and pulling up the lever to shut the ramp. He must have heard something because his head whipped around.  
"Willow, go help Bretori. He's coming up the ramp." Raizou asked quickly but she was gone as soon as she saw the words 'help' and 'Bretori'. Willow found Master Andjo limping up the ramp as it closed in. She took the weight of him as he made his way up. He tried to push her away but Willow was having none of it. There was a small medical bay in the ship. It was about the only claustrophobic room in the whole of the ship. Master Andjo hadn't seen the need for an elaborate medical bay. There was a small fold away bed attached to the wall and with the hand that wasn't supporting Andjo, she pulled it down. Carefully Willow eased Andjo onto the bed, despite protests.  
"Who's driving?" When Andjo spoke to Willow he always made sure she could lip-read what he was saying. The ship moved slightly as it presumably left the Hanger Bay.  
"Raizou is, keep still so I can check your wounds." Willow tried to take his jacket off but he was writhing about like a sick youngling.  
"I'm not letting that poor excuse for a man drive my ship." Snapped Andjo.  
"The quicker you stop moving, the quicker you can drive your own ship." Willow began to scowl, but Andjo had seen the logic in that, and stopped moving. While he was still she could see the full extent of his wounds. There were bloody gashes in his face. His robes and jacket were smoking at some points, and worryingly so, so was his skin. There was also a rather large bruise that ran from his neck and over his chest. Willow winced.  
"You should see the other guy." Andjo smiled wryly. He looked over her shoulder, so did she. Raizou was stood there with his arms folded.  
"Whose driving?!" Asked Willow, panic stricken.  
"Auto-pilot." He explained easily. Willow nodded and then moved towards the medical supplies. The drawer was unorganised and dusty. Shaking her head, Willow pulled out a Bacta Pack. She then tucked it under his top, so that it would heal the bruise. Willow then proceeded to clean his facial wounds, but Andjo scowled and took the antiseptic wipes from her.  
"I can look after myself, thanks." He snapped. Scowling, Willow raised her hands in exasperation and swept out of the room. There was an empty sector at the back of the ship which was supposed to be her sleeping quarters., but Willow didn't like to sleep while flying. So when she was ten, Willow had folded up the bed to the wall and kept the room bare. Now she sat in the middle of the room. The bare walls of the grey rooms helped her focus. With a slow breath Willow pulled herself into a one armed hand stand. Her red hair tumbled down her back. While she practised Alchaka all her thoughts of the day slotted into place. It was at times like this when Willow almost appreciated her silent world. The humming on the engine never found her ears. As the ship settled and creaked, Willow never heard it. It was a long time before Willow finished her Alchaka. She slowly lowered to the floor and sat down. It was a surprise when she saw Raizou sat ahead of her. His eyes were closed and he was sat in the standard meditative pose. Willow couldn't suppress her laugh that bubbled up inside her.  
"You don't meditate." Willow raised an eyebrow. Raizou broke into a grin.  
"But I can pretend." Raizou opened his eyes and placed a kiss on Willow's nose. Willow smiled.  
"Are you alright?" Raizou asked her.  
"Yeah." She nodded slowly.  
"You're not like him." So that Willow did not have to lip-read he used their mind link to speak. His voice had a tender, soft quality to it. Sometimes Willow was surprised that Raizou always knew what she was thinking about. Meeting Syphrus Vihasta had shocked her. Bringing comparisons to her mind. Their eyes were so alike, did that mean they were alike in personality? Just how much of a person could you inherit? Reluctantly she looked up to Raizou's gaze. His own eyes were always so intent it made her melt. They were like a gateway to his heart. But when they were not alone, his eyes would become cold and hard.  
"I guess so." Willow said uncertainly. As she looked at him properly, away from his molten eyes, Willow saw his injuries. The top of his hair was darkened slightly. Blood. His lip was split and his face was full of damaging marks. Where his robes were ripped, she could see a battered stomach and deep cuts. Wincing to herself, she bit her lip.  
"What happened to you? What did Magnus do?" Carefully Willow pulled his head downwards and tried to look at his head wound. He scowled and batted her hand away.  
"Nothing." He grunted stubbornly.  
"I'm sorry, I should have gotten there faster..." Willow looked down slightly.  
"Willow." Raizou spoke sharply through the mind link. "It's nothing. Leave me alone." For a moment Willow's expression looked so broken that Raizou almost took back what he said. But then she narrowed her eyes in an effort to control her own emotions. Then Willow stood up fast and left her room. Raizou punched the floor, not caring that he broke the skin around his knuckles or dinted the floor. The fact of the matter was that yes, he was in pain. But Raizou Baric, decorated Jedi Guardian, had failed. Failure wasn't an option for him. The Jedi had taught him that at least. Another admittance was that Raizou wasn't as good a fighter as he'd once been, and he hated that. Jedi did _not_ recline, they got better.

Willow had gone straight from her room and into the small medical bay. Reading her Master's vitals, she saw that he was doing fine. Just a bit battered and bruised. Still irritated with Raizou's stubbornness she broke the pen that she was using to write Andjo's medical report. Cursing she knelt to pick up the broken pieces. When Willow stood up, she hit her head on Andjo's bed.  
"Fudge." Willow whispered sharply. As she stood up, Willow saw Andjo laughing. Rolling her eyes, she took the Bacta Pack from him and replaced it with a fresh one.  
"Your bedside manner is awful." Andjo said in mock horror after a long silence. Willow resisted the urge to leave the room and ignored him instead. The man knew exactly which buttons to press after all these years. It was best just to ignore him. "Someone's not pleased." Andjo smirked as she shoved a Bacta Can in his hand.  
"Drink it." Willow said curtly.  
"Is it poisoned?" He sniffed at it, but then noticed the glare he was getting. "Yes Mistress." Opening up the can, he locked his gaze with hers and then drank. Sighing Willow sat by Andjo on his bed.  
"I wish you two would just be careful." She said quietly.  
"We're Jedi. Not being careful is in the job description." Raizou was now stood in the doorway and Willow looked up just in time to see him speak.  
"Fine then. I wish you two would not have suicidal tendencies."  
"You'd know if I had them." Andjo sat up and swung his legs off of the bed. Willow never quite knew whether the man was joking or not. With a short nod he left. That left Willow with Raizou in the medical bay. He cleared his throat and then left the room too.  
_Men!_ Thought Willow bitterly.

When they got back to the Temple, Carn was dutifully waiting. He bowed to Willow as soon as they entered the room. Ignoring the disapproving look from Raizou, Willow smiled and bowed back.  
"Willow, we need to talk." Raizou gripped her elbow softly. Willow tugged out of his grip and scowled.  
"No." Willow took a step towards Carn and faced him. "I need to talk to my Padawan."  
"It's _about_ your Padawan." Willow could see that Raizou had clenched his jaw.  
"Then surely I can accompany Master Argeneau." Carn looked across to her. Although Willow was his Master, he was a year older than her. But she never felt weird with it. She was his Master, he was her Padawan, simple. She looked between Carn's hopeful gaze and Raizou's blatant anger at having to wait. Willow sucked in air through her teeth.  
"It's best not." Willow said calmly. "I suspect that it won't take long." Raizou walked towards the turbolift that led to the archives and waited for Willow to step in. Once she did, he closed it behind her and pushed the button to make it lead them to the archives. They stood by each other in silence until the doors to the turbolift opened up into the archives. As suspected the place was empty apart from a pair of younglings doing some kind of research. Raizou walked past them and left Willow to a silent, empty area. The tall datapad cases were high above them and there was very little chance of being overheard. Willow folded her arms and watched Raizou.  
"Your Padawan Carn. You don't know who his Father is do you?" Raizou's expression had become serious.  
"No." Admitted Willow. "What does it matter?"  
"His Father is Magnus." As he said that, Willow remained silent. Once she had collected her thoughts she spoke very quietly, almost a whisper.  
"What does it matter?" She repeated.  
"I'm just warning you to be cautious. Maybe training him isn't the best idea." He was wording his sentences very carefully. Willow's eyebrows quirked up.  
"Why?" Willow asked simply, like a child would.  
"Magnus is a powerful Sith Lord. Carn is his son. Anything could-" Raizou stopped when he realised what he'd said and regretted it immediately. Willow let out a breath and turned on her heel. She ignored the shouts in her mind that was telling her that she was overreacting. That Raizou was only trying to help.

Once Alixia had finished all of the jobs she decided to have a wander. Each time she explored this place, Alixia would find something new. She found that she quite enjoyed watching the Jedi train. Their seemingly effortless skill no longer annoyed her, but fascinated her. Even the younglings were skilled enough to match some of the older Jedi. One training session she'd quite enjoyed was one of Willow's and Carn's. Willow had a different way of teaching, helping her students come to their own conclusion, rather than preach it to them. When teaching her students forms, she would not point out _what_ they were doing wrong, but told them that they were doing _something_wrong, and she then helped them figure out what it was, and how to improve. Blinking Alixia brought herself back to now. She'd fell asleep in the corner of one of the training rooms. Mia was carefully prising a mop out of her hands and trying not to wake her. But then Mia looked crestfallen as Alixia opened her eyes.  
"Sorry." Mia apologised.  
"No it's okay. I'd get a crick in my neck." Alixia sat up straight and stretched out. "Is there some dormitory or something?" Alixia asked. Mia nodded with a smile.  
"Yes, of course." Mia waited for Alixia to stand up and follow. As they got closer to the dormitories they heard raised voices.  
"I don't care if you think you're older enough to look after yourself! I could have lost you today!" Alixia would recognise the voice but wasn't sure where from.  
"_Think_ I'm old enough?!" That voice was definably Raizou's. "I'm older than you Willow." So the first voice was Willow's.  
"You're hurt. Stop trying to deny it. You need to look after yourself." Willow's voce had become agitated.  
"I am_ not hurt_!" Yelled Raizou at full pelt. By this time Mia had lead Alixia around the corner. Instead of carrying on, Raizou had taken an apple and was munching on it. Willow glared at him for a moment, about to snap at him for something else but then let out a shaking sigh and left. Alixia looked at Raizou. He simply shrugged and threw her the half eaten apple. Grimacing Alixia could do nothing but hold on to it. Mia shook her head and then moved to the next metal door. Beside the door was a hand print scanner. As Mia put her hand down on it and began to explain.  
"Only three people have entrance to this room. Myself, you, and Jedi Knight Dante." The metal door hissed open. "I hope you'll be fine here. Good night." Mia left her to settle in. The room was small and simple but Alixia didn't mind. When her head hit the pillow. she fell asleep not long after.

When Willow woke up that morning her datapad was vibrating. Blindly she felt for it, and narrowed her eyes as she read the HoloNet Transmission and read:

_Greetings all Jedi. I am Councillor Taher. I am sorry to awake you all at this early hour, but we must act now. It has come to my attention that certain planets are becoming troubled. Civilians are struggling to get by. The Council has decided to take action - as our duty as guardians of civilisation. We do not want the Jedi to go in as Jedi. We want the Jedi to go in as civilians. The groups are as follows;_

Jedi Councillor Arais Placidus  
Jedi Knight Zulius Ghindal.  
Jedi Knight Rebenos Dante.  
Any of the above's Padawans.

Jedi Councillor Mia Taher  
Jedi Master Baerick Straife.  
Jedi Knight Durisan Djem  
Any of the above's Padawans.

Jedi Councillor Huor Zill.  
Jedi Master Fetr Ardoon.  
Jedi Knight Kaseem Forta.  
Any of the above's Padawans.

Jedi Master Andjo Bretori.  
Jedi Knight Raizou Baric.  
Jedi Knight Willow Argeneau.  
Any of the above's Padawans.

Group one will be travelling to Telos. Group two will be travelling to Tatooine. Group three will be going to the lower sector here upon Coruscant. And Group four will be going to Nar Shaddaa. Please gather as soon as possible and then leave. All those Jedi who are not mentioned will be continuing with their Jedi duties - Thank you.

Willow closed the HoloNet and began to pack immediately. Once she'd packed she stood in front of the door and threaded her hair into a messy, thick plait. She didn't care for the wavy strands that stuck out. The group was going to be a problem. Andjo and Raizou didn't even get on. As for "Any of the above's Padawans" Willow was the only one who had a Padawan, Raizou did have one but she was in the Medical Bay after an accident, and Raizou even didn't approve of her Padawan.  
It was going to be a _long_ mission.

Raizou dropped back down to his bed and groaned, datapad still in hand. _Great._ At least there were bound to be a few Cantinas upon Nar Shaddaa. Once he'd gotten used to the idea that he was going to spend a lot of time in close quarters with Andjo bloody Bretori he made his way to the Hanger. He didn't feel the need to pack, he would be fine with the clothes on his back. Waiting in front of his ship was the very same Andjo bloody Bretori.  
"What's wrong with your own ship?" Grumbled Raizou.  
"Councillor Taher suggested that we use the same ship." Raizou could see the glee in Andjo's eyes at annoying Raizou.  
"Oh she did, did she?" Raizou raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything Willow rushed in with Carn tailing her. Usually Willow had her vibrant hair down and flowing over her back, but today she had pulled it into a rough plait. Willow looked stressed already. Both Andjo and Raizou winced.  
As Willow made her way to them she almost turned away and ran at the sight of Andjo and Raizou next to each other. It was going to be a long mission alright; Willow only hoped they would all come out of it alive. And not because they'd been killed by people who were not in their group... In respect, Willow bowed to her Master and he nodded back. Then Raizou opened up the ramp and walked in, practically dragging his feet as he went. Walking into the ship, Willow reflected on the fact that she couldn't drive herself. It annoyed her but she didn't have the time to learn. Or the patience of a teacher. Carn stayed by her side as he always did, while looking around in awe.  
"Is there a workbench here?" Carn asked her eagerly. Willow read his lips and nodded over to the small room that housed the workbench. Carn had taken a liking to studying the mechanics of a lightsaber.

The journey to Nar Shaddaa was fairly uneventful. The pad that they landed on was in the midsts of a busy city. A thin flat walkway linked the pad to a large port house. The large room was packed will all kinds of aliens and humans alike. In the corner, a dark green Rodian stood selling Pazaak Cards. A battered, rusty droid lay broken in a heap towards the side. Many in the room were smoking death sticks which left a blanket of smoke coating the room like a thick mist. It caught in Willow's throat and she coughed; earning scowls for it. Willow made sure that Carn stuck close. He might have been older than herself but she was responsible for looking after him. They'd all changed into civilian robes so that they could fit in easier. Willow had donned blue short robes with navy leggings tucked into black boots. Carn wore an olive green set of robes with brown boots. Andjo hadn't bothered to change, as his robes were fairly un-Jedi anyway. His jacket was looking even more battered than before. Raizou had dressed in cream and brown, looking like one of those infamous swoop racers. He also wore a jacket. This one had two rows of buttons going down the centre of his chest, from neck to hip. The jacket was cream, and frayed at the edges. The colour had also washed out in areas like the elbows and seams. His brown pants lay over thick ankle boots. As he walked around, it was clear to Willow that he knew his way around. Raizou walked ahead of them all, shouldering a backpack that had seen better days. All of them had lightsabers tucked into their clothing, hidden away from others.  
"Where are we going?" Willow ran to keep up with Raizou 's long strides. He didn't speak but simply lead on. Soon they came to a large Cantina. The size certainly did not mean that there was plenty of room to move. It was just as packed as the port house. Willow realised that Raizou had made a B-Line for the bar and she saw him order some alcoholic drink. Andjo made a told-you-so face before sitting two seats away from Raizou. Willow and Carn sat in the spaces and she ordered two measures of non-alcoholic Jawa Juice. Raizou took a grateful sip of the drink and then leant across to speak to them.  
"Where do we start?" He asked.  
"I suggest we get some provisions first. We're going to need food and-" Willow began listing them off her fingers.  
"That's such a woman thing to say." Inputted Andjo. Willow glared at him. "We're best getting a scope of the area. Who the people are...Who needs helping first, what we should do?" Thoughtfully Andjo threaded his large hands together.  
"Might I interject?" Carn asked cautiously.  
"No." Snapped Raizou and Andjo at the same time. A flicker of irritation passed through Raizou's expression and he took a long gulp from his glass.  
"Of course Carn." Willow scowled at the two others before smiling at Carn.  
"Are we going to be staying in the ship or renting a space?" As Carn spoke he fiddled with the glass in his hands. All three of the others silenced in thought. Willow frowned softly. The first person to speak was Raizou.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to rent a place. You can't trust too many people here." As if to punctuate his words, Raizou glanced over his shoulder and then back. Willow nodded In agreement, even Andjo had to admit that Raizou was right.

"So what do we do now?" Willow asked.

"We need to get a scope of the area. Starting now. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can all go our separate ways." As Andjo polished off his drink Willow let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't the only one to detest this particular mission. Then he continued. "We'll split into two groups. Willow with me." He strode off expectantly. Willow frowned as Raizou glanced at Carn like he was something like a bug on his boot, either that or he was going to do something violent. Then he looked up at Andjo.

"I'll go with Willow, you can go with Carn." Carn looked very confused as he looked between Andjo and Raizou – not sure who exactly to listen to.

"Why can't _I_ go with Carn? He _is_ my Padawan after all. Then you two can-" Willow was cut off by the identical looks from Raizou and Andjo. They both looked like she was suggesting that they commit genocide; rather than work together. "…Or I can go with Raizou, then everybody is happy, right?" All three men grunted. Then they went their separate ways, Carn looking very much like he wanted to join Willow. Andjo was just striding away. And Raizou skipped happily by her side until Willow glared at him for rubbing it in.

Raizou and Willow had come to a square of some sorts. On each side were shops and flats.

"Is there somewhere you've got in mind?" As they slowly walked, Willow looked to her side at Raizou.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. Trying to look for some inspiration, Raizou looked about. A young girl walked straight into Raizou's knees. Willow held a laugh at the way her small neck craned up to look the tall man directly in the face. The girl almost fell over backwards.

"Giant!" The little girl yelled and pointed. Raizou raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you… umm…" Raizou looked like he'd forgotten the word. Then he went unnaturally still and silent. Tensely Willow shook his shoulders. The small girl tugged at the bottom of his pants but he seemed oblivious to it. Her dark green eyes stared at him.

"Raizou?" Willow moved to the front of him. His eyes seemed distant, like he was watching something that none of them could see. Out of the corner of her eyes, Willow saw the girl giggle and skip away. Carefully Willow tried to pull Raizou, but his feet seemed firmly routed to the spot. Just as Willow was pulling her comlink out to contact her Master, Raizou blinked and focused back in on Willow. He stared back intensely.

"What're you staring at?" Quickly he glanced behind him to try and see what Willow was staring at. Again she began to frown.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked. He didn't like the way she was looking at him as if he'd shatter at any second. There was conflict in her silvery-blue eyes.

"Of course I am." Raizou slinked an arm through her waist and immediately felt the tension that was wrapped up in her back, give way slightly.

"You sort of…zoned out. It was weird."

"Did I?" Raizou shrugged. "Are you sure _you're_ feeling okay?" He smirked and placed the back of his hand to her forehead as if checking her temperature. Willow batted at his hand to and turned to face him in the embrace so that his fingers linked just over the small of her back. Her expression was not impressed at all. He couldn't help himself but smile.

"You look sexy when you're angry." Raizou blurted. For a moment her expression faltered before her scowl became deeper.

"Raizou, something happened to you and it wasn't normal." Even though Willow's words weren't perfect the worry was still evident in her voice. He sighed.

"Willow." Raizou began smoothly.

"What?" It was almost a snap, but she seemed to have calmed herself down. Raizou envied her for that. It was always hard to make Willow angry, and the anger would dissipate quickly as soon as he smiled or moved towards her. Raizou's own anger sometimes got the better of him, especially in fights. But that was why he had adopted Vaapad – so that his anger could be out to good use.

"Willow. Am I dying?"

"No, but you-"

"Are any of my limbs falling off?" He persisted.

"No, howev-"

"Then there's nothing to be worried about. I swear, it was easier when you were little, and you laughed at my pain." Raizou rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "I sure hope your Padawan and Master are doing better at this scoping lark than us…"

"No it's not that…" Andjo Bretori raised his hands calmly at the gang that had backed himself and Carn into an alleyway. "I just simply wish for some information on the current financial climate." Regrettably, Andjo thought, he had certainly picked the wrong fellow to speak to. The leader of the gang – a stocky, green Twi'lek – stepped forward.

"I'd like to discuss the financial situation with your pocket book." Rasped the Twi'lek. His voice was rather distasteful to Andjo's ears. The Twi'lek took an advancing step towards Andjo and Carn. Clearly the Twi'lek saw Andjo's aristocratic way of handling the situation meant that he was going to be a push over. Raising an eyebrow, Andjo glanced towards Carn and smiled. Then he leapt over the Twi'lek, swept his boot underneath the man and gripped him tightly around the neck with his arm, not quite strangling him – but close. The Twi'lek whimpered and looked to his comrades for help. They all took one look at Andjo and began to back off. Smiling, Andjo kept hold on the guy.

"Now you're going to tell me where the poorest part of this place is and then you're going to disband this gang. Do I make myself clear?" Growled Andjo in the Twi'lek's ear. The Twi'lek trembled under his grip but still there were some defiance left in him.

"I don't have to do nothin', scum." That was it for Andjo.

"Carn, hold him." Andjo ordered. By now, all of the other gang members had left. Carn crisply nodded and took the man's arms tightly. Then Andjo stepped in front and brought the Force to him. Andjo began to feel relaxed in the Force's warm embrace. He fuelled his own words with the will of the Force.

"You _will_ tell me. And you _will_ disband your gang." His eyes became brighter with his words. The Twi'lek proceeded to tell Andjo exactly what he wanted to know robotically.

Willow led Raizou into a Medical Centre. It was a lot less advanced than the one they had inside the Jedi Temple or even the pokey one in Andjo's ship. Part of the metal walls were rusting. One panel wasn't even there and exposed the bare face of concrete. The room was filled with beds that had seen better days. A blonde, pretty woman in white robes stood over a man rolling in pain. His hands were clawing up in the air. The woman stood over and tsked. Willow was appalled. Why wasn't she doing anything to help? The woman in white held the man's shoulders down to the bed. Willow shook her head and stormed over to them. The woman protested but she ignored her. Using the Force Willow cast an Alter Pain on the man's body. This took part of the pain from the body and brought it into her own body, making it easier for the patient to cope. Being a Jedi meant that she could naturally cope with higher levels of pain, but her muscles still began to ache. The man's yelling stopped and he let out a sigh. The woman looked down at the man in utter shock.

"What did you do?" Willow saw her ask. Her perfect face looked at Willow in disbelief.

"Just calmed down his pain." Willow rounded on the woman. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Raizou stare at the woman intently – although why, Willow had no idea… until his gaze moved towards her chest. Scowling, Willow kept her gaze on the woman's bright green eyes.

"And you are…?" Coldly the woman raised an eyebrow and looked down her nose at Willow. That only made Willow feel more irritated. She really was beginning to dislike this person. Very slightly, Willow felt Raizou's warning feelings. Looking back, Willow saw that Raizou was now looking at Willow.

"I am Wil-" Before she could finish her introduction Raizou laughed awkwardly and stepped in front of her.

"Willance Fletch, medical doctor." Raizou smiled dashingly at the woman and she grinned back. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Willow fiddled with her hands.

"And you?" The nurse looked at Raizou with an interest that made Willow feel slightly sick.

"…Ethan…Fletch." He said quickly, again bringing his gaze back up to her face.

"Married?" The woman raised an eyebrow towards Willow and Raizou.

"Ye-"

"No, just brother and sister." Raizou smiled again.

"What brings you to this place then?" Her coy smile was beginning to annoy Willow. But Raizou was still grinning like an idiot. Blondes, tsh.

"Well I'd like to know your name first." Still smiling, Raizou took her hand. Blushing like a Youngling the woman spoke.

"Helena. Helena Centaury."

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure." Willow interrupted with a sour look. "But I and … Ethan have a lot to be doing. We best be going." Reaching forward, she tugged Raizou's sleeve.

"I thought you wanted to check out the Medical Centre here?" He looked at her innocently. It was true, but she didn't want to stay here while … Helena was here. Willow let out a sigh.

"Yes but I'd like to do some medical checks without… distractions for either of us." Speaking quickly, Willow didn't mention the fact that the only one that would be distracted by Helena's golden locks and big chest would be Raizou. "I'm sorry Mrs Centaury but you'll have to go."

"_Miss_ Centaury." Helena corrected with a glance towards Raizou, to make sure he'd got the fact that she wasn't married.

"Miss Centaury. It's been lovely meeting you. Bye-Bye now." Willow took hold of her shoulders and led her out of the Medical Centre. After doing that, she locked the door with her datapad, hacking into the Centre's security. Raising his eyebrows, Raizou wondered around the ward, not quite sure what to do.

"She could have helped us. I'm sure she's very helpful." Raizou spoke as Willow logged into the Medical Logs.

"I'll bet." Willow muttered, scanning her eyes over the information.

"Well I liked her." Grunted Raizou with a miserable expression.

"You liked her chest." Countered Willow as she moved away from the records and took several readings from some of the patients.

"I don't." He answered, a little too quickly.

"Raizou." Willow said, turning to face him. "She had a chest the size of a female Bantha on heat."

"Did she?" His voice was too high pitched for it to be a real question. But Willow didn't need to hear his voice, his face was already grinning. Ignoring him to drool, Willow moved onto the next patient. This patient had a vague expression, which rather reminded her of the one Raizou had carried before. Worriedly she checked the patient's medical records, this one was a woman. She'd been in that state for well over a week now. They suspected that the next stage would be pain "like they all were". So the first man was just an advanced stage of… whatever this was. "Raizou." She muttered. He wasn't listening and she snapped his voice rather sharply. "Raizou, come look at this."

Realising the urgency in her voice Raizou made his way to read over her shoulder. He was frowning before the end of the report.

"Wasn't that what-"

"Happened to you. But luckily it didn't last a week." Willow clipped the report back to the end of the end. Rubbing his chin in thought, he looked over at more of the patients in the room. They were all either totally out of it, or had an expression of pain. Slowly, he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Do you recognise this… illness thing?" Raizou asked her. Silently, Willow shook her head. She was looking at him with a new worry. Raizou glowered. "Christ Willow, I'm not going to keel over." He snapped.

"We're going to have to sort this out. Whatever it is… I think you've caught it." Willow frowned and took a step forward. Raizou raised his hands in a defence.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Have you got what we came for?"

"Yes but-"

"Then come on." Raizou said, dragging her arm along with him. As Willow unlocked the door, Raizou didn't even look at Helena who was waiting outside.

Helena watched as the two trouble makers left. She'd been nice to the man, hoping that she could get some information out of him. The woman however clearly did not take a liking to her. Brushing her blonde hair back, she moved her way back into the Medical Centre. The two of them were not who they said they were, Helena thought with a hiss. She could feel their auras that seeped out towards her, poisoning her own Bogan aura with their Ashlan lies. Slowly Helena moved to a secluded room at the back off the Centre. This was the office, but Helena had stripped it bare. Once she had done that, she added a pair of cuffs and chains to the wall. Now, attached to those chains, was the real Helena Centaury. Her blonde hair had streaks of dirty blood in. Her no longer perfect face was dirty and drawn. The truth was that the fake Helena, the one that had met … Ethan and Williance… didn't know a thing about healing. But she knew how to cause pain. Her Master had taught her that very well. Thinking about her Master, she unclipped a tiny HoloTransmitter. A small figure of her Master appeared in blue.

"Master." She bowed in front of the tiny transmission of the man. The man, Magnus, smiled darkly and nodded.

"Darth Chaos." His voice rasped her title. "I assume you are giving me an update."

"Yes, Master." She replied, careful to keep a high level of respect in her voice. "Two… Force Sensitive beings have just arrived. They tried to keep the fact that they were Sensitive to themselves. I think we've been discovered, Master."

"Failure will not be tolerated. I will make an end to you're pitiful excuse for a life if you fail. What were their names?"

"Ethan and Willance, Master." Darth Chaos replied quickly, eager to please.

"They are not their real names." Snapped her Master.

"I will find out their real names immediately Master." Darth Chaos was about to end the transmission when her Master began to speak again.

"Do not let them discover your true identity. It would ruin the whole plan."

"Yes Master." She bowed low and ended the transmission; already knowing that her Master would not bow back. Darth Chaos glared at the real Helena coldly. She was whimpering like a child. Darth Chaos would love to just put an end to her whimpering permanently, but regrettably the healer was needed.

Growling in anticipation of the hunt, Darth Chaos made her way to follow the mysterious pair.

The four of them met back up at Raizou's ship and were trying to make sleeping arrangements. There were two sleeping quarters. Each had four sets of bunks in them. For a while, Raizou and Andjo argued over who would go where again.

"It is _my_ ship. Therefore, you're under _my_ rules. You go in one room with Carn, me and Willow will take the other." Snapped Raizou at the foot of the ramp.

"I'm not having you and Willow in the same room. We won't get a wink of sleep with all the damned noise." Replied Andjo with malice. For a moment, Raizou was left blinking, but then his expression turned angry.

"Don't be daft. How else do you suppose the arrangements go?"

"Me and Willow. Carn and you." Said Andjo simply, making his way up the ramp. All three of the others ran to keep up with him. Once he got to one of the sleeping quarters he dropped his bag on one of the bunks.

"Willow won't want to be in the same room as you." Growled Raizou.

"Willow has her own opinion." Willow interjected.

"Do you want to sleep in the same room as him?" Raizou asked.

"No but-"

"There we have it." Smiling, Raizou took Willow's arm and began to lead her. Scowling, Willow pulled her arm out of his grip.

"No. I'm not getting pulled around. You can go in with Andjo. End of discussion. Come on Carn." Raizou was left standing hopelessly beside Andjo as Willow and Carn made their way to the second room on the other side of the ship. Raizou slowly looked at Andjo. Andjo slowly looked at Raizou.

"I'll sleep in the cockpit." Muttered Raizou.

"Good plan." Replied Andjo. Raizou thought for a moment, and then turned on his heel.

"No, you sleep in the cockpit. I sleep in the room." Raizou picked up Andjo's sack and threw it into his chest. Out of instinct Andjo caught it.

"I'm not sleeping in your chair. It'll be all sweaty." Countered Andjo with a grimace.

"Sleep in another chair then." Raizou replied simply and lay on the bed on top of the covers. He crossed his ankles and clasped his hands over his chest. Raizou didn't know whether Andjo moved or not – he didn't care. He was asleep quick enough.

The room was dark when Willow woke up. She wasn't sure what woke her. Maybe it was simply an instinct for survival that dragged her from her sleep. Whatever caused it, she was alert and tense when she blinked her eyes open and spotted the dark shape above her. Someone stood at the side of her bunk, looming over like death. That thought had barely formed in her mind when the dark shape used both hands to raise something overhead. Recognising the action, Willow reacted instinctively, rolling abruptly to the side as the assailant's arms started their downward swing.

She felt the weapon slam into the bed just before tumbling off of it. Willow landed on the floor with a thump and a shout that became a frustrated curse as she found herself tangled in the sheets. Glancing up, she saw her attacker jump up onto the bunk to follow. When the figure swung it's sword again, she promptly gave up on the sheets, and snatched for any blunt object that was nearby, and swung it around to block the blow.

Pain vibrated up her arm on the impact, eliciting another shout. Willow turned her eyes away from the flying sparks of as metal met metal and spared a few moments to be grateful that she'd picked up a discarded metal pole that didn't snap under the sword's blow.

"Willow?" The call was followed by a knock at the connecting door to the rest of the quarters that made both her and the attacker pause and glance towards it. In the next moment, her attacker apparently decided he didn't wish to take on two of them and leapt off the bed to race for the doors.

"Oh, no you don't." Willow muttered, dropping the pole and lunging to her feet. She wasn't the sort to allow someone to sneak up and attack her in her sleep, and run off again to do so another day. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten about the sheets tangled around her legs and crashed to the floor with her first step.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Willow peered over towards the door that had been burnt open. Light immediately began to pour in, and she saw that her attacker was encased from head to toe in black: black boots, black pants, long-sleeved black shirt, and all of that covered with a black cloak. He also wore black gloves, and he looked back at her. Then he slid out of the door.

"Willow?!" Raizou rushed towards her, concern on his face. Willow didn't have time to wonder where Carn was. She waved Raizou towards the hole in the door.

"He's getting away!" Willow yelled. Raizou didn't ask questions, but immediately changed direction, rushing for the door that lead to the rest of the ship. Willow stared at him in utter amazement. She'd just sent an unarmed man, after her attacker – who had a sword. All Raizou had been wearing was his pants.

Cursing, Willow concentrated on the sheets wrapped around her legs. Of course, they fell away easily now she wasn't under threat. Muttering with exasperation, she scrambled around the bunk and hurried towards the door, charging right into Raizou's bare chest as he stepped back into the room.

"Did you see him? Where did he go?" Willow asked, trying to peer around his large frame as he pulled her to sit down.

"I didn't see anyone. Are you sure you weren't dream-?" Raizou paused mid-sentence as he glanced back and caught a glimpse of her in the light that spilled in through the hole in the door.

Willow raised an eyebrow at the sudden widening of his eyes. His stunned gaze moved up towards her neck, and stayed there.

"You're hurt." Raizou caught her chin and tipped her face up and to the side so he could get a better look at her neck. After a second, he released her with a soft curse.

"What is it?" She asked as he took her by the arm to hurry her across the room. Willow looked down at herself. There was a line of blood dripping down her upper chest and soaking into the lace of her nightie. Then she suddenly remembered she was wearing a silk nightie in front of Raizou. Swearing under her breath, she made for her room again until Raizou scowled.

"What're you doing?" He muttered moving past her room and making his way to the Medical Bay.

"I'm wearing…" She slowly stopped in embarrassment. Raizou smirked at her but then went into his own room that they'd stopped in front of and grabbed up his cloak. Wrapping it around her, he continued to lead her through. She frowned, the sword must have caught her as she rolled away.

"Tell me what happened." Raizou ordered as he ushered her into the Medical Bay and flipped on the light.

"I woke up to find a man standing over the bed. He had a sword. I rolled off the bed just as he swung it." Willow said simply, her gaze shifting out of the room nervously as he snatched up a clean wash cloth and turned on the taps to wet it. Her adrenalin was still pumping and she now found she had itchy feet. She wanted to pursue the man who'd attacked her.

"Roll faster next time." Raizou muttered, reclaiming her attention as he began to wash the blood away from his skin. He scowled as he worked, and then relaxed a little and said, "It isn't too bad. Not deep I don't think. Just a nick."

"It'll heal quickly" Willow said with unconcern as she moved away from him and back to the sleeping quarters she was in. She wasn't used to being taking care of, since it was her job, and she wasn't comfortable with it. Her feet took her to the room where she shifted about and tried to bear in the shadows. There was no one there, no rope dangling out of the window. Her attacker must have come in through either the roof, or the main door – which she highly doubted.

"He was aiming to cut off your head."

Willow released the tension and turned around at that comment. Raizou was on the other side of the bed, examining the slice across the mattress right where her neck had been. Willow shifted on her feet, her thoughts starting to take order in her head.

"Do you have any enemies on Nar Shaddaa that you forgot to mention?" Raizou asked suddenly, straightening from examining the bed to spear her with a frown.

Willow shook her head. "It must be connected with what we're doing."

He raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Why? We haven't found out anything yet."

"No we haven't found out anything." Willow agreed now, pursing her lips as she peered at Raizou and then added, "But I can't think of any other reason someone would try to kill me." Raizou didn't look convinced. He did look worried though so she wasn't surprised when he spoke again.

"I think we should switch rooms…possibly even parking decisions…"

Willow was frowning at the thought of having to dress and pack and move when Raizou added, "Was it a Force Sensitive?"

"I'm not sure." Willow sighed, berating herself for not checking. "Yes, we will have to move. But not this morning." She added firmly. "I am sure he will not try again this day and I'm exhausted. It's still dark outside."

Raizou then added "Did you leave your door open?"

"No."

"Was it locked?"

Willow hesitated and then shrugged. "I didn't know they could lock, so I have no idea."

Raizou frowned at her answer and then announced, "You aren't sleeping in here. You can take my bed."

"Well you are not sleeping in here either." She said firmly. Raizou sighed and nodded.

"Fine… Where's Carn?" He looked around in search for the man. Willow bit her lip.

"I don't know…" Picking up the ends of Raizou's cloak as it threatened to trip her up, she made her way around the ship. In the cockpit, Andjo was sound asleep, snoring his head off. Carn wasn't in the workroom either, where he was usually.

"Carn!" Willow yelled. Raizou winced and rubbed his head.

"Willow I've just woken up…"

"CARN!" Willow ignored Raizou and yelled again. She pushed the button for the ramp to open and ambled out, bare footed.

"Willow you're not wearing any-"

"CAARRNN!" She yelled, keeping a tight hold of the enormous cloak around her. Willow felt slightly comforted by the smell still lingering on Raizou's cloak. It smelt of him, and calmed her down a little. Raizou raised an eyebrow as he looked at Willow nuzzling his cloak. She hadn't realised she was doing it until he frowned at her. "Sorry." She muttered before going back into the ship to look for him again. She bumped into Andjo on the way there, his chest also bare, and yelped as the cloak slumped off her shoulders. Andjo dutifully looked away from her short nightgown and Raizou growled and made sure he did. Once she'd got herself sorted out, red-faced, she looked at Andjo.

"Have you seen Carn anywhere?" Willow asked urgently.

Shaking his head, Andjo began to speak. "I was wondering what all that yelling was about. And why are you wearing Raizou's cloak. Have you two- I don't even want to know." Andjo began to grimace.

"Andjo, Carn has gone missing." Willow told him solemnly. "We need to find him." Andjo nodded calmly and spoke. "You need to get dressed before we can do anything."

The three of them systematically searched the area but there was no sign of Carn. Willow was becoming increasingly worried about him as they sat by a small shop. Andjo came out of the shop and shook his head.

"No ones seen him here either." He explained quietly. Willow looked up as Raizou came out of the shop next door and shook his head too.

"Not here." He didn't need to explain but he did. "The attack on you and Carn's disappearance is probably linked." Raizou folded his arms and thought.

"Attack on… you were attacked? Was this when we split up?" Andjo glared at Willow, obviously not pleased that he'd been kept out of the loop.

"It was early this morning. It wasn't even light yet." She replied as she stood up and searched the street crowd for Carn. Willow had been sat here for about an hour just doing the same thing but she hadn't seen him.

"We could check the Medical Centre. See if he's been admitted?" Suggested Raizou. As much as Willow hated to go there again, she thought it was a good idea and they made their way to it.

When they got to it, Raizou was surprised to see that it was shut. The doors were locked down and a large slab of metal had made sure that it was doubly shut.

"Can they even close these places?" Asked Raizou disgustedly.

"Not usually." Willow replied as she tried to peer through the murky glass window. Of course it was reinforced glass, so she couldn't have broken it to get in.

"I hope Helena is okay." Said Raizou, without even thinking. As much as she disliked the woman, so did Willow. And the patients.

"Stand back children." Andjo ordered, flourishing his arms out. "Leave this to the professionals." Not wanting to ask any questions, Willow stood back, pulling Raizou along with her. Andjo sighed and expelled the Force. The metal slinked out of the doorway easily. And then the doors blasted open. Willow's hair whipped around as the wind caught it. Raizou scowled and walked through the dust. His body was covered with the dust cloud and Willow cautiously followed him, she was being followed by Andjo.

The room inside was deserted, all of the patients gone. Many of the beds were upturned and more metal panels were hanging off the wall. There was just one person in the room, Helena, who was cowering behind a shelf. All bitterness aside Willow moved towards her swiftly. Raizou got there quicker and was lifting her onto one of the only beds that weren't upturned.

"What happened?" Raizou asked, frowning at the state of the room. Helena shook her head and let out another sob.

"I don't know…" Shaking her head, she tried to sit up, but Raizou pushed her back down softly. "I just came back to work… the patients were gone…"

"How did you get locked in?" Asked Andjo, looking over to where the door lay in tatters.

"This man…" Fear glazed over her expression.

"Can you describe him?" Andjo snapped. Ignoring the woman's pitiful sobs.

"Yes…" Helena nodded with a struggle. "He had short brown hair… Terrifying green eyes… And a thin plait that ran down his side…" Her voice was a rasp. Willow looked panic stricken. Raizou had the same alarm in his eyes as the looked over towards her.

"Did you know his name?" Asked Willow, hoping that it was just some other young man. Helena nodded silently.

"Carn… Carn Jaryn." Helena said quietly. Andjo adjusted his position and adopted a grim expression.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, rather weakly.

"Definitely." Helena pierced Willow with a look and for a moment Willow thought there was something wrong about her, but then she gasped in pain and grabbed Raizou's hand. Raizou didn't make a move to take his hand back, and stood there patting her pale hand.

"It's okay. You're in good hands now." He said softly. Willow scowled and made her way back out of the Medical Centre. She didn't even realise that Andjo had followed her out until he stepped in front of her and spoke.

"Where are you going?" Andjo asked, stepping in her way.

"I'm not standing in there comforting a blonde while Carn is missing." Snapped Willow, continuing to walk. Andjo fell into step with her.

"Then I'll help." He replied kindly. Willow looked up at the kindness in his expression questioningly. He then explained, "I do not believe Carn would cause that much destruction. We shall find him, and ask him." Andjo said calmly as if it was easy. Willow let out a breath. It wasn't going to be easy, that much was true. This was Nar Shaddaa; the place where people go to _get_ lost. She had little hope in actually _finding_ someone.

Raizou really didn't know what to say. Generally he didn't like mopey women who cried all over you. But Helena was obviously distraught. She was still crying even after Raizou had come back from the nearest Cantina to get her a Jawa-Juice to go. Her hands visibly shook as she drank in long gulps. Patiently he waited; and then he sat on the edge of the bed watching her. Despite her obvious beauty there was something not quite right about her looks. Sometimes out of the corner of his eye, Helena would… flicker. It was probably a trick of the light or a result of his lack of sleep.

"Do you know where the patients were taken, Helena?" Raizou asked tenderly. A flicker of irritation passed over her expression at the mention of her patients, but it was soon gone as Helena shook her head. Raizou frowned. 2You don't know much do you?" Grunted Raizou almost irritably. He had not got one ounce of information from her yet. And he'd been there more than an hour. You could go off a person, Raizou thought to himself. It was time to bring in Mister-not-so-interested-in-how-hot-you-are to do the questioning. "Look – you need to tell me exactly what happened. You _must_ have seen something." Standing up, Raizou moved to peer down at Helena with folded arms.

"I can't-"

"Never mind can't," Snapped Raizou. "There must be some security recordings around here or something." Looking around he saw that at the back of the room was a small office type room. He strode towards it; ignoring Helena's protests that 'it wasn't safe'. When he got to the blast door he found that it was sealed. He almost debated getting his lightsaber out and burning through the damn thing. Raizou whirled to face her. "Unlock it." He didn't bother to ask, Raizou just ordered. Helena shook her head.

"There is nothing in there." Curiously her words were filled with the Force and gave Raizou the sensation in the back of his head that was trying to force him to believe her - and walk right away from the door. She'd attempted to use the Force to force (no pun intended, scoffed Raizou) him to agree with what she was saying. He looked at her with a new curiosity. He wasn't surprised that he couldn't sense it before. Upon Nar Shaddaa a Jedi could drown in the Force, making it hard to truly feel it on the moon's surface.

"Are you Force Sensitive?"

"Am I what?" her eyes went wide but then she laughed it off. "What are you on about Ethan?" He winced as she said his false name. But he seemed to sense deception near by, and was mentally on his toes.

"You can use the Force." Certainty filled his eyes as Raizou was sure his theory was correct. Anger flowed out from Helena like a storm.

"You're not the only one that's hiding something." Much like Willow her anger dissipated, but this was different. Her anger was replaced by a dark smile and she looked up at him through her long eyelashes. Helena took slow, purposeful steps towards him while smiling at him. Even when she got close Helena didn't stop. Raizou was forced up against the metal of the door. He stilled as she took her hand and began to fiddle with his hair. Part of him was saying _no, no Baric. This is bad – very bad. Pull your act together man!_ But the other part of him also didn't know whether he could put up with her womanly whiles any longer.

"What's your real name?" Helena asked in a soft voice. A playful grin across her lips. Real name? thought Raizou. How did she – that snapped him right out of it. He gripped her wrist and let out a breath.

"I told you my name." He spoke with determination. For a brief moment Raizou thought that she couldn't give up. But Helena smiled and flicked her blonde hair back. His senses were filled with a wash of lemon and spice. _Quit it Raizou_, he berated himself, _you're going to get yourself killed, and not by this woman but by Willow!_

"Fancy going to the Cantina for a drink?" Helena broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes flickered with interest until he contained himself.

"Okay, but only one."

Raizou Baric was smashed. He leant on the side of the bare talking to Helena. Or at least he thought he did. The floor seemed to sway underneath his feet and he moved with it. Swaying this way and that. Until the movement made him feel queasy and he dropped to sit on the floor. He would like to say he meant to do that, but he wasn't sure if he did. Raizou's cat-like elegance was gone and he was more like a Bantha caught on the fumes of swoop bikes. He'd only had one, right? One. Another one. Another one after that. And another one after that one. And another few ones after that. Surely that counted as one?

The music of the Bith was far away from Raizou's ears. He couldn't tell who else was in the Cantina because he was looking at Helena, and Helena only. She smiled at him.

"So, do you come here often?" Helena asked him. She hadn't drank a single drop of anything and was steady on her feet. Raizou laughed a full bellow.

"I came here this…" Raizou tilted his head. When did he come here last? "This… yesterday. With friends," But then he scowled. "although one of them aren't my…friends." Helena raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you friends?"

"The friend-but-not-my-friend. He's…" Slowly Raizou paused. There was something important he had to remember about his friends' names. What was it? Oh well, he struggled to actually remember their names. That was the main reason for the pause. "Bretori Andjooooo." Drawled Raizou. "He's a right-"

"And who are your other friends?" Interrupted Helena before he could rant.

"Weeeeeeell." He stepped up and smiled at her. "You could be my friend."

"Yes, but I want to know who your other friends are." Helena persisted. If Raizou was sober he would have noticed the touch of frustration in her voice…But he wasn't.

"Can… Something like that…" Shrugging, Raizou took another long sip of the drink in his hand he'd forgotten was there.

"Carn." Helena corrected.

"Yeah, that too." He muttered.

"Who else?" Helena asked again. Raizou thought long and hard. Who else? He was sure there were four of them all together. When he was silent for a while Helena helped. "Is the last one that ginger friend?"

"Yes!" He yelped, spilling ale all over the show. Helena muttered in annoyance and asked the tender for another drink and a cloth. Raizou then sat there while Helena patted his chest with a cloth. He would happily sit there all day but she continued to persist him with questions about his friends. What did he care? What did _she_ care.

"Well…?" Helena asked while drying off his robes. She slowly moved her way to his belt and for a moment Raizou had a big grin plastered across his face. But she moved his cloak out of the way, the cloak that covered his hilt. She eyed the cylinder with a dark interest and then moved his cloak back. Again, not that Raizou would notice…

"Ginger…" He tilted his head as he thought.

Just then that very same ginger walked into the Cantina with that very same "Bretori Andjo". Willow peered around the Cantina, half hoping that Andjo was wrong about Raizou, and he wouldn't be here. But her shoulders sagged as she saw him at the bar. For a while Willow wasn't _that_ bothered. But then she saw Helena patting him down with a cloth. About to storm right over to her and give the woman what for, she was stopped by a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Let him have his fun. You can tear him limb from limb afterwards when he has a hang over." Andjo whispered. Not that Willow would realise. They found their own table in a corner and kept an eye on Raizou because by the looks of things he couldn't keep an eye on himself, he could barely sit up straight.

"Yes, ginger…?" Helena reminded Raizou. He frowned in concentration.

"Oak tree or something like that…" He frowned. "Willow, Willow. That's it. Willow Argywhatsit."

"Willow- what?" Helena was stumped. This guy really was drunk.

"Argy… Argenoo. No that's not it… There's two. What's that V one…? It's easier to say." He proceeded to talk to himself until he got the right name. "Vihasta!"

Willow's head snapped up when she saw him shout her name. Andjo muttered something that she couldn't see. Raizou grinned to himself, very happy with remembering her name. Helena smiled.

"So those are your friends." Slowly she tilted her head in thought. "Are you Jeedai?"

"Jee- What?" He simply said. Then Raizou Baric passed out.

"He's going to get us all killed." Snapped Andjo as he strode with Willow towards the pair. She had to run to keep up with him. They just got there when Raizou fell to the floor unconscious. Quickly Willow saw Helena scowl, but then she saw Andjo and Willow and gasped.

"The poor man just keeled over!" Helena dropped to her knees beside him. As she dropped, she took the rest of what was left in Raizou's glass and poured it over his head. He gasped, and then a drunken smile played along his lips.

"Hey gorgeous." Then he did something that Willow never expected him to do. Raizou kissed Helena. Growling, Willow grabbed him by the scruff of his cloak and yanked him upwards. "Oh but Mum!" He whined. "I was just having fun!" Willow ignored his whining and dragged him all the way to the ship. Andjo followed barely containing his amusement.

Once they were safely inside the ship Willow dumped Raizou on the floor in his sleeping quarters. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Scowling, Willow just left him there. At least tonight maybe, she could get some sleep.

When Willow woke up it was still dark. And raining, she realised with a sigh. The rumble of the rain shook the foundations of the ship. Letting out a yawn, Willow got dressed and padded over to the cockpit. She was confirmed, and outside through the large window Willow could see the rain like a curtain over the reinforced glass. Willow turned away from the cockpit and made her way into the small utility area. This was the only room that Raizou had in the ship that could resemble a meditation room. It was cold, so she pulled her cloak tighter around her, and flicked her hood up. It was easy for Willow to meditate, and she decided to do so, instead of practising Alchaka. As she sat down Willow was already slowing down her breathing, pulling the Force towards her. Her body became warm and calm.

Meditating upon Nar Shaddaa was a feat indeed. It was hard to centre herself with all the noise. It wasn't noise that would first come to mind. It was like the serene silence you get when it snows. There is sound, but there isn't. The Force was there around her, but it was hard to feel. She tried to search for any sign of Carn, any feel of his aura. But it wasn't a task that could be taken lightly. All she could feel was the thoughts of others.

_Ow, my head. What did I even do last night?_

_The Hyperspace was first started when…_

_Oh I remember… Oh dear…_

_The two Sith Lords…_

_Willow's going to KILL me…_

_Ludo and Naga fought for…_

_MASTER WILLOW!_

That brought her eyes opening with a snap. That was Carn. He was in pain, lots of pain. She focused in on his voice but the connection was already broken. Willow scowled in frustration. She had been _so_ close. Maybe if she asked Master Andjo… he might be able to pinpoint where Carn was. Willow stood up and made her way towards Raizou's sleeping quarters where she knew the other two men were staying. As she walked towards the door, she saw Raizou up and standing. He was staring at something, Andjo presumably, but Andjo was stood behind the door and out of view. He was listening, a soft frown on his features. Willow stayed by the door. She stayed there partly because she really didn't want to speak to Raizou yet after what happened last night and partly because she wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I understand that, I am not a fool." Raizou said, but surprisingly he didn't look angry. "We'll just have to do something about it." There was another long pause as Andjo began to speak again. But even if she could see him, his back would be to her, preventing her from lip-reading him. Willow sighed and walked into the room properly. The two men paused and looked at her.

"I found Carn." She blurted, before thinking about what to say.

"You did what?" Asked Andjo disbelievingly.

"Not found him exactly, that was the wrong thing to say…" Willow paused, trying to find a way to explain it. "I heard him while I was meditating. He's in pain. But that's all I know." Explained Willow. Raizou had a pained expression on now probably because of the hangover he was bound to have. Andjo frowned in thought.

"Is that all you got?" He wasn't berating her it was a genuine question. Willow nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I was wondering if you could get any better?" She looked at him hopefully. He stood for a moment, contemplating the idea.

"I might," Andjo began to leave the room, and he turned to Raizou. "Remember what I said." And he left.

Raizou looked solemn before looking at Willow. His clothes were rumpled as he'd presumably slept on the floor where she had left him. She wanted to feel sorry for him, she really did. But it was his own fault really. What did he expect after getting drunk with "Helena". The name left a foul taste in her mouth. Generally Willow wasn't a jealous type but she really didn't like that girl. Raizou rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's hear it then." He said expectantly.

"Hear what?" Willow asked him.

"I did something last night," He began. "You're obviously angry at me."

"I am not angry." Willow lied.

"Give over Willow. I saw you stay at the door when I was talking with Bretori."

"You should remember. _You_ did it." Willow unintentionally snapped.

"Did what?!"

"Kissed her." She said simply, before turning on her heel. Willow really didn't want to talk about it. She was afraid she would hit something, or some_one_ and generally Willow wasn't the violent type. Before she could leave Willow felt a slight pressure on her arm. Turning, she saw that Raizou had grabbed her arm.

"I wasn't thinking straight." He said serenely. Willow pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"No shiz, Yoda." Retorted Willow. "You blew our cover."

"Yes, I did." He admitted, he even winced. "And believe me; you're not as angry with me as I am with myself."

"You'd be surprised." Replied Willow quietly.

"Willow," He began slowly. "I don't think you can even _get _as angry as I am." Raizou stepped forward. "You don't think I would have kissed her otherwise do you?" She stayed silent. "Willow?" Again, she was silent. Raizou sighed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." She replied quickly. Because she did, she really did. Willow was just uncertain. Raizou was almost a guy for her too good to be true, and she thought it'd be easier to lose him to someone prettier and smarter than herself. But she would never tell him that. _Never._ It was something she just didn't like to express. Jedi were not insecure. Neither was Willow – or she kept telling herself that.

"Then answer my question."

"I don't know." Then Willow thought of an excuse to leave. "I'm going to check in with Mia, we've not spoken to her in a while."

"I'll come." He said quickly. Willow suppressed an effort to sigh. But then she brought out her datapad.

"We might as well just do it here then." Laying in on the floor, Willow sat ahead of it and pressed the combination in that allowed her to make a connection. After a few seconds of waiting, blue flickered and an image of Councillor Mia Taher, and Jedi Knight Durisan Djem.

"Mia, Master Djem." Willow nodded in respect. She hardly ever called Mia; Master Taher. They were best friends, more like sisters really and never felt the need for the formality.

"Willow, good to see you. You too Baric." The blue flickering image of Mia smiled and bowed. "What's the situation like over there?"

"Not too good, unfortunately." Admitted Willow with a sigh. "We've lost Carn. We don't know where he is. Master Bretori is meditating on the issue as we speak."

"That's weird…" Mused Djem. "Baerick has also gone missing." The image of Mia seemed to wince as this was mentioned.

"Yes." She agreed. "We've also had reports from the other groups. Kaseem Forta and Rebenos Dante have also gone missing. That's one from every group." This news wasn't comforting. Apart from the fact that something strange was defiantly going on, Kaseem was her good friend and Dante was a new Knight. Raizou scowled.

"What are the Council doing about it?" He asked.

"Well they're sending out more Jedi. I'm not sure about this though. It's just more to go missing." Mia explained.

"Who are the Jedi reinforcements?" Asked Raizou.

"Well…" She began. "Going to help with Forta's group is Master Archalan Shien. Helping Dante's is Malus Kresh." Then she paused in thought. "And I think we shall send Jeraj to help your group." Willow knew Jeraj, she had grown up with the girl. She was also Raizou's Padawan.

"She's out of the Medical Bay?" Raizou voiced the question that was rolling around in Willow's mind. Mia nodded.

"Yes, Master Mori soon saw to that."

"Very well. When shall we expect her?" Raizou asked.

"She'll contact your comlink when she's nearing the moon's surface. We have to go now, riots are going on outside. May the Force be with you." With her last sentence the blue image flickered out.

Willow spent the rest of the day in search for Carn again. Raizou helped for an hour or so, then went to a Cantina to "see what was going on". Andjo was not seen for the whole day and hadn't been seen since he'd announced that he was going to meditate. Willow peeked her head through one or twice and saw that he was sat bolt upright, his face a picture of concentration. When the sky became darker again both Raizou and Willow returned to the ship. Raizou had picked up some provisions and they both ate on the floor of the cargo hold. It was the only place that was empty enough. Curiously, Willow tilted her head.

"What's that?" In her hand was some kind of food that looked like a cross between a squid and a bird. Willow grimaced at it. Raizou peered at the item. Then he squinted his eyes in thought.

"That iiiisssss…Nar Shaddaa Bumbous." He explained with a grin on his face. "The feathers taste like strawberries and the rest of it tastes like… I don't know…But it's good stuff." He took one of his own from the carrier and popped it in his mouth. Willow grimaced and put the Buab- Bum- whatever it was back down. "Suit yourself." Muttered Raizou with a shrug.

Without warning the place went dark. Willow couldn't see a thing, and that was bad news for someone who was deaf. She yelped and rolled forward. Because she couldn't see where she was going to promptly crashed into Raizou's lap. Once she'd rolled away strangely the light came back. In front of her stood a girl, about her own age. The woman's hair tumbled down her back in a long brown waterfall. She wore Jedi robes and a big smile across her face.

"Surprise!" She yelled.

"Jeraj!" Willow grinned at her. Jeraj had been her friend from a very young age. She had a happy face and was always smiling. Willow even forgot that she was sat in Raizou's lap until she felt the soft rumbling of his chest laughing. With another yelp Willow fell out of his lap and onto the floor. Jeraj raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Good to see you, Jeraj." Said Raizou as he nodded to her.

"Yes… and you Baric." Jeraj gave a slight bow back and then peered at the food. "Ooo! Nar Shaddaa Bumbous, my favourite!" She plucked the piece that Willow had recently discarded and ate it with an indulgent smile. "So where's your old man?" Jeraj looked over at Willow on the floor. For a moment Willow frowned and thought she meant Syphrus, but then Andjo Bretori walked through and spoke.

"I am not old." He said and looked in interest at the food. "Oh, how lovely. Bumbous."

"What is it with you people!" Willow said in exasperation. Then she brushed crumbs from her robes and looked across at Andjo. "Any luck?"

"I know he's in pain." He said. Then he let out a long breath. "He's weak. His aura almost wasn't there. We need to act fast."

"Damn straight we do." Snapped Willow already standing up and pulling on her cloak. "Come on. He can't have gone far."

A dark figure paced the long cell upon the unknown planet, far, far away from the group of Jedi. But so close to another group of Jedi. In one cell, Kaseem Forta sat battered in a corner, his breath coming out in short gasps. Blood trailed down the line of his head and a pounding head ache followed it. In the next cell, Baerick Straife was pacing, ignoring the limp in his leg. He met the dark figure's gaze with cold fury – a caged lion. In the cell next to that, Rebenos Dante simply meditated, oblivious to the deep gash in his arm. In the last cell lay Carn. His chest was heaving as he struggled for breath. His bleeding fingers clawed into the concrete of the floor. Carn's yells of pain fell on ears that didn't care for the dark figure simply smiled in front of his writhing body. A slow, cruel smile painted across his lips. The Jedai would fall into his trap at any moment now, and he was patient. He could wait for years if he wanted to. If he needed to. But he didn't want to, and he didn't need to. The figure could almost taste the Jedai's blood on his lips.

As Willow sprinted out of the ship she bumped into the last person on the planet that she wanted to see. Helena looked panic-stricken as she grabbed Willow's shoulders. Suppressing the urge to hurl Helena over the landing pad, Willow prised Helena's cold hands from her shoulders.

"Miss! Miss!" She yelled. "I know where Carn is!"

"You what?" Willow looked at her.

"I know where he is. He's on this planet or something. I don't know what it's called. But someone told me they sensed him there. You need to go quickly!" Helena was speaking fast and she ran past Willow and towards Raizou. Raizou's face reddened slightly as he looked down at her, trying to look as impartial as he could. "I can take you to him. I know the coordinates." After Raizou nodded slightly she ran past him and into the ship. Making her way easily to the NaviComputer, Willow tried to follow the hysteric woman. But the woman had already plotted in the coordinates. Willow felt a rough sigh next to her ear and she looked to see Andjo with a grim face.

"It is not best to go rushing into things. It's best to plan-"

"Bretori, if there's a chance that we can help Carn and maybe the other Jedi then I'm going to take it." Willow spoke slowly and darkly. "If you don't want to risk it to then I'll go on my own in another ship."

"You're not going anywhere on your own." Raizou snapped. "Just everyone _stop_."

"We've got to get your friend!" Yelled Helena, positively jumping about the place. The ship began to hum in response to the coordinated that had been placed in. Raizou cursed and leapt for the controls to steer the ship. Raizou's head was spinning. For one thing, how did Helena randomly find out where Carn was. And for another thing, could they trust her? Sure she was a civilian but they still had only known her for a few days.

"Whose is this friend of yours?" Raizou asked suspiciously as he stopped the ship from moving off.

"Rebenos Dante." Helena explained in a quiet voice. "I heard him...in my head. He told me the coordinates." Well, Raizou thought... That certainly put a spanner in the works.

"You know Dante?" Willow asked, voicing the question that was rolling around in Raizou's own head.

"Yes, for a very long time. Now please we _need_ to get going." Helena looked directly at Raizou with her icy gaze. He stood for a moment, deliberating.

"We, as in: me, Willow, Bretori and Jeraj need to get going. You're staying here." He pointed back out of this ship.

"But how are you going to know whether you're going the right way?" Helena asked worriedly.

"You've already plotted the coordinated in, my dear." Andjo said with a smirk. "There is no need to cling on to your lover boy. He's taken." The smirk was sent both Raizou's and Willow's way. Willow scowled at Andjo in warning. Raizou just stood there, for all the world wishing the floor would swallow him whole. Helena looked taken aback.

"What about when you get onto the planet?" She came up with another excuse.

"I'm sure we can figure that out for ourselves." Replied Willow dryly. "We are Jedi after all." A spark of irritation flickered through Helena before she let out sigh.

"Very well. Good luck Jedai- Jedi." Helena corrected quickly before any of them could notice. Jeraj muttered with a shaking head and led Helena out of the ship. Not long after, Jeraj came back in and buckled into a seat across from Willow and just behind Raizou. Andjo frowned and folded his arms.

"This is probably a trap. I do not think that woman can be trusted. There is something...dark about her." Andjo said softly. Willow frowned for a moment.

"Many traps open both ways." She said, buckling into her own seat with a determined expression. "If it is a trap, hopefully we can see who made it, and from that – who is behind the missing Jedi."

"Very well. But the blood is on your hands." Andjo said grimly as he sat down and buckled in. Willow knew that only too well. What he said sent a cold chill over her skin.

"Thanks for that Bretori." Muttered Raizou and he pulled up a lever to lift the ship from the ground. The ship smoothly made it's way into the sky and passed through the murky clouds. Once they were out of the atmosphere they were pulled into hyperspace. Willow felt the drag and clutched onto her chair. Stars around them streaked into lines and a powerful sound emitted out of the ship before it sped through the galaxies. Willow wasn't sure how far they travelled but once they exited hyperspace they could see a planet in front of them. It was tiny, one of the smallest Willow had ever seen. From what she could see of the terrain it was arctic out there. The whole planet was covered in a thick white sheet, with turquoise patches of water every so often. Raizou let out a small sigh.

"Wrap up warm kids."

The chill was a lot worse when you were standing in knee thick snow, thought Willow bitterly. It was alright for the others, they were blessed with long legs. Willow however, struggled to climb over the tall sweeps of snow and ice. Her teeth clattered around in her mouth and her robes were soaking wet all the way up to her waist. Raizou and Andjo stridden over the snow with relative ease. Even Jeraj was slightly taller than Willow and she manoeuvred over the whiteness of the planet. The blizzard that raged on over them didn't help at all. It was like a harsh slap each time against their cheeks. The only thing she could do was to follow whatever was in front of her, which at the moment was Raizou's butt. She couldn't help it as a small smile passed along her lips. Maybe this blizzard business wasn't so bad after all. Not long after they had started walking they lost track of the ship, but carried on regardless. _There has to be something here_, pleaded Willow in her mind.

_There will be._ Raizou's voice echoed back.

_Would you stay out of my head._

_I can't help it. You're practically shouting all your thoughts at me. By the way thanks, I like my arse too._

Willow glared at Raizou as he looked behind him with a smile. His clear eyes easily finding hers in the mess of white. Then he turned and went straight into Andjo, because Andjo had stopped without warning. Muttering, Raizou stepped out of the way.

"Surely we would have found something by now." Said Andjo as he tried to see something in the snow that came down.

"Th-Th-This was a w-w-w-waste of t-t-t-time if you ask me." Chattered Jeraj. The girl was evidently freezing. Willow shook her head softly and walked over to her. She then began to rub Jeraj's hands to try and warm them up. It didn't work very well, her skin was glacial. Jeraj came from a warmer planet than the rest of them did and Willow felt a strong pang of sympathy for her. Acting on that thought, Willow peeled herself out of her cloak and wrapped it around Jeraj. Yes, Willow was fudging freezing cold but she didn't really mind. Jeraj nodded in appreciation.

"It's not a waste of time." Said Willow confidently, pulling her cream robes tighter around her for warmth. "I can sense Carn. He's here _somewhere._" The hope in her voice had now become strained. She was _so sure_ he was here somewhere. He had to be. She wasn't shivering down to the bone just to find out that they had been put on a wild Bantha chase.

"He's definitely here," Andjo confirmed. "and so are all the other Jedi. It's just where here is, is the problem."

The ground underneath them began to rumble and shake. Willow was the first to fall on the unsteady ground but she wasn't surprised. Neither was Raizou by the looks of things but as he went to help her up he also stumbled and hit the snow. It would have been less painful if not for the sharp coldness of the snow. It grazed his chin when he fell. Soon the ground was rumbling so much so that he could no longer see straight. His whole world was seen in jitters and shakes. He yelled at Willow to get cover but she shook her head in confusion. Willow just couldn't lip-read with all that movement going on. He grunted and army crawled his way towards her, grapping the back of her robes when he got to her. When they both looked back, they could hardly believe their eyes.

In the way of the view of Andjo and Jeraj...and pretty much in the way of the light of day, stood an enormous beast. It loomed over them both. It was about the size of a building, and just as stocky. Its nose was a crumpled mess above a snarling set of jaws. Each tooth was about the size of Raizou himself and about as sharp as a needle. They were so sharp in fact that Willow couldn't see the end of the fangs, they just phased out. It's body was white with coarse, thick hair which was tangled in knots. Its fur was darkened in places from dried blood, not – Willow feared – of its own blood. Then is roared. The noise was deafening to Raizou's ears. He gasped in pain and let go of Willow's robes to clasp his hands over his ears. It was muffled slightly but still painful. Willow looked over at Raizou worriedly. She could see the beast roaring and the evident pain on Raizou's face. It must have been loud. In the distance she saw Jeraj drop to her knees as she too clasped her hands over her hears. Andjo stood beside her, but he was mostly hidden by the beasts' fur. After it had stopped roaring Raizou slowly lowered his hands from his ears and stood up, helping Willow up too. That was definitely one of the stupidest things Raizou had done in a _long_ time, he thought afterwards. But at that time, it seemed like a good idea. What was wrong about it was the Beast saw the movement and locked its red gaze with them both.

"Oh."

"Fudge." Willow finished. It took a step forward, and the ground shook as it moved. "Best cause of action?" She asked Raizou, not bothering to hide the shakiness of her own voice.

"Urm..." He began, but then realised she couldn't lip-read properly.

_To be honest Willow, I don't have the faintest clue. _Raizou said through the Force. She nodded in understanding. Raizou craned his neck to see the Beast looming over him. A drip of blood dripped down from one of it's fangs and splashed onto the snow, splashing in Raizou's face.

_Okay, run! _He yelled through the Force. He took her hand tightly and ran through the legs of the huge thing. The snow made it hard to run fast but Raizou was sure footed and made sure that neither of them would fall. When they got to the other end of the large animal there was no sign of Bretori or Jeraj. Raizou panicked and spun around, trying to see through the snow. Willow looked behind her and saw that the large animal was already turning around to face them. But they had a few seconds yet, it was huge, and took a while to turn. Numbly she felt Raizou yanking on her hand. She tried to run and keep up with him but his legs were just too long and he was faster than her easily. Then the weird feeling was that she felt as if the ground was disappearing underneath her. Whipping her head around she saw that that comparison was not that far from the truth. The large beast had stepped through some thin ground and was falling through. Although that was a good sign, the cracks in the ground where the Beast was falling through were snaking their way towards where Raizou and Willow stood. Raizou was still pulling her but she stumbled in the thick snow. The Beast fell through the snow, a tornado of white followed it. When Willow looked down she could see not water, but a deep glacier. Where snow was still standing above it, there were blue ice edgings. Sharp ice faces jutted up from random points. The rest of it was a deep, dark pit. And endless, deep dark bit. The large animal fell down into the blackness.

"_Willow_!" Raizou bellowed as she felt her foot fall off the edge of the ground. Then her other foot followed. Raizou gripped her hand with both of his, but his boots slid and skidded over the snow and ice. The tip of Raizou's boot fell over the edge of the ground and he moved back another few steps, but just as fast he was slipping again. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up all day. Willow tried her best to scramble up the ice face of the large gap in the ground, forcing herself not to look down into the dark expanse. It was _way_ too high. If she fell all that way it would definitely kill her. Either that or she'd just keep falling. But she wasn't about to take Raizou with her. She tried to prise herself from his grip, rather than explain things.

"What are you going?!" He yelled, face stricken and horrified.

"Let go, idiot!" She could see his legs working to stay stable, but each time he got further away, he would slide back to the edge.

"I'm _not letting go."_ He said furiously, his eyes fiery enough to melt the snow around him. But then it was too late for anything. The ground underneath Raizou's feet crumbled away into the bottomless pit. They both tumbled and fell. They seemed to fall for a long time but then luckily they both hit a glacier. It hurt though, and her back irradiated with pain. But she only really noticed it for a short while, because Raizou was already slipping again. Willow reached out immediately, her fingers just skimming the hood of his cloak. But it wasn't enough and the material slipped out of her grasp just as quickly as it had came. For a short moment Raizou had a grip on the side of the ice shard and he was dangling in the air. Neither of them could muster up enough energy to use the Force to help. It just wasn't coming. She leapt forward to try and pull him up but his grasp failed on the side of the ice, and he fell.

"_Raizou_!" Willow screamed at the top of her voice. "_No_!" She couldn't do anything to help him. He was just falling, falling, falling. Raizou wasn't even lucky enough to hit another ice shard. His robes whipped around with the speed at which he was falling. He wouldn't look at her, Willow thought numbly as he was consumed by the darkness. His eyes were tight shut. She rolled onto her back and screamed. Tears stinging her cheeks as they went, freezing almost as soon as they appeared. She growled, and screamed, and cried, and yelled his name. But he didn't shout back. There was no return of his voice in her head. The calm, soft voice of his. Willow screamed and cried until way past her throat had burned with pain. Then she just lay on the cold ice, shivering, in silence. Her heart was shattered like the ice that lay on the floor. Either that or it wasn't there. For it had died along with the man she loved. Along with Raizou Baric. Raizou Baric was gone. Gone forever.

Darth Chaos made her own way to the planet's surface easily. Not only that, but she'd found two unconscious Jedai on the way there. If she remembered correctly one of them was Andjo Bretori. The other, Darth Chaos had only seen just before she gave the group the coordinated. She dragged them both using Force Levitation. Not because she wanted them to be comfortable, but because she didn't want to get her hands dirty carrying scum like that. From afar she'd watched Raizou plummet to his certain death. It gave a warm feeling in her otherwise cold heart. That was three Jedi down, one to go. The small, red haired one would be broken by now anyway, and not have a heart to fight back. It would be a very easy kill indeed. Rather like killing a mouse that was already dying anyway. She slowly made her way towards the underground Jedai prison that her Master had founded. It was easily accessible – to those who knew it were there. In fact, she had given them the coordinates that parked the ship right outside the door, so to speak. Jedai were pitiful fools. She almost felt sorry for them, almost. The corridors were metal, and her high heeled boots clacked on the metal floor. In no time she came to the cells of the Jedai. Carn was still rolling about in pain like a dog. Maybe that's what the Jedai really were. Baerick Straife was a curious one. He'd not said a word since being brought here. Neither had Rebenos Dante, but that was nothing to worry about. She smiled towards him. He gave a small smile back, before closing his eyes again. Darth Chaos threw Andjo into a cell and his limp body hit the cell. Then Darth Chaos tilted her head at the girl. She would be a fun play mate. Such a young face. She could smell the fear in her sleeping body.

"Darth Chaos." Magnus snapped from behind her. She dropped the girl to the floor, and she began to groan.

"Silence Jidai." Darth Chaos kicked her in the stomach. Then she turned to her Master and bowed low, in deep respect.

"Master Ank'hu." She said in a serene voice. Her Master was a man to be admired. He could kill without the slightest bit of indignation. Then she smiled. "The Baric man is dead Master. He fell in the chasm."

"…Good…Good." His voice was filled with a dark pleasure. "My plan is coming together quite nicely."

"It won't work." The Straife Jedi spoke for the first time. His voice was rough.

"Oh it is Baerick." Magnus slowly smiled. "It is."

Willow sat shivering on the ice shard, her whole body quaking with grief. The cold had taken over her now but that had nothing to do with the blizzard. She felt like half of her had rotted and died. Her hair lay in a frozen curtain around her. She'd been sat there for a long time, but it seemed like time had stopped for her. But sitting there had allowed her to regain the strength needed to perform a Force Jump. But it still wouldn't get her all the way to the top. The ice face was still too long. Then suddenly, a thick rope dangled down from the sharp edge. Beside the rope was a head of someone, or that was all she could see of them. The man had long dreadlocks pulled back. His expression was very concerned and worried. It was her Uncle, Arias Placidus.

"Willow? Baric?!" The mention of his name sent a white hot pain through her body.

"Down here." She shouted back weakly.

"I can't hear you! I'm coming down to help!" He yelled back and gripped the top of the rope himself. He then slowly and carefully abseiled down the ice face. His blue robes swung as he dropped to the shard. Arias looked around with a frown.

"Where is Baric?" Arias said, a look of worry over his expression. Then he saw Willow crumpled on the ice floor shivering. He shook his head softly and sat by her. Arias then almost pulled her into an embrace, but then he remembered about his… problem about prying on others memories, and the simply sat there with her. Willow couldn't help but let the tears fall again. She didn't even care that if Arias touched her, he'd see her memories, she wanted comfort. Willow leant into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Arias looked blank for a moment, and then he sighed and pulled her close. They sat like that for a while, until Willow numbly stood up and climbed back out of the chasm. Archalan Shien was waiting there, along with numerous other Jedi. Jedi like Mia Taher, Durisan Djem, all the Jedi from the missions including the reinforcements that had been sent. There were about a hundred Jedi all in all. Mia stepped forward with Archalan and smiled towards Willow. Willow didn't smile back. She didn't think she could ever smile again. Even with all the different colours of the Jedi, and the different faces of most of the people she knew, she didn't smile. Mia frowned at her.

"What's happened? Where's Raizou?" She asked quickly. Arias grimaced.

"Raizou Baric is dead." Seeing those words in the same sentence scared Willow, _really_ scared her to the bone.

"He's not d-" Willow cut herself short, gulping down. "He's not gone."

"Miss Willow, I'm afraid he is. I've seen your memories of the event." Arias said slowly. Willow shook her head violently.

"No." She said. "_No."_ She said again. It couldn't be true. Raizou was- Raizou was…The truth was… Raizou was gone, but she didn't want to accept that. She _wouldn't_ accept that.

"Willow…" Began Mia, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but you need to pull yourself together. We're going into battle."

"What?" Willow moved her numb gaze over to Mia's calm one. "Why?"

"Underneath where we stand." Archalan Shien began, easily taking charge. As he spoke he used hand gestures to demonstrate. "Is a large Sith Temple. Also at the other end of it is a Jedi Prison. The Jedi that have gone missing are there. But so are hundreds of other Sith." He gestured behind him. "So we've brought hundreds of other Jedi." This was moving way too fast for Willow. Some of them were barely Padawans. It was madness in her opinion. Although Willow had never really agreed with violence of any kind.

"Isn't there another way?" Willow asked weakly, her voice still straggly.

"'Fraid not." Archalan sighed. "If there was, believe me I would gladly take it. But the security is too tight. I've had my team of Sentinels try and hack their way in – and believe me, they're the best." He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "But they were killed. Over half of them. There is no other way."

"…Okay." Sighed Willow, checking her hilt on her belt. "So it's a full scale assault." She liked the distraction from Rai-…

"Right." Archalan nodded towards her in respect and turned around to bark orders at the Jedi in front of them. Then they moved out.

The whole group moved quick, and Willow struggled to keep up at the back. She didn't mind as much though. The Jedi kept asking if she was okay, that everything was going to be alright, and that she shouldn't let herself get attached to people. That last one had made Willow growl, and the Padawan that had said it, quickly ran off. Her legs were working on clock work now. The wet, freezing snow no longer bothered her. At the back with Willow, her good friend Ruthra Xhan walked. He wore green Jedi robes and black boots. His dark brown hair was almost black and it looked tousled with stress. He didn't mention Raizou at all, which Willow liked. She couldn't deal to think about him and be prepared to fight at the same time. Ruthra didn't even lecture her on her feelings. They simply walked side-by-side and stayed silent. The only noise that Willow would have heard would be the soft crunching of the snow underneath boots. Ruthra's keen green eyes seemed to search the snow for something, and his shoulders were tense. Then he slowed to a stop; putting a hand in front of Willow to stop her. She looked up at him in question.

"Something's not right." He whispered. His knees lowered ever so slightly, as if ready to pounce at any given moment. With speed he then unclipped his hilt from his belt, ignited it, and thrust it backwards; all in one smooth movement. Willow frowned but as she looked towards the burning lightsaber something began to flicker. The electricity seemed to short out and a man in dark robes. Sith. An inhumane screech sounded from his lips and the Sith then fell to the floor in a heap. Ruthra grimaced and then span around, looking for any sign of more Sith under stealth field generators. Through the snow Willow could see the illuminated beams of several lightsabers being ignited at once. Willow unclipped her down and let the purple beam ignite. There was an explosion of movement. The Sith that had been under stealth generators pounced on the Jedi like wild cats. Willow had to push Ruthra out of the way before diving onto the ground herself. Then she rolled back up and kicked an advancing Sith in the jaw. The Sith staggered back but carried on relentlessly. The two exchanged a flurry of blows. Willow then elbowed her opponent in the gut. She was duly aware of Jedi fighting beside her. She just wished this wouldn't last long. The Sith she was fighting came back towards her. She was caught off guard and landed with a thud onto the snow, so hard in fact that it cracked underneath her. Furiously they rolled until they hit a nearby rock face and rocks came tumbling down onto her. Willow then stabbed her hilt through the gut of the Sith and pulled the lightsaber back out with another frown.

"Oh dear." She grimaced. Before she could think anything more he was pounded to the ground by another Sith. She grunted as she hit the ground a second time. Earlier thans he could pull himself up, the Sith – a woman, barely wearing anything, was sat on his waist and about the plunge a Sith sword into her heart. Willow pulled her legs up and kicked her in the spine. The Sith woman hissed like a snake and recoiled. Willow sucked in a breath and propelled herself up to the small rock. Following rapidly was the woman. There was no way Willow was going to beat her on speed alone. She was much, _much _older than Willow was and in Force terms, age meant strength and speed. With the force of an ox, the Sith rammed her knee into Willow's stomach. She stumbled backwards and felt the rock face on her back. Grabbing onto it behind her, she flipped back down back onto the ground. Only to be met by a snarling Sith. He lunged, a lion after it's prey, but Willow quickly stepped to the side.

Willow had to stop herself from growlong. For one thing it was a waste of time and she looked like a prat. She should have been gliding through this, she was a Jedi for crying out loud. But for some reason, she couldn't think straight. All strategies, combinations, and moves had drifted out of her head like an elusive cloud. As she blocked and punched in turn she tried to control her emotions. No emotions were ever good in a fight. Even anger. Anger just made everything seem blurry. The Sith grinned. Okay, thought Willow, screw theories, anger is good. With an almighty growl and kicked the Sith in the jugular. Apart from a wince, Willow got no reaction from the Sith. Willow sprinted over towards the other Jedi, so that she was less out in the top. "Lovely day for it." she drawled sarcastically. She then sent the side of her hand into the Sith's ribs. A satisfying crack sounded out. Willow rammed her lightsaber downwards but was grabbed from the scruff of her cloak and went flying into a wall of ice. The wall crumbled on impact and she winced.

Helena had caught up with them now and she stepped on Willow's toes with her heels. Yelping, Willow tried to manoeuvre a way out but it just wouldn't work. Helena grinned brushed a finger through her hair. She used her other hand to grab Willow's neck and pushed it to the side. Willow felt the pressure on her neck... So Helena wasn't to be trusted after all...

"Any last words?" She purred.

"Yeah. Duck." Helena spun around but it was too late. Archalan smacked her in the face. Helena Centaury stumbled back with shock and Archalan grabbed her by the shoulders. But then Archalan was pulled back by a large Sith. Willow stumbled forward after them.

"_Archalan!"_ Willow yelled at the top of her voice. It was too late. He was lost in the mists of the battle. She had a few moments to stare in horror at the hundreds of Jedi and Sith locked into battle. But then she was pulled back again by Helena. This time Willow was pulled away from the battle. Frowning, Willow attempted to look behind her. She was being dragged into a dark ice cave. Deeper and deeper they went. Until the ice slowly gave way to metal. Someone had obviously dug into the cave and made some sort of...base. Silent stood still at which Willow could onto describe as posts. She tried get away from Helena but the woman had a firm grip curled into Willow's hair and an iron clamp of an arm around her waist. As she was dragged through the metal corridor she could see it open up into another large room at the end. There she saw several people she really _did not_ want to see at this moment in time. Magnus, Syphrus, and Syndri were all stood in a line in front of the room. Each and every one of them had a slow smile playing along their lips. Helena released Willow and threw her to the floor. The metal grazed her already bloody arms.

"So nice of you to join us Ms Vihasta." Magnus made a mocking bow towards Willow with a twisting hand. Magnus looked dead. Literally... skin was falling off if his face. His cheek bone was revealed across the left hand side of his face. He stank of rotting flesh and Willow had to try her damndest not to spew her breakfast all over the floor. What had happened to him? She hoped it was painful, thought Willow bitterly.

"My name is Ageneau." She croaked. Her voice _still_ not right. Syphrus laughed at her, the cold amusement playing in his eyes.

"What's up with you?" He then made a face of pretend shock. "Oh. You're lover boy tripped didn't he? I bet he's all scrambled up at the bottom of the abyss. With any luck the Boga will be feasting on his flesh by now." Willow pulled herself up from the floor, fuelled by anger alone. She leapt for Syphrus and then stopped immediately when she got to him. Willow felt an excruciating pain in her stomach. Looking down in disbelief, she saw a large sword protruding from her. Her knees buckled from under her and she fell back onto the cold metal floor. Blood spilled from the would just as easily as water would pour from a cup.

"We've got a present for you, Vihasta." Drawled Magnus. He stepped to the side. Behind him were two small Force cages. Barely enough room for a small man, never mind the tall men that were inside. One of them, she didn't recognise. His head was covered in a cloth, but the man looked barely alive. His body looked crumpled and broken. You could hardly see the colour of his skin, for the amount of blood that protruded from it. There were deep gashes all over his body, sharp ice sticking out from angles. Holding her stomach would, Willow looked to the next cage and didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. Carn was there. But he looked terribly wounded. Almost as wounded as the man next to him. Carn's face was contorted in pain. Willow felt awful when his eyes met hers with relief. Did he think that she could save him? The weight of that thought was just about as painful as the wound she bore.

"Isn't it lovely." Said Magnus with a huge smile. "Now you've got a choice."

"What?" Willow frowned, she was losing a lot of blood and found it hard to concentrate. What choice was he on about? Then Syndri spoke for the first time.

"You can either save and take this random civilian." He made a gesture towards the man she didn't recognise. "And Carn will die. Or you can save and take your Padawan, and leave the innocent to die." Willow shook her head. That choice couldn't be up to her. It shouldn't be up to anyone. But there was no way that she could somehow save both of them herself. Slowly and cautiously she reached for her comlink. Helena laughed.

"You won't get reception down here. And before you whine like a Bantha Cub no one can hear you." Her grin was malicious and cold. "Oh by the way." She slowly stepped towards Willow. "It was such a shame that I _accidently_ broke the support for the ground right where you and Raizou where standing. It was just a button. One push of that button and the metal underground of the snow would fall away." She sighed mockingly. "Silly old me thought that button was to make me a cup of Jawa Juice." Willow felt a cold burst of fury.

"_You killed him!_" Willow snarled. She usually wasn't one for snarling but the fury in her made her body shake. She killed Raizou. That woman in front of her, _killed_ Raizou. On purpose.

"Now, now Darth Chaos." Crooned Magnus. "Kitten's can bite you know."

"I'd like to see it try." Shrugged Helen- Darth Chaos. That must have been her title.

"Time is a-wasting." Magnus snapped. "Chose Willow or we'll chose for you." Willow panicked. She couldn't chose, she just _couldn't_. The innocent was not involved in the Jedi/Sith dispute at all. But Carn was her good friend and Padawan. It was her duty to look after him. Magnus began to tap his foot in impatience. Willow tried to think quickly but her thoughts were still hazy. Maybe she could-

"Times up, Vihasta. I'm bored." Magnus walked over towards Carn's Force cage.

"_No!_" She yelled.

"If you wanted me to kill the innocent you should have said. Now it is too late." He turned towards a panel of buttons and put in a code.

Suddenly Magnus was launched across the room with the Force. Willow looked the other way to see Baerick Straife lowering his hand. Behind him, was Rebenos Dante, Andjo Bretori, Jeraj and Kaseem Forta. She could have cried with relief but before she could, the Sith Lords moved in on the Jedi. But then rocks started to tumble from the roof. Mixed ice and rock destroyed the roof and a blinding light was revealed. Through the hole that had been created dropped Mia, Durisan and Archalan. They moved smoothly into battle with the Sith Lords. Willow crawled painfully towards the cages. She then unclipped her hilt from her belt and ignited it into the Force Cage. The cage then flickered and dissipated. Carn smiled at her gratefully and despite his obvious pain joined the fight which was going on. Willow then did the same with the other cage. The man inside was obviously paralysed because he just tumbled onto her. She spoke close to his ear, or where she thought his ear was, because his head was still covered.

"It's okay Sir. We're going to get you out." She said. Then she saw Andjo in front of her battling with Magnus.

"_Jedi, NOW!"_ Andjo yelled. The Jedi that had come nodded towards Andjo and she felt them push their Force towards Andjo. Willow joined in and helped, using her own energies to fuel Andjo's. She didn't know what they were doing but it seemed the light thing to do. Then the last thing that Willow saw was a blinding light, before she passed out.

"_Willow, Willow!"_ Yelled a voice. "Vihasta wake up!" Willow blinked her eyes open and looked blurry around. She was still in the ice-metal cave and she was on the floor. Her stomach was in agony and she focused on the face in front of her. Andjo's. "Vihasta we need to get going. Now."

"W-What happened?" Willow sat up, sucking in air through her teeth at the pain that shot up from her wound.

"Force Light. You shouldn't have helped. You're weak." Willow had a small feeling that he didn't mean it in a harsh way, so she nodded and pulled herself up to stand. The paralysed civilian had obviously fell down with her and she helped him up, leaning his weight on her shoulder. He was a tall man, and easily over towered her, even when he was paralysed. Willow limped after Andjo, following them slowly out of the cave.

Outside the snow had stopped and the sight was horrific. Mixed bodies of Jedi and Sith littered the ground. Non-wounded Jedi were helping other wounded Jedi onto ships that had landed. Andjo led Willow into the ship where the wounded were being led. The medical bay inside was elaborate and filled with wounded Jedi. Willow lay the civilian on a bed and took herself to the one next to it. It took a while for her to get treated but once she had, she bandaged her own stomach tightly and helped heal the Jedi with the other Healers. She'd never seen anything like it. Jedi were groaning in pain, or just had a blank expression of pure suffering. Some of the wounds were horrific. Ruthra had a few ribs protruding out of his skin, and she tended to that with a grimace. Then once she'd finished tending to the Jedi, Willow made her way over to the civilian. The man was moving ever so slightly and mumbling intelligible words, but he sounded urgent – or so Willow was told. She cut the material around his neck and lifted it from him. Willow wasn't bothered what he looked like, and she began to set his numerous broken bones. The man must have had some battering, there was barely a bone in his body that wasn't broken. She could see his mouth half open is gasps of pain. Sighing sympathetically, Willow used the last of her energy to cast an Alter Pain onto the man's body. He gradually stopped moaning and she looked up at his face.

"You're going to be in pain for a while, I've-" Her voice caught in her throat. The man's face was in a smile. A smile that made her heart start beating again. His brown molten eyes peered directly into her. His loving expression showed that he was just happy to be alive. Happy to see Willow again. Willow cried with relief as Raizou held her hand again. She gripped Raziou's hand and couldn't even stop the tears even if she tried. Ignoring all that were looked, Willow reached over and hugged Raizou tightly. He gasped in pain and she stopping hugging him, and began kissing him numerous times on his head. Raizou was alive! She couldn't believe it. Willow dreaded to think of what would have happened if she had picked Carn instead of the 'civilian'. There were too many words to say to Raizou, so she didn't say anything. She just wept in his embrace. His warm hand on her back, then he chucked her chin softly.

"Good to see you." A grin played across his lips, and Willow smiled back at him.

"And you." Willow kissed him properly this time. Then she stroked his hair over and over again. "I love you. Don't ever go. _Ever._" She gulped back more tears that threatened to show themselves. "Don't leave me alone." Willow whispered in his ear. Raizou didn't say anything, but when she climbed into his bed and cuddled him under the sheets, he didn't complain. Willow never thought she'd feel the warmth of his body ever again. She didn't think she'd ever _feel_ again. He rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair. Willow fell asleep like that, and Willow didn't dream.

Raizou stayed still as she fell asleep. Usually he would feel awkward at the public affection but at the moment he really couldn't give a damn. The last thing he'd seen of her was when she looked terrified, dangling off the ice cliff. He hadn't looked up when he fell because he'd felt guilty. Guilty of bringing her here. Guilty of trusting the damned blonde woman. He'd fallen a long way until he hit the cold ice floor of the abyss, but it hadn't been as deep as it looked. He'd passed out, and then woken up to see Magnus' face grinning at him. It wasn't a pleasant sight. First he thought he was going to die, then he _knew_ he was going to die...Then he _wished_ he was going to die. As he lay next to Willow, Arias walked up to him calmly. The man bowed politely, as that man always would. Raizou didn't dare move for fear of hurting himself.

"Baric. I'm glad you're alive." He said in business like tones. Raizou raised an eyebrow.

"As am I." Raizou replied dryly.

"I don't know what Miss Willow would have done without you." Sighed Arias Placidus. Raizou didn't say anything, he simply followed Arias' gaze to Willow's sleeping body. Then Arias moved off again. But then he stopped short. "Oh, Baric?"

"Yes, Placidus?" Sighed Raizou.

"Don't get yourself killed again."

It was weeks after they had battled with the Sith. Willow and the team of Healers had found the source of the illness that had plagued Nar Shaddaa. It was Darth Chaos. She had been keeping them in a catatonic state to draw the attention of the Jedi. Raizou and the Jedi Guardians had found the real Helena Centaury and it turned out that she was Darth Chaos' twin. Everything slowly came together, Raizou was finding it a little hard to walk, but Willow was never far away. That day Willow was sat on a seat in the hallway when Raizou randomly said:

"Come on Willow." He took her hand and led her from the seat.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied. Willow frowned, it was night. There was probably a new Cantina open or something and he didn't want to try it on his own. They took a public ship to the centre of Coruscant and Raizou led her to a back street. It was still pitch black and Willow had no idea where he was taking her. They soon came to a short wall and Raizou opened up a panel that was there.

"Go on in." Raizou said.

"You're joking?" Willow looked at the dark tunnel with a grimace. Then she looked back towards Raizou. His hands were cupped, ready for a leg up. Willow shook her head and put her foot in his hands. She was propelled into the dark tunnel and she crawled through. Raizou came after her and shut the round panel. Then he slapped her on the bum.

"Hurry up." He said.

"Watch it you." Willow snapped. She then crawled on hands and knees through the tunnel with Raizou taking full advantage of where he was. Soon they came to an end in the small tunnel.

"Open it up." He said through the Force, knowing that Willow couldn't see him. Willow blindly reached forward and pushed open a panel. She then dropped through and landed on the floor. The floor was concrete and when Raizou came through he closed the panel behind him. He then took a hand to her back and slowly led her forward. Willow had the first chance to look around. They were on top of a building, a very high building. At first Willow panicked but then she looked at the scenery properly. The night light was bustling. Lights sparkled everywhere, illuminating the night like stars. It calmed her, and she stood there for a moment, enjoying the scenery.

"Do you like it?" Raizou asked tenderly. He looked at her expression as if trying to tell if she did like it or not, before he got told.

"Yeah I love it." Willow sighed. She really did. But she'd much rather look at him. His eyes sparkled when the night lights hit. "It's a bit high."

"Yes, but do you really like it?"

"Yes I do." Willow said, nodding. Pulling her gaze away from him reluctantly, she looked out at the city again. He turned her and hugged her from behind so that she could watch the city. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I like it here." He spoke through the Force. "Being a Jedi sometimes means you don't get to experience life like this." He made her look at a small family house. "Right now, they're people with families. Cooking dinner. Watching the HoloTelevision." He said. "And we're Jedi. We have other Jedi. We cook up a storm. We watch the HoloNet for our next mission." Willow frowned and turned to face him.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Jedi." Willow replied to him out loud. "My life is just perfect. You're in it." He nodded slowly. Then slowly, he got down on one knee. Willow's wind whirled. From out of his pocket he pulled a ring. She'd seen the ring before. Raizou's grandfather, Jecht, had kept it from his wife when she passed away. It meant a lot to Raizou. He looked directly into her gaze, his eyes brown and almost glowing with ardour.

"Willow Argeneau." He spoke softly. "Will you marry me?" Instead of answering Willow dived on him. He stumbled slightly but caught her into a hug. Willow beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." She reached back and kissed him. He put the ring on her finger and she was still smiling. They sat on the rooftop for a long time, watching the life, talking about life. Yes, Willow thought, she was a Jedi. Maybe she didn't have some of the things she wanted; like a family to come home to at night. But she had Raizou Baric, and she'd almost lost him. No matter how dark the night, the sun will come up again in the morning – and all shadows are chased away. That was what it felt like to be with Raizou. The day could be cruel to her, the world could be cruel. But when he smiled, or cracked a joke; nothing was dark in the world at all.

"Push!" Yelled Willow. Raizou glanced at her and gritted his teeth.

"I _am_ pushing!" He shouted back at her.

"Don't forget to breath! Breath and Push. Push and breath." She made slow gestures with her hands and breathed deeply. Again, Raizou glared at her like he wanted her to fall through the floor. Then he turned his head to the task at hand. One of the turbolifts in the Jedi Temple had jammed shut. Apparently everyone was too busy and Raizou had been rigged into fixing it. Willow had just come to point and laugh by the looks of things. For she hadn't lifted a finger yet. He had his full body weight pushing open the jammed door, or trying to anyway.

"Raizou don't stop pushing!" Willow shouted, clasping her hands around her mouth. "I can see a head!" She was right, Raizou thought bitterly. A Padawan had been in the turbolift when it had jammed, and he was still in there now.

"Willow give me a hand here." Grunted Raizou, his arms were beginning to burn with the weight of the door. Willow grinned in innocent maliciousness...if stuff like that could be innocent.

"Oh, I'm here for moral support, love." She patted his hand and then sobered up enough to help him. Together they got the door open. The small wide-eyed Padawan stepped out.

"Congratulations Raizou Baric. It's a boy!" Willow reached onto her tip toes and hugged Raizou over his shoulders. Raizou was still glaring at her. Clearly he didn't find it as funny as she did. The boy Padawan slowly shuffled away and escaped.

"Don't do that again." Grumbled Raizou.

"Not if you don't want, dearest." Crooned Willow with a half smile. By the sounds of things, Raizou thought bitterly, she had no intention to keep that promise.

Once they had the turbolift working again the Jedi began to fill into the previously empty hallway. Willow gave Raizou a smile over her shoulder and sat down at a small sofa. Raizou's injuries were almost all gone. He barely walked with a limp now and his ribs were less tender. He dropped onto the sofa with a thump and stretched an arm over the back of the sofa. The Jedi Temple had few initiates and Padawans. Her own Padawan, Carn, had gone to become a Jedi within another Temple. Jeraj wasn't around often – always doing something far away. Willow often found herself sitting down and watching the Jedi pass her by. In fact things lately had become so quiet and...normal that she begun to get paranoid. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raizou say something.

"What sorry? I wasn't looking." She turned to look at him.

"I said do you want to do something. You look bored out of your brains." Raizou gave her a look.

"That's because I _am_ bored out of my brains." Replied Willow.

"No good Jedi..." Began Andjo Bretori was he swept past, "Is ever bored.".

"Be quiet Bretori." Retorted Raizou as he stood up. "Come on Willow." He led them towards the training room. As they made their way, they passed Ruthra Xhan. He looked at Raizou with quiet suprise.

"Raizou you're..." Ruthra sighted. "Alive."

"You sound happy." Drawled Raizou dryly.

"...Excruciatingly so."

"Don't be cruel!" Willow levelled Ruthra with a look. Ruthra shrugged but then gave her a wild smile.

"Fancy going to the Cantina? I was just off now." He stepped forward.

"Ooo that sounds-" Before Willow could finish Raizou pushed her softly forward and into the training room, shutting the door on Ruthra's beaming face.

The training room was large, helped by the dome-shaped stone roof. Around the perimeter of the room were low benches facing towards the centre. In the middle was a gated area with an expanse of sand. Mats faced each other at either end. Raizou grasped the wooden barrier and vaulted himself over it with one hand. Landing cleanly on the other side; a mist of sand parting in his wake; he shot a challenging look at Willow. Okay, thought Willow Argeneau/Vihasta/Soon-to-be-Baric, the most clumsy Jedi can do this. Surely? She ran towards the barrier, grabbed it... and got stuck half way. One of her legs were on one side, her other leg left behind. It seemed Willow was too short. Raizou was respectful not to laugh...for all of five seconds. Willow scowled and pulled her other left over. As she walked past his laughing form, she elbowed him. He made a mock 'ow' and rubbed his side. Walking over towards the mat, Willow prepared herself to lose. It was obvious: Raizou Baric was a Jedi Guardian – if not_ The Jedi Guardian_ (capital worthy). During her whole time at the Jedi Order, Willow had never been able to beat Raizou or even come close, come to think of it. When she turned to face him, his head was covered by clothing. Willow frowned but then she realised he was half way through taking his top off. Her lips quirked up as part of his toned stomach was revealed and then the rest of him. His hair was slightly ruffled and he rubbed his chin before tossing his top aside. No wonder she always lost... Willow had to pull her gaze reluctantly to his face, but that wasn't half bad either, she mused. She only noticed she was ogling at him when he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked while moving into his favoured unarmed stance, Teras Kasi.

"Nothing." Muttered Willow under her breath.

"What?!" He said with added frustration, his voice raising in pitch. Willow just shook her head and slipped out of her cloak. Then she bent her knees slightly. She didn't have a stance when fighting unarmed, she just went with the flow. That made it harder for her opponent to predict her movements – that was the theory anyway. She brought her gaze back up to Raizou's face again, bypassing his chest for fear of lingering there and bowed to him. He bowed back with a lob-sided grin on his face.

Then they both moved towards each other, quickly meeting in the middle. Willow sent a side kick towards his ribs but he twisted around it and elbowed her in the back. She grimaced but came back at him. Sweeping her foot underneath his; she was able to unbalance him. This worked, but he was already going for another attack. He put one foot on either side of hers and pulled. She was brought crashing down on the floor just beside him. Rapidly he rolled, trying to pin Willow underneath him. Willow kneed him in the gut and then got out of his way. Backing up slowly, Willow made her way to the back wall. In one way this backed her up against the wall but it also brought her close to the rack of kendo sticks. She carefully reached around for one, tested it's weight in her left hand and then sent it towards Raizou's close face. His eyes widened and he ducked. Just as he did he reached around her waist and gripped his own kendo stick with both hands on either side of her body. Effectively Willow had nowhere to go. She cursed. Then with a quick jerk of his hands Raizou pulled the kendo stick out of the rack and into the back of her knees. A sharp sensation went rushing down her legs and she fell. Her own kendo stick fell out of her hands as she landed on the floor. Raizou gave her a fiery grin. Willow narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's up? Upset that you-" His smarmy comment was cut off when the mat that Willow had been pulling towards her with the Force hit him on the back of the head. She used this short distraction to plant both of her feet into his chest and move him back from her. Willow knew that she only had a short amount of time before Raizou would be coming back at her like a bull .With a short jump, she was on her feet and just as Raizou's fist came crashing towards her fist, like he taught her, she brought up her forearm to block it. Seeing an opportunity and fault in the block, Raizou smacked her elbow. An automatic reaction had Willow moving her arm upwards, breaking the block. Swiftly he sent a kick straight into her stomach. The force of it caused her to stagger back and want to double over in pain. Willow resisted the urge and steadied her feet on the ground. When she looked back up Raizou was nowhere to be seen. There was a slight breeze behind her, so she spun. All she could see were an empty training room. Maybe he'd gotten bored and simply left. Or he'd said something and she hadn't seen him say it. Quietly she sighed, and dropped the stick back onto the floor.

Raizou released his grip on the ceiling beam and dropped silently behind her. He then wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, including her arms in the hold. He used his other hand to push down on her shoulders so that she wouldn't go anywhere. Willow felt him behind her and sighed. She felt his calm, soft breath and the back of her neck.

"Never take your eyes of your opponent. Ever." Raizou said through the Force. Willow let out another sigh and stepped forward. Or tried to anyway – Raizou still gripped her.

"Um, Raizou. Give-way on the grip-a-zay." Willow asked.

"A Sith wouldn't" Grunted Raizou, again through their mindlink. "A Bounty Hunter wouldn't."

"A loving partner would." Again Willow tried to move but was restricted again. Then Raizou swiftly flipped her over one shoulder with one arm and began to walk. Willow yelped. Okay maybe Raizou wasn't as tall as a building but he was certainly taller than she was, and Willow was still...nervous of height. She wasn't exactly scared of heights – she told herself- merely... highly conscious of the downfalls. Down and falls being the essential route to her... cautiousness. She hit him on the back but he kept on walking. He made his way into the turbolift relentlessly even when Baerick Straife was inside. There was also the tiny frightened Jedi boy from earlier. Willow wished for the ground to swallow her up, once she was closer to it of course. But Raizou had a firm grip on her behind and was making no signs of moving. But was definitely making signs of amusement at her predicament.

"Evening Baric." Was all Baerick said.

"Evening." Raizou replied with a crisp nod. The Jedi boy looked up at Raizou with wide eyes. He scowled at the boy. "What're you looking at?" The boy's eyes immediately dropped to the floor.

"Nothing mister Jedi, Master, Sir." The boy stammered. He slowly looked at Willow, who had given up on all efforts of escape. Softly she smiled at the child.

"Don't worry," Willow soothed. "He's like this all the time. You should see him on Friday's." The boy looked not scared now. Terrified. He left at the next floor, which was the storage floor...that was currently out of use. Willow winced and Raizou laughed.

"Might I be so bold as to ask what you are doing?" Baerick didn't look at them but simply raised an eyebrow.

"You might, doesn't mean I'll answer you, mind." Raizou muttered while tapping his foot and watching the cityscape out of the back glass wall. Willow resigned to leaning her elbows on Raizou's shoulder, then rested her chin on the palms of her hands. The turbolift slid open with a hiss and left Baerick Straife who was currently shaking his head slowly. Willow looked up to see they were in the medical bay on one of the top floors. The room smelt completely clean – she should know, Arias Placidus had made her scrub every inch of the place when a ... accident happened that had Bacta Fluid exploding over everything. Which wasn't Willow's fault, she persisted in her head. The Pack was faulty... sort of. The room was covered in large white tiles. Bacta Tanks lined one wall. On the opposite side were perfectly made beds. No one was in them for a change. The only movement apart from Willow trying to escape was the bustling of the medical droids. Raizou took long strides over towards a large bay window and carefully manoeuvred Willow so that he had a spare hand. Then he opened up the window. Willow instantly grabbed onto him as tightly as she could; her knuckles going white.

"Raizou what're you doing?" Asked Willow cautiously. He didn't reply in words but in answer he stuck one foot out of the window and placed it on the roof on the other side. The wind lashed at his robes almost straight away. Willow let out a yelp and tried to scramble out of his grip. "Are you nuts?!" She shouted at him while also trying to hit him. Slowly he took another step out until he was stood on the outside ledge of the building. Willow let out another yelp and renewed her efforts to break free.

"Stop wriggling or I'll drop you." Raizou said simply. Willow immediately stopped moving, tangled her hands in his robes, and slowly – very slowly looked down. They were _very_ high up. She could barely see the vanguards outside the Temple. Raizou stood easily on the small space of wood that was barely as wide as his own feet. He looked at Willow.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, a suspicious glint in his eyes. She looked at him.

"It all depends. In a sense that I don't know what the fudge you're about to do – then no. I don't." Willow gulped, trying not to look down again. "But everything else, yes." She could hardly see him through her own hair that was whipping around them both. Then Raizou gave her a big grin. In that moment – Willow had never trusted anyone _less_. He was definitely up to something.

"Are you holding on tightly?"

"Yes but-" Raizou jumped before Willow could finish her sentence. They slid down the domed building getting faster and faster. Raizou kept a grip under her knees and behind her shoulders. All the way Willow shouted and cursed him. Then they quickly came to an end to the domed roof. With precision Raizou kicked off the end of the roof and they went flying. She couldn't help but scream as they plummeted down towards the ground at such a speed that everything blurred into one grey mess. Dreading the impact, Willow shut her eyes tightly. She could still feel Raizou's warmth but for some reason she didn't feel the expected impact. Willow felt his chest moving and she slowly opened her eyes. He was laughing. Frowning, Willow moved her faze downwards to see his feet floating _just_ above the ground. When he brought his gaze down to hers, his eyes were full of cruel amusement. She just glared at him, clearly not impressed. Raizou took a step down to the grass as if he were at the bottom of a set of stairs. He looked at her...and laughed again. Her hair was tousled into a huge mess and her fiery look was directed right at him. Carefully he put her down on the grass just outside the Temple. Moodily Willow folded her arms. With a smirk, Raizou patted her head.

"See, nothing to worry about." He said simply before turning away. Willow made a start to say something but Raizou sped into the adjacent forest. There was no trace of him. Rolling her eyes, Willow turned on her heel. Straight into someone's chest. From behind the chest she could see that the vanguards were unconscious on the floor. Was this what Raizou had been running from? No, she dismissed the thought quickly. He mustn't have seen what was going on. Raizou would never run from something like this.

Willow took a step back from the figure so that she could get a look at it properly. 'It' was a man. He was tall, much taller than Raizou. His shoulders were wide and they practically blocked out the sun from Willow's angle. When she looked up into his face it took her a moment to recognise him, for he didn't look as dead as he did the last time she'd seen him.

"Syndri, what're you doing here?" She asked as she cautiously made her way to the vanguards on the floor. Crouching, Willow took their pulses. Dead. Their necks were broken, but Willow hadn't heard the struggle of course.

"Don't worry." He crouched next to her as if inspecting a particularly odd creature. "There wasn't a struggle." Willow narrowed her eyes at him.

"Quit reading my mind." Snapped Willow.

"I did no such thing!" Replied Syndri, genuinely offended. "I wouldn't do that to you, Willow." He brushed his hand over her arm. A chill swept through her and she moved back so fast that she fell onto her backside. Or would have if not for Syndri steadying her with his grip on her shoulders. Her whole body tensed up. "There's no need to be scared of me Willow. I won't hurt you." He said, and part of her wanted to believe him. But still she called Raizou's name through the Force. There was no reply. Cursing him mentally for what must have been the tenth time today, Willow pulled back and slowly raised to a stand.

"Why're you here?" She asked quietly. All she had to do was bide her time until someone came. There was no way she could have taken on Syndri in battle. Syndri gave a careless shrug.

"Because I'm bored?" He said it like a question. "For fun?"

"There's no fun to be had here Syndri." Said Raizou darkly as he stepped out of the forest. Half of his face was cast in shadow. Spills of light got through the trees in beams were surrounded in darkness. Raizou flickered his gaze over at the vanguards and Willow. He looked dangerous, and not only dangerous but livid. He walked slowly towards them, his paces coming easy and soft on the ground, strategically putting himself between Willow and Syndri. Their gazes were locked for what seemed like forever, the air seemed to still around them. Then Syndri broke into a crooked smile.

"Oh, I'll have to disagree with you on that one Raizou." Silkily his hand dropped to his hilt which was clipped to his belt. Raizou's eyes followed the move, he didn't even look worried.

"Willow, go inside." The simple expectation in Raizou's expression irritated her. She scowled.

"Not while you're out here." Willow replied and then moved from behind him to stand next to his shoulders. She might not be as tall and striking as Raizou, but her blue-grey eyes were set in steely determination. She saw a vague mumble of irritation from Raizou's lips before he unclipped his own lightsaber in a smooth sweep of his hand.

"I'll rephrase what I said earlier." With a careless saunter, Raizou stepped forward, level as a cat. He spun his hilt in his hand so that it was facing upwards and ignited it. "There's fun to be had, but not for you." He leapt from the floor and came crashing down on Syndri. But Syndri had his saber ignited and ready. He easily parrued Raizou off to the side. Willow scowled and used the Force to push them apart. They were being small boys, fighting for the purpose of fighting.

"Quit it. The pair of you." Barked Willow. "Syndri, you've no reason to be here. Get going."

"Go back inside, Willow." Said Raizou irritably at the same time that Syndri told her: "Don't get involved, Willow." Then they were at each other again. Syndri rammed his elbow into Raizou's gut.

Behind Willow, the front doors slammed open. The older Jedi Rebenos Dante walked out swiftly flanked by Jedi Knights. Syndri took a quick glance towards them and then held out his hand, palm facing Raizou. Syndri's eyes darkened momentarily, becoming great catacombs of shadow before he pushed the Force into Raizou in one vast blast. Raizou was propelled off of his feet and into a great oak tree. As Raizou hit it, the tree splintered. Before she had time to think, Willow shouldered Syndri out of the way and sprinted towards Raizou. His face was bleeding considerably and his chest was moving up and down in laboured breaths. The soft sunlight was now a searing heat. He didn't make an effort to move but blinked fuzzily. Then an alarmed expression swept over his face.

"Willow. Tree." He wheezed. Willow scowled.

"Har-Har. Very funny. This is no time for joking around Raizou." She tilted her head to try and look for the most painless way of moving him.

"No!" He yelled, frustration in his voice. "Tree!" He gripped her arm and then dived to the left, ignoring his protesting ribs. Just as they rolled Willow watched as a large tree slammed past just where they had both been previously stood. She didn't even have time to look where it had come from, the tree crashed through another one. They then seemed to tumble down; crashing one another like falling pazaak cards. Raizou and Willow helplessly watched from the floor as bit by but the forest came down. So much so that soon all they could see was clouds of dust. Willow couldn't even see Raizou, who was close enough that she felt his arm beside her. But suddenly she was given a violent shove. Raizou must have heard something because a second after she was shoved, Willow felt a strong wind. Then sharp branches hit the side of her body, lashing down. After a few moments the dust cleared. Between Raizou and where Willow had been not seconds ago, was a very great tree. They both sat up at the same time. Willow saw a shocked expression on Raizou's features of which she was sure reflected her own. The forest was gone, it tatters on the floor. Tree lay over tree in a mess of brown and green. Just beyond where the forest had been, Willow could see shocked civilians staring at them. Willow gave a sheepish smile and twiddled her fingers. A baby in it's mothers' arms began to cry and Willow put her hand down. Then she looked behind her. Syndri was long gone, and Dante stood with folded arms, staring at the pair. Raizou let out a sigh.

"We're in deep-"

"_Don't_ say it." Warned Willow.

"You _destroyed_ the Temple's cover." Carried on Councillor Shayna-Ki as she paced the large, circular room. Willow and Raizou stood in the middle of the room being stared at by four Councillors. Andjo Bretori stood at the back of the room and Willow could have sworn the back of her head was burning from his fierce glare. Shayna-Ki was an intimidating woman. Her grey hair was towered upon her head in an intricate knot. She wore a long maroon dress that skirted the floor boards as she paced. Her fiery brown eyes bore down into them both. The lines of her age creased her face into a furious scowl; a scowl that could rival even Raizou's when he was telling Padawans off. Even Willow would tremble – and she wasn't the one getting told off – usually. A silent Councillor stood by Shayna-Ki. This one was also a woman. She had striking white hair and eyebrows, as bright as snow. Her eyes were a pale pink, always alive with quiet interest. Raleen Morrigan. She looked far too young to be a Councillor but all those who knew her would know that she was much older than Shayna-Ki, maybe even as old as Andjo Bretori himself. She wasn't scowling but had the frosty look of disappointment which was usually reserved for parents. The third Councillor was Mia Taher. Her dark hair rested on her shoulders as she folded her arms. Next to her, was Fetr Ardoorn. The large man was six foot five, all most every inch of his muscular figure was covered in tattoos. Each a picture of a battle that he'd fought in. He almost looked like Raizou, apart from the thicker build and taller frame. Willow couldn't help but smile when she saw that Father and Son had the same nose. The same ethereal brown eyes.

"Is something funny, Master Vihasta?" Shayna-Ki's dangerous glare was aimed at Willow. She almost squirmed.

"No ma'a- Master." Willow quickly corrected herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raizou clasp his hands together and stick his tongue in his cheek. Shayna-Ki walked towards Willow swiftly and Willow had to stop herself from shuffling closer towards Raizou.

"Not only do we have to rebuild century's worth of forest..." Continued Shayna-Ki. "But we have to explain to the locals why their wood source has dissipated right in front of their eyes faster than you can say Obi-Wan Kenobi! Can you explain that? Either of you?!"

"I-" Began Willow.

"Actully..." Raizou gave Willow one of those let-me-handle-this looks. Bur really she knew he was thinking _Force Above, don't let Willow speak..._ "Master Shayna-Ki, can I call you Shay?" He gave her gave her a dazzling smile. "Shay, I'm afraid myself nor Master Viha- Argenyoo had nothing to do with the deforestation itself." Shayna-Ki raised an eyebrow.

"So whose fault was it?"

"Syndri Viscuisz of the Sith Order." There was a moment of thought and silence before anyone spoke again, and it was Fetr Ardoon who did.

"Are you sure, Raizou?" Fetr levelled him with a look.

"Absolutely." Raizou reflected Fetr with the same look.

"What happened?" Asked Shayna-Ki, taking charge again, and stealing a weary glance at Fetr.

"Willow wasn't involved I know that much. She came out to pull me out of a damned tree."

"I-" Willow snapped her gaze towards him but she was inturupted.

"Yes, you see?" Raizou raised his hands slightly. "If you want information I'm sure Rebenous Dante didn't have concussion at the time." He reached for Willow's shoulders and steered her out of the Council Chambers. Once they were out of ear-shot Willow wheeled to face him.

"You can't lie to the Council!" Her eyebrows shot up. Raizou smiled.

"I didn't lie," He said simply. "You came out, you pulled me out of a tree. I _may_ have concussion and thought it was all a blur. Willow looked at him in concern.

"You have concussion? Let me-"

"I don't have bloody concussion." Raizou rolled his eyes and gestured she follow him. They made their way into meditation and Willow wasn't sure whether to be amused or horrified. He sat her down on one of the cushions and took the one next to her. It was a small room which boasted a beautiful fountain at the back. Willow let out a quiet yawn then dropped her head on his shoulder. Raizou looked around with a cantankerous look for anyone that might come in. No one did. Gradually, bit by bit, he relaxed and leant his head on hers. A small, content smile crept along her lips.

Willow hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep like that until she was halfway to their dormitory. Raizou was carrying her and was trying to balance her, but at the time trying to place his hand on the palm scanner so that the door would open. Once it did, he carried her through and put her on the bed, just after pulling the covers from underneath. Raizou scowled irritably. He'd had to walk through the Temple carrying a sleeping Willow. Now all manner of people would think he was soft. With a sigh he slowly pulled off her boots. As he set them aside he debated taking her top off, but didn't think she'd be very pleased when she woke up. He silently took her in. When he looked back to check on her, Willow quickly shut her eyes and slowed down her breathing; pretending to be asleep. When he turned his back on her she opened her eyes and grinned as he shrugged out of his upper robes. He sat on the edge of the bed and took of his own boots, placing them next to hers. After that, he rolled into bed and nearly yelped when he saw her very awake eyes, He narrowed his own as his head hit the pillow.

"Don't do that." He said with an irritated look. "That's top on the list."

"What list?"

"Things I don't want on my gravestone."

"What?" Willow frowned. He began to count of his fingers.

"I thought she was asleep, hand me a match so I can see what's on this gas tank, I thought it was loaded and Eight Year Old Virgin."

"You're not a-"

"I made sure that wouldn't happen at the age of eighteen."

"Raizou!" She hit his arm before he could have chance to reminisce about his adolescent years. With a flick of his wrist, the lights turned off. He then adjusted his position and closed his eyes. She felt a long, soft breath on her nose, coming from him. She couldn't quite suppress the giggle that bubbled up inside her. Raizou opened one eye and fixed it on her.

"Go to sleep, Willow." He mumbled, sleep already degrading his speech levels. Willow waited until he had his eyes closed and then she shut her own. That lasted all of one minute before she opened her eyes again. Raizou's face was relaxed but there were still the faint lines of the constant serious look he mostly bore. Willow smiled to herself as she took a hand through his hair. It was a lot longer than it usually was and Willow could easily feel the silkiness of it. He also had a few days worth of stubble around his chin. She flicked his chin on impulse. Raizou opened both of his eyes and all but glared at her... If looks could kill...

"Go. To. Sleep." He persisted. He closed his eyes but when Willow resumed to stroking his hair he reached up and took her wrist. Gently he put her hand by her side, all without opening his eyes. After a few moments Willow raised her hand again.

"_Don't_." He warned, without even looking. Willow let out a sigh of defeat and dropped her hand. He may have won the battle but he hadn't won the war. She began to blow in his face ever so slightly. His nose did the _cutest_ little twitch Willow had ever seen. Then his eyes snapped open and he looked horrified.

"I do _not_ have a cute nose." Clarified Raizou.

"You do. It's the same as Fetr's."

"All the more reason for it not to be 'cute'." He closed his eyes. "Now sleep woman."

"Bet you don't say that often." Willow said. Raizou didn't reply but smirked faintly. Grinning at her new plot, she kissed his nose. Once, twice. On the third Raizou sighed and turned away, his back facing her. Willow scrunched up her nose in thought. Then she smiled. She propped herself up on her hands and stared down at his face. He had a very pleasing face, she thought to herself with a smile. Willow would have happily watched him all night but Raizou took the pillow from under his head and smacked her face with it. For a moment feathers rained down on her. They caught in her hair and she began to pull them out, still watching Raizou with a grin. Raizou was now sat up, his expression caught somewhere between scowling and smiling.

"You," He chucked her under the chin. "are impossible. You are sleepy when we're supposed to be training...Soon as I put you to bed – wide awake. And taking me down with you." Willow simply grinned at him. Then Raizou sighed. "Come on, we're going out." He pulled himself out of the dark covers.

"Can we go out the normal way this time?" Willow asked with a smirk, and got another face full of pillow for the trouble.

They pulled their cloaks on and put their boots on. Raizou insisted they take their lightsabers 'just in case' so she pocketed hers. As they walked through the empty, dark Temple Willow was brought back to childhood memories. Her and Jeraj used to sneak out of the dormitories and 'ice-skate' across the long hallways with their socks on. Raizou had caught them once and gave them a big lecture on how to 'do stuff you're not supposed to, but not get caught while doing it'. Now she walked through the dark corridors with her boots covering her socks, and moonlight spilling in from the glass wall. When they came to the back gate Raizou passed his ID card over the scanner and then walked through. Willow had to run to keep with his long strides but she managed, just. They came out at the back, long , clear ponds on each side. The moonlight and starlight danced over the quiet rippled of the ponds. Raizou took an arm around her shoulder and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Hey Willow?" He asked.

"Mm?" She looked up to him with a smile. The smile was quickly traded for a squeal as she was pushed into the pond. The coldness hit her immediately and her teeth began to chatter.

"R-R-Raizou!" She scolded him verbally. Before she could pull herself out, Raizou had stripped down to his pants and smoothly dived in. Willow was splashed in the face as he brought his head up and slicked his hair back. He had a pleased grin on his face.

"You're the one that didn't want to sleep." Raizou reminded her.

"I didn't want to take a dive in freezing cold water with my clothes on either!" Protested Willow.

"Oh, so you want your clothes off? Should have said, nothing's stopping you." He made a dive for her and she ducked underwater. He over shot her and made a huge splash. Willow raised her head above the surface and made her way to the bank of the pond. Using her arms she pulled herself up onto the edge so that she sat there, dangling her feet in the water. Her boots were already filled with water so there was not much point in being wary anymore. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to plait it as she watched Raizou swim towards her. With a smile he laid his arms over her knees and leant his chin there. Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Raizou Baric?"

"What?" Raizou raised his head somewhat.

"You're being all..." Willow searched for the right word. "Nice."

"I'm always nice." He answered with a mock expression of hurt.

Although it was pleasant sat on the bank and watching Raizou swim about or avoid water being thrown at her, Willow began to get cold. Raizou noticed her shiver and vaulted out of the pond. When Willow frowned he picked up his robes and draped them over her.

"Arn't you cold?" Willow asked.

"Willow, I grew up on Polus, it's got to be bloody freezing for me to be cold." He sat down on the expanse of the grass in the middle of the two ponds. Willow took her feet out of the pond, kicked her boots off and sat beside him. After a few moments of thought, Willow shrugged half of Raizou's robes off and draped them over him too. She was quite happy to snuggle in close to him. He let out a short laugh. Suddenly Willow felt a pang of sadness.

"What's your laugh like?" Willow asked quietly. She wasn't sure whether he'd laugh. Instead his smile faded away. But she had asked with genuine interest. Willow loved watching him laugh, his eyes light up in delight, but it wasn't the same as _hearing _laugh. Quietly she sighed and her shoulders sagged. Raizou stared at Willow for what seemed like a long time. Then he spoke slowly.

"I've been speaking to Arias." He began, out of the blue he seemed unsure of himself. He shifted so he could face her properly, the robes she'd draped over him sliding down. But he didn't seem to notice. "I was trying to find out if anything could be done about-" He looked down for a moment, uncomfortable. Then he looked directly into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" Willow knew when he said that, that it was different to when he'd said it earlier. Somehow this felt different. He was waiting for her approval – something he didn't do very often. As he waited he also seemed anxious.

"Of course I do." Willow said softly, brushing his arm for comfort.

"Then stay still." He carefully and purposefully raised both of his hands. He placed them over her ears and closed his eyes. Willow didn't dare say anything because he was deeply concentrating. She stared at him intently. Then she felt a strange warm feeling emanate from his hands. It faded away almost as soon as it had come. Vigilantly Raizou dropped his hands to his side.

Then she heard. Heard everything. The quiet shuffling of the grasshoppers. The water on the pond as it flowed with the wind. Raizou's quiet and tense breathing, as if he was holding back. Willow sat still for a moment, overwhelmed by all the different sounds. Things that she'd thought didn't even have a sound, like grass moving, all added to the atmosphere.

"Did it work?" Raizou's voice was deep and smooth. It made her think of velvet, even with it's rough quality. In a way she was amazed at the fact that she could actually hear him. Willow finally smiled and pulled Raizou into a hug. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Raizou." She almost whispered. Raizou smiled at her as he held her shoulders at arm's length.

"Master Baric! Master Vihasta!" The voice was coming from the Temple. A Jedi frantically towards them. It was a small Jedi girl. Her blonde hair was cut short, just at her chin and whipped back as she sprinted towards them.

"What?" Snapped Raizou, irritated more than worried at her frantic tone. Willow winced.

"Look ou-" The girl's sentence was cut short when Raizou was dived upon. The air was knocked out of him as he too was knocked to the floor. The tumble of black robes made it hard to make out the figure. They both crashed into the small girl. Hastily Willow lunged towards Raizou and the figure. There were grunts and curses and then they all began to become transparent. Willow blinked a few times and then she leapt for Raizou's cloak, until she too began to disappear.

"_Willow no!_" Willow heard a voice but didn't recognise it, so she knew it wasn't Raizou's. Without warning a sickening feeling overwhelmed her. It felt like a thousand butterflies had found their way into her own stomach and then everything vanished.

Willow hit the floor, hard. All that she could think was that she wasn't where she was before and she was alone. It had probably been some kind of transmit thing. A sharp pain hit her earsand she clamped her hands over them. A searing heat filled them, followed by silence. Willow sighed and tried not to get too caught up about it. Frowning, she looked about the room she was in. It was an abandoned room with cobwebs coating every corner, dust over those cobwebs. The room was grey and had old plasteel cylinders piled against a wall. Her stomach didn't feel quite right from the whole disappearing thing. Slowly she stood up from the floor with shaky knees. There weren't even any windows, which could have helped. Then she would have had a small idea about where she was. But no such luck. "Raizou!" She yelled out loud and through the Force. No reply, again. She couldn't even see a door. When she reached out with the Force it was somehow restricted to her. It was a strange feeling without the Force. She felt cold and unnatural. Like she'd lost one of her senses, in a way she had. Willow frowned and sat down on the floor. _Okay girl, _she thought to herself, _no need to panic. Just centre yourself... Calm._ She crossed her legs over and began to meditate.

The first thing Raizou thought when he arrived wherever the hell he was, was that he had no feeling in his arm. He hoped it hadn't dissipated away from his body with a dodgy transmit. He'd heard about things like that in the Outer Rim. Then he saw his arm was stuck in a concrete wall. He glanced irritably at the wall which seemed to encase his arm all the way up to the elbow. He tried to reach around and look where he was. It was quite a normal sized room, nothing was special about it. It smelt of old curtains and mothballs. There were old broken datapads scattered along the floor like glass. Lining the wall were Bacta Tanks which had gangrene creeping up the glass. The Bacta fluid inside had clearly gone off a long time ago. As he head a grunt, that was when he realised he wasn't alone. Syndri was just pulling himself off of the floor. He looked extremely irritated – not that Raizou cared, it was just amusing to watch. The man took one look at Raizou's arm in the wall and grinned.

"Got yourself in a sticky situation there." He announced, as if it wasn't obvious, thought Raizou.

"It's your bloody fault. What kind of an idiot can't transmit themselves and someone else properly?" Grunted Raizou. He tried to pull his arm out but it was fully wedged in. Rolling his eyes, he moved back and stretched out his arm. Then he kicked at the wall. He felt it ricochet down his foot byt the wall cracked slightly. It then crumbled down on his second kick. Raizou flexed his arm and brushed the dust from it.

"I can transmit properly." Replied Syndri dryly. "Your woman messed it all up."

"How?" Raizou asked in a more curious than concerned voice.

"Grabbing on." Syndri said in simple answer. Then he turned on his heel, his cloak sweeping around as he did. Which reminded him that he was only wearing pants and boots. Raizou raised his head to the ceiling and sighed. At least he still had his lightsaber that was in his-... In his cloak pocket. Things just kept getting better and better. Along with that, he was in a room with Syndri Viscuisz. That was just about as bad as being stuck in a turbolift with Andjo Bretori. Although Raizou could smack Syndri and get away with it. He let that thought cheer him up as he picked up one of the old datapads. It had Sith symbols all along the side of it.

"Syndri would-" Raizou looked up to find himself in the room on his own. He sighed sadly, now who was he going to smack? That's when he remembered about Willow. It had been about five minutes since they had been separated so Willow was probably kidnapped by now or something like that. Knowing her, she'd have met Sith and was currently trying to tell them a bedtime story, Well, he sighed, there was nothing for it. He'd have to find them; kick Sith-Butt, and then get the damsel at the end. Raizou grinned. Maybe life wasn't so bad. Who needed more than Sith to vent your anger out on and a woman to warm your bed at the end of it.

Willow cursed as she fell over something in the dark. She really could not see a damn thing. It had gotten very dark, very quickly. Meditating she'd thought that there was probably a lot of ysalamir around here somewhere, and that was the route to the problem with the Force. She'd tripped over Raizou's top. With a sigh she pulled it off, took his lightsaber out and threw his robes to the side. His lightsaber in her hand gave her a brainwave. Light. She felt bad using his without his permission, so she pocketed it and brought out her own. Igniting the purple blade made it much easier to see. Directly in front of her was a tall dark figure, his face illuminated in purple light. Willow moved her saber into a more aggressive grip. The figure took hold of her arms.

"Willow, Willow! It'sme, Raizou. Don't bloody point that near me!" He yelled, she could only just read his lips through the poor lighting.

"How'd you get in?" Willow asked, moving her hilt away from Raizou's face, much to his own relief.

"Intruder-Window." He laughed at his own joke. Willow simply blinked at him. "Intruder? In. Tru. In tru du window? In through the wi- never mind."

"...Right. We can't use the Force here. I think there's a concentration of ysalamir somewhere nearby." Explained Willow. Raizou's head suddenly whipped around. "What?"

"I thought I heard..." Raizou shook his head. The truth was he thought he'd heard a growl coming from the hole in the wall he'd kicked through to get here. "Lightsaber." He said simply. Willow nodded and routed out Raizou's hilt from her pocket. As soon as he felt it in his grip he ignited it, the blue deadly light shimmered. He slowly walked over to the gab in the wall. Used to the tense situation his knees couched into a stance. Willow wasn't sure what it was. She moved seamlessly into Soresu and brought up her lightsaber up into a defence.

"Stay back." Ordered Raizou. Willow almost growled in frustration.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'll tell you what I want. Do as you're bloody told Willow." Raizou snapped. Willow growled under her breath but did as she was told, for now, to avoid arguments. It really wasn't the time, when they were about to potentially fight something in pitch black. So Willow let out a calming breath as Raizou carried on, regardless to Willow's irritation.

A small thing tumbled at Raizou and began attacking him. Raizou couldn't see what it was properly but he knew that it was attacking him and it was fast about it. Sharp pain began from his stomach and he felt blood trickle down. The thing must have slashed at him. It was so frustrating fighting something you couldn't see, thought Raizou with distaste. He grunted as the small thing head butted him. Raizou stumbled backwards slightly but brought his lightsaber up just as quickly. He heard a noise as his lightsaber hit metal. The thing must have had a dead blade, that would explain the cut, and the lack of another light. It then latched onto his leg and bit down. Sucking air through clenched teeth, Raizou pulled the thing off, tearing at his flesh as he did. His balance compromised, he fell backwards into Willow.

"Stay out of the way!" He yelled irritably. He kept his eyes on the small figure this time. It snarled. Okay, Raizou thought darkly, enough playing. He came towards the figure and started hacking down towards it. Each time his blow was parried he came at another angle, not even giving his opponent chance to get an attack in. His opponent was forced on the defensive. Raizou gripped the blade, ignoring it as it cut into his palm. He then swung his lightsaber across the thing;s neck. The figure tumbled to the floor, dead. The heavy weight of the dark side that had filled the room previously lifted with the death of it's source. Raizou switched the saber off and turned to Willow with a grimace.

"See if you can find some light in here." He said. Willow bit her tongue.

"A please wouldn't go amiss." Replied Willow bitterly. She slowly moved around in the dark, looking for some kind of switch.

"What's up with you?" Raizou also looked for a switch, but Willow couldn't read his lips from where she was stood, and she didn't care to.

Light suddenly illuminated the room. It wasn't from before when Willow was alone there, apart from the body. She watched as Raizou looked towards it and staggered back, a horrified expression on his face. That was strange, Raizou wasn't usually scared of dead bodies. He began to shake, his hilt simply dropping out of his hand – forgotten. With anguish he dropped to his knees. Frowning Willow made her way towards the body. What she saw made her clasp her hands over her mouth in shock. The body wasn't just small, it was a child. Barely even ten, Willow supposted. Raizou had killed a Sith child. She didn't know what to say, simply just watched Raizou. He still had the other blade is his hand. Fury filling his eyes, he lobbed it across the room, the blood from his hand splattering Willow in the face. It took a lot of will power not to gag. Raizou all but yelled as he stood up and began to pace the room like a lion. He stopped halfway towards the child's body and bent over, hands on his knees. It looked like he was trying his damndest not to gag himself. His skin had gone pale and he couldn't take his eyes off the body for a long time. When he finally did, he picked up high lightsaber and ignited it. Raizou then began hacking through the old plasteel cylinders. Willow moved back out of the way. There were no smooth movements of skill anymore. Raizou was mindlessly hacking at everything in his path. He seemed ignorant that Willow was there at all, she had to duck when he threw his lightsaber her way. Flickering, the blade turned off and the hilt dropped to the floor. With a dismal groan Raizou dropped against the wall. His head fell into his hands. He began muttering to himself but Willow had no idea what he was saying. Willow walked towards him, taking small steps at a time. Barely even breathing she lowered next to him.

"I'm sorry Raizou." She said quietly and laid a hand on his knee. Blurring with speed he gripped her tightly around the forearm. So tightly that his knuckles went white. The pain made Willow's breath catch in her throat and desperately she tried to get him off.

"You've got no bloody reason to say bloody sorry." He growled and stood up, dragging Willow with him. He stormed across the room and she had to run to keep up, her feet barely on the floor, for fear of getting her arm wrenched off. He finally stopped in front of the child's body.

"I did that." His grip on her got stronger with every word, if that was even possible. "Me." Voice shaking with effort, Raizou gulped down his emotion. "I killed a child."

"I know and I'm so- You didn't know Raizou. It was pitch black." She gritted her teeth. "Now _please _let me go." She felt bad for him, terrible in fact but his grip on her was painfully tight. He stood there for a moment until shooting pains went up her arm. Then he looked down to his own hand, as if only just realising he was holding her. He let go. Willow immediately stepped back from him, trying to ignore his hurt expression. The way his face looked broken, the way he looked like he'd just given up, made Willow wanted to cry. The last thing Raizou needed was tears, so she looked past him.

"Go away." He uttered.

"What?"

"Go. Away, Willow." He looked like he seriously wanted to punch the next person he saw. Willow stood there for a moment, not quite believing her eyes, then she silently walked past him. Before she left the room she knelt to the body and muttered something that Raizou didn't hear. She then stood up, and left through the gap in the wall.

Part of the concrete snagged at her cloak as Willow stepped through into the next room but she didn't care. She had no clue where she was, had no sign of getting out any time soon and on top of that, she had a dark purple hand-shaped bruise on her arm. Sure, he was angry with himself but he didn't have to take it out on her. She walked through the room with the old Bacta Tanks in and came to a big metal door. It had no handle on it. Sighing, she leant her back on the door and closed her eyes for a moment. In that motion she swept away all her anger as she did so often. Kept it away in a far away box in her mind. When she opened her eyes again Willow seemed to fall through the door. She just had time to look behind her and see that someone was dragging her through, an arm around her waist and a hand around her mouth. As she was pulled through the doorway Willow rammed her elbow back into whoever was dragging her, and then stamped on the assailant's foot. The door was shut behind her and she was pushed into a corner. The man with his hand over her mouth was Syndri and he placed a finger to his mouth to gesture for silence.

"You scream, shout, whatever..." He waved his spare hand in a vague gesture. "I'll have to knock you out and neither of us want that, dear." He spoke quietly. He looked at her directly. "Now I'm going to move my hand. Will you be quiet?" Willow nodded, she'd be more useful if she was conscious, or that's what she thought anyway. Syndri slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "I'm sorry for alarming you."

"Where the fudge are we?" Willow asked in an urgent whisper.

"Well _you're_ not supposed to be here. It's just supposed to be Raizou." Syndri moved from in front of her and she could see where she was. It was a huge Hanger, full of people. All of the people wore a navy blue uniform. Most of them were carrying bulky boxes and hauling them into the back of freighter ships. None of them paid any attention to the Sith Lord and Jedi Knight.

"They why'd you bring Raizou here? Or tried to anyway..."

"Willow, Willow, Willow..." He sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "I can't tell you my plans even if I wanted to. You're too much of a goody-goody." He ruffled her hair. "You'll go running to the Council." Willow scowled and began to walk ahead. Syndri easily sped ahead of her. "You can't just go wandering about." He touched her forearm. Willow sucked in a breath when the shooting pains returned and Syndri pulled his hand back like he'd been stung. He looked at her bruised arm. "Who did that?" He demanded.

"No one." Replied Willow simply. She might be angry with him but she wasn't about to get Raizou into any more trouble. Syndri was a little... violent when it came to revenge for friends and such things.

"Willow..." He began but then spun on his heel when a woman began to walk towards them. Her hair was blonde and she wore it into a high ponytail that swung which each step. The woman wore high heeled boots. She wore a black tunic with red ribbon. It took her so long to recognise the woman because of her drastic outfit change, that Willow didn't even know until Syndri spoke.

"Darth Chaos." He nodded towards her. Willow's eyes immediately narrowed. The woman had gotten Raizou killed or so everyone had thought. It was only by pure luck that Raizou has survived, and barely. Syndri sensed Willow's anger and gave her a warning look. Darth Chaos saw Willow properly for the first time. Her mouth curved into a cold smile.

"Hey I know you..." She stepped towards her. "Orange mouse."

"You'll leave her alone." Growled Syndri. Darth Chaos raised her eyebrows.

"Is the mouse your pet?" The woman folded her arms and laughed. "You've gone soft." Just as she finished the sentence Syndri gripped her around the throat and rammed her up against the wall. He snarled at her.

"Listen, Francesca." He spat her name out like it was bile in his mouth. Willow took a cautious step back, she didn't want to get involved in Sith disputes – she didn't have a death wish. "You want to question whether or not I'm 'soft' then go ahead but it's with a blade we talk." Only when he helf her there for a while did he let go. She rubbed her neck and snapped her teeth at him, a wild animal whose feathers had been ruffled. Then the woman walked past Syndri and whispered in Willow's ear.

"Watch yourself, little mouse. There are lots of cats here, hungry cats." And with that she left. Willow hadn't even heard it but she saw the hungry intent in her eyes. As the Darth left she grabbed a worker by the sleeve and dragged him along with her.

"Someone's got a tendency to tantrum." Muttered Willow under her breath. Syndi must have heard because he smirked. But just as soon as the smile appeared, it turned into a frown.

"Where's lover boy?"

"_Raizou_. Where are we?" She wasn't about to tell Syndri where he was. Willow folded her arms. He was like a Politian – great at avoiding questions.

"We're in a kind of... transportation station. Big companies send things like large boxes of blasters, usually dealing with the likes of the Exchange. This place acts as the middle man between trades." Syndri explained. Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Right, so the black market?" Willow grunted. "But just fancy?" Syndri let out a full laugh.

"I suppose." Then he rubbed his hands together. "Well you can either wander about in the disused rooms with no electricity or you can come with me."

Raizou had sat in front of the child's body for an extensive time. He stared at it, but that didn't turn back what he'd done. The gash in his stomach was a cruel reminder that it was so real. Yes, the boy was Sith, but he was just a boy. Not even the age of his own-

"Raizou? Are you still there? Raizou, damnit." He heard a smash of something and then Willow's voice of cursing. He let out an irritable sigh.

"I thought I told you to get lost." He said impatiently.

"Yeah well..." Willow muttered. This wasn't going to be any use. She looked at Raizou. He clearly wasn't going anywhere any time soon. They had to leave here somehow, and without Syndri finding out. Willow would be able to leave – but she doubted that Raizou would. At that moment Willow had an idea.

"Raizou get up." Willow stepped forward and hauled himself up. He was a dead weight and wouldn't properly stand. Her plan wouldn't work if he was up, alert and vigilant. "Raizou, start walking and do exactly as I say when I say it or we'll both end up dead."

"One of use would be better off with it." Grunted Raizou resentfully. The uncertainty of it was that Willow wasn't sure which 'one' he meant. But at least he decided he could be bothered walking. They almost got to the other side of the room. But then Raizou turned on his heel and marched back towards the body, picking up his discarded cloak as he went. When he got to the body he dropped his cloak over it. For a short moment he sighed, then he followed after her. It seemed odd, Willow taking charge of the situation but trusted her – for now. Until something went horribly wrong, which was bound to happen. Willow took him to the metal door and looked through the small gap that she'd left when she'd gone to fetch Raizou. The small slither of vision it allowed her was not much; but it was enough to see that Syndri was no longer around. She looked behind her and found Raizou's dark face.

"You see that empty box there, the one with the lid leaning to it's right?" Willow motioned that he look through the gap himself. He nodded. "I want you to get in, and leave room for me."

"It's bloody tiny!"

"It's our only way out. Try to go unnoticed." Warned Willow.

"You're the one that's falling over all the time." Retorted Raizou, some of his old humour slipping back. Willow slapped his arm before he opened the door and moved swiftly onwards. Quickly she pulled the door to and watched him. He crouched low and kept to the shadows but Willow could see that he desperately wanted to hack something. But Willow had a less... front line approach. She was thinking they could hide in one of the boxes destined for deportation. That way there would be less fighting. That reminded her that Raizou had left his lightsaber in the other room. Willow took a quick glance towards him. He was just lowering himself in the large box, but not looking happy at all. Willow quickly gave him the thumbs up with a grin and then ran back to the room with the body in. Creeping around the wall, as far away from the body as possible. She found the hilt on the floor nearby a scythed section of wall. Wasting no time; Willow picked it up and ran back through towards the metal door.

Straight into Syndi.

"Where are you going?" He asked with mild interest. Willow inconspicuously looked over Syndri's shoulder to check on Raizou. He was nowhere to be seen. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. As Syndri just began to look over his shoulder to where she was looking she answered quickly.

"Just for a wander." Willow smiled at him, trying to look as innocent as she could. Syndri's gaze slowly made it's way towards Raizou's hilt in her hand.

"That's not yours." He said with a frown. Easily he then plucked it from her grip and began to walk back into the Hanger Bay. He walked backwards; keeping his careful gaze on her. He finally stopped when his heels hit the box of which Raizou was currently in. Willow did her best to try and not look alarmed. Syndri twiddled Raizou's hilt around his thin fingers. He then was about to look behind him at the box.

"Look at me!" Willow demanded, folding her arms. Syndri frowned but looked down at her.

"What?"

"I...err." She shifted. "Well. Do I _look_ like someone who just wants to wander around?"

"...No. That's why I offered you come with me."

"Well I didn't want to come with you." She said, trying not to hurt his feelings; she said it softly. Why she was trying to save the Sith Lord's feelings she had no idea. That was something to think about later on.

"Ah well." Syndri sighed and dropped the hilt into the box.

Raizou winced as his own hilt hit him on the head. He had to bite his tongue on an eruption of swear words. But if he alerted Syndri to his presence , they'd both be Bantha Fodder. He was surprised that Willow was actually having a civil conversation, he'd ask her about it as soon as he got out of this damn box.

"Umm...no." Raizou caught the end of her sentence but wasn't sure what she was answering to. Then he scolded himself. What was he doing hiding in a box? He wasn't some Jedi Sentinal – much worse a woman. The horror of it made him jump to his feet. He pulled the hilt Willow had in her hand with the Force to his own hand. But he didn't ignite it. He simply used the pommel to whack Syndri on the base of his skull. An inhumane howl of rage sounded out and Syndri had his lightsaber ignited and crashing down on Raizou's head. He would have been decapitated if Raizou hadn't ignited his own blue lightsaber in the way. He used the box as momentum and jumped over Syndri's head. Their sabers were crashing even before Raizou's boots hit the ground. Willow sighed as she unclipped her own hilt from her belt. It looked like they were hacking their way out after all. She was almost stood on as Raizou was forced onto his back foot.

"Get out of the wa-"

"Don't even bother." Interrupted Willow as she moved into a position where she could defend from is necessary. But she wasn't waiting for long, as her saber was met with two others. Both coming from Darth Chaos. One lightsaber was in the same purple as Willow's own, the other, a black as dark as a starless sky.

Just behind Willow, Raizou battled with Syndri. Whenever Raizou fought, she never knew whether to be in awe or fear. Relentlessly his own lightsaber hammered down on Syndri's. The fluidity of his movements seemed to slot in with Raizou's. But Raizou didn't want parry after parry. He flicked his wrist to the left slightly so that he got a clear shot at Syndri's jaw. It was a cheap punch, but a punch nonetheless as he drew the first blood from Syndri. Syndri thrust forward leaving his chest open. Raizou planted his foot into Syndri's chest, knocking him back.

Back into Darth Chaos. Willow took the opportunity and moved her own blade to cut down into the woman's hilt. But she recovered and twisted back both of her lightsabers around Willow's, thus restricting her movement. Chaos then rammed the heel of her hand at Willow's nose. Blood flooded down her face and Willow cursed. There was a blurry flash of blue as Raizou unlocked Willow's saber and twisted back around to meet Syndri's assault. He dived for Raizou. Swiftly, he stepped to the right but he was there again. Each time Raizou moved Syndri was in the way of his next attack. Syndri gripped his lightsaber so tightly that his knuckles were white. As he leapt for Raizou again he ducked and he tumbled backwards into the box. It shattered as he fell into it. When Syndri turned, Raizou watched as the cuts on his face healed right in front of him. The healing was much quicker than his own ability. Raizou took in a deep breath, but it was just as soon knocked out of him as Syndri hurled at him. A Bantha slamming into a rabbit – one of them was bound to come of worse. It felt like his lungs were being twisted like a wet towel. Syndri pinned him to the floor and raised the saber high above his head. Then he slammed it down and into his shoulder.

The pain burst through him like stars. A burning feeling erupted, lava pouring down his shoulder. Raizou yelled out in agony. But what Syndri hadn't anticipated was that it gave Raizou more determination. He let out a rippling snarl and dived for Syndri. The two were fighting faster than Willow could see. Raizou was pushed back into the wall past her and it crumbled slightly with the force of the throw. He wheezed. Syndri moved towards Willow but was intercepted by Raizou again. He pulled Syndri punched him square in the jaw. The crack ricocheted off of the walls. Syndri went flying back from the power but even as he did Raizou followed

Darth Chaos hurled a box at Willow, but she was quick and rolled. The box crashed past Willow and hit Syndri in the chest. It simply shattered as it hit him, not even breaking a stride. Darth Chaos scowled and flipped back towards Willow. Willow moved to the side. She braced herself and then sent a roundhouse kick into the woman. Chaos all but roared with rage. They were soon fighting again with their lightsabers. Sparks flew with the speed at which they moved. They parried each other's efforts. Chaos locked her lightsaber with Willow's and brought them both down. Subsequently, Chaos head butted Willow and she stumbled back to the floor. Darth Chaos followed her quickly and picked up Willow up by the neck. Willow kicked her in the chest and she stumbled backwards and dropped Willow to the floor. It was hard to think without the time that Willow needed. She wasn't a fighter and she didn't pretend to be either. But she'd be damned if she was going to sit there and squeal. Quickly pulling herself back up to stand she pulled her hilt back into a defence. Suddenly Darth Chaos was renewed in energy and she brought both of her sabers down towards Willow's left side. Willow pulled her saber to parry the woman's. But it had been a fient and the black saber cut into her arm. It seared through until Willow felt it burn into her bone.

Raizou heard Willow yell out and all but pushed her out of the way, ignoring his own injured shoulder. He then swiped his lightsaber through the hilt of Chaos' hilt. It cut through easily and the light flickered out. As the woman shrieked in fury, Raizou glanced down towards Willow on the floor. She was closing her eyes tightly and gripped her arm. He had no chance of speaking to her if her eyes were closed. His thoughts were cut short as Syndri was about to stab him in the gut. Raizou parried it upwards and then went for another kick. Syndri was too fast; he caught Raizou's foot in his free hand and twisted it. There was an awful sound as his ankle was bent out of shape. Raizou wrenched it out of his grip and moved back.

Willow pulled herself together and opened her eyes to see Raizou limping as he fought to get closer to the ship behind him, parrying both Syndri and Darth Chaos. He flickered his gaze towards her.

"Get up! Come on!" He half yelled, half growled. Willow used her good arm to pull herself and her hilt up from the floor. As she ran forward, Darth Chaos grabbed her arm, curling her nails into the wound and wrenched back. Willow almost blacked out with pain but she rammed her good elbow into Chaos' ribs. She felt a crunch and then she sprinted towards Raizou.

Raizou swung his saber in an arc towards Syndri's hip. The Sith Lord twisted to avoid it, rught towards Raizou's ready fist. The punch in his haw send Syndri careering into Darth Chaos and gave Raizou the time he needed to lead Willow into the ship. He limped as fast as he could up the ramp, pushing her on. For a change, luck was shining upon them and the ship was empty.

"Willow, you're going to have to get into co-pilot." He said through the Force as he shut the hanger door on a frustrated Syndri. A bright orange beam spread from the door. The Sith were cutting through the door. Raizou tried his best to run through the ship even when the pain in his ankle protested. Willow turned in the co-pilot and sent a look at Raizou. His ankle was obviously paining him. He dropped in the front seat with a huff and started pressing buttons. Willow had no idea what any of them meant. Raizou glanced out of the front window and cursed steadily.

"The Hanger Bay is shut. We're going to have to make our own door." He sighed and stood. "Keep the ship steady. If you do anything wrong a beeping noise should..." He trailed off and simply turned away. It was a small turret, nothing like the ones he had on his own ship, but they'd do the job. Pulling the aim around; he faced the huge doors. Without hesitation, Raizou pushed the button underneath his thumb. Bright red beams shot out towards the door. When they hit, a huge hole was blasted through, curling the metal at the edges like claws. Raizou grinned and ran back to the pilot seat. Willow gratefully moved into the next seat. He expertly moved his hands over the buttons while he watched the window. He slowly pulled up a lever and they flew off of the hanger. She felt herself being pulled back into the seat as Raizou wasted no time in getting to the atmosphere. The pale blue of the sky soon turned to midnight as the ship streaked through the sky. When stars stared to appear Willow tried to look inconspicuously at Raizou's ankle. It was beginning to swell at a fast rate.

"That looks painful." Willow nodded at his ankle with a wince. Raizou made a dismissive hand gesture.

"So does that." He pointed to her arm. "Go get yourself healed or something." Willow rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Oh, don't get up." She drawled sarcastically and searched the ship for a medical bay. It seemed whenever she found herself outside the Temple, not long after she'd end up in some kind of medical bay. There wasn't one, so Willow sat on a box in the back of the storage room. Once she balanced herself on the edge, she shrugged out of her cloak. The wound had got worse, which surprised her. It had blackened, just below her tattoo. That wasn't a normal lightsaber wound, she thought as she bit her lip. Normal saber wounds didn't go black. They didn't tend to hurt that much either. Sure they hurt, but not this much. But Willow didn't have any medical supplies. She didn't know whether she could use Force Heal here yet and didn't really have the energy to try. Anyway, if something was wrong it was best not to utilise Force heal. That would just make the problem worse. With a sigh Willow searched the room for some kind of cloth to wrap around hers and Raizou's injuries. There was nothing, so she sighed and made her way back into the front. Raizou was trying to pull his boot off and gritting his teeth trying to do it. Willow swiftly made her way to him and knelt by his foot. She batted his hand away and then used one hand to support his ankle, the other to pull his boot off. He still swore, but the way he was trying to yank it off he might have yanked his foot off along with his boot.

"Thanks." He muttered, and then looked down at his ankle. As he looked down he saw a glimpse of Willow's bruised arm. "Sorry." He said. When he looked up at him from the floor and frowned, Raizou nodded at her bruise. She shrugged.

"You were emotional." As she spoke she torn the bottom of her cloak and started to wrap it around his ankle. Her hands were gentle when she brushed past his swollen ankle. "I understand."

"Yes but- where's my top?" Willow's hands stilled on his ankle when he spoke. She pretended that she didn't see him speak. He knew she pretended because she was looking directly at him when he spoke. The ship was fine in auto-pilot, so Raizou lowered to the floor and looked frankly at her. "Where's my top, Willow?"

"I ... lost it." She stood up and began to tend to his shoulder. Raizou scowled and brushed her hands off of him. He wasn't in the mood to be healed. Then he stood up and met her gaze.

"Isn't that a coincidence? Lost it how?" He asked.

"I was..." Her sentence trailed off when she looked past Raizou and into the window. Her eyes went wide. Raizou spun on his heel and looked out the window. It was just black, dotted every now and then with stars. When he looked back Willow was gone. He cursed his own foolishness and then smirked. She had a way of slinking out of trouble.

All of a sudden the ship shook. Raizou almost fell down but then he growled and reached for the control panel. On the screen where it showed which parts of the ship had been hit, the whole half of the ship was flashing red. He cursed and glanced out of the window. A ship was following after them. The heat in the ship rapidly increased and he could smell burning. Burning, plus engines, equals...

"Willow!" He bawled. Then remembered that she wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. The ship bucked and complained as Raizou tried to steer it. He could just see a planet out of the window and knew it was going to be a crash landing. Even the glass that surrounded the large window was becoming red hot. Like a cannon ball coming towards the ship, the planet rapidly got bigger and bigger until he could start to see trees and greenery, and then a huge sea. Then it was all crashing down. Raizou could only shield his face as the ship hit the sea.

As the room Willow was in filled up with water it was like a thousand needles piercing her skin. The cold constricted her lungs and her blood was frozen. Tightly her eyes were shut, so she could only feel. Her fingers were already going numb and so were her feet. Struggling, she opened her eyes. The water was just as good as if she'd had her eyes shut. Desperately Willow clawed at the water in an attempt to swim. She also tried to look around for Raizou. But even if he was right in front of her hands, she wouldn't have been able to see him. After what seemed like forever her head hit the surface. Immediately she began gasping and spluttering. The area around her was hardly recognisable. The small storage room was soon filling up with water towards the top. Willow swan over towards the door and was helped by the rushing of the water. A box had lodged itself in so that the door was shut. She took a huge gulp of ait before ducking under the water. The box was jammed towards the bottom and she gave it a kick. It didn't budge. She gave it another one but soon had to come back up from air.

The force of the water slammed Raizou back into the glass of the ship. He couldn't even break it, the pressure of the water was too much. Osmosis was beginning to take place and the ship was slowly crumpling in on itself. He squinted his eyes and swam down what was supposed to be the corridor. He heard a dull clunking on the other side of one of the doors. He swam to the top and had to tilt his head so that he could get a gulp of air in the small air pocket that was left. Once his lungs were full he dived and made his way towards the door. He then opened up his hands and send the Force towards it. It pushed a powerful wave of water towards the door and it was pulled off it's hinges. Willow only just kicked herself out of the way of the flying door. They passed a look between them and then she followed him. They both swam up to the little air pocket that was left, and it was getting smaller.

"Are you alright?" They both asked at the same time, as breathless as each other. They both nodded back to each other.

"How are we..." Willow stopped for breath. "How are we gonna' get out." Instead of speaking Raizou took deep breathes and tried to think. The door would be jammed shut because of the two pressures. It was either wait until the water filled the room, gambling on the chance that they would be able to hold their breath for long enough, and then smash the window. Even after that they would have to swim up to the surface, and there was no way of telling how deep they were. But then he had an idea. The water was coming in from somewhere, surely they could get out that way. He took a deep breath and then made a motion that Willow follow him. She nodded and took a gulp of oxygen of her own. Willow then dived after him, following his kicking feet. He stayed still for a moment and cocked his head to the side. Then he went left, back into the room that Willow was in. They swam down to the bottom of that room and into the next one. There, in the back of the empty room were ladders. Raizou let Willow go first and she half climbed them, half swam up until she came to where the droid would usually sit during flight. She used her feet to kick off the panel and then she left the ship. Raizou swiftly followed and they were out into the open sea. The sun was a faint wobble ahead of them. Raizou gripped her robes and dragged her along with him, swimming up to the top. Willow didn't think she would make it. Her lungs felt like they were about to collapse in on themselves. She began to feel light headed and the darkness almost consumed her. Just in time Raizou pushed her onto the surface and she coughed and spluttered. Looking around, she saw Raizou cough and spit out water. Her chest was heaving to get enough oxygen into her body but they still had to swim to the edge. Luckily it wasn't far away, and they got there in no time. The pair of them collapsed on the sand and lay there for a few minutes just catching their breath back. They didn't even bother looking where they were.

Once Willow had got her breath back she sat up. Then she turned around to look. They'd crash landed nearby a huge cliff. It's peak was covered in cloud. She sighed.

"How are we going to get back? We've got no transportation. No comlinks, no nothing." She couldn't help but see the bad points of their situation.

"Surely someone knows we're missing..."

Within the bushes of the unknown planet the man looked out through the branches. In front of him lay the two humans that had crash landed into the sea. He hadn't expected them to survive, but they had. He couldn't really hear what they were saying though. The curiosity in him came to a peak and he stepped forward, his bare feet snapping a branch. Cursing himself mentally, he quickly ducked.

Raizou turned around abruptly and tried to find the source of the noise. He narrowed his eyes and slowly rose to a stand. Willow looked up at him in question, he simply placed a finger to his lips to signal for silence. In the mix of the bushes he could have swore he could see the glint of tawny. But they were quickly hidden.

"You there," Raizou began in as none a threatening voice as he could muster. "What're you doing? Show yourself." Nothing happened. "Oi!"

The man stood up, recognising the tone of the other man's voice. He stepped through the bushes and onto the sand, feeling the softness in between his toes.

Willow watched the man step out of the bushes. He was young, or at least he looked it. Shoulder-length curly brown hair, big dark puppy-dog eyes, flawless faintly golden skin. Frozen at the age of maybe twenty-five, just enough for creases to be forming at the corners of his eyes. Also, he was really, really...handsome. He wore rather strange clothes for where they were – a burgundy velvet suit...without any shoes. He smiled, and unlike Raizou's cool attempt, it was a warm, genuine expression of merriment. He extended a hand to Willow, bending over to do it. She took it and shook. The man looked surprised, then delighted. He pumped the handshake enthusiastically enough to make her shoulder ache.

"A handshake, is that the correct way to greet these days?" He asked. "Even for such a lovely young woman? I know it's common among men. But among women it seems such a violent gesture-"

"I think I can handle a handshake." Interrupted Willow hastily. He seemed to be carrying on a little. He then turned to Raizou and when Raizou bowed the man gasped and bowed back flourishingly, rolling his wrist in a circle as he did. "My! My! You should have said. You merry souls are Jedi!" He pulled at the ends of his coat and dusted off part of the endless cake of sand. "I've been on this island far too long, I'm afraid my manners are often forgotten. This one time a-"

"Who are you?" Raizou folded his arms as he asked.

"Have you never heard of me?" His expression became so upset that Willow almost wanted to lie and said she knew who he was.

"...No, we've not." Raizou seemed to look at the man as if he was a puzzle. Willow could roughly say he was.

"I am Myrnin!" He announced, giving another bow. Willow smiled at him; he certainly seemed a happy fellow. "Might I ask your names?"

"No you-"

"Willow Argeneau." She smiled at him and when she introduced herself, Myrnin kissed her on the hand. Raizou glowered and didn't introduce himself. "That's Raizou Baric." She nodded behind her towards his scowling face.

"Isn't he the happy chappy?" Myrnin raised a perfect eyebrow. "What are two Jedi like you doing here anyway?"

"We're not here by choice." Willow let out sigh and gestured towards the sea. "We crashed landed."

"I'm sure he doesn't need to know that, Willow." Said Raizou with a tired voice.

"Oh I do indeed! You'll be needing a ship won't you?!" He reached for Willow and took her hand and began skipping into the bushes. She was left stumbling after the man. Raizou almost growled and ran in front of them. Myrnin dropped Willow's hand and looked down at Raizou. "Can I help you?" He blinked at him.

"Where are you going?" Raizou demanded.

"I..." Myrnin frowned for a moment. "I'm not sure I can remember."

"You mentioned a ship?" Willow prompted, trying to help him. He turned and faced her, looking as if he hadn't seen her before. He gave a dashing smile.

"Oh hello! I'm Myrnin, pleased to meet you, my lady." He went to kiss her hand again but Willow took one glance at Raizou's smoky expression and pulled her hands behind her back.

"Umm. I know."

"Ah! You've heard of me then! Wonderful." He grinned. Raizou twirled his finger next to his head in circles at Willow. She scowled at him and whispered.

"Don't be mean!"

"He's nutty as a fruitcake!" Raizou mouthed back. Then he raised his voice so that Myrnin could hear. "Why are you here exactly?"

"I could say the same thing to you Zou-Rai." He answered, and seemed to remember where they were going. Both Willow and Raizou had to jog to keep up with his bounding strides.

"We crash landed." Raizou said with a strained tone. "And we need- Zou-Rai?"

"That's your name your sister gave you when she gave birth to you wasn't it?" Myrnin replied as he walked onwards.

"Sis- What?" He blinked, brushing a branch out of his way. Myrnin began to mutter to Willow.

"It's a shame isn't it?" He lowered his head to speak to her in hushed tones.

"What is?" She answered back.

"Some people just don't understand civilisation anymore..." Myrnin took a woeful glance towards Raizou and then shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well."

They soon came to the bottom of the cliff they'd seen earlier. In front of it were large leaves crudely packed together with mud. Myrnin stepped forward and pulled the leaves off of the rock face. There was a cave within, and he opened up his arm and bowed.

"Fáilte cuig mo bhaile." He spoke in an old language that Raizou didn't recognise, but Willow whispered the translation in his ear: _Welcome to my home_. Willow stepped in first. She wouldn't really call it a home. Random splashes of colour came from soft materials that hung on ledges, the ceiling, and anywhere else where it was possible. In the middle of the room was a lavish bed. IT was in royal purple and was full of silk pillows. The four posts boasted a red curtain around it. The ends of the silks where they draped across the floor were muddy from the cave. There was a HoloVid player in the corner of the room which looked long broken. On the bed, was a small Boma Teddy. Willow had to smile.

"Where's the ship?" Raizou asked with his hands in his pockets. That reminded Willow again that Raizou was still topless. She looked over towards Myrnin, who was sat on the edge of the bed now, swinging his legs.

"You havn't got a spare top have you?" She asked while wincing. Raizou glared at her as if you say _NO_ but Myrnin jumped up and grinned.

"Just a few."

An hour later they had gotten to the bottom of Myrnin's collection of clothes and found one that fit Raizou – and wasn't pink. The first one they'd found that fit Raizou had been pink with rainbows all over it. Raizou had grimaced and said he'd rather wear a coat made out of seaweed. Myrnin then asked him if he wanted one and had pulled out the exact thing. A coat made out of seaweed. Right now though, Raizou was pulling on cream robes, they were slightly dirty, but they'd do. Willow almost regretted asking Myrnin for a top.

"Can we now we see this ship you're on about?" Pleaded Raizou.

"No, no." Myrnin flapped his hands about. "First you must eat. And then you must sleep!"

"Sleep?" Raizou raised an eyebrow. "Sleep where?"

"The bed is big enough for two. Me and the lady can share!" He said as if it was obvious. Willow actually winced.

"Umm, Myrnin..." Willow began before Raziou could punch him. "I'm getting married to Raizou."

"...Married? What's that?" When Myrnin frowned Raizou sighed.

"It means either _I_ share a bed with 'the Lady' or we're both on the floor." As Raizou suggested it, the man gasped.

"I'm not having another man sleep in my bed! What kind of a man do you take me for?!"

"A man who has pink tops." Raizou muttered but then got a slap on the arm from Willow for the trouble.

"We'll both sleep on the floor, thank you Myrnin." Willow eased.

"We're not sleeping in the same square mile as this man." Raizou snapped.

"You'd rather sleep out in the cold and rain?" Myrnin looked upset and him, his huge brown eyes glazing over.

"Yes." Said Raizou and made his way out of the cave. "Come on Willow."

Lightning flashed across the sky and Willow yelped. The night sky was suddenly illuminated in a harsh white light, and then gone just as soon as it had come. Raizou and Willow were sat underneath a tree on the skirts of the bushes. Raizou was sound asleep and when the lightning had come, he simply mumbled in his sleep and shifted position. Willow was wide awake and had pulled her knees close to her body. She glanced over to make sure that Raizou was still asleep and then she checked on her arm wound. The blackness had spread and was now well up to her elbow. Wincing, she pulled herself to a stand and made her way to the sea's edge. There she washed her arm, and then scooped up the water into her face. As she wiped her face and looked up, she saw Mynrin's dark figure crouched in the water. The lightning flashed and illuminated his figure. His mouth was dripping with blood. Willow crawled backwards and away from him. He followed. The animalistic way he crawled towards her with crimson over his snarling teeth sickened her to the stomach. Like a poised snake he leapt for her, fast as the lightning that struck. But Raizou was faster. He pushed out his hand, and along with it, the Force. Myrnin went soaring back, the waves parting aside for him. Raizou stormed past and waded into the water, igniting his hilt as he went. A flash a light struck the skyline and Raizu had the hilt at Myrnin's neck. The blue light of the lightsaber mixed hideously with the blood. Myrnin pulled himself to his feet with shaky knees and was followed by Raizou's saber.

"I _promise_ you. If you try anything, _anything_ I won't hesitate to sever that _damn_ head from your shoulders." Hissed Raizou, his face barely an inch away from Myrnin's. The man stood there for a moment, his features no longer innocent but demonic. Then he seemed to blink, and frown. He looked down at Raizou's saber and all but screamed and jumped back. Willow slowly stood up and walked to Raizou's side. He brought his arm out to stop her. Myrnin had fallen into the shallow water again and was now cowering at the end of the blue light.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" He brought his hands in front of his face and quaked.

"Coward." Growled Raizou.

"_Raizou_." Murmured Willow. "You can see he's ill! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"He knows _exactly_ what he's doing, Willow."

"Where's all this blood from?!" Barked Myrnin. Willow shook her head at Raizou and then knelt in the water to look at Myrnin's face. She tilted it to each side to see if she could see anything wrong with it. Raizou sucked in air through clenched teeth and brought back the lightsaber so that Willow wouldn't be caught with it.

"I can't see any injuries..." Willow muttered to herself. "Come on let's get you back to your...cave."

"Home." Corrected Myrnin as he stood up.

"What?"

"It's a home. Not a cave. Who do you think I am? A lunatic that lives in a cave?" When he asked, Raizou breathed to say something was but was cut off by the glare Willow gave him.

When they got to his home it certainly looked more of a cave than a home, even to Myrnin. As they entered, Willow looked around. Feathers lay across the floor – a carpet of snow. The bed was torn, one of the posts lay broken on the floor. Some of the feathers that lay on the floor were red, and the cave wall was splattered with the same crimson. The materials that had been previously hung up lay in tatters all over the place. Some kind of stench coated the area and Willow pulled her sleeve robe down slightly and covered her nose. She turned to face Myrnin.

"What happened-" She was cut off by the devastated expression he held. His eyes were even wider than normal. The blood that was in his mouth simply dripped down his chin, forgotten. Then he gasped. Myrnin bounded towards his bed. He was on top of the bed on all fours, pulling feathers out of his way. Growling, he jumped off of the already broken bed and looked under it.

"Aha!" Yelled Myrnin. Raizou heard a thunk and a curse of Myrnin whacking his head on the bottom of the bed. Serves him right, thought Raizou bitterly. Clutched within Myrnin's hand was a HoloDisk. He whispered to it, words too fast for Willow to tell what he was saying. Willow sat down across from him, ignoring the grunts and spits from Raizou.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes, yes. As long as she's okay..." Myrnin pushed a button on the HoloDisk. A mini, blue flickering image of a woman appeared. Willow couldn't tell what colour her hair was, or what she looked like properly, but the woman was pretty. She didn't say anything but simply smiled at whatever she was looking at. Myrnin seemed absolutely miserable for a moment, and he gave a heavy sigh. Willow knelt beside him and tilted her head.

"Whose that?"

"We've got no time for getting friendly with the locals." Raizou scowled.

"Fine then, you go." Willow snapped and then turned back to face Myrnin, awaiting his answer.

"She's my love. My heart." He murmured.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Gone, long gone. Murdered." His lips wobbled, Raizou rolled his eyes and went to stand outside. Willow patted Myrnin on the shoulder.

"What was her name?"

"Francesca. Francesca Rigby." Willow sat stunned for a moment when he said her name. But surely there are more than one Francesca's in the universe...

"What colour was her hair, Myrnin?"

"I can't remember." Admitted the man dully. He scowled and turned off the HoloDisk. "No matter." He gave a stiff sniff and pulled himself to stand. "Where has Zou-Rai gone?"

"Raizou's waiting outside." Answered Willow.

"Why?"

"Not entirely sure. He's not a..." She searched for the right words. "Sit and comfort kind of guy."

"Then what manner of a man is he?" Asked Myrnin, and she had to laugh at the horror in his voice.

"He's a stand and grumble outside kind of guy." She replied as she began to pick up pieces of material, and place them onto the bed.

"Ah!" Said Myrnin, also helping with the tidying up. "Stubborn."

"You could say that." Willow mused. "I don't think he trusts you."

"Why ever not?" He asked, frowning.

"Well..." Willow let out sigh. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that he was nuts. "He thinks you're...different."

"Different? What's wrong with being different?"

"I- forget about it. Can I ask you something?" She stopped tidying as Myrnin sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her innocently.

"If it's to dinner, certainly." He grinned and when Willow scowled at him he swept his hand in a motion. "Carry on."

"Were you born on this island?" Myrnin seemed to ponder Willow's question for a while.

"...I'm not entirely sure... No I don't think so." He nodded for a moment, as if pleased by his answer.

"Do you know anyone who could have done this?"

"I don't, no." Myrnin frowned. "Would you like a cup of food?"

"What?" Willow looked at him with a confused expression.

"A cup of food? Tea?"

"Oh." Willow shook her head. "No thank you. Can you tell me how you came to this island?" Myrnin sat silent for a moment. Could he? He wasn't sure. It was so long ago...

"I suppose... I was waiting..."

Myrnin was waiting under a shop front in the rain. It fell down like a curtain just centimetres away from his nose. Patiently he pulled at the end of his posh velvet suit and looked out for the reason he was there. He was waiting for his beloved, Francesca. Then there she was, her small transporter ship landing down on the side of the pavement. When she got out, she flicked her long blonde hair behind her. Her blue eyes seemed to part the rain between them as she walked towards him. When they met, they kissed, now ignoring the rain that hammered onto them. As soon as Francesca broke the kiss she threaded her fingers with his, her skin soft to the touch. Myrnin smiled, his eyes not puppy-dog wide, but dreamily drooped.

"I've been waiting for you, I left work early." He gave a lob-sided grin. Francesca slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You didn't have to do that for me!" She kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you, my love." He stroked her hair. "What is it you needed me for?" She grinned and led him down the street. Over head the bikes zoomed in the air not even parting the rain from their speed. But Myrnin didn't notice the rain with Francesca. He didn't notice a lot of things with her around. Before he knew it they were at the end of a landing pad. A large ship just behind him. She smiled.

"Ta-da!"

"What is it?" He corrected himself. "I mean, of course it's a ship...But what for?" He asked.

"Call it a gift." Francesca crooned. "Of my love for you." Myrnin slowly shook his head.

"I can't accept this." He took a step back from the ship and turned to face it.

"You don't accept my love?" Her bottom lip drooped and she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He sighed and embraced her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I do, my love. I do." Myrnin absently stroked through her hair. "But this was bound to be expensive. I can't accept the ship." He felt her pull away and reluctantly let her go. She waved her hand in front of him, her eyes sharpening.

"You _will_ accept the ship."

"I will, of course I will." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Why don't you try it out." She linked arms with him and walked him up the ramp. Myrnin stood at the top of the ramp, just inside the cover of the ship and looked at her.

"I love you, Francesca." As he was finishing the sentence she stepped forward and embraced him tightly. When she did, a strange noise found his ears, it sounded like a shoot of air and then quiet humming. With a rapid movement, Francesca stabbed the lightsaber that was in her hand into Myrnin's back. Agony like he'd never felt before rippled through him and as Francesca stood back, he dropped to the floor, doubled over in pain. Her voice was crisp and cold when she spoke to something.

"That should do for now." In command, when she spoke, two large figures stepped out of the shadows and stilled next to Myrnin. Francesca lowered to grin at him, but not a smile he'd thought he'd ever see on her beautiful features. Her pretty face was contorted into a wicked grin.

"Sorry 'darling' but I've got rather bored of toying with you." She flicked his nose. Even that sent pain spiralling down him. He groaned. "Oh do be quiet." She snapped, kicking him in the gut. It was like a cannon ball into his already broken figure. He rolled over onto his side. Now he realised that he'd been controlled, manipulated into what he was feeling. His head knew that, but his heart was in tatters, mixing with the physical pain he felt. Myrnin loved her; how could she do this to him?

"Why?" He rasped, tears streaming down his face.

"Why?" She mimicked, and a cackled laugh tumbled out from her perfect lips. "Because it's fun to toy with men. Because I was bored. And I am again now." She patted his delicate head. "Don't worry, I've sorted you accommodation. You'll have plenty of room." She kissed him roughly, the heat that he'd felt previously with love, searing his lips. When she stood up, she walked back out of the ship without a second glance. The men beside him hauled him roughly to his feet. As the ship was closed off from the rain, from Francesca - Myrnin sobbed. And with his broken heart, the control that she'd had over him snapped like bones, and so did his mind.

When Myrnin finished explaining what had happened to him, he began to cry. Just as he explained that he'd cried endlessly for the first few weeks upon the island. Willow rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, but he didn't seem to feel it. She sighed.

"Never mind..." She said softly. "At least you now know the love she brought you was fake." Even when had comforted him, Myrnin lashed out. He punched her in the face, his nails clawing out blood on her cheek. Willow was thrown back with the momentum and she crashed into the floor.

"_Our love was_ _not fake!_" He snarled at her, ignoring Raizou who was currently smashing him up against the rock wall of the cave. "_It was as real as you! As any of you_!" Raizou was ignoring the yelling and cursing of the man and he punched the man himself, drawing much more than blood as the jawbone cracked against his knuckles. He gripped the man's lapels of the jacket and smashed him against the wall one more time, making sure his head smacked off a particularly sharp rock. The blood that began pouring down Myrnin's head shocked Willow into action. She jumped up from the floor, spat blood out of her mouth and laid a hand on Raizou's shoulder. He shrugged it off and then hurled Myrnin across the room. The man hit one of the bed posts, which snapped on impact and hit him on the head. Myrnin's knees wobbled and he fell to the floor unconscious. When Willow ran over to him to check if he was okay, Raizou growled. Actually growled.

"Come on, let's try and find that ship of his. If it even exists." Muttered Raizou as he began to make his way to the back of the cave. Willow quickly checked that Myrnin was actually breathing and then ran after Raizou. His strides were even longer and quicker than normal and she had to run to keep up.

"We can't just leave him there." Willow said, finally catching up with him as he stopped at the back wall. Raizou placed his large hands on the wall and tilted his head as if testing something. Then he ignored Willow and walked past her, back into the main room. He didn't even waver as he passed Myrnin's groaning body. Willow muttered for Myrnin to stay still while she followed Raizou into the storm again. His stepped out into the rain, not even flinching when lightning struck. He placed his hands on his thighs and squinted through the bushes. After a moment or two he stood up straight and vaulted up onto a ledge above the cave. Then a slow smile passed over his lips.

"Bingo." The ship was on top of the next ledge, he could see the light glinting off of it. He didn't even tell Willow where he was going and simply boosted the Force into his legs, and leapt onto the next ledge. Small rocks crumbled off as his heels only just landed on the edge. He moved forward effortlessly and levelled his stance. The ship was nothing special, a little old, a little rusty in places. Quit like its owner, Raizou thought bitterly. Although this ship had a more chance of surviving – even if Willow was driving. He turned away and stepped towards the ledge again and saw Willow with her arms folded wearing her angry ginger woman face. "Come on!" He yelled, then realised that she wouldn't even hear him if he had a megaphone.

"I can't see your lips!" She yelled back at him. He rolled his eyes and used the Force to tell her to "get her arse up here". She sent him a look and replied back through the Force.

"I aint going up there, sunshine." Willow barely had time to protest as she was Force pulled up there. He caught her around the waist and as soon as her feet touched the ledge next to his own, he let go of her. Spinning on his heel, he then made his way towards the ship. The ramp wasn't up, so he walked straight up into the inside. Inspecting the ship; he found that the hyperdrive was totally out of order. He scowled, he knew it was too good to be true. As he walked back out, Willow was looking at the ship with a sceptical expression.

"We can't just leave Myrnin here." She complained, walking towards him.

"Cave-Man can stay here. And so are we by the looks of things..." Raizou replied and raked a hand through his hair. "Hyperdrive is blown to Kingdom-Come." Willow's shoulders sagged.

"What does that mean?" She asked after a moment.

"It means we can't make the jump into Hyper Space." He sighed and crouched down on the floor. There he took a stone and threw it as far as he could. Which was pretty far, Willow thought as it got lost in the middle of trees. She looked towards him.

"But can't we...I don't know... fly normally?"

"That could take years for us to get to the Temple." He replied, standing up. "I suppose we could fly to the next planet, but we've no idea where we are. Might be in the Outer Rim and not find a planet for days. Weeks. Ever." Raizou rubbed at the stubble that was beginning to get slightly out of hand. "We can either risk it, or stay here and think of something else."

"What else is there?" Willow asked with a sigh.

"That's the dilemma." He sighed. "We could think of something within the next hour or so. Or we could think of something within the next year. If we do think of something that is." Then he looked back at the ship. "Or we've got that."

"So it's die on an island or die on a ship?" Willow sighed. Raizou frowned.

"Don't think like that." Raizou smiled and took an arm around her shoulders. "We can always starve to death." Willow looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Good to know." She pulled his arm from around her and looked into his eyes, serious. "What are we going to do Raizou?" He stood silent for a moment, looking towards the disappearing horizon. It didn't look like anyone was coming. Even the storm had been chased away now, and the twin suns were beginning to rise in the east and north. The light shone over the sea, a caressing blanket. When he was silent for a long time, Willow spoke up.

"Have you tried the Force?"

"Once or twice in my life, yes." Replied Raizou sarcastically. Then he nodded, sobered up. "Yes I have. Can't pick up anything. _Anything_ apart from background noise. The usual." He raised a hand, frustrated with himself.

"What about the ship that shot us out of the sky in the first place?"

"Long gone by now, Willow." He replied, searching the skies with his eyes. "I think we best get this ship in the skies." Raizou walked up the ramp. "I'm sick of waiting around." The truth of it was, thought Raizou, he was restless. He wasn't the kind of guy who could sit around and wait for help. He had to be doing something.

"Wait!" Willow ran past him and then turned to face him. "We can't just leave Myrnin here. We're taking his ship. That's practically stealing."

"It _is_ stealing." Raizou corrected and made a move to go past her. She didn't budge. He could easily shove her out of the way but then he'd have to deal with her moaning and complaining for the journey.

"Please?" She pleaded with him. "He's been alone here for a long time."

"Then he should be well used to it by now, move." He took another step forward until they were toe-to-toe. Willow was distracted only for a moment, and then she met his strong gaze.

"It's our duty as Jedi to help him."

"It's _my _duty as a Jedi to protect you." He pointed at her. "Having him onboard this ship endangers you."

"I'm not exactly defenceless." Willow scowled.

"Not exactly no," Raizou tilted his head. "Just mostly." Then he ducked, anticipating the swinging hand that was coming his way.

"I am _not_." Persisting, Willow still stood in his way. "Come on, it's not like he's _that _dangerous."

"Judging by the great big bruise and the still drying blood on your face? I'd say he was."

"Well you can deal with him fine enough." Willow nodded to the blood on Raizou's knuckles. He slipped his hands into his pockets and sighed. She'd appealed to his pride, great. She saw the slightly bend in his will and her eyes lightened up. She continued. "I mean, it's not like _you're_ defenceless or anything." Then she tilted her head and frowned, looking directly at him. "Or are you?" She gasped. "I see! You just don't want him on the ship because he's too strong for you to deal with!" He stood there for a moment, staggered.

"He is not too strong for me. He's a caveman." Raizou answered.

"Then let him come."

"...No." Raizou made a move to shove her but she simply stepped around him and walked down the ramp.

"Then I'm not coming either!" She yelled over her shoulder and made her way to the ledge end.

"Good!" He retorted when he knew she was looking. "Then I can get some peace and quiet!" Raizou stood there for a moment, completely expecting Willow to turn around and apologise or something. But she jumped down from the ledge and landed on the floor. He watched as she walked back into the cave. He'd count to ten, and she'd be back. He knew that...

Raizou got to sixty-five and followed after her, grumbling.

When Raizou came in Willow was sat on the floor and tending to the man's wounds. Raizou scowled, the guy had just punched her for crying out loud and she was fixing his small cuts and bruises. Shaking his head he walked over to them on the floor. _Women_, Raizou cursed them.

"Okay how does that feel now?" Willow asked Myrnin quietly.

"Much better, thank you." Myrnin nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Your boy packs in quite a punch."

"He's not my boy." Willow corrected, but then she grinned. "And yes he does." Well, Raizou thought, at least he was appreciated for something other than his driving abilities. Hiding a stifled laugh about the two meanings of that last thought, he tried to keep silent. She turned away from Myrnin and stood up. Willow walked just at the outskirts of the cave and bent to clean a bloodied cloth in a puddle. She tsked at the dirtiness of it all. Raizou walked over to her and stood over her, swallowing the urge to kick her butt – literally.

"Fine the caveman can come." When her eyes lit up he lifted a finger. "_Only_ if he's on the other side of the ship from us. _And_ we hardly ever see him."

"What if-"

"No what if's." Raizou said firmly. "That's how it is. If you don't agree, leave him here. I'll just pick you up and drag you there myself." Slowly Willow debated it. She had no doubt that Raizou would pick her up and drag her there, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She stood up and wrung out the wet piece of material. Then she took out a hand.

"Deal." Raizou shook her still wet hand and grimaced. After wiping his hand on her robes he began to walk back out.

"Be at the ship in two minutes. No less, otherwise I'm dragging you _without_ the Loony-Brigade."

Willow was there within the first minute. She helped Myrnin climb up the cliff, because he couldn't simply Force jump the majority of it like herself and Raizou. Muttering continually to herself that they were barely off the ground and she wouldn't fall off, she hastily got to the top where Raizou was sat on the roof of the ship. When he saw them, he jumped down like a cat and walked into the ship.

"Ooo! I know this!" Myrnin yelped and grinned. "It's a ship!" Willow suppressed an urge to sigh.

"Yes Myrnin, it is. It's your ship."

"But I can't drive." He sent a panicked look towards Willow. "And women can't drive."

"Women can drive." She corrected as she led him up the ramp.

"Can you drive?" He asked.

"Well...no. But that's beside the point."

The ship was rickety at the start and wouldn't start off as good as Raizou would like it to. It was stiff with disuse and practically rumbled when it flew off of the planet's surface. Raizou wasted no time in putting the ship into auto-pilot, he was that bored with the handling of the ship. It hadn't taken long to leave the atmosphere. He was walking down the thin corridor when Willow came towards him. Pride stopped him from turning on his heel and walking the other way but he couldn't help his eyes widening.

"You could use a shave." Willow frowned. Raizou rubbed a hand over his face and felt a very slight beard. He rubbed at it again, and scratched his chin.

"That better?"

"Very smooth." She said sarcastically. "You could use a decent haircut." He frowned, scooped a hand through his hair.

"What would be wrong with my hair?"

"It's gorgeous. But it could use a little shaping. I can take care of that for you."

"I think not."

"Oh, don't you trust me?" Her eyebrows rose with a small smile.

"Not with my hair." Willow laughed at him and looked down towards his belt.

"You trust me with other, and more sensitive parts."

"A different matter entirely." He grumbled and adjusted his belt self-consciously. He tried to walk past her, but again she stepped in the way.

"Snip, snip and you'll be a new man!"

"You seem to like the man I am well enough." Grunted Raizou. He felt relaxed and pleased with himself and balked when Willow told him to sit down on the end of a box. She took scissors from behind her back and snapped them together.

"Why would a man of sense allow a woman to come at him with a tool like that?" Raizou asked, as he was pushed down to sit.

"A big, tough Guardian like you shouldn't be afraid of a little haircut. Besides if you don't like it you can always grow it back."

"Why are woman always after fiddling with a man?"

"It's our nature." She said simply. He squirmed when she took a step towards him. "Be still, it'll be done before you know it." He rolled his eyes up, over, to try and see what she was doing to him. He watched the hair fall into his lap, and inside the mighty Guardian trembled. "Are you sheering me bald woman?!"

"Lucky for you I like your hair." She dropped a kiss on top of his head. "You know, in some cultures when a woman cut's a man's hair it's a vow of marriage." His head jerked, but she'd anticipated the motion and moved the scissors out of the way. She laughed. "Joking. Boy, you are easy. Almost done." She stepped forward, placing her legs on either side of Raizou's own and her chest close to his face as she leaned to try and get the top of his hair. He began to think a haircut wasn't so bad after all. After a moment or two she set the scissors aside. Then she disappeared for a moment to get a mirror. She came back with a pleased grin.

"There."

"It's well enough. But I didn't see what was wrong with it in the first place." He frowned at his reflection and realised that he really did need a shave. He'd have to wait until he went back to the Temple. "Happy now?" He asked her.

"Completely." She grinned back at him. There was a strange growling sound and Raizou tried to find the source. It growled again and by the sounds of things it was coming from Willow. She looked horrified and clasped her arms around her stomach. "Sorry!"

"Are you hungry?" Thinking about it, Raizou was hungry himself. They hadn't eaten in at least a day, if not more.

"Bored more like." Willow replied. "I hope we find a planet soon."

"We've only been looking for five minutes." Raizou replied brushing hair from his lap and standing up.

"Arrrgghh!" Myrnin yelled from his side of the ship. Raizou looked at Willow as if to say 'I told you so'. Willow shook her head and jogged to him. Myrnin was in a small room at the back of the ship and he was huddled in a corner and practically wetting himself. Willow hoped that wasn't literal. She'd be the one that would have to clean him up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, skidding just at the doorway.

"Spider!" He screamed and pointed in the corner closest to Willow. She raised her gaze to the ceiling and sighed. Then she walked over towards the corner. It must have been the smallest spider she'd ever seen in her entire life. Slowly she walked over towards it, trying not to scare it. Then she reached down and picked it up. Walking over towards Myrnin, she steadied her hands. Myrnin yelped and scrabbled away.

"No, no. Myrnin!" Willow said urgently. "Look." She stopped where she was and opened up her hand. The spider crawled over her fingers. Myrnin crept slowly towards her like a puppy expecting a scolding. Willow smiled and took a step forward, at first Myrnin scrambled away again but then he slowly came towards her. "See," She said when he watched the spider run along her arm. "Nothing to worry about." Willow led it back across her fingers and then let the spider crawl it's way to him. Myrnin squirmed at first before staying still and watching it with interest. Without warning he closed his hand over it and placed it in his mouth. It was Willow's turn to squirm and yelp. Myrnin swallowed.

"What's all the screaming?!" Raizou skidded in front of the doorway doing up his belt.

"Sorry, Myrnin just... ate a spider." Then she frowned. "What're you doing?"

"You've got to empty your bladder somehow and all I can hear is screaming so I ran while doing my belt. Now _that_ is skill." Raizou nodded and then folded his top over his belt. "Anyway what happened to gratitude when a man runs towards a screaming woman?" Willow rolled her eyes and stood up.

"It wouldn't take much to get you to run towards a woman, screaming or not." She retorted. Willow walked with him down the corridor. He made a face.

"Does not." Willow simply smiled as he defended himself. "Anyway..." Raizou turned to face her. "There aren't any dormitories on this ship." He frowned and slipped his hands into his pockets. Willow blinked at him.

"What, none at all?"

"Well..." He led her around the corner and into what was supposed to be the sleeping quarters. Inside were several kind of... fluffy animals. They all looked up at Willow with bright green eyes. They resembled vaguely a tiger, but with green paws fading into orange. They were quite bulky but small. In the corner was a pup. Willow gasped.

"_Aww_!" As soon as she made that noise Raizou mentally kicked himself. He should have known. Rolling his eyes, he followed her in. She was sat on the floor stroking one of them under it's chin while it purred.

"Willow they could be wild-" One of the animals rolled onto it's belly so that Willow could proceed stroking it there. "Willow watch-" She turned behind her in time to stroke the other one that was coming towards her with her other hand. Raizou sighed. "We need to get rid of them."

"What?!" She turned to face him and stopped stroking them. Upset about the lack of attention onto of them put their head in her lap and she absently began stroking her hand through it's hair. Raizou didn't want to think too far into the fact that he was ever so slightly jealous. "We can't just get rid of them!"

"We are _not_ having this conversation." Raizou raised his hands in exasperation. "We're Jedi. We can't keep pets. I already let you keep Myrnin. We're not opening a zoo." Willow's shoulders sagged and she sighed.

"Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Raizou pulled her up from the surround of the furry animals. "I knew I should have just left it."

"Jedi respect all life!" Willow pointed a finger at him. "Ha! Now what are you going to say, Jedi?"

"...I do respect them." He rolled his tongue around his teeth while he thought. "I just don't take in every damn life I respect." Willow's gaze went slightly past him. Raizou smirked. "I'm not falling for the old 'oh look!' trick, Willow. I wasn't born yesterday." Still her gaze didn't move. Finally he turned. Through the corridor he could see the front window. It was filled with a green and grey planet. Raizou sprinted to the control panel and pressed buttons to access the external comlink system. A grated voice sounded out.

"You are an unidentified freighter, please... ... ... yourself or ... ... ... ... Thank you."

"What? The reception is shi-"

"You are an unidenti... ... ... .. Thank you."

"No, listen. This is a Jedi ship. _You _identify yourself." Raizou snapped back into the speakers.

"Sorry Master Jedi, the reception upon this ship is awful. But we've fixed it now." Raizou rolled his eyes. "This is Captain Ethan Arista. How many sentients are upon your transport?"

"Two-" Raizou caught a glare from Willow. "Three. Two Jedi, one civilian." Under his breath he muttered something about the guy not being really qualified to be a civilian.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing." Raizou replied irritably.

"I'm going to have to ask for your names, Master Jedi."

"What are you? Border Control or something?" Raizou grunted.

"Yes, names if you will – Master Jedi."

"Raizou Baric, Willow Argye... Vihasta." He sent an apologetic look her way. "And Myrnin."

"Myrnin, Master Jedi? Myrnin what?"

"No idea. Just let us past." Out of the corner of the window he saw a Republic ship move towards them.

"Very well, Master Jedi. Landing you down now."

The only way they could get across to the Embassy was by Public Transport, or failing that, a long walk across a busy city. Myrnin wasn't in the best of moods and willow feared she might lose him. It was safe to say that Raizou was rather irritable when waiting at the transporter station. He folded his arms and scowled.

"Why can't we get our own ship? It would be much easier." Raizou complained, looking up to the sky to check for a large ship.

"Okay." Willow slipped her hands into her pockets. "Oh wait, sorry. I left my fifty thousand credits in my other pants. Just be patient." She let out a small sigh. Myrnin grabbed her arm.

"Oh look Willow!" He pointed towards a small street performer. A young girl was dressed in gold and red robes, doing flips. "Let's go watch."

"We can't, look; the transporter is here." Willow's shoulders sagged with relief as a large transporter ship landed own on the platform. People rushed past her onto it and she tolerantly waited. Once people had filed on, she, Raizou and Myrnin stepped up into the ship.

It was cramped, and there were only two seats left at the back. Myrnin leapt for one that was facing backwards, and Raizou happily plonked himself down on the other. Willow glared at him.

"Oh sorry." Raizou moved his hands out of his lap and waited. Willow still watched him. He sighed. "Well I can hardly sit on _your_ lap can I?" Said Raizou. She raised both her eyebrows. "Well it's either that or you can stand up for half an hour. And we all know what your balance is like." Seeing the logic, Willow sat down on his lap. Grinning, Raizou wrapped his arms around Willow's waist as the transporter took off.

The journey was fairly uneventful and after a while the transporter became empty. Willow had moved next to Raizou once there was a space and was now asleep on his shoulder. Raizou looked out. The sky was now a deep orange and glinted in his face. In the not so far distance he could see the loud orange flags symbolising the Republic Embassy. He glanced back down towards Willow who was quietly snoring and almost jolted when Myrnin was nose to nose with him. Grimacing, Raizou leant back slightly.

"What're you doing?" He asked, almost in a growl.

"You smell of death. Young death." Whispered Myrnin. His eyes were wild. Raizou went stone still, and just as cold. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"What?" His own voice was barely a whisper.

"The stench. It crawls on your body like maggots. You've killed someone. And young, very young." Myrnin was ice-cold when he latched his skeletal hand around Raizou's wrist. "You should be ashamed of yourself." They locked stares for a few moments before Willow shifted beside him. Myrnin let go of Raizou and dropped back to his seat in one seamless movement. Raizou was still staring at him when Willow brushed the hair out of her face. She frowned at them both, Myrnin seemed nonchalant and Raizou was sat with his back straight, and his eyes alert.

"What happened?" Willow mumbled, sleep slowing her reactions.

"Nothing." Myrnin grinned at her and then pointed at the bright orange flags out the window. "Ooo we're here!" He yelled, clapping his hands. He leapt up from the seat and bolted down the transporter, wobbling about from side to side as the ship tilted to a land. As Willow stood up, Raizou grabbed her arm.

"Don't trust Myrnin." He muttered, before letting go and walking in front of her. Frowning in confusion, Willow followed. When she got to the exit of the transporter it had just landed; and was now opening the doors. There was just one person left in the transporter when they walked out onto the entrance.

It was nice to have a warm welcome when they entered the Republican Embassy. The entrance hall was well lit and their footsteps echoed on the marble floor. Myrnin scuffled after them as they were led into a secondary chamber. A tall man, dressed in an orange and black suit led them, talking to Raizou, too rapidly for Willow to follow. Raizou nodded and replied just as quickly. They then stopped in front of a set of HoloNet transmitters.

"These should work, just type in the comlink code and go from there." The Republican Representative in the suit turned and bowed to them both.

"Thank you." Raizou grunted and turned one of the screens. With fast and efficient speed he typed in the comlink code for the Temple and waited while it rang. He tapped his foot as the droning ringing noise echoed through the room. Then a voice began.

"Hello?" It was a girl, very young, probably about ten.

"Hel- How old are you?" Raizou snapped.

"Nine, can I help you?"

"Yes, get a bloody Knight or something on the comlink." He ordered irritably. There were sounds of quiet muffles as the comlink was passed over.

"Yes?" It was the arrogant tones of Andjo Bretori. Raizou let out a small sigh.

"Get someone else."

"Ah! Raizou! How _not_ lovely to hear your voice. I was hoping you'd become missing in action." Andjo sounded annoyingly bright.

"Get. Someone. Else." Raizou said slowly. Willow frowned at him and mouthed 'who is it?'. Raizou mouthed back 'Bretori'. As Willow's face brightened – Raizou scowled.

"No one's around, genius. They're all out looking for you two." Andjo replied irritably. "Waste of resources if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you. _All_ of them?" Said Raizou with shock and disbelief.

"Well… no not all." Andjo's voice became resigned and he sighed. "Shayna-Ti and her Padawan. Still a waste of resources." Muttered Andjo.

"Good to know I'm loved. It really warms my heart." Replied Raizou in deadpan. "When should we expect Shayna-Ti?"

"What do I look like – Yoda?" There was a pause. "Don't answer that Baric… I don't know. Where are you?"

Raizou turned to face Willow and gave her a questioning look. When she gave him a blank look he was reminded that she couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the comlink. He mouthed towards her 'Where are we'. She shrugged and said that she'd go and ask one on the Republicans. Raizou tapped his foot as he waited. When she returned he rolled his eyes and tapped his watch.

"We're on Tashcuntúcher, Outer Rim." Willow said. Raizou relayed the information to Andjo. The Jedi Master said that he would let Shayna-Ti know. Greatfully, Raizou cut off the comlink and turned to Willow.

"He's let Shayna-Ti know. She's looking for us."

It only took a week for Shayna-Ti and her Padawan to arrive. That sounded like a long time, but they were in the Outer Rim, and Coruscant was in the Inner Rim. Willow was pleased to be at the Temple again and she wasted no time in catching up on her work in the Medical Bay. Master Arias Placidus was past his head in paperwork, the Arbiter told her when she walked into the room. Raking a hand through her hair, Willow sat down to the desk and got stuck in. She'd almost worked away the night when Master Placidus walked silently into the room.

"Your friend Mrynin is quite the character." Mused Arias. Willow looked up from her work and moved her wrist around at the opportunity. She smiled.

"Aye, that he is. If he's too much trouble here however – I can always find him lodging?" Slowly she began organising the datapads into piles and stood away from the desk.

"No, no." Arias tilted his head for a moment. "I've spent the afternoon learning facts I didn't know about maggots." Willow raised an eyebrow at Arais' thoughtful expression. "There was quite a lot I didn't know about maggots. Truly, truly amazing creatures." As he mused, she slowly stood from the desk and let him to his own thoughts about…maggots. Rather him that her, Willow thought with a wryly smirk. She made her way through the complex and towards the gardens. There, Raizou was stood lecturing a Youngling.

"And next time you want to show off with a stick, make sure a Jedi isn't in the way of it. Or you'll be mopping the whole Temple until _after_ your arms fall off." He made an ushering gesture. "Be gone." The small Youngling nodded and almost ran into Willow. Muttering his apologies, he left. When Raizou turned and saw Willow, his face broke into a smile.

"I've missed you." He said, then put his hands in his pockets.

"I've not been gone long!" Willow protested as she stepped towards him.

"You've been gone long enough." He replied. "And the annoying thing is – you're only on the Lower Levels. Do you have to work down there?"

"So long as the Medical Bay is 'down there' then yes." Willow walked over towards the bench that sat just near the small pond. Raizou joined her on the other side. Slowly she looked at him, and he still had the grin plastered across his face. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What?" Asked Raizou as he looked over his shoulder.

"You." She coughed. "You're like…" Willow made a mock smiling face, all the way up to her eyes. Immediately he dropped the smile and it was smoothly replaced with his standard scowl. Rolling her eyes, Willow pulled her cloak closer towards her. It was getting towards the colder seasons now. Jealously she looked towards Raizou. He hadn't even shivered. In fact, he didn't even have a cloak on.

"I wish I came from Polus." Pouted Willow. Raizou looked at her dubiously.

"I think not." He turned to her. "The Systems are rubbish in Polus. They never find Jedi, we wouldn't have met."

"Maybe on the street?" Willow tilted her head.

"I doubt it. I was Prince at that time."

"…What?" Willow blinked at him.

"I never told you?" Frowning, Raizou rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew your Grandfather Jécht was royal. I guess I just didn't make the connection…" Willow mused. "Wait – does that mean you're King?"

"…King is a very … regal title." Grimaced Raizou. "I prefer Jedi that happened to be in the Royal family of Polus."

"We still would have met." Willow travelled away from the subject of Raizou being King. For some reason, she didn't really see him as a King, or if she did – it would be a warrior one. "I would have been a Medic still." This time, Raizou did laugh. Then he shook his head.

"I doubt that too. Female Medics upon Polus are…" He twirled his hand about, as if looking for the right word. "Careless with who they share themselves with."

"Ah…" Willow stayed silent for a moment. "Well I've never been to Polus. I'm going to make a trip there for a while. Teach Medics how it's properly done."

"On your own?" Asked Raizou, his gaze meeting hers.

"Probably." Shrugged Willow. She watched the pond ripple slightly in the wind. Willow blinked slightly in surprise; it had gotten dark very quickly.

"I'll go." Raizou said out of the blue. Willow turned to look at him.

"You'll have to go in disguise."

"What? Why?" Raizou scowled further, if that was even possible.

"I don't want you trumpeting about while I'm trying to heal the poor and diseased. I don't want you assassinated either." Willow explained. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him again – and the first time he wasn't actually lost. That had been bad enough. She blinked the images of a bloody body out of her mind quickly. A Jedi had to keep their mind in the present, while also being aware of the past and future. But that didn't mean becoming paranoid over something that might not even happen. Best to eliminate the possibility. "You either come in disguise, or not at all." Trying to be firm, Willow pursed her lips.

"I'm hardly defenceless." Grunted Raizou. This much was true, Willow supposed but she still didn't like the idea of it. "I know Polus better than you." Raizou continued. "And you'll need tips."

"Tips?" Asked Willow cautiously.

"Firstly, if you want to be unnoticed, don't go around telling people you're called "Willow Baric". Willow maybe; at a stretch."

"Why?"

"It'll be all over the HoloNets quicker than you can say Obi-Wan Kenobi." With a sigh Raizou stood. He brushed a hand through his hair and thought long and hard. "We'll have to keep a low profile and organise things carefully." Willow grinned and almost dived on him as she hugged him. Raizou grumbled and then pulled her back. "_Very _carefully." He pointed at her. "No running off."

Willow ran off. As soon as they landed upon the Polusian Station, Willow ran towards the exit. Grumbling and growling under his breath, Raizou walked with long strides and caught up with her. Thinking about it, she couldn't have stood out more if she tried. The room – to him – was rather moderately warm, and to all the other residents too. Willow was wrapped up in about three thick layers, a scarf wrapped around her head, and big winter boots.

The Station itself was in crisp metal. It was filled with people going about their business. Beggars followed well dressed citizens and pleaded. Rain pattered down on the window relentlessly. There was the sound many footsteps and chatter. A worker; presumably one of the pilots; was red faced with the stress of the night – for they had arrived late. An old dog sat outside faithfully waiting. Cautiously, the dog nosed at the window, his ears low. People became packed from wall to wall. One tried to escape through the sea of people. Lightning struck. Travellers' faces were illuminated for a short moment. The dog yelped, the sound cracked through the station. It began to feel humid and awkward inside. A gruff old man lowered shakily to sit down on an already quaking chair. He wore an old battered cap. The coat he wore; green and black; was slicked with rain. A seal that had come out from swimming. His pants had become dark with rain. His eyes: great catacombs of spite. The musty air stuck to everyone's skin. Air which was lined with dampness and fuel. The atmosphere was broken, and so was the window. Glass smashed inwards as two figures rolled into station. One, a young blonde girl. Fairly pretty, she wore a tank top, leather jacket, and pants. The other was a horribly disfigured man. He had sharp teeth and wore robes full of mud. He robes was almost falling apart. Raizou snapped his gaze over to Willow, who stumbled out of the way. The young girl screamed as the man pulled her, by her top, to a stand. Raizou jogged over there as it was only a short distance.

"Put her down." Growled Raizou. The man leered towards Raizou.

"Stay out of this." He replied gruffly. Raizou took a short breath.

"Let her go, I'll count to give. That's generous." The man gave Raizou a glance, gauging whether he meant business. Raizou began to count out loud, putting on a bored expression. As he did however, he looked towards Willow, who was on the other side of the man. Inconspicuously, Raizou nodded at her. She nodded back.

"...Two, one." Completed Raizou. In flawless timing both he and Willow swept their feet underneath the man's. Tumbling, the man fell to the floor subsequently letting the girl go. By now, people were watching and Raizou's hand brushed past his lightsaber until he realised that wouldn't be much of a good idea. Instead he brought out his switch knife that was strapped to his inner thigh. He grabbed the man at the front of his neck, not choking him but making sure that the man didn't move. He pushed the button on the switch knife and it opened up; the sharp edge only just missing the neck of the man. "Why were you attacking her? Do you realise it's a breach of peace?"

"Who do you think you are? The King's Guard?" Sneered the man. Raizou stayed silent for a moment, he could almost see Willow biting her lip in anticipation.

"What's your name?" When Raizou asked, the man simply laughed.

"So you can report me? No thank you." The man winced when the knife was pushed closer to his neck. "Okay! Okay!" Raizou eased off the pressure. "Markus. Markus Crow."

"Good. I'm glad we could come to a compromise." Raizou pushed the button of the switchblade again and stood up, brushing dust from his pants. He would have gone to check if the girl was alright, but Willow had beat him to it. She was already smiling and walking on her way. Raizou ignored the cursing of Markus and pulled Willow's arm along.

Raizou was glad when he got out into the fresh breeze of the Polusian City. They were in District Eight, the Tourist Center. You could always tell the Tourists from the locals. The locals were in summer robes. Willow folded her arms in on herself in attempt to get a bit of warmth into her body.

"So much for keeping a low profile." She muttered.

"That was necessary." Explained Raizou. "Anyway, not many saw my face." Raizou fidgeted with the hood that covered his head. It was like walking in a sauna. "Where to?" Willow looked over at him with a blank expression. "Well... This was your idea."

"Is there a Medical Bay?" She asked.

"More of a Medical Alley, it's in District Two. Come on..." As they walked Willow asked many questions, and Raizou did his best to answer them, but he didn't know everything.

"What are all the different Districts for?"

"District One is the Royal Sector. Ambassadors and such live and work there. It's where the Palace is." Raizou kept his voice low as he walked through the crowds with Willow. The city was rather large, and so were the buildings. They slinked up towards the sky. Speeders sleeked across the dark sky, their red lights was all that could be seen of them. He kept Willow close by him so that a mugger wouldn't see her as an easy target. "District Two is the Public Sector. The Military are trained there; it's where the Mercenaries live too. Healers, Apothecaries and Guards reside in District Two. District Three is the Entertainment Sector. All the Cantinas are over there. District Four is under construction, that's going to be the Factory Sector. Hopefully that'll bring in some jobs." He raked a hand through his hair. He wasn't a man who liked being reminded of the troubles of Polus – even though it was sort of his job to deal with them. "District Five and Six are Housing Sectors. Seven house the Prisons. Eight – this one, is where all the travellers come in and out. Nine is..." He paused for a moment. "No one is really sure what Nine is. It's a mix of everything. Kind of sprouted." Willow nodded as she watched him explain everything. His face had become a hard scowl and his eyes were rather dark. Now she looked at him properly, he looked exhausted. She sighed.

"Are there Inns or something here?"

"Aye." He stopped for a moment and then pointed to a large skyscraper on the corner of the street. "That's The Ray-Loo Hotel. Why?"

"We should stop. You look knackered."

"I am not." Raizou grunted and picked up the pace ever so slightly. Willow thought for a moment.

"I'm tired." It was a lie, but it would get Raizou a night's rest; of which he needed. Raizou raised an eyebrow towards her. Then he let out a heavy sigh and veered off towards the hotel.

In the middle of the night there was banging on the door. Willow blinked her eyes open and it took her a moment to remember where she was. The room was dark, and all she could see was the dark bed in front of her. The only reason she'd been woken up in the first place, is that Raizou had fallen out of the bed, presumably in shock. Red-faced, he stood up and strode over to the door. When he opened the door, the light streamed into his eyes and he squinted. Not long after the door was open he was pushed to the ground by a large man.

"You are being arrested on behalf of the Polusian Senate for assault." The man said in a business like tone. Raizou felt stun cuffs go around his wrists and cursed himself for not fighting back earlier. Assault? When did he- oh. Markus had obviously reported him, before he had the chance to report Markus. He felt himself being dragged up by the scruff of his top. Willow ran out of the room with them as they dragged Raizou out.

"What's going on?" She asked. They had probably been talking, but she had no chance of reading their lips when they were around the corner.

"This doesn't concern you, Miss." Said the taller man. He wore some strange armor. Probably made of Mandalorian metal by the looks of things. "This man is armed and dangerous."

"Armed and-" Willow had to admit that Raizou was armed and dangerous...but that was beside the point.

"Why is he being arrested?" Asked Willow as she followed them down the corridor quickly. The second man, a thinner one in regal robes turned to her.

"He has attacked and threatened a civilian. Now stay back or you'll be arrested for aiding a fugitive." A fugitive? Thought Willow. Boy, is Raizou in trouble now.

"But you can't arrest him he's-" Raizou only just managed to glare at Willow before she managed to say who he was. "He's..."

"Have you got a name? Do you know this man?" Asked the thinner of the two. He glanced towards his comrade and nodded towards the outside door. "Why were you in the same room?"

"I..." Willow bit her lip and tried to think fast. How could they get both their stories straight without speaking to each other before hand? There were no way they were _that_ in tune. Willow let out a long sigh and mentally kicked herself for what she was about to say.

"I was paid." She said with what she hoped was an honest face. The man simply raised an eyebrow.

"You were paid?" He asked. Willow nodded. Then the man folded his arms. "Very well. Sorry for the trouble." He swept from her and followed after the other man. The thinner man spoke to the receptionist droid before leaving the hall completely. When he left, Willow let out one long sigh and sat down beside the wall. What was she going to do now?

Raizou made a mental note to improve the standard of cells when he had the time, which was probably never, but still... the note was there. They plodded him down a dank corridor, stinking of damp, and into a cell. They had wasted no time in getting to District Seven, which they should be commended on, he supposed. He already had a plan and just had to wait until the two guards left him alone in a cell. In front of the cell they stopped him and performed a search. Raizou cursed when they found his lightsaber tucked into his underobes. They peered at him.

"It's a replica." Raizou nodded towards his prized hilt. Hopefully the non Force Sensitive wouldn't be able to ignite it, thus creating the effect of a replica and not an actual weapon. The man raised an eyebrow.

"So you're impersonating a Jedi as well? The points are racking against you." The thicker build one (his name label said Jeff) laughed.

"I am not impersonating a Jedi." Raizou said through clenched teeth. Now they had turned the stun off, he was able to talk. Again, he cursed when Jeff took out his I.D card.

"Raizou Baric?" This time Jeff howled with laughter. "Impersonating a royal as well?" Jeff handed the card to his friend, Rapisco. Rapisco glared at Raizou.

"You don't even look anything like him." Great, the disguise worked _too _well. Rapisco pulled out a datapad. "Name?"

"Raizou Baric." Screw it, Raizou thought. He would prove who he was, leave the prison, and then leave the planet. Willow can teach some other medics on Coruscant.

"_Real_ name." Clairifed Rapisco.

"Raizou Baric." Swiftly he sent the Force rippling down his arms and towards his wrist. The Force snapped the cuffs in two and he send a roundhouse kick into the two of them. While Jeff stumbled about in shock, he pulled his hilt from the man's grubby hands. In one movement he already had the lightsaber ignited. Jeff was unclipping his blaster from his belt. Raizou flicked his wrist towards it, moving the blue blade down through the metal of the blaster. Rapisco saw Raizou with wide eyes and then ran around the corner. _Coward, _he thought. But then Rapisco came running back, trailed by HK droids. _Why_ did Raizou spend all that money on buying HK droids for the prisons?

"Clarification: is this the detainee?" It said in its aristocratic tones. Rapisco nodded. The five or so HK Droids all turned towards Raizou, their guns locking into place. Raizou looked behind him. He was backed into a corner.

"Ah bolloc-" The HK Droids didn't let him finish that sentence. They opened fire. Raizou had to work had with his lightsaber to deflect all the blaster shots. His Soresu wasn't as good as his Vaapad, but it was needed. The only thing Willow _could_ do was deflect blasters, he cursed himself – as if someone wasn't cursing him already. He brought his focus into the battle, using the Force to help but he was being backed into a corner. With gritted teeth, Raizou flicked out his hand, and with it, the Force. Some of the HK Droids were knocked back into the wall at the end of the thin, dark corridor. Raizou flipped over the remaining droids and in one long sweep cut through the torso. The stench of melting cables filled the air but Raizou carried on relentlessly. He picked up one of the droids with the Force and sent it hurtling through the wall. The wall crumbled outwards. Dust encircled Raizou and he patiently waited while it cleared. Then he sprinted towards the hole in the wall, he could see the outside from where he was stood. As he ran at the gap, his toes only just stopped on the edge of the wall. He looked down. They were on the highest level of the prison. It was about fifty stories high. The wind whipped at him. Raizou growled in frustration. Even a Jedi wouldn't survive that fall.

A dark, malicious laughing echoed over the walls of the thin corridor. Raizou's skin went rock cold. He slowly turned on his heel. The man ahead of him was the last man he wanted to see at this moment in time. Generally, it was the last man he wanted to see at any moment in time. What sickened Raizou was the item that Syndri was holding. In his hand was the head of the child Raizou had killed. He felt his knees buckle, but he stumbled just in time. Syndri was grinning, his teeth blackened with blood. Gagging, Raizou took one step forward, away from the sheer drop. Behind him he heard quick footsteps – someone running. He only hopped it was the Cavalry. Raizou tried to focus his mind onto the situation at hand.

"Syndri, do step out of the way." Raizou plastered on a smile. "Or I may be caused to sweat slightly when I move you myself." Syndri simply threw the child's head at Raizou. Out of instinct, Raizou caught it, but then he gagged and placed it on the floor. The quick footsteps finally stooped and he glanced to his side towards the flash of orange.

"Willow! What are you doing here?!" Raizou scowled at him.

"Helping you! What does it look like?!" Willow snapped. He took another look at Willow. She was covered head to toe in mud and slime. Syndri raised an eyebrow towards her, but she hadn't seen him yet, she was looking at Raizou. "But it looks like you've gotten yourself out of jail." Then she finally looked forwards. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Muttered Raizou with an angry expression. Now he had two responsibilities. He had to look after Willow _and _kick Syndri's head in.

"What's he doing here?" Whispered Willow. Raizou shrugged and took a step in front of Willow. It was further away from the exit, but it put him between Syndri and Willow. The two men locked gazes for a moment. Then there was a shock of movement. Syndri immersed himself within the Force and became a black fog. Raizou cursed and his gaze skittered about the place. He turned on his heel to see Syndri holding Willow around the neck, over the edge of the prison. His heart jumped for a moment and he was about to run forward.

"_Don't_ move." Growled Syndri. Willow was allowed just enough air to breath, but it wasn't comfortable. She looked down and all she could see were the concrete floor hundreds of metres below. She tried to kick at Syndri but her legs were nowhere near long enough. Syndri simply glared at her and her movements were stopped.

Raizou stopped where he was. He carefully disignited his sabre.

"Okay Syndri. You win. What do you want?" He ignored the angry glare he got from Willow.

"You. In a cell." Clarified Syndri simply. Raizou frowned.

"...Why?" As an answer, Syndri took a step closer towards the edge.

"Okay!" Yelled Raizou. He took a step backwards, closer to the cell. Syndri stayed still. Raizou rolled his eyes and moved into the cell.

With a gust of gale force wind, the cell was shut. The lock moved into place. Raizou cursed and then looked up. Syndri and Willow were gone. Raizou growled and hacked the cell with his lightsaber. It didn't make a difference.

Willow screamed as Syndri jumped off the edge with her. Rapidly the ground was getting closer and closer. The raw, glacial wind cut into her skin as they tumbled down, gaining speed as they went. Syndri had let go of her neck but had now held her around the waist. He began to become translucent and was encased in black smoke, and her with him.

Willow hit the floor, but it wasn't the concrete, and it wasn't with all the G Forces she'd previously gained. It still hurt, but it wasn't deadly. Groaning, Willow rolled onto her back and frowned when she saw a roof. It was rather featureless, she couldn't figure out where she was from it. Willow sat up slowly and winced as she felt the unnatural movement of her ribs. Syndri was sat across from her, in an armchair by a fire. It was the only source of light in the room. Other than the fire and the armchair, there was nothing else in the room. Although the corners were covered in shadow.

"Take me back, Syndri." Willow's voice was barely more than a rasp when she spoke. Wincing, she slowly stood up.

"Now, Willow. We both know I'm not going to do that. But don't worry. I won't hurt you." Syndri ensured. She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. She was never sure. He looked down at her as he crossed one leg over the other. "Are your ribs paining you?"

"Yes."

"Good." He nodded crisply. "Pain makes you stronger."

"What's going to happen to Raizou?" Willow asked.

"Whatever happens, happens, dearest." He leant forward in his chair, clasping his hands together. "I am but a servant of the Force." Willow scowled. She never liked cryptic talk. She much preferred to be told straight.

"Where exactly are we?"

"A safe house." Explained Syndri. "Well... safe for me anyway."

"What?" Before Willow had chance to question him further, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head, and fell forward into black.

Syndri glanced over with mild interest at Darth Chaos as she stepped over Willow's unconscious body. The woman smoothly pocketed her hilt which she'd used to hit Willow with.

"You know that really wasn't necessary." He said. "She would have done what she was told." He stood up from the armchair and knelt by Willow. He moved her hair out of her face and pulled her up. Her body was limp in his grasp and he carefully picked her up. Darth Chaos grimaced and folded her arms.

"Have you perfected the Force technique yet?" As she asked she peered at Syndri.

"I have already told you. It will be ready when it is ready. Infuriate me further and you will not live to see it work." He said it with such simplicity it almost shocked Chaos. Almost. She nodded her head in submission and then left the room.

When Syndri was sure Chaos had left the room, he opened himself up to the Force. The dark aroma filled his body and he welcomed the Bogan energies around him. He used the Force Technique that he'd been practising for years. It worked perfectly, and a small smile which was not his crept across his face.

The first thing Willow felt was a soft, comfy pillow – which surprised her. Her ribs were no longer hurting and she felt warm for the first time since she'd arrived upon Polus. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in the Hotel room, and Raizou was there. He stood over her without an expression. Willow frowned and was about to ask a question but the placed a finger to his lips.

"Not now." He said. Willow frowned further and pulled herself to sit up in the bed. The covers were wrapped tightly around her and she struggled to get them lose. Raizou helped her undo them. "We need to get going." He stepped back from the bed. As he walked out of the room, he didn't even wait for Willow. Still frowning, Willow jogged after him, not even checking if she had her lightsaber with her. Raizou was walking swiftly and with long strides. He nodded towards the reception droid before leaving the hotel completely.

"Where are we going?" Asked Willow, finally getting frustrated with the lack of explanations from Raizou. He was acting all strange and far away.

"Towards the square. An execution is about to be carried out."

"What?!" Snapped Willow. She picked up her pace and started to run alongside him.

"You heard. They caught a wanted murderer. I need to be there." That was the last thing he said as they made their way to... wherever this 'square' was. When they walked around the corner, the area immediately changed. The landscape was beautiful and serene. There was a tall building in the centre of a vast lake. Lights reflected off of the water and back at the building. There was a huge wooden door on top of a set of marble stairs. On either side of the door were two sets of pillars. Willow looked up at Raizou in confusion.

"How do we get across?" She looked dubiously towards the building, an island in the middle of the ocean

"We're here." Then the floor seemed to rubble. There was the sound of rushing water. Water in a direct path heading towards the building began to suck inwards. It spiralled into darkness. The white, furious water seemed to battle with itself to be sucked inwards. At that moment a wooden bridge began to come up from the lake. Water pooled over it like escaping fish. As the bridge steadied to a stop the water finally stopped moving around.

Willow had to blink a few times to check she had actually seen that happen. She contemplated pinching herself. Raizou led her across the bridge. They were both silent as they made their way up to the door. Raizou knocked on the door. Another man opened it. It was the tall man who had helped arrest Raizou in the first place. They both nodded to each other like old friends.

"Ah! Come in, come in. We've been expecting you." The man door said. Willow grimaced and leaned in towards Raizou.

"I always worry when people say that." Willow whispered. The man raised his eyebrow. He was a tall, imposing man. He wore red velvets with a deep purple cravat. His coat swept at his knees. His auburn hair was slicked back. He stood to the side and let them in. Apart from the fact that Willow didn't know why she was here; she felt very out of place. Inside, the carpet was plum and velvet. It soaked up the water from Willow's shoes. The walls were made of mahogany panels. Hanging on the walls were large paintings of royals.

As they walked by, Willow noticed that there were no lights in the corridor. She looked up towards Raizou. His expression was blank with determination.

Soon they came to another door. The man that had met them at the first door took a key that had been attached to his belt. On the door, Willow searched for a key hole and handle but there were none. On the front however was a snake. It was made of gold and faced towards them with its mouth opened wide. Fangs stuck down into the thin metal tongue. The key was the shape of a small man. The man inserted the 'key' into the snake's mouth. The jaw of the snake closed in on the mouth. Clicking sounds emanated from the inside of the door and it slowly opened.

The room inside was circular; made up of two levels. The top level was a rounded balcony. It was wide and several vampires paced it. On the bottom level the floor was made of black and white marble tiles. The whole room looked quite like a posh gala room. At the front of the room were a row of high chairs. Men and women occupied the chairs and they all looked very important. There were four of them. The first one was a woman. Her skin was pale. Dark hair cascaded down her high shoulders. Her face was made up of sharp cheekbones and wild red eyes. She wore a flamboyant white shirt encased in a leather bodice. Tight black pants were tucked into high boots. One leg was crossed over the other. She reminded Willow of someone, but she wasn't quite sure who. Next to her was an empty chair. The man that had led them into the room walked over and took his place. Across from him sat another man. His hair was bright blonde and spiked up, at the ends were red tips. He wore a long armless blue coat without a top on underneath. Willow couldn't place the scent he gave out, he made her feel uneasy. He'd crossed his legs in a rather childlike manner onto the seat. The last chair, was empty.

"Allow me to introduce my friends." Raizou began. "Octavia Hill." As he said her name, the woman stuck her chin up and purred. Willow almost gagged. "You've met Rapisco Vornholt." The man that had led them to the room flashed his teeth in a smile. "And Ewan Macmillian." The man with the blue coat waggled his fingers. Willow edged towards Raizou ever so slightly. He stepped in front of her and walked towards the others, taking his place in the empty chair. Octavia gave out a musical laugh.

"Bring the prisoner." Octavia commanded. Rapisco stood from the chair and left the room for a moment. When he came back, he dragged a man doubled over into the room. The man was Syndri. Willow gasped. What the hell was going on?! When Syndri looked up, he looked towards Raizou, and his expression could only be described as confused. He then cast his gaze over the room and found Willow. His expression lit up.

"Willow! It's me-" As he began speaking he was kicked in the side by Rapisco. Willow ran over towards Raizou.

"You can't execute Syndri! He needs a trial!" She couldn't suppress the horror in her voice.

"I'm not Syndri. I'm..." Again Syndri was cut off as he was thrown to the floor. Raizou stood from the chair and hugged Willow from behind. As he did, he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Willow, he's killed too many people." She could see in his expression that he was almost sorry. But there was something hidden in his eyes. It felt like all the power in the world had routed Willow to that very spot. Blood poured down Syndri's black shirt, making it darker yet. It was just _wrong_, it was all wrong. Raizou gave Willow a final pat on the shoulder and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. Syndri was breathing so heavily that his shoulders raised in rhythm with his breathing. Raizou ignited the saber and moved it towards Syndri's neck. For a moment, Syndri's eyes met Willow. But they weren't Syndri's eyes... They were-

"No!" Willow all but screamed. She sprinted in front of Syndri and pushed Raizou back with most of her power. Only it wasn't Raizou. The real Raizou was behind her, bleeding, posed as Syndri. The real Syndri, the one that looked like Raizou, went flying across the room. The Force Technique flickered and failed. Willow narrowed her eyes as the real Syndri dropped his illusion over Raizou and himself. She turned behind her and saw Raizou's face. Relief washed over her and she knelt by him.

"Willow, move!" Despite his deep injury, Raizou shoved Willow out of the way as Darth Chaos leapt for them both. Chaos had been staged as 'Octavia Hill', that's what was so familiar about her. Syndri ordered the others to move in. Raizou growled in pain as he pulled himself to a stand, and more than that – a fighting stance.

Willow was pushed to the floor, as soon as she landed she rolled to the side, out of the way of a blade that came crashing down. Willow peered through her mess of hair towards the attacker. Of course it was none other than Chaos. She grinned malevolently at Willow. Willow swung her leg around and kicked Chaos in the face. Ignoring the snarling, she made her way towards Raizou.

Suddenly the whole room shook underneath them. Raizou looked up as the whole room seemed to groan in protest, dust raining down upon them from the roof. He yelled towards Willow to take cover, but she wasn't looking his way. He bit his lip hard, keeping his own frustration down key. His reflexes helped him dodge pieces of board that began to fall down from the roof. It felt like the floor itself wanted to swallow him whole. A window beside him smashed, cutting into his skin harshly. He felt the blood trickle down as he winced in pain, sucking in air through his teeth. It didn't help that he was already wounded. The lights flickered out and it turned pitch black. Growling, Raizou patted his belt for his lightsaber, but of course it wasn't there. They had taken it when he'd gone back into the cell.

Then the lights flickered back on, and the room was empty apart from Raizou and Willow. She was on the floor, looking just about as dazed as someone could get. Her wide eyes found his for a moment and when she spoke, her voice was shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You?" He asked, moving towards her, ignoring the daggering pain in his side. Willow nodded. Behind her, part of the roof had fallen in on itself. He helped her up and then looked around the room suspiciously. "They've not gone." He said simply.

"You're not wrong." Snarled Syndri. He sent a Force Blast into Raizou's chest. Raizou went flying across the room, into the wall and through it. The wall crumbled away as if it was made out of sand. Hitting the floor, Raizou grunted and sat up just in time to see Syndri block the exit to the room. Seamlessly he stepped through and pushed the Force out again. As the air was knocked out of him, Raizou soared into the metal wall. It became concave as he hit it.

Willow jumped back as the wall became damaged. A man shaped dint became apparent. Wincing, Willow took another step back. She felt useless just waiting for something to happen. But she sensed someone behind her. Willow spun on her heel and Force pushed the vibroblade that was by her neck just in time. It flew out of Rapisco Vornholt's hands. IT scattered to the floor beside them. Rapisco snarled and dived for her. Willow swiftly dodged out of the way. The man fell to the floor but soon brought himself back up for another attack. Willow couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. She blocked a punch with her forearm, and ducked for the next. Rapisco then manipulated a panel from the roof and hurled it towards her. Willow rolled out of the way just in time but because of the missing panel, smoke began to billow into the room. She lost sight of Rapisco. She cursed quietly and let out a calming breath.

Raizou sprinted towards Syndri and then jumped. He flipped in the air and landed just behind him. Raizou then tried to stun him but Syndri easily absorbed it. He growled angrily and sent a kick into Syndri's jaw. Syndri moved back but then ignited his hilt.

"I am _sick to death_ of you Raizou Baric. This is it." Syndri opened his palm and allowed the hilt to find it's way there. In a textbook flicker, he had the saber ignited and was walking towards Raizou.

Willow waited patiently for the Force to settle. Allowing the Force to flow around her, she was able to sense where Rapisco was. The man was towards her left and about to- Quickly, Willow ducked out of the way of the lightsaber. She could feel the breeze of it pass her neck. Then Willow smoothly parted the smoke like a curtain. She could see clearly where Rapisco was. He took another swing at her. Then for a few moments they were locked in a series of parries. Their movements seemed like a wave of light to the untrained eye, but Willow knew Rapisco was better than her. She was barely keeping up with each parry of his saber with her own. With one quick slash, Rapisco's lightsaber cut directly through her own.

Soon Raizou and Syndri were pushed into another fight, but this time, Raizou wasn't armed. He desperately looked around while ducking and flipping out of the way. Stepping back, Raizou dropped into a roll and picked up a shard of wood that had fallen down from the roof. He held it in both of his hands, testing the weight of it. But before he could use it to some extent, Syndri cut through the weapon. Raizou looked down slowly and then back up to Syndri.

"Ah well. It was worth a try." Raizou shrugged and then mustered all of the Force energy he could. He took the energy from the wood in the building and of the plants nearby. The energy of the crashing waves outside. With all of his valour he sent the Force hurtling into Syndri. The man's eyes went wide before he crashed through the outside wall and into the raging waters. Raizou lowered on shaky knees, and allowed the darkness to consume him.

"Bolloc-" Willow dropped the two halves of the hilt and sent a Force stun towards Rapisco. His body went rigid for a moment. Spinning around, Willow used the moment to sprint out of the room. With the Force speeding her up, she got across the bridge outside in no time.

The building was still quaking on the outside. Willow hadn't noticed it when she was fighting. The bricks and marble began to slide down, fighting for who could get to the floor quickest. A swell of white smoke tumbled outwards as the building began to fall. The water rippled with the strength of the cave-in. A gust of wind rushed through Willow and she squinted her eyes as she watched. The smoke travelled over the water and caught in her throat, causing her to cough. She hoped to Force that Raizou had made it out in time.

Raizou was still alive, and he was bloody annoyed. Luckily, however, one of the beams had landed horizontally over him and had got jammed somehow. That kept most of the weight of the bloody building off of his back.

"Willow!" He yelled, stupidly of course. He couldn't even see her. He couldn't see _anything_. "Anybody!" Futilely he shouted. Still no response. He swore under his breath. He had no energy left to call upon the Force to help. He'd just have to wait...

...And wait, and he was still waiting three hours later. A thin slit of light shot it's way through the debris. Raizou's eyes automatically shut, although he still felt the burning sensation on the back of his lids. He felt a small hand curl around his wrist. Tugging began, and Raizou opened his eyes. There was a small hole of which an arm came from. Frowning, Raizou pulled himself forward, using the arm as a grip.

"Not so rough, you weigh a tone!" Scolded Willow. Grinning, Raizou was pulled from the wreckage. Willow's hands were on her hips and she was looking at him in dismay. Moping, Raizou looked down. He was covered head-to-toe in dust. Even his hair looked more blonde than dark brown.

After a long time of dusting and fidgeting Raizou led the way away from the building. A shiver went up his spine when he left, and he was glad to be away from it.

"Where's Syndri?" It irritated Raizou that she even asked, never mind the worried tone in her voice.

"Somewhere we're not." He replied abruptly and picked up the pace, not caring that Willow had to run to keep up with him. All he wanted to do was make a report on what happened, send it to the Citadel and go back to the Temple. It was disconcerting how he longed to be within the discipline of the Temple. Not taking time to delve into it, he began to make a mental plan of things that needed to be done. First of all the matter of the Sith Lords had to be dealt with. Syndri might have been disposed for the time being although that certainly didn't mean that he'd gotten rid of the guy. There were also the others left; such as Chaos. He knew he wouldn't have time to do what Willow wanted to do. The second matter at hand would be finding his lightsaber – or maybe that would be the first. He remembered being rendered unconscious for a long while; it had probably been taken at that time.

A woman accidently knocked into Raizou, elbowing his side where he'd been wounded. Unable to hold it in, he hissed. Willow's attention immediately diverted towards him and she stopped in the middle of the street regardless of the people trying to get past.

"We should stop."

"Not right here, Willow." Said Raizou in a slow voice. "We're in the way." He carried on walking, but Willow growled from behind him and grabbed his arm. She dragged him into a side street which was less populated apart from a beggar. Willow paid the beggar with compliance that the beggar would not come back for a while. She spun on her heel and faced him. Looking at his bloody top, her expression got more concerned. As she went to pull it up so she could heal him, Raizou held on tight to the bottom of his top.

"I'm _fine_, Willow." He insisted.

"Clearly not." Huffed Willow back. She raked a hand through her hair and tucked it into her scarf. "Let me treat you."

"No," Snapped Raizou. "Lay off."

"You want to walk around wounded all day?"

"I'm not wounded!" Retorted Raizou loudly. A passerby glanced towards him and he gave them a small smile. They walked past faster. His gaze then travelled back to Willow. "Come on."

"Not until we get you fixed."

"I don't need fixing! Okay!" Raizou raised his hands in frustration. "I don't need you to-" Willow's eyes narrowed. Raizou continued. "I don't need you to fuss over me!"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" Raizou took a step forward. "I don't need a nurse to mollycoddle over a small scratch!"

"A small scratch!" Yelled Willow, not paying any attention to his wincing. "You're bleeding!"

"I can cope. Look." He gestured towards himself. "Perfect."

"Don't be so arrogant." Growled Willow.

"It's not being arrogant, it's the truth. Like it or not, Missy." For a moment Raizou thought he was going to get hit, but her expression simmered down to a boil, her eyes less stormy.

"Git." She simply said and walked off. Raizou raised his eyes to the sky as if to look for an answer. There was none, and there hadn't ever been one, but he'd always try.

"Where are you going?!" Raizou shouted, however she'd already turned her back. He picked up his pace to meet her in the busy center street. "Where are you going?" He repeated while walking beside her.

"Back to the ship." She snapped, automatically picking up the pace as she saw him.

"You can't drive." Pointed out Raizou. He inconspicuously took a step further away from her firing range. She looked at him for a moment, and then turned away.

"Doesn't matter. I'll wait." Raizou didn't bother following her anymore, her mind was set and she was going. He slowed to a normal walking pace until he came to a standstill. Ruffling his hair, he let out a long sigh. _Women._

_Men!_ Growled Willow inside. She dropped maladroitly onto the co-pilot chair with her hands in her head. All she wanted was to help him, but no he had to play Big 'Badass' Boy. It was a wonder he wasn't dead yet. She winced and sat up straight. She really didn't want him to die, that was pretty obvious. But the way he was going about things didn't give him much of a chance. Only Raizou Baric could walk around with a few cracked ribs, a chest wound and insist he was 'alright'. Alright my bottom, glowered Willow.

A few moments later she sighed and got up. It did no use sitting around on a ship and waiting. She _really_ needed to learn how to drive. It would help in so many situations. Like this one for example, she could-. A spider trailed down from the metal roof of the ship. Willow narrowed her eyes towards it. Then a large pair of hands closed over the spider. With ample eyes Willow looked at the man in front of her.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked ludicrously.

"I got bored at the Temple." Admitted Myrnin. He grinned, his childish face showing all his teeth while he watched the spider.

"Since when?" Asked Willow, already panicking.

"Well..." Myrnin tilted his head as he watched the spider crawl up and down his arm. "I looked at the docking reports and saw that you and your man-friend were heading to Polus. Ooo!" He yelled. "I'm a stowaway, I always wanted to be a stowaway!" Having lost interest in the poor little spider, Myrnin chucked it over his shoulder. Willow blinked for a few moments and then focused back on him.

"Raizou is going to _kill_ me."

"Not if I kill you first." Willow's gaze snapped over to Darth Chaos, who was stood down the hallway. It really wasn't Willow's day – and that was putting it lightly. Myrnin spun around, his burgundy coat flew. She didn't hear what he said, but whatever it was – it made Chaos smile. If there was one smile Willow really didn't trust; it was that one. Willow subconsciously glanced down towards her arm. The blackness had now spread almost to her fingertips. She brushed down her sleeve.

"So, little mouse..." Chaos broke the silence – figuratively, it was always silent for Willow. "I've never been one for small talk, how about we just get to it?" She took a slow step forward. Willow looked towards Myrnin. He was completely stone still.

"What've you done to him?" Willow asked, moving her body in front of his. Slowly she moved her hand closer towards her utility belt.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"My friend concerns me." Replied Willow crisply. Then she moved her hand to her hilt...that wasn't there. Cursing, Willow glimpsed down and remembered that it had been cut in half before. While she kept an eye on Darth Chaos, Willow nudged Myrnin slightly. No response. His usual spirited eyes were vacant and hollow. Faster than Willow would ever have expected Chaos hurled towards her. In one hand, the blade was held at a killing edge_._ Willow flipped backwards and out of the way. When she landed, Chaos was right there beside her shrieking demonically at her. Before Willow had chance to jump for him again, Chaos turned spun around and brought her foot crashing down into Willow's ribs. She felt a rib splinter as it was hit. Cursing, Willow manoeuvred her way around the small ship room. Deciding not to waste time and play, Willow slunk out of the door and around the corner. Ignoring the strange sensation Willow found herself in the small training room that Raizou had fashioned for his ship, closely followed by Darth Chaos. Furiously quick, Willow searched her pockets for a weapon. All she had was a small dagger so she flicked that out into her left hand. Something leapt down from above, and Willow turned just in time to counter wood with blade. Chaos had donned a thick looking, dangerously pointy stake. _Right, _thought Willow, _What the hell?._ There was a clunk as they slid apart.

In moments Willow understood that she was facing the most formidable enemy of her life. Darth Chaos might look like a B move dominatrix wrapped in tight black robes with a tribal necklace dangling from her neck, but the woman could fight. Well.

And take a punch, she thought when Willow finally got past Darth Chaos' guard long enough to slam a fist in the woman's face. Willow met air with her next parry as Darth Chaos rose off the ground as if she had wings. Chaos' stake whooshed past Willow's face, and the tip of it sliced her cheek.

Willow answered the first blood with a lightning parry of her own, gashing the Sith's arm. Chaos bared his teeth and swung. Willow flew up again, flipping over and striking the woman with her feet. Chaos used the momentum to soar up, driving down with the stake on her decent. Raising her dagger to block, Willow didn't see the blaster that flew into Chaos' other hand. There was a blast and Willow staggered back as she felt a burning awareness in her shoulder. It wouldn't kill her, but it hurt. A lot. Willow's knees hit the floor. Darth Chaos was about to impound the stake into Willow's chest when she got a last spurt of energy. With a growl she grabbed Darth Chaos' forearms and hurled her into the metal wall. It crumbled with the strength of the throw and the Sith was knocked out cold. Willow dusted his pants off and grunted as he limped. The wound was already beginning to heal and with it the pain was lessening. She was already subconsciously healing herself with the Force. Walking over towards Darth Chaos, she smiled towards Myrnin before kneeling by the Sith. The Bogan energies around her coated the air like syrup. Grimacing, Willow knelt by the woman to check that she was okay. Which was stupid, Willow reflected later, but it was in her nature. Chaos was just unconscious, so she turned to Myrnin and checked he was okay. His gaze was fixed onto the Sith.

"That's..." He let out a shaky breath. "That's Francesca." Myrnin took slow, attentive steps in the direction of her. Willow nodded.

"I'm sorry. She's a Sith." Explained Willow carefully.

"Sith?" Asked Myrnin.

"It's hard to explain..." Began Willow. "Think opposite of a Jedi...sort of." She really didn't have time to explain the ethics and differences between Jedi and Sith. Many people thought they were the same thing, that there was no such thing as 'Jedi' and 'Sith'. "We need to find Raizou." Admitted Willow reluctantly. She'd have to suck up her pride and find him again. _Hopefully _ he wouldn't be smug about it for _too _long.

A huge grin passed across Raizou's face when he saw Willow walking towards him in the Cantina. He polished off his drink quickly and turned towards her in the loud area. There was an insistent buzz of chatter in the room and it was beginning to make Raizou weary anyway. He paid the barwoman with a grin and stood up, meeting with Willow in the middle of the room. Willow walked right past him and towards the bar. Raising both of his eyebrows he sat down next to her just in time to hear her order some alcoholic beverage of some kind. Carefully Raizou narrowed his eyes and then ordered some blue milk. As the Rodian barman handed down both of the drinks at the same time, Raizou took Willow's and passed her the blue milk. Seamlessly Willow picked up the blue milk and drank. Grinning Raizou took a swig from the bottle and placed it back down.

"Come here often?" Raizou asked, an attractive grin passing over his expression. Willow glared up at him.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." She replied, trying to take no notice of him.

"Just the pretty ones."

"Whatever. Myrnin's here." Willow said quickly. "Come on let's go!" She began to stand up, waiting for Raizou to follow.

"Wait, what?" Raizou reached forward with his hand and held her wrist gently.

"Myrnin stowed away on the ship. Now he's waiting in the ship with Darth Chaos who is currently lay unconscious in the hall after the cockpit." Willow spoke so fast that she barely had time to breath. Raizou's frown became more and more prominent. His gaze flickered behind her and then back to Willow.

"Chaos is unconscious in the ship?" He asked, slowly placing his bottle of beer down. Willow nodded. Raizou's expression softened, but something dark was in his eyes. He looked at Willow. "I'm sorry." Raizou reached for her hand and stood up. Frowning, Willow turned around.

In the middle of the room stood Darth Chaos stood, one hand her hip, another hand holding the neck of the man in front of her. Her eyes were crimson, like pools of blood. Her lip was dripping with blood, mixed in from her teeth in the snarl that she formed. It was the only time Willow had seen her hair dishevelled, even during a fight. Her blonde hair was chaotic and disorganised. There was something erratic about the way she glared at them.

The short brown curls of the man were matted and wet. His skin was as pale as the snow that covered Polus. His treasured burgundy suit was in shreds, barely covering his own body. The normally golden skin was laced in gashes and cuts.

Willow's knees would have buckled if it was not for Raizou beside her. He shifted in front, only having to glare at the other occupants of the bar to get them to leave. That left the bar empty, apart from the two pairs. The claws that had untangled themselves around the man's next let go, and Darth Chaos' perfect lips smiled as Myrnin dropped to the floor. Dead. Willow couldn't help the scream that erupted from her, and knew it was a girly sound but didn't really care. She felt the reassuring squeeze on her shoulder from Raizou but barely felt it.

Raizou took another step forward so that all that was separating him and Chaos was the body. Raizou clenched his fist. Chaos raised a faultless eyebrow and crooned.

"Don't think of doing anything stupid, _Baric_." She took a purposeful step closer to him, kicking aside Myrnin's body. Then she stroked his shoulders with both of her hands. Raizou growled and gripped her wrist tightly, one slight movement and he could have broken them, he knew.

"Now, now Raizou. Let's be civil about this." As if things could not get any worse Syndri stepped out of the shadows. Raizou took a step back towards Willow and accessed the mindlink between them.

"What do we do?" She asked as soon as she felt him. Her voice was uncertain and almost scared. Raizou winced.

"There's not much we can do." He replied, taking a quick look around the dark room. There was a rather large window towards the left of Chaos and Syndri. "Okay, when you get the signal, follow me."

"What's the signal?" Asked Willow.

"You'll know." Raizou reached behind him and unclipped Willow's lightsaber from her belt. In one smooth movement he had it ignited. He then spoke out loud towards Syndri.

"So how're we finishing this?"

"It's not started yet." Syndri grinned and stepped forward. Raizou shoved his hand forward and pulsed the Force up his arm. It burnt down and sent Syndri flying backwards. Raizou flickered his gaze back towards Willow as he sprinted towards the window. It shattered easily, the sharp glass cutting into him as he flipped onto the outside pavement and into a civilian that was walking. He muttered an apology and then reached behind him to grasp Willow's hand.

"Where are we going?!" She yelled as she was dragged forward.

"I don't know, just run!" He picked up the pace as he heard feet behind them.

As Raizou ran he didn't really think about where he was going. His feet carried him along the floor, dragging Willow along with him. Crowds didn't bother to part as he slinked through hundreds of people in the centre of the city. He took a glance behind him. Syndri and Chaos were shoving people over as they sprinted after them. Raizou pulled Willow right in front of him and guided her forward by her back. There was a building on the right of the street, and Raizou led her towards it. When she headed for the door he steered her the other way.

"No, up."

"Up?!" She stopped for a moment and gasped.

"_Just do it_!" Bellowed Raizou as he guided her towards the outside stairs. When their feet landed on the metal rigging it rang out and wobbled. He could tell that Willow was uncertain but he made her run upwards anyway. Checking that Syndri was following them, Raizou slowed down slightly.

When Willow turned to go up to the next level she was going so fast she had to hold onto the bar as she spun. The stairs wobbled so much that the whole area seemed to shake. She looked up as she ran and realised that there were still a few levels to go.

The wind lashed out like a torrent when Raizou and Willow got towards on top of the roof. She placed her hands on her knees and tried desperately to catch her breath and almost heaved. Raizou raised a hand.

"Stay there."

"What?" But he was already gone. He ran back down the first few steps and stopped. Syndri looked furious as he slowed to a stop in front of Raizou.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Raizou with a grin.

"I doubt that." Syndri replied.

Suddenly Raizou flicked Willow's saber into ignition and slashed it through the step in front of him. The metal glowed white for a moment before cutting off completely. Howling with rage Syndri attempted the grab onto the other step. As Syndri thrashed about Raizou easily plucked his own hilt from Syndri's belt. Syndri leapt for Raizou but he wasn't fast enough and he tumbled down. A scream erupted as he fell. Raizou turned away and jogged back up the few steps that he'd climbed down. Willow frowned at him.

"What was that noise?" She asked, taking a step past Raizou. He stepped in the way, intercepting her easily.

"Just a cat, come on let's get back to Coruscant."

The light spilled into the dark room and Raizou groaned. He groped around the covers to try and pull the sheets over his head but some weight of some kind was on them. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and slowly adjusted to the morning light spilling through into the room. In front of him was a bundle of… orange and brown?

"Happy Birthday!" Willow yelled. She was sat on his knees, on top of the covers. So that was the weight. She had a huge grin plastered across her face and he let out a sigh.

"What?" He grumbled and raked a hand through his mop of bed head.

"It's your birthday! Eat up!" She reached down towards the side of the bed and pulled up a tray. On it, was a breakfast, and a glass of Jawa Juice with a small sparkler in it. Raizou almost grimaced. Almost.

"You're joking…" He began with a weary voice.

"Nope! Eat up! Lot's to do! Presents to unwrap!" She clapped her hands. Raizou grunted and dug into the breakfast. Once he was finished, he distinguished the small sparkler and drank from the cup. "Did you like it?" Willow asked with round eyes.

"It was just the same as any other breakfast…" Raizou began to pull the covers from him.

"No wait there!" She yelled as she held up a hand. Then she patted his feet from over the covers and left the room. Raizou sat there for a moment cursing his very predicament. He abhorred birthdays since the age of about ten, and thought them to be a waste of time. So what if you were one year older? You didn't feel any different. It was a load of old-

"Baaaack!" Willow yelled and in her arms she carried their new born child. Willow had given birth to him about a year after leaving Polus. He didn't really have a name yet, Raizou had taken to calling him Peanut however .The poor boy was dressed in a blue top with matching pants. Well, Raizou thought, things could be worse. Behind her, floating upon the Force, was a few elaborately wrapped and decorated boxes. Ribbons coiled down them all the way to the floor. This time, Raizou did grimace.

"Kill me now." He muttered under his breath as Willow placed Peanut on the bed and proceeded in bringing up the presents. Peanut crawled over to him and started pulling on his nose.

"Daddy!" He gurgled. Raizou smiled and then caught Willow looking at him, and stopped the smile immediately. He raised his eyebrows towards the pile of presents that were piled way above his head.

"I am _not_ going through with this." He growled, again attempting to pull the covers away. This time Willow sat next to him and trapped him in.

"Yes you are. Come on, open this one first." She handed him a smaller looking box. This was wrapped in shining blue paper. The pristine hospital corners were almost unnatural. He sighed, and decided to get it over and done with; after all he'd only be avoiding the inevitable. He tore at the paper and already scowled when he saw what was inside.

"That's horrible." He held the teddy bear with his finger and thumb at length by the ear. It was dark brown, and had patches all over it.

"Noooo, it's got a name – look." She pointed at the tag by it's other ear.

"…Benjamin." He sighed. "Lovely." Then he tossed it towards Peanut. He squealed in delight and promptly stuck it in his mouth and dribbled over it. The next present was already in his hands and he scowled at Willow for shoving it at him. This present was red, and squishy. Oh Lord she didn't… yes she did. As he unwrapped it he gagged at the knitted jumper in his hand. He glanced over to Willow and she was looking offended at his negative expression. He pasted on a smile, a bad one, but still a smile.

"It's…different." He worded carefully.

"You don't like it do you?" Willow winced.

"I do, I do." He replied quickly, inwardly retching at the large initial of 'R' on the front of it with small stars surrounding it. "No one else will have one." She grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it."

"…Yeah." He put the jumper down and reached for the next, smaller present. Unwrapping it, he saw that it was a pair of socks with the words 'Happy Birthday' on them. Raizou grimaced and placed them to the side to. He glanced over towards Peanut who was currently trying to make the jumper fit on the teddy. Well at least _someone_ was getting enjoyment out of his gifts. There was just one final gift left. Raizou looked towards it in disdain. Willow was staring at him intently, so he reached for the tiny box. It was plainly wrapped in red, no ribbons or anything. Raising an eyebrow, Raizou tore open the box. Inside it was another navy blue, velvet box. He frowned and pulled the top off of it. Inside was a watch. It wasn't elaborately decorated and it wasn't posh. It was made of wood, or the outside was anyway. The face was designed intricately with swirls. The second hand was already ticking, and the two slender hour and minute hands were still for the moment. He picked it up and slipped his hand through it and inspected it. Around the wristband it said 'I love you'. He gave a small smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled lightly and gave him a hug.

"Like your birthday, yet?"

"Nope." He shrugged and then picked up Peanut to sit on his knee. "But then again, who can complain?" Then he handed Peanut over to Willow. "Right, gotta' work now. You've had your fun." He finally pulled the covers from over him.

"Aww, stay in bed Raizou." Willow moaned. His focus flickered for a moment before he spoke again.

"I have stuff to look after. And Peanut is there." He replied.

"Peanut's due for a nap anyway. He didn't sleep last night." She stood up and picked up Peanut with her. "Stay. There." She went to walk out the door but then stopped halfway. "Please?" He raised his hands in an exasperated gesture and turned away. He heard Willow walk down the hallway and then he was alone. The watch was still looped around his fingers and he glanced down towards it, before pulling it onto his wrist. Irritably he messed with his hair for a while and got dressed. Just as he got to the door, doing up his belt, Willow moved back into the room. She had a malicious grin along her lips.

"Oh you won't need to be doing that up." She walked him back to the bed.

Birthday Boy didn't leave the bedroom until the late afternoon.

The night was as hot as the hell he was damned for. Syndri stumbled across the pathway up from the tall building he'd fallen down. His icy yellow eyes tried to make sense between the heat haze and the road. Hell…he thought numbly, a place of destruction and despair…a place he calls home. He had no idea how he got to the place he was, but all he cared for was getting Raizou. Where was Raizou? He asked himself. The path cracked telling many a tale of abuse groaned under his weight. Syndri felt his feet tripping over the loosened stones. The heat haze blinding him and like the whisper of an old friend dragged him to his knees. When he got up the demanding hill, Chaos was already there waiting for him. She shook is head in shame as he spat out blood onto the floor. The ground swayed beneath him. Howls of the night deafened his senses inner demons attacked his soul insanity crept like smoke through his mind. He was furious. The enchantment so ancient on these hallowed walls yet so deadly to those of sin continued its battle from a war that ended centuries ago. This battle, was the constant struggle between body and mind. His whole body ached as he made his way towards the woman. Chaos' skin was almost as pale as his own. Then he howled with rage. The howl could be heard for miles. But he knew what needed to be done…

Willow was sat in the entrance to the Jedi Temple looking after Peanut. She watched him with a slight smile as he fell asleep in the seat. A Jedi Padawan frowned over towards her.

"Aren't you going to get that?" The girl pointed towards the Temple doors. Someone must have knocked. Willow stood up and made her way towards the door, while keeping an eye on the child. Her hand clasped around the door handle and pulled it open.

Syndri's hands were full of blood when he dropped the Youngling's body to the floor.

"Give me Raizou Baric. Each hour you delay, another body will be at your door. You have two days." He turned away.

_In the dream, Raizou waded through the ocean. Soon, the ocean became not water, but blood. It dripped down the length of him, through his hair, into his eyes, down his bare chest. His leggings were ripped into small shreds, barely covering his legs. He wore no boots; if you could see through the thick, gloomy, crimson liquid at his feet. Then the blood formed a hand, that curled around each of his legs. _

In the real world, Raizou woke up as he was kicked sharply in the back. Turning over quickly, he was ready to defend himself, when all he saw was Willow kicking about in her sleep. Scowling, Raizou reached to his side and pressed the table lamp on. It illuminated the room in a low yellow glow. The covers were twisted around Willow's waist. Both of the pillows; including his own; were lay discarded on the floor. She was muttering incoherently when he reached over and shook her shoulder.

"Mmfou!" Yelling Willow seemed to grasp for something. Again, Raizou shook her shoulder. No response.

"_Willow_!" He yelled.

"Raizoouuu!" She yelled back, but she still wasn't awake. Raizou's hand stilled on her shoulder in shock. Then her eyes were wide and she sat bold upright, almost head butting him. She grabbed his forearms tightly for a moment. Then her gaze seemed to focus into him, and she let go. He watched for a while as she caught her breath and pulled the covers closer.

"What was that about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, while raking a hand through his hair.

"Just a dream." She replied and lowered back to lie down. Raizou's facial expression became a hard line as he looked right at her.

"Tell me." He almost ordered. She told him, but reluctantly. As the dream got more…abstract, Raizou's frown became more prominent.

"What brought this on?" He asked when she'd finished. That was when she looked away. Her frosty gaze flickered away from him. She knew how he'd feel… what'd he'd do if… God there'd already been one body, that was horrific.

_Willow was working in the Medical Bay when she distantly felt a dark presence nearby. Automatically moving her hand closer to her lightsaber, she stood up slowly. Then she looked up just in time to see the glass roof-window smash through. Cascading down with the glass was a body. A _tiny_ body. Willow screamed and looked back up, but no one was there. She sprinted over towards the body and picked the boy up quickly, placing him carefully on the bed. _

"_Miss Baric?" The boy said, his voice barely a crackle. Then his breath came in wet gasps and heaves. He began to cough up blood. Before Willow had the chance to clear his airways, the light went out of the boy's eyes. Shook to the bone, Willow slowly sat down on the end of the bed, staring at the body. When she saw an extra pair of feet by the bed, she glanced upwards. Raizou was stood above her, staring down at her. _

"_What happened here?" He asked. Willow frowned numbly._

"_He just fell through the roof." As she said, Raizou glanced upwards and then back down towards the bloody mess on the floor. "I couldn't see anyone…"_

"_Do you have any idea who it was?" He asked, folding his arms with a dark expression._

"_No." Willow shook her head bitterly. "I don't…"_

She never thought that Syndri would carry through with his promise. The man's words trailed up her spine like a sub-zero chill. At the time, she hadn't made the link between Syndri's threat and the poor, innocent boy. But once the second body came, she did. But Willow knew – that if she told him, Raizou would go straight to Syndri without a doubt. Could she do that? Could she send her lover to his death? Or… could she let innocents die? A dreadful shiver took her, and she kept her gaze in her lap. Raizou tilted his head, knowing something was seriously wrong. He pulled her into a hug, and began to stroke her hair as she spoke.

"Syndri told me…" Willow gulped down, focusing herself. But it really wasn't working. She was about to condemn Raizou for Force's sake. Maybe he had the slightest chance of getting out of it, _maybe. _Inside, Willow shook her head. False hope won't do anyone good. "Syndri told me: give him Raizou Baric. Each hour I delay, another body will be at the door. I've got two days." As soon as she'd finished Raizou leapt out of bed. He was a blur of movement. While pulling on his boots he also pulled his top towards him with his other hand. His eyes were dark mahogany, ripped apart with determination. Willow stood in front of him.

"There's bound to be another way!" She yelled at him, trying to keep the hysteria out of her voice. He didn't reply; he simply moved. He was walking out of the door as he pulled on his cloak, taking long and quick strides.

The thin lights from the blinds on the window panes where moonlight escaped passed over Raizou's face. He picked up the pace into a jog, his legs pounding on the marble floor. He heard yelling behind him, Willow, but ignored her. As he passed a vanguard he turned to him.

"Don't let her leave. Not for at least a month." Ordered Raizou with not an ounce of warmth in his voice. Darkly he smiled as he waved at Willow being held back by the guard.

"_**Raizou, you basta**_-"

"Love you too." He saluted her and turned away, now running at full pace.

It barely took him any time to get to the front gates, which he was happy about. He could see a shadowed figure stood in front of the doors with arms folded. When the figure stepped out into the dark room, Raizou saw that it was Kaseem Forta. Grimacing, Raizou took a step to the left, Kaseem followed. Then he took a step to the right, again Kaseem got in the way. Raizou growled.

"Move." He said simply. "Don't make me do something you'll regret."

"Off for a midnight stroll?" Kaseem raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact..." Raizou took another step towards the door and was barraged out of the way. "Kaseem, move before I give you the inability to create Little Kaseem's – Force forbid." He slowly moved his hand towards his hilt which was strapped onto the utility belt.

"I'm not moving until you-" It was too late to let Kaseem lecture him like a woman. He unclipped the hilt from his belt, and without igniting it, sent it into the base of Kaseem's skull. The oaf dropped to the floor in a fluid heap. He would probably have a headache for a while, but Raizou had more important matters to attend to. A date with Death.

Hmm, Raizou pondered as he stepped out of the Temple and into the night, it was bound to be an experience. About the only one he hadn't had yet. With hindsight Raizou would have packed a good lunch, a last meal per say. But when the wind whipped at him on his last night upon Coruscant, he felt his belly wouldn't stomach a meal. He turned around and took one last long look at the Temple. Then he looked down towards his watch. Not for the time, but for the memory. Which could be the same thing, he though numbly. Then he brushed his hands over the smooth texture of the watch, and over the indentation of the words engraved into it. Engraved into him. His fingers worked themselves as he unbuckled the watch. Searching with his eyes, he tried to distinguish the shadows that posed as trees. He stepped in front of the first one, and then crouched down onto his haunches in front of it. There, he unwrapped his hand bandages, stretching out his fingers and clenching his fist a few times. Irritably he brushed off the dry blood from his hands and smoothed out the grey bandage onto the grass in front of the tree. Taking one look at the watch, he placed it down on top of the bandage and wrapped it up. He grimaced at how sentimental he had become, but at least he would leave part of him here. If not for being remembered, for aggravating Andjo that he'd 'littered' the Temple.

With a wry grin on his face, Raizou sauntered into the forest.

The room was in crisp, sterile white. It was long and thin, with metallic tables which lines the walls. Numerous concoctions lay bubbling. Every colour under the three artificial suns was in that room in the test tubes. A tall, broad man stood observing in the middle of an experiment. His dark eyes surveyed the green liquid behind a plastic, clear viewing screen. Sweat poured down through his short cropped hair. After a moment, a small explosion escaped from the test tube. Glass shattered and hit the screen like a balloon bursting. The man didn't even flinch, in fact he nodded curtly. Soon, the liquid was gone. The scientist moved the viewing glass out of the way before pulling on plastic gloves. With his covered hands he picked up shards of glass. The man –Eoin Arista, began to mop the pristine, white tiles. Quick tapping began to emanate into the room and the door swung open. A woman, dressed in grey battle armour swept in. She gazed at Eoin through her cool exterior. Eoin restrained the urge to roll his eyes. She was such a self-righteous t-

"Professor Arista, I assume this is of your making?" The woman nodded towards the mess that was still on the floor.

"Yes it is. Problem?" Eoin glared at her coldly while wiping his hands.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't be in a position to claim 'human' rights." She flicked hair behind her and scowled. "Get it cleaned up. Then go across, our Lord and Master is waiting for you – I suggest you don't make him wait." The woman turned on her heel and left. Eoin allowed himself then to roll his eyes. Loudly grumbling, he finished off cleaning his 'mess'. However Professor Eoin Arista was a scientist. Eoin was the man who invented new ways of killing people. Yes, killing people. His latest invention was a type of DNA seeking plasma bomb. This was able to pinpoint a race of people and exterminate them. People would protest; they always would. 'Back to the Tython Wars'. Eoin wasn't the kind of man that cared. Used to, a long time ago...Millions of credits would pass his palm, it was consolation. Easy peasy. Pulling off his lab coat, he was then able to make his way out. The endless corridors bored him immensely. Several busy-bodies rushed past him. Everyone seemed to avoid Eoin like the plague. But he hadn't cared much for friends. Who needs friends anyway? No one in your life was with you constantly. People die, of old age if nothing else. There was no point in getting close to people if you were just going to get hurt in the process. Slowly, he made his way towards the exit.

Outside it was raining. A few speeders hovered over the curb silently. He glanced towards his own. A sleek black thing with tinted windows. It floated just above the ground, about an inch. There was no other like it in the sky – as his had been custom made. Not many pedestrians were about. No one needed to walk if they didn't want to. And nobody wanted to.

In the building where his 'Master' resided, he had to take a retina scan before being allowed access. Even after that, a blue light scanned his body for any metal. Irritably, Eoin was made to take off his watch before being granted in. Two HK Droids were waiting for him. Their red eyes scanned him a second time before leading onwards. This corridor was different to the other. A plum coloured, velvet carpet softened his step as he walked. The brown boots on his feet matched perfectly in this posh setting. Rosewood panels lined the walls and were polished that much that Eoin could see his own reflection in them. His casual shirt underneath the jacket was slightly ruffled. The vanity inside him made him bring up his hands and neaten out the collar. His velvet pants were perfectly straight and without crease. Before moving off to follow the robots he quickly wiped his boots on the floor.

One of the HK Droids – the bigger, oilier one – stood onto a transmit pad. It was consumed in light before being transported. Eoin took his hand in his pockets and let out a breath. After a while of waiting, the other Droid told him that it was okay to go. Fed up he stood onto the transmit pad. His eyes automatically closed, anticipating the sickening feeling in his stomach. The sensation of being transmitted was like a wave passing over him, coupled with a lurching feel in his stomach.

When he arrived, he opened his eyes. Nothing was in the room apart from a desk, a chair, the other HK Droid and a man. This man was old. His eyes were a tired grey like the colour had faded out of them over the years. Eoin stepped forward and nodded his head. The Leader inclined his own head back calmly.

"I'm going to be clear with you Professor Arista-".

"Eoin, if you would, Leader." Eoin gritted his teeth.

"Mm, whatever." The Leader, Paul Earls, clasped his hands together.

"You are aware of the situation with the Empire, yes?" Paul enquired. Indeed Raizou was – unfortunately. Who wasn't these days? The 'situation' was a really humble was of putting it. To put things bluntly, the whole of the Sith organisation were after this one Jedi. Eoin didn't see the point in it personally, there were always other Jedi, bigger Bantha to fry.

"Of course, Mr Earls." He almost growled.

"Right, well. The..." Paul Earls hesitated , cautiously picking his words. "Situation has become more... tense. The Army is on red alert, a state of emergency has been declared. This bounty is going official and public." Eoin almost hissed and recoiled. He hated the use of Bounty Hunters. But this also meant that there was a very high chance of fame for Eoin... And he had already predicated the President's next question.

"I need you.." Paul sighed before carrying on. "The organisation needs you to formulate a device. Something that; in case of a problem; will find the Jedi." Mr Earls straightened his tie awkwardly. "Of course you and you close friends and family..." He begun to add quickly before Raizou interrupted.

"I don't have any." He said gruffly. "I'll get onto it straight away Mr Earls." Then he turned on his heel and left the room

That evening a man held a blaster in his hands. Shayne Valentine was just as reluctant to shoot, as the target was to die. Shayne cornered the target. The old warehouse they were inside creaked with protest as he stood on the floor boards. Little spills of light sprinkled the darkness every so often. He was careful not to stand in the moonlight, as it would give his features away to the target. The target was a Jedi Outcast. He was a trained Guardian, that made it all the harder. The Jedi would normally have one of those light...thingies, only Shayne knew better that to leave a weapon with the target. Serenely, he stood in front of the target. Before long one of them would be dead. Like a possessed demon his hand worked itself, as he had done this so many times. There was no point counting the times he'd done this. He probably couldn't even count that far. Mom always said he was as thick as two short planks. He raised the blaster to the roof and pulled the trigger. The ceiling began to crumble. Smoothly and sinuously Shayne Valentine moved out of the way. When the ceiling had stopped crumbling like rain it left a pool of moonlight in the middle of the floor. The moonlight was a soothing bath. So Shayne allowed himself to move forward. His face was still shadowed on one side like a mask. As the moonlight spilled over him he began to feel more relaxed. The whole atmosphere seemed to cool and caress. The Jedi tilted his head in confusion. The conflict flickered in his eyes like a livid fire. Shayne brought the blaster down to point towards him. The aim was straight and the girl had nowhere to run. Then he pulled the trigger again.

Raizou's hand flicked to one side and avoided the blaster bolt completely.

"If you want to kill a target." Raizou said, hands behind his back and walking slowly and purposefully. He made his way up towards the Bounty Hunter and whispered in his ear. "Research it beforehand." Raizou slammed his elbow into the Bounty Hunter's gut and used his hilt, again to knock the man out. Raizou would love to just skewer the idiot right now, but he was trying to keep a low profile. He searched the man for I.D, credits, and other weapons. He took the large wad of credits (the Bounty Hunter must have just come off from a job) and the I.D. Grimacing, Raizou ran from the warehouse. Rain fell relentlessly from the black sky. It was as if the sky was punishing him for the theft. The ground underneath him was soft and the mud curled around his feet like animal's claws. A red speeder was waiting on the road nearby. Swiftly, he jumped into the driver's seat, and made his way to the hotel he'd been staying in. It was a large room, filled with luxuries. Courtesy of the hotel owner he'd flirted with. As he dropped his bag onto the cold floor, he sighed. He really hated his business of running about like a criminal. Mostly when people said that they had a choice about their area of work. Raizou Baric didn't however. Three years ago; his life was simpler.

As Raizou ambled towards the mirror, he gazed maliciously at his reflection. His hair dripped wet on top of his head. The cloak he wore was tattered at the edges, even though he could steal a new one. He yanked his cloak off and threw it on the end of his bed. The hilt in his hand was a dead weight, it seemed to pull all his attention towards it. Gladly, he let the hilt drop to the floor.

Raizou Baric was flying across the room. His spine hit the wall with a crack. Wincing, he blinked his eyes open as he crumpled to the floor. He pulled himself up on shaky knees. Out of the window he saw the picture of oblivion. A black cloud was crawling out towards him like a witch's claw. Being a weapon specialist, he immediately recognised what it was. Like a bullet out of a gun. He sprinted out of the room. He then leapt out of the broken window with his speeder keys in hand. It was already open when he leapt into it. Quickly, the engine was started and the vehicle was hundreds of feet into the air. With a shaking hand, Raizou shifted the vehicle up a gear, and sped off.

He'd been too late to stop this happening. He could have been able to save himself a lot of time. Where would he go? Tython? Nar Shaddaa? No, he'd go to Korriban. This was where it all started. Damn his pride. If he wasn't as proud as he was, he probably could have just gone and relocated to another Temple. The wetness on his head just made things worse. Some kind of head injury. As he looked out of the speeder windows, he realised that he wasn't going to get off as easily as he'd thought.

Eoin Arista's body lay unconscious on the road. The radiation from the blast poured over him. It was making changes to his body. Changes that hadn't been seen for generations. The RNA in his body began to tell the cells to do new jobs. Blood began to run down his veins faster. The motor neurons in his body were working overtime and sending more powerful messages to the brain.

The thing with this experimental trial was, Eoin didn't know what was going to happen to his body. He only knew that changes were happening, and he was about to earn the biggest Bounty of his life.

Willow raked a hand through her hair in the empty room. She sighed and looked over the empty space on the other side of the bed. His pillow hadn't been moved since Raizou left, and still had the shape of his head there. Heavily she got out of the bed, not even bothering to check her reflection in the mirror, she barely did anymore. There was not much point. Her clothes were rumpled from nights of sleeping in the same robes. They weren't even hers, they were Raizou's. His broad shoulders caused the top to keep falling down, so she'd tied a sash around it. He was much taller than her so the top skirted her knees and she wore her own leggings underneath, tucked into her boots. When people frowned at her she only scowled.

Her feet padded numbly down the corridor, nodding at the sympathetic smiles that went her way, and sticking her finger up at the disapproving shakes of head. When Master Placidus came rushing towards her, she merely stopped in her tracks. He was carrying something in his hands. Some kind of rag.

"Here." Arias said, handing over the cloth. Willow frowned slightly. Arias passed it over to her. She tilted her head at the cloth and recognised it immediately. Raizou usually wore it wrapped around his hands. Willow's heart thudded. Here, was finally the hard evidence of Raizou's...

When Arias saw her broken expression he shook his head.

"No, no my Lady." He began. "Look inside." That was when Willow noticed that there was some weight within the cloth. She unwrapped the grey bandage and looked at Raizou's watch inside it.

"What does this mean?" Asked Willow.

"It means that Baric clearly had enough time to do this, before he left." Arias nodded and then walked away to leave her with the thought. She stroked the watch's back for a moment and then put it around her wrist. It was rather large, so she wrapped the bandage around it so that it wouldn't fall off. This just gave her the drive to find him. He wasn't dead, inside she knew he wasn't. Even if he was in a Sith Temple, she'd still go.

Raizou landed the speeder down, back on Coruscant. He was down in the lower levels, where the homeless, illegal and diseased resided. Wind whipped around, a torrent of anger laying into the vacant alleyway. The bricks seemed to entangle together like clasping, bony hands. No light was visible, the frost of the morning had covered the bricks it spindles. Broken bricks lay discarded on the floor. Some were still full blocks, others had been word away form make a dark sand along the floor. A fortress of nettles surrounded the sorry state of an alley, warning anyone away. Many of the buildings and boxes had rotted away, for not even insects chose to reside in the desolate street.

However one man did. This was not an old man, but his face was creased like cracked leather. Straw that masqueraded as hair lay in a half-hearted waves upon his head. As he sat by the fire that had been created with gas and a bin, he melded his fingers together. A yawn threatened to appear, although it was barely evening.

Raizou walked down the street, conscious of his footsteps echoing around. The man looked up as he made his way, finding Raizou's gaze immediately. He joined the man at the fire and rubbed his hands together, still having pale hands from where his bandages were usually wrapped around.

"Taro." Muttered Raizou.

"You weren't here. And neither was I." Taro replied quickly, he didn't look up. Raizou nodded.

"The rules – as always."

"There are no always. I do not know you. I have never seen you before. And you have never seen me."

"Don't be so dramatic." Snapped Raizou, quickly annoyed with the drama.

"Can't do without a bit of drama, old friend." Taro smiled softly, making his face younger. "I have heard you've got yourself into trouble." His curious green eyes lit up.

"Not me, thank you. I don't jump into trouble on purpose. It's bloody annoying." Raizou scowled to himself.

"Never mind." Taro sighed. "What do you need help with, my friend?"

"How did you know I needed help?" A cool eyebrow was raised and Raizou cast his gaze towards the man.

"The only time you speak with me is when a problem has occurred. Willow wears your top by the way." Taro seemed to add the second sentence as an afterthought. Raizou raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. "Err, anyway. Where's Syndri?"

"Why do you want to know?" Taros asked.

"Because I'm giving myself up."

Willow trailed through all the records on the datapad. Was Raizou or someone described as Raizou seen anywhere? Was Raizou's ship docked out? She sighed and placed the datapad back down on the desk. She then felt a small movement on her shoulder. She thought it was her own hair and she flicked it away. Turned out, it was the woman's hair behind her, and she'd just slapped the woman in the face. Willow gasped and spun to a stand. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Willow began. The woman was taller than her, with long, wavy brown hair. Her gleaming sapphire eyes glared into her. Her lips formed into a perfect smile. She was slim, tall, and wore a lot cut top. In a perfect voice, the woman said:

"Don't worry about it, I'm here to help." She sat next to Willow and crossed one slender leg over the other. Willow moved up slightly.

"Who are you?" Slowly Willow looked at the woman. She felt very self conscious next to the woman. She was practically perfect.

"I'm Glenna West." She took out a flawlessly manicured hand and shook Willow's. Her own felt bulky in her's. "You're looking for Raizou, right?" Willow nodded.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"Oh," Glenna waved a hand. "We used to go out."

"Oh."

"Yeaahh." Glenna tilted her head slightly. "Anyway, I've got an idea where he is." Willow frowned. She'd been looking for about a month now...One of his exes turns up and she gets it straight away? ... Great.

"Where?" Willow asked, now urgent to know where he is.

"He's somewhere on Coruscant..." Began Glenna.

"Oh, so you don't know where. Just that's he's on the fudging planet he's been on for ten years." Rolling her eye; Willow stood up again. "I need serious suggestions."

"No, wait. What's your name?"

"Willow. Willow _Baric_."

"Willow..." Glenna began. "I know he's on the Lower Level, _somewhere_."

"Right, thanks. Bye." Willow stood up and walked briskly down the corridor, but she knew that she was being followed. Scowling, she turned on her heel to face Glenna.

"You need me, Willow." Said Glenna, flicking her wavy her back.

"Why?" Snapped Willow. She really didn't understand why she was getting irritated by the woman so much. Maybe it was because she was Raizou's ex. Rolling her eyes, Willow focused back on the woman.

"I have informants. They'll only speak to me."

"Of course they will." Muttered Willow under her breath. Then she sighed. "Okay." Glenna grinned and rushed past her towards the Hanger Bay. Scowling, Willow jogged to keep up.

"What're you doing?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I already brought my own ship, we can use that." The ship in the middle of the room was gleaming, it had obviously been polished tirelessly. It was larger than all the other ships, and Glenna grinned up at it with a bright smile. "Come on then, I'm assuming you can't drive?" She turned over her shoulder to look at Willow.

"I can drive perfectly." Willow countered, with a scowl.

"Sure." Glenna looked her up and down. "Aren't you a bit short to drive?"

"No." Corrected Willow. "I can drive."

"Raizou always liked a woman who could handle the gear stick." Glenna grinned and walked up the ramp. Standing there for a moment, Willow blinked. When she walked up the ramp she muttered to herself. When she saw Glenna taking off her jumper to reveal a tight fitting tank top. Scowling Willow sat in the co-pilot seat. Glenna flickered her gaze towards Willow.

"Nice top." She said.

"It's Raizou's." Replied Willow with a smile.

"Don't you think it's a bit big? I don't think you've got the hips for it..." Glenna reached forward and used the NaviComputer to ask for the Hanger door to be opened. Her fingers worked fast over the buttons and levers as she pulled the microphone closer. Willow frowned.

"Do you have access to the comms?" Asked Willow.

"No not yet..." Glenna frowned. Willow reached over and typed in her codes. Then a voice sounded out. But Willow cursed. She didn't hear it. Raising her hands in frustration she scowled and left Glenna to do it.

Soon enough they were in the air and speeding over the tops of Coruscant. Willow hated to admit it, but Glenna was a skilled driver. It was one of the smoothest rides she had ever had. The ship swerved around other drivers easily. When Willow would have thought they were going to crash into a building, Glenna diverted it, not a trace of worry over her expression. The land was picture perfect, Willow barely felt when they landed on the ground. When she turned off the engines, Glenna turned to Willow and smiled.

"We're here." Glenna said. Willow sighed and unbuckled the seatbelt that she probably wouldn't have needed. Glenna was already on the street by the time Willow had walked down the ramp. Down the street were two men. One, looked older than the other. They were stood around a small fire in a bin.

"Why do you want to know?" The older man asked.

"Because I'm giving myself up." Replied the younger man. Willow frowned but didn't think much of it. She then followed Glenna across the street and away from the civilians.

Raizou looked across the road at the two women that had crossed the road and frowned. The taller of the two looked familiar, but he'd only seen them from the side. He shrugged, and turned to Taro.

"Do you know or not?" Raizou growled.

"Maybe, maybe n-" As Taro began to play with him Raizou kicked the flaming bin towards the side and grabbed Taro's top and pushed him against the wall.

"Look, I _need_ to know where Syndri is. Tell me." He growled. Then when Taro was silent he pushed him against the wall again. "_Tell me Taro. _My patience is wearing thin."

Willow saw a flicker of movement from behind and looked over her shoulder. The two men looked like they were in a fight. Frowning, she began to walk towards them. Glenna jogged ahead of her and got there faster. When she got there, she recognised one of the men.

"Raizou!"

Raizou turned his head as his name was shouted. He let Taro drop to his feet and turned to face them both. One of them, he hadn't seen in about five years. She looked just as good as she did back then. Although she'd clearly been running, Glenna's hair was in perfect formation. He looked between them and realised his worst nightmare was about to commence. The Missus and the Ex... T'rific. Glenna stepped forward and embraced him in a hug. Willow watched when Raizou's hand when _just a bit_ too close to Glenna's butt. Folding her arms, Willow waited while they spoke to each other.

"Raizou, how're you doing?" She grinned.

"Erm..." He looked at his side and cursed when he saw – or didn't see – that Taro had left. "Good... thanks. You?"

"I'm fantastic!" Glenna smoothed down her top when they pulled out of the embrace. Willow was literally staring laser beams into the back of her head. She didn't care that she was only up to Glenna's shoulder, she'd kick her in the kneecaps if she hugged Raizou again. Willow tapped her foot as she waited. "I see you've got yourself a girlfriend." Glenna pointed her chin towards Willow. Raizou smiled awkwardly and rubbed his jaw line.

"Yeah..."

"Wife." Corrected Willow irritably.

"Yeah..." Raizou said again. "What're you doing here?"

"Loo-"

"Looking for you!" Glenna brushed his arm. "I was worried about you." Raizou grinned brightly. Seeing the grin, Willow glared at him. His smile faded away.

"Let's ahh... Get a drink?"

"I'm up for that." Glenna grinned and linked her arm through Raizou's. She looked at Willow in question.

"I don't like drink." She simply said.

"Is she always a kill joy?" Asked Glenna when she began to walk with Raizou. He frowned at Willow.

"Come on."

"Fine, but I'm walking behind."

Glenna and Raizou laughed loudly, sharing an inside joke. They leaned towards each other when they spoke, like old friends. Willow sat with a glass of water on the edge of the grouped seats they sat at.

"Yeah! I couldn't believe her face when you told her that!" Glenna grinned.

"It was your idea!"

"I didn't know you were going to _actually_ do it." Glenna moved out of the way when the drinks were put down by the barmaid. The barmaid grinned at Raizou and he smiled back softly. Glenna glared at him. Willow glared at him. As Raizou looked back towards them, he was still smiling. When he saw their clone glares his smile dropped. Willow looked across the table and saw that Glenna was glaring at him too. How did she have the right to even _be_ offended by it! She was his Ex for a reason!

"Is anyone hungry?" Glenna asked. Raizou nodded. Smoothly they both reached for the menu. When they got there, their hands met and they 'accidently' held hands. Willow watched as their gazes met.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Scowled Willow. She stood up, knocking her drink over, across the table. She didn't even care, she was clumsy, so what? "I'll leave you two to have some fun." She turned on her heel, and walked out swiftly. Glenna and Raizou swapped glances and Glenna shrugged.

"I best go..." Raizou winced and stood up, following after her. Willow was walking swiftly out of the room. He jogged to catch up with her. When they got out into the street, it was almost pitch black. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her angry eyes found his easily and he flinched slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, scowling himself.

"You better go back inside. Glenna is getting lonely." Willow replied and moved back from him so that his hand dropped to his side.

"Don't be childish, Willow." Answered Raizou, he took her hand and began to lead her back. She took her hand back, her eyes flashing with fury.

"Raizou, just go. Have fun with 'Glenna'. Not seen you laugh so much in a long time." Growled Willow. She then turned away and moved back to Glenna's ship. The ramp was still down, stupidly if Willow would have thought about it, but she was glad at the time and she moved into the ship. When she walked, if she could have heard, her feet pounded on the metal floor. Her foot hit the wall when she went to walk into the cockpit and she yelled. Hopping around on one foot she began to curse and yell.

"Stupid wall! Stupid Glenna with her stupid good looks! Stupid-"

"Now, she isn't _that_ good looking." Raizou pulled her into a soft embrace and stopped her from jumping around. He laid his head on her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she stepped out of his hug and sat down on the floor in the cockpit. Raizou exhaled noisily.

"Right well it's late now anyway." Willow sighed. "I'm tired." She said simply, and made her way to the sleeping quarters.

In the middle of the night, Willow felt a slight thud on the floor. Frowning, she sat up just in time to see the doors smooth shut. Carefully and quietly she stood up and walked down the corridor. It was mostly dark but there was just a sliver of light from where the ramp had been let down. It was on it's way to closing. Sprinting now, Willow got out of the ship just in time.

It was windy and it whipped around so that her hair entangled in her face. Irritably she flicked it behind her and saw Raizou walking swiftly. He just disappeared around the corner when her feet touched the ground. With a frown, she followed after him as silently as she could. Just as he looked over his shoulder she ducked under a discarded plastasteel cylinder and cursed when he frowned towards it. His suspicious expression was illuminated in the moonlight as he took a few steps towards the cylinder. Cursing under her breath, Willow tried to think quickly.

"Raizou!" For once, Willow thought, she was pleased to see Glenna. She sprinted from the ship and ran towards him. After a few more seconds his gaze moved from the cylinder and up at Glenna. There was a slight flicker of a curse before his face broke into an easy smile. Or it looked easy, Willow could tell he just wanted to leave. Or maybe it was _sheer hope_.

"Hey, Raizou." Glenna jogged towards him and stopped just in front of Raizou. He didn't have to look down at her because he was only about half an inch smaller than him. "Where are you going?" She tilted her head at him.

"I was just... I'm going..." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. His gaze again, flicked over towards the cylinder and then back to Glenna.

"...Goiiiing?" Prompted Glenna. Then she sighed. "You're not going to the Cantina again are you?"

"No!" Snapped Raizou. Then he thought for a quick second. "Yes! Yes, I eh, I was. Yes." He nodded and dropped his gaze to the floor. Glenna let out a long suffering sigh and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Willow scowled to herself and nearly knocked over the cylinder, but grabbed hold of it quickly. Both of them this time turned around, Raizou's frown got even for wary. Glenna turned back to face him first, that left her back facing Willow, and she couldn't see what Glenna was saying. Raizou shook his head, and stepped away. Then he turned on his heel and sprinted off. In an effort to stand up fast enough, Willow knocked over the cylinder. Glenna whipped around and looked at her.

"Have you been there all that time?" Glenna asked stepping towards her. Willow slowly raised to a stand and took a step forward. She nodded. "Oh right." Glenna flicked her brown hair behind her and took a glance over her shoulder.

"He's going for a drink. Didn't know he still did that."

"Did what?" Asked Willow in curiosity.

"Binge drink." Glenna shrugged her shoulders.

"Binge drink?" Willow frowned at Glenna.

"Yeah." Again, she shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind. It's what people do when they're not happy."

"Not happy?" This time Willow took another step forward and was about to fold her arms when she realised that Glenna had folded her arms too. Slowly, Willow dropped her hands into her pockets.

"Yeah. But you can't blame him. His standards have gone down. Glenna looked down her nose at Willow.

"Excuse me?" Aggravated, Willow took her hands out of her pockets and pointed a finger at Glenna. "At least I'm not some back-stabbing, guy-stealing, Twi-Lek dancer wannabe!" Willow nodded to herself, happy she got her words out. "Now excuse me, but I'm going to find that Raizou _isn't _a Cantina, and you've got him completely wrong." Willow sprinted past her and made her way onwards. She carried her footsteps carefully and tried her best not to make any noise.

Willow had seen where Raizou went, so she turned left when it came to the end of the alleyway. The dark seemed to weigh down on her shoulders as she walked swiftly, yet silently after Raizou. He was barely a figure in the distance but she still followed him. Raizou looked over his shoulder again and Willow had to press herself against a wall. When she looked back, he was gone. Cursing under her breath, Willow stepped out.

Without warning she felt a tugging at her arm. Spinning on her heel, Willow turned around, the grip only just giving leeway to let her turn. The dark figure that posed as Raizou looked _furious_.

"_What are you doing_?!" He hissed through clenched teeth. He gripped her around the shoulders with his large hands and all but shook her.

"I could say the same thing to you." Replied Willow quietly.

"Whatever, I've not got time for this." Growled Raizou as he let go and side-stepped her. With a scowl, Willow jogged ahead and stopped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked as she looked up at him.

"Somewhere you're not." Grunted Raizou as he took another step forward. He was almost on her own toes, but she didn't stand down. If it was one thing Andjo Bretori and Raizou Baric had taught her, it was how to be stubborn.

"_Where_, Raizou?" Asked Willow again. He raised his gaze towards the night sky for a moment. Then his almost bullion eyes looked down at her.

"I'm tired." He admitted.

"Tired of what?" She could see that he wasn't sleepy, his eyes were far too wide and crazed for that.

"Of hiding." He raised a hand, took a breath to say something else, and then spun on his heel. He dragged a hand through his hair and kicked the wall. It crumbled like bread when he took his foot away. He grumbled and yelled for a while. "I should have just gone to him straight away. No point lying to myself anymore." He took her wrist and was about to speak again when he felt the watch underneath his fingers. Softly he turned her wrist over and read the inscription on the band. His two fingers ran over the writing. He then slowly looked up towards Willow. She was looking at him with large, round eyes. They were slightly glazed.

"You brought this?" He asked, his voice barely a rasp.

"I was going to give it you back." She took her other hand and unbuckled the large strap that was far too big for her own wrist. "I-" He rook a hand over hers and stopped her from unbuckling it.

"I have to go, Willow." He said. Raizou wasn't sure whether he was reassuring himself or Willow.

"Why?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Pleaded Raizou with a sigh. He then raked both of his hands through his hair. It had gotten longer than usual from the nights on the run. A growl was suppressed in his throat; there was no way he was going to carry on. Believe it or not, he missed the Temple. He missed being a Guardian. He missed the slick discipline. Maybe even Andj- No. Just no. "I'm going to Syndri. That's it." He growled.

"Then I'm coming with you." Willow stated.

"No." Raizou clarified and stepped past her.

"Come on, maybe I can help." She pleaded.

"No way." He said again as she stepped in front of him. "It's dangerous."

"With two it'll be less." Explained Willow. Raizou stopped for a moment in his tracks. She was right. With two it _would_ be easier. Just not with Willow.

"You're not coming." Raizou began to walk away. Growling, Willow sprinted after him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you."

"And what will you do if I don't let you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Go anyway. I can drive."

"Sure." Raizou rolled his eyes and then sighed. "Right, you can come…" Before she started jumping around he raised a hand. "You've got to do what I say, no matter what." Willow nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise." She clarified.

The ship bleeped calmly as Raizou guided it into the port. It was a smooth ride into the landing pad, the ship landed with a quiet thud. The ramp was down even before Raizou unbuckled his belt from around his chest. Irritably he hauled himself upright and yelled down the corridor of the ship.

"Who dropped the ramp before I'd stabilised the ship?!" Fiery gaze filtered through the empty cockpit. Rolling his eyes, Raizou plodded on through the ship and to the bottom of the ramp.

The sun sparked right into his eyes. He raised a hand so that he could see across the sandy plain. It was lucky that they'd found a landing pad in this Force forsaken planet. It was of a primitive world, and they'd only stopped here to pick up a few bits and bobs. Or that was what he'd told Willow. For his plan he needed to stop off at a planet, not Korriban. Surrounding them was a dull expanse of broken down buildings and strange plants. He turned to his side and looked at Willow and Glenna.

"I need to get some supplies." Raizou placed his hands on his hips with a hard expression. "Glenna can you just help me with something inside the ship?" He looked over towards her.

"Yeah sure." She smiled and pulled off her tight fitting jacket with a red face. Obviously it was too warm for her. Ah well, Raizou thought irritably, she wouldn't be here long and Willow was well used to the desert climate.

"Can't I help?" Willow asked with a tilted head.

"Willow, I don't suppose you know the inner workings of a Hyperdrive?" He asked.

"Well not exact-"

"Well then, come on Glenna." Raizou made his way back up the ramp with Glenna following. As he walked into the ship, he hit the lever on the wall that closed up the ramp. Then he spun to face Glenna. "Okay…" He began, and put his hand to the small of her back to lead her on quicker into the cockpit.

"The Hyperdrive isn't in the cockpit Raizou." Glenna pointed out with a dubious expression.

"Yes I know that. There's nothing wrong with the Hyperdrive." Snapped Raizou. Then a slow, minx like grin appeared on Glenna.

"If you wanted to make out you could have warned me. I would have worn less." Glenna stepped towards him slowly. He raised a hand in warning.

"This is strictly professional." Even as he was speaking Glenna put her hands on his shoulder and was looking up at him through doe-eyes.

"Professional, right." Began Glenna. "So do I have to call you Master?" Raizou couldn't believe it. She made even _that_ sound sexy.

"No – look…" Raizou let out a sigh and brushed her hands of him – which took a lot of will. "We're going to go to Korriban."

"Why?"

"I don't know where Syndri is…" Raizou began. "We're best starting off there."

"So why can't Willow come?" Glenna asked. She wasn't exactly devastated that Willow wasn't allowed to come.

"Because it's Korriban." He explained simply. "We'll land and she'll get kidnapped." He lowered into the pilot seat. "Now come on, as far as I can remember you can fly like a Hawk-Bat out of hell…" Glenna grinned at him and took a seat in the co-pilot chair. Raizou smiled back at her and started up the engines.

"…Git, idiot, a-hole, double-crossing, irresponsible, irrational son of a Bantha!" Willow finished her curse just as Raizou's ship left the horizon. Although he couldn't hear her, she still felt better. She kicked at sand for a while and then dropped to a sit.

Just a few metres away was the opening to a cave, a murky haven from the relentless storm that brew outside. Willow made her way slowly to the entrance. Across the horizon was the far of city of Bessarabia. The huge palace in the centre reflected the winter sun to shine out. Villagers were beginning their morning routine as they did so many mornings. Raizou was _so_ dead when he got back, Willow thought bitterly. And here she was...like he'd been for a day or two - she didn't care to remember – Willow was stuck alone in the middle of a desert.

Beginning to walk slowly around, she chose his footsteps carefully. The lapels of her cloak flapped and fought with the ferocious wind. No longer needing to concentrate on where she stood, her feet were finely attuned to the uneven surface of sand. Hopefully a small change of scenery would help keep her sane.

Soon Willow found an edge to a small collection of rock and sat herself down in a fluid movement, comfortably crossing her legs over and closing her eyes. She calmed down her body chemicals and began to meditate. The wind around her tried it's best to distract her, but she wouldn't yield. Willow sat stone-still for as long as she needed to.

It was now afternoon and the wind had come to a merciful close. She opened her azure eyes slowly and smiled to herself. Pulling herself up, she shrugged some old dust from her clothing. Wandering about the place, she discovered there was another cave just to the side that she hadn't spotted before, it was hidden away and enclosed. In front of the cave was a boulder, concealing the entrance. Pushing her weight onto the boulder Willow was able to easily smooth it to the side. Once done, she then pulled herself inside the cave.

Inside the cave was a ledge. It was rugged and worn away but all the same she sat below it and leant her back on it. Underneath his clothing she could feel the bumps on the harsh rock She sighed, agitated and stood up.  
"Hello!" Yelled the Force Ghost in front of her. Willow's eyes went wide. Myrnin stood in front of her with a wide grin. He wore the same as he always did, a tattered burgundy, velvet suit, with bare feet. But he wasn't injured, and his head was firmly attached to his neck.

"Great, I'm seeing things now…" Willow sighed. "Are you going to tell me that you're alive now?"

"No, no." Mrynin shook a hand quickly. "I'm dead." She flinched when he said that. "Dead as a doornail. Dead as a dead Bantha that's been dead for a while and was dead when you saw it. Dead as-"

"Okay! I get it." Willow closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. But he was still there. Frowning, Willow tilted her head towards him.

"I didn't know you were Force Sensitive."

"You don't have to be Force Sensitive to be at one with the Force, young girl." Lectured Myrnin.

"You're still as cryptic as ever." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't be the same otherwise." He winked at her. "Now let me give you a prophecy…"

"You have _go_t to be kidding me." Willow sighed and ruffled her hair. "I'm dreaming, I'm hallucinating." Many rational explanations came into her head but none of them really explained it. Her imagination just wasn't this good.

"Raizou isn't with you."

"That won't exactly win you soothsayer of the year award, Myrnin." Carefully she stepped towards him. Stones crunched underneath her boots and echoed off of the cave.

"That wasn't was I was going to say, be patient Oak."

"Willow."

"Willow." Myrnin corrected irritably. "What I was going to say was-" He stopped for a moment and tilted his head in thought. "I don't remember what I was going to say." He shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind." Willow scowled and took a glace over her shoulder to see if someone was projecting the image or something. When she looked back, he was gone. Scowling, Willow kicked the ledge that she was previously leant on.

"Ow!" She yelled and hopped about on one foot. Willow really had to stop doing that when she was frustrated…Then she sighed and dropped to the floor, placing her head in her hands. That Raizou Baric... I'm going to give him a piece of my m-"

"Mind?" Raizou placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's go." He grinned brightly at her. Willow glared at him. Then she stood up and punched him in the arm. Raizou sucked in air through his teeth and held his arm. "Ouch! What kind of hello was that?"

"Where the _heck_ have you been?!" Willow yelled at him as she stood up.

"Timbuk-" He stopped when he saw her glare. "Just… driving. Come on, lot's to do, so little time." He held her hand and led her back out of the cave and towards the landing pad. His ship was there, all battered and dinted.

"What happened?"

"Ride was rough." He explained quickly as he got up to the ramp door. He pressed the button and waited for it to open. They waited for a while, and it wouldn't open. Rolling her eyes, Willow took a step back and then send a kick into the hinges of the ramp. "Hey!" Yelled Raizou, but it got the door open. She smiled and walked up the ramp and towards the cockpit.

Gladly there was no sign of Glenna. She was nowhere to be seen. Willow took a happy sigh and sat down. Looking down, she saw that her feet were about five inches off of the ground. Frowning, she looked up at Raizou.

"What's wrong with the chair?"

"Oh." He pushed a button and it lowered, so that Willow could place her feet firmly on the ground. "Glenna's taller than you and she wanted it higher up."

"Oh did she now? And you made it higher for her I suppose?" She asked.

"Yep." Answered Raizou as he sat in the pilot's seat.

"Oh that was nice of you."

"Yep." Willow rolled her eyes at his sense of easy logic and tilted her head with a smile, enjoying the absence of a certain woman.

"So where is Glenna anyway?" Willow asked with a fake smile. Just as she thought it was all going well she felt an arm brush past her side. Glenna carried a box into the cockpit and laid it beside Raizou. Her hair was tucked into a cap, but she still managed to make it look good. She was also dressed in the boring colors of a grey jumpsuit. It was skin tight and unfortunately she _di_dhave the hips for it and suited it rather well. Willow scowled.

"Hey gorgeous, got all those things you asked for." Glenna said with a perfect smile. Raizou looked over his shoulder and smiled easily at her.

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without you."

It was safe to say that Willow was _not_ pleased. She had just organized the Medical pack for the fifth time in the last two minutes. Although she was away from the two love birds in the cockpit. Willow didn't even mind being sat on the floor with lengths and lengths of bandages around her. When she picked up the Bacta Pack she was reminded of the black scar that now ran down the whole of her arm and seemed to wrap like vines around her fingers. With a sigh, she pulled her sleeve over the top of it.

"That's going to cause you some trouble." Willow flinched because she _heard_ that voice. The last voice she had heard was Magnus' and it was safe to say that that wasn't a pleasant experience. This voice was like a musical note, and cheery to go along with it. Somehow she knew whose voice it was. A smile was already appearing when she looked up into Myrnin's beaming face. He was sat with his legs crossed on top of the table. He held one of his feet in one hand. Although it wasn't his foot. He had a pair of shoes on. … Well they weren't exactly shoes… They were bunny slippers.

"It's nothing." Willow replied and picked up all of the bandages and placed them in the box. They weren't even organized after all of that messing about. She sat next to Myrnin's transparent form. "You going to tell me what your big oracle job is yet?"

"I have discovered a like for blue cheese."

"…Myrnin." She gave him a fond glare. "Come on. I need some help here. Raizou's going to get himself killed."

"Whose Raizou?" Myrnin frowned at Willow.

"You don't remember Raizou?"

"Of course I remember Raizou. Why would you say such a thing?" He looked _actually _offended.

"Willow?" Glenna walked into the room and frowned at Willow. "Who're you talking to?"

"Oh, just M-" As she turned to point at Myrnin, big shock…. He was gone. Ever the dramatist. "Myself." Willow completed.

"Riiiiight." Glenna frowned and leant on the table beside Willow. "Can I ask you something, girl to girl?" Willow slowly looked at Glenna. She looked genuine. With a long sigh Willow nodded.

"Go on then." She said, getting off of the table and standing beside Glenna so that she could see what she was saying. Her usual clear green eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Do you think I have a change?" She asked.

"With what?"

"With…" Glenna hesitated. "I don't know. I don't even know why I'm asking you this…"

"What is it?" Asked Willow, more curious now.

"With being friends with Raizou again." Glenna winced. "That sounded sissy."

"It didn't." Sighed Willow. If she had it her way, Willow would be guaranteed that Glenna and Raizou were just knowing each other by coincidence. But that wasn't going to be true, so she just had to live with it.

"Why did you split up anyway?" Asked Willow quietly. "I mean… You don't have to tell me…"

"He didn't want a child." Glenna let out a long sigh.

"Oh." One side of Willow wanted to gloat, the other felt sorry for her. She couldn't begin to understand how she'd feel if Raizou didn't want a family with her.

"Have you discussed kids yet?" Asked Glenna with a quiet smile. Her confident façade was gone now and she seemed like a small girl who'd had her best friend taken away from her. Awkwardly Willow patted her arm.

"…No we haven't." Lied Willow, and she hoped it was a lie that could be believed. There was a long silence between them and in that moment the two women seemed to have understood each other. Willow knew that Glenna didn't mean to intrude, and that she was genuinely worried about Raizou. But that didn't mean that Willow stopped feeling intimidated by Glenna.

Glenna however was different. The thing was, she wasn't as secure in herself as everyone thought she was. She was painfully jealous of what Raizou and Willow had. Although Glenna would smile with Raizou, she'd always want someone herself. Although Raizou was a good man, a fantastic man, he wasn't for her. And in that moment she could see that. Her whole body seemed to deflate. All she wanted was for someone to hug at night. Someone to tell her it was all okay even though both of them knew it wasn't. Someone like Raizou, but not Raizou.

When Raizou carefully landed the ship down and stood up, he was confused when he saw both Willow and Glenna laughing together. They both glanced at him simultaneously and burst out laughing again.

"What?" Raizou asked self-consciously. Both women shook their head and then Glenna turned to face Willow.

"Does he still call them Raizou Junior?" Glenna asked. Willow ruptured into another bout of laughter.

"Yeah!" She grinned and looked at Glenna. "Hey, with you… If you touched any part of his upper leg did he just melt like butter?"

"Oh my Force, yes! He once got crumbs all over his pants, I brushed them off and he had to leave the room!"

"Hey!" Raizou yelled. "Quit it." They nodded and walked towards the ramp while still giggling their heads off. Raizou muttered to himself. "I preferred it when they were at each others necks…"

Raizou might have seemed strong on the outside but inside he was quaking. He didn't even know if he would come out of this alive. He hoped he would. His life wasn't exactly perfect but that wasn't to say he didn't want to keep it. He rubbed his hands together and looked over the Korriban wasteland. He loosened the collar of his robes and raked a hand through his hair. Grimacing, he felt his neck was already slick with sweat. Polusian thick skin really wasn't made for this kind of climate. He wished for the rain. Or at least a thick layer of cooling clouds to smother the sun. It dragged at him, that cursed ground. It murmured and sang and promised. It lied. The heat in him felt like a fever. Shudders ran through him, hard enough he thought his bones might crack to pieces. His head was screaming, and still he couldn't block out the sound, the vicious temptation of that burning heart. He turned around and held his hand out to Willow.

"I need my watch." He said, his eyes already bloodshot.

"Why, do you need the time?" Willow frowned.

"Just give it." Grunted Raizou. She jogged towards him and handed it over. Then she rubbed her arms slightly. He glared at her. "You can't be cold."

"It's winter. I'm slightly nippy." She replied.

"It's a desert." He sighed and buckled the watch around his wrist. Immediately he felt less sick. If asked, Raizou couldn't explain it, but he didn't care. As long as it worked. He let out a sigh of relief and began to walk towards the small alcove in the distance.

Glenna jogged after him and when Willow followed she turned on her heel and shook her head.

"You can't come." She said simply and took a few steps towards Willow. "You're going to have to get back in the ship." Willow folded her arms and scowled.

"Oh, and I suppose you can?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Actully, yes." Glenna replied. So much for getting along, thought Willow with a sigh. "You've got to let him be brave," Explained Glenna cautiously, "stop molly coddling him, he needs to do this." Willow sighed and nodded.

"Why're you going?" She asked.

"Because I won't stop him if he decides to let Syndri kill him." Glenna met Willow's eyes with cold and rugged determination. Then she quickly reached forward, unclipped Willow's hilt and hit her on the back of a head with it. Willow's legs went to jelly and she crumpled to the floor.

Raizou turned back quickly and power-walked towards her. He picked her limp body up and brought her back into the ship. When he put Willow down on the Medical Bed, he turned to Glenna who had followed him back.

"I'd like to point out now, that I didn't see you do that, nor was it my idea." He sighed and then clapped his hands together. "Let's get this over with."

Raizou knew where Syndri was. That was the reason that he and Glenna had gone beforehand, to find out where he was. They made their way into an underground chasm. There were no conventional steps, just slabs of rock that were only just big enough for his feet to stand on. He held Glenna's hand to make sure that she didn't slip, and carefully led them down.

When they got to solid ground, it was dark, almost pitch black. The only light that could be seen from was the glowing crystals that jutted out randomly. A low green and blue glow illuminated the sharp edges of the rock inside. At some points, the chasm was not even big enough for Raizou to stand up in. He felt claustrophobic and closed in. He glanced down to his watch and plowed on.

Soon they got to a room. It was kept it with panels of wood and timber. In the center of the room stood Syndri, as if he had known they were coming at that exact time or he had been eerily waiting for eternity. He smiled when he saw Raizou and bowed in a sarcastic flourish.

"About time." He said as he rose. Raizou took a look behind him and saw that Glenna had gone. He didn't blame her. He would have if he could have had the chance. Raizou slowly took a step forward and stood in the center of the room. The crystals seemed to eliminate him within a spotlight and he felt awfully exposed. He slowly put his hands in his pockets. "Your time has come Raizou Baric. How do you feel?" Raizou kept his gaze at the ground and stayed silent. "You're about to lose all that you hold dear. Willow. I'll laugh at your body. Prize your lightsaber from your cold, dead hands." Still, Raizou kept his gaze at the floor.

Willow woke up with a headache. Then she blinked as she saw the ghost of Myrnin straddled on top of her stomach. Bolt fast, she sat up, getting a sickening feeling as her head passed through Mrynin's chest. Grimacing she rubbed the back of her head.

"Get off Myrnin." She mumbled.

"You can't even feel me, what's the point?" He asked with a tilted head.

"Just get off." Willow sighed and brought her legs to the other side of the bed and stood up shakily. Then she remembered what was going on, it all hit her like a dead weight. Cursing loudly she checked her lightsaber was given back and then jogged towards the ramp door. When Willow tried to open it, she found it was locked.

"It's locked." Myrnin pointed at the door. Glaring at him, Willow scowled.

"You don't say." Rolling her eyes Willow kicked the door, but it didn't open this time. "Come on you _stupid_ thing!" She yelled at the door, although what use it had, Willow had no idea. Then she slowly stopped. "Hold on Myrnin, I've got a good idea."

"Is this one of those ideas that really isn't a good idea but everyone says it's a good idea but in fact it is a really bad idea and we're all going to die in the fiery pits of hell?" Myrnin asked at one hundred clicks an hour. Willow turned and grinned.

"Yes Myrnin it is."

Syndri began to pace the small room, his green skin looking sickly in the strange lighting. "Just think…" He began. "Five years from now…" He stepped closer towards him, Raizou could smell his repulsive breath. "… Raizou Baric will be remembered as the Jedi Guardian who gave up." Syndri tilted his head. "Younglings will learn about you. 'How NOT to be a Jedi.'" Then finally he took a step back and smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have a visitor."

Just at that moment Chaos stepped past Raizou and beside Syndri. She had that smug smile on her face, but Raizou wouldn't know. His gaze was cemented to the floor. Chaos tilted her head at him and pouted.

"Aww, is the ikkle Jedai scwared?" She laughed and then put her hands on her hips. "Do I get to play with your mouse when you die?" She asked with a curious look. "No matter, you won't be there."

"Why aren't you angry Raizou?" Syndri asked, his voice was laced in a darkness that could only be described as worse than death itself.

Raizou slowly looked up, half of his face was cast in shadow, the other half, green crystal light picked out his sharp features. His eyes were like the violence shades of gold and brown when the suns were rising upon Tython, burning the skyline, burning all that stood in it's path.

"Man dies of cold, not of darkness. Love is the only game that is not called on account of darkness." Raizou said with an arctic smile. His sardonic expression. "I'm not scared of death."

"Fool." Snarled Syndri.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Raizou ducked and covered his head. The whole room became full with a thick cloud of dust. It swirled around the room like a plague, clawing at Raizou's throat. Rocks tumbled down like waves trying to override each other. The sound rumbled around his ears, thudding him down into the floor. Slowly he looked up…and saw his ship in the wall of the cave. A pile of rocks had landed itself on top of the now dinted bonnet. Raizou groaned.

From inside of the cockpit Willow had a tight, white knuckle grip of the steering lever. Myrnin frowned at her softly.

"You can let go now." He said. "I'd hug you, but I don't have feelings." He paused for a moment. "Well… of the physical kind."

"Myrnin?" Willow said as she stood up, unclipping her hilt from her belt.

"Yes, dear lady?"

"Kind of in the middle of something here. Shutting up would be a good idea." She then whispered an apology to Raizou and then ignited her lightsaber into the glass screen of the ship. It smashed around the burning blade.

Chaos was momentarily distracted by the shouts that emanated from the rapidly growing hysteria of the room. Chaos' leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with Willow's ankles, throwing her off balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, Willow found himself flat on her back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed devoid of oxygen, wincing as tiny pebbles from the asphalt that dug painfully into her back. The subsequent tunnel vision that threatened to take away her sight cleared with just enough time to roll away from a kick to the ribs coming from Chaos. She rolled out of the way and growled. Willow was thoroughly aggravated by this Darth Chaos woman. She blocked a saber strike, and her body moved with the instinct of hard training, to pivot, to block the next. When she leaped over a low slash, she felt the wind of the blade under her boots. They clashed again and then crossed sabers into a lock.

"_Raizou, duck!_" Glenna screeched as she shoved Syndri into a wall. Growling, Raizou had no time to turn to her, he made a connection with Willow.

"Gonna' need your help with this." He said within the mind link to her.

"Hold..." There was a moment of silence as Willow kept up with a particular fast parry. "On..." Then she focused her energies towards Raizou. He nodded in thanks quickly and send the Force into the wall. The room began to shake and rumble. Raizou grabbed Glenna's arm and then Willow's and dragged them back up the chasm. Crystals fall down from the roof and threatened to impale them.

It was hard to manoeuvre over the rocks and climb back up. Glenna was doing fine; she was already at the top of the chasm. Willow however was slowing Raizou down. He sighed.

"You'll have to excuse me, Willow." As he climbed up the rocks he placed both of his hands on Willow's behind and pushed her upwards. Despite the situation he couldn't help but grin. But it worked, and they got out of the chasm quicker.

"Okay, we've got to run." Glenna said when she saw them. The three of them nodded in agreement and ran towards the ship.

Just as Willow was getting head, she felt something grab at the back of her robes. Sensing the Bogan energy before she turned, she ignited her lightsaber again and flicked it behind her. The purple blade speared through Chaos' stomach and her eyes went wide. Then Darth Chaos dropped onto the sandy terrain, face forward. Willow stared in horror and became rooted to the ground. Raizou wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She was a dead weight in his arms and he just had to sprint with her. Her expression was fixed on Darth Chaos' dead body.

His eyes were dark mahogany, with a slight red glint. He had the air, and presence of an old man, yet he looked no older than mid-thirties. His hair was almost to his shoulders, and matched his eyes. His skin was as pale as light sand. He wore a dark red shirt with a leather jacket. He looked even more menacing than before, and still looked at her with those strange puppy-like eyes. His hands were covered in crimson...blood. He saw her look towards his hand and gave a grim smile. Then shockingly licked his fingers. His eyes glinted red as he tasted the blood. His smile then faded away, much like most of him. The ghost of Myrnin stood in front of Willow as she held her head in her hands outside in a grassy plain. Myrnin glared at her mercilessly.

"I'm sorry." Willow said quietly.

"You killed Francesca." Said Myrnin with such cold hate it rattled through her cold bones.

"I'm sorry." Replied Willow again. She kept her gaze on the grass. The grass didn't even sway to the side when Myrnin's translucent body sat down across for her.

"I know she killed me." He said quietly. Then the shock of it finally crossed over his expression. "My... My Francesca killed me." Willow nodded and wanted to hug him. His head dropped onto his knees and his shoulders began to shake. His whole body shivered with grief. Myrnin seemed to stay like that for hours, and Willow sat with him, or the Force Ghost of him. When he was finally finished, he raised his head. Willow smiled slightly, hoping that he'd reflect her. He looked down to his hands and frowned. Gradually he raised his hand and looked at it. Then he stared in front of him at Willow.

"Why am I see-through?" Asked Myrnin in a childlike voice. Willow's eyes went wide. Oh Force above, no. He's not forgotten that... He had. Gulping down, Willow looked directly at him.

"You're a Ghost, Myrnin. A Force Ghost." She told him quietly. Myrnin tilted his head.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means..."

"You're dead, Myrnin." Raizou slowly sat down next to Willow on the grass and slipped an arm around her waist. Myrnin sat silent for a moment. Then he frowned again.

"How did I die?"

"Fr-"

"You just di- died in your sleep Myrnin. It was natural." Explain Willow softly. Raizou looked at her curiously but kept quiet all the same. Myrnin nodded slowly.

"Oh." His quiet frown was full of confusion and distressed. "Oh." He repeated. Then little by little, he began to fade away. A scream pierced the air and before he left he whispered: "I don't want to go."

Both Raizou and Willow stood at the Hanger when Glenna was leaving the Jedi Temple. Raizou stood forward and smiled. He bowed slowly towards her with a grin. Glenna rolled her eyes and pulled him forward into a hug. They hugged for a bit _too_ long and then came apart. Glenna tucked her smooth hair behind her ears. She smiled at Willow and waved, and Willow waved back meekly. Then she turned and walked up into the ramp. True to his nature, Raizou's gaze dropped onto her behind and then turned to face Willow.

"Well." He shrugged and sighed. "That's it. She's gone. Again."

"Do you miss her?" Willow asked him with a tilted head. They began to walk and he broke into step with her and held her hand.

"Nah, why would I miss her when I've got you?" He smiled and chucked her chin softly.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked him as they stepped inside, through the doors.

"Each other?" He grinned at her and jogged out the way of a slap that was heading his way. As they got just in front of the dormitory, Raizou leant his back on the door and kissed her. He slid a hand under her shirt and along her skin. Warmth spread across her stomach. She tried to move away, but his other arm snaked behind her back. "You need to finish one job before you begin another." Willow almost purred. Raizou smiled and as he opened the door with the Force and backed into the room, he dropped onto the bed with her.

"The night has just begun." He pulled her shirt up and over her head. "Plenty of time to tend to my wife before I run any errands." With a grin Raizou kissed her neck.

"Hey Raizou?" Willow asked.

"Mmmmf, busy." He murmured.

"You have a cute, button nose." As soon as she was finished saying it, Willow got a face full of pillow. She laughed and hit him on the arm softly.

"You better be nice to me. It's getting cold – apparently – at nights. You'll want to be cuddling up to me." Raizou explained.

"I _am_ being nice." Clarified Willow.

"Hmph. I do not have a cute nose." Raizou growled "It's not all over you know?" He asked softly.

"I know." Willow nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. He held her hand.

"It's all going to change." Raizou grimaced

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well..." His face broke into a grin. "I've seen how jealous you can get around other woman. You'll have to prove your worthy."

"Oh really?" Willow raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yep. Gotta' raise that nine." This time it was Raizou who got a face full of pillow.

**Part Two**

The dry air caught in the back of her throat. Willow had been contemplating this for a long time, and now the papers were in her hand, filled in. Her hands were warm and sweaty, which was maybe a first for her. The walk towards the administration corridor was a time-consuming one. Jedi nodded to her on the way and had no idea what she was about to do. The floor was covered with marble and her footsteps echoed along; repeating her movements. Walking the other way came Raizou, with his hands in his pockets and a suspiciously cheery smile onto his face. Willow panicked and stuffed the papers in her pocket. Wincing as it all crumpled into a ball, she took a step forward and smiled as Raizou stopped in front of her.

"Hey Willow." Smiling still, Raizou pulled his hands out of his pockets. Willow carefully smiled back and pulled her hair behind her ears.

"Hi." She replied. He frowned for a moment and Willow folded her arms, trying not to look suspicious.

"Willow?" He tilted his head at her.

"Mhm?" Instinctively she took a step back. Then he took a hand to her head.

"Have you had your hair cut?" He asked. Willow looked up and took a hand through her vibrant ginger hair. It was now in a short pixie cut, close to her head. Her fringe swept to the left and was probably the longest part. It was strange getting used to it. Her hair used to be just before her waist. She fluffed it up at the back and folded her arms again.

"Yeah." Nodded Willow.

"I liked it before." Raizou said with a slight frown. Then he dropped his hand and cleared his throat. "I mean... It's your hair..." He began to speak gruffly and moved his gaze anywhere but at her. "I don't really care what you- I mean... It's...I didn't not- ... yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "What're you doing down here?" Asked Raizou, looking at her again.

"I..." Her eyes flickered in alarm until she thought of a solution. "I've got some release papers for a patient, need to hand them in."

"I'll come with you." He said, beginning to turn around and make his way back down the corridor. Willow picked up the pace and stood in front of him.

"No it's okay, you've got some work to do for Master Eternus haven't you?" Since the fiasco upon Polus, Raizou had been demoted from Knight, for reasons too complicated for Willow to understand. But to her he was still a great Jedi, much better than her. That was partly the reason why she was down this corridor. It was about time-

"Yeah I guess..." Sighed Raizou. "I'll be free in an hour or so."

"Okay." Willow nodded as he turned around again and walked out of the corridor. With her hand still in her pocket, she fiddled with the screwed up paper in her pocket. Still stood there, she brought it out and sighed at the crumpled bit of paperwork. It was like a dead weight in her hand. After one long sigh she continued down the corridor, and stepped into the turbolift.

Raizou ambled through numbers of people and itched the side of his head. It was a bloody nuisance this whole Padawanship. Especially under Bael. Did he even know what he was doing anyway? Half the time Raizou thought that he'd been given tasks just to make an example of him. It annoyed him more so, because he'd been head of the guardians, a well respected member of the Jedi. Pulling himself from his day dream, Raizou glanced up to see Arias Placidus walking his way into the turbolift towards the upper levels. Clutched in Arias' hand was a clump of red paper. Raizou blew out of his teeth irritably.

"Evening." Muttered Arias.

"Ignore the sensibilities, Arias." Raizou said, ignoring the wince when he'd used Arias' first name. As the turbolift stopped, they both stepped out and onto the next floor.

"How come everyone is carrying papers around anyway?" Asked Raizou as he unconsciously moved into step with the Jedi Master.

"Everyone?" Arias raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Raizou's empty hands. "What do you mean?"

"Willow had some before. Releasing a patient or something." Shrugged Raizou.

"Oh." Frowned Arias. "She should be walking this way then. Releasing papers are sent to the Medical Bay, not the administration." He sighed. "Are you sure she knows where she's going? Is she lost?" Raizou smirked for a moment but then shook his head.

"No, she knew where she was." He replied. For a moment he tilted his head, and then he frowned. "What's the Administration Office for then, anyway?" Asked Raizou.

"It's just either new Jedi joining the Order, or old ones leaving." Arias shrugged his shoulders. Raizou stopped in his tracks.

"Old ones leave..." He stopped speaking for a while and realisation passed over his face. Arias glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Without a second thought, Raizou spun on his heel, and sprinted.

Willow smiled and nodded at the Jedi working behind the desk. She apologised for the barely readable paper and then made her way back out. Just when she stepped into her's and Raizou's dormitory it started raining. The thick slabs of water hammered down onto the window as she dragged out the suitcase from the bottom of the bed. It was caked in dust and still small from when she'd first moved into the Jedi Order at the age of five. Never thought she'd need it again.

As she brought it back onto the top of the bed she sneezed when the dust kicked up a cloud. It took her a while to finally get started in the packing process, but she did. Willow made sure that she didn't actually look at the suitcase, just kept her eyes on throwing the clothing into the suitcase. When all of her parts of the drawers were empty, she turned around.

Stood there was Raizou, with his arms pilled with her clothes. His eyes were glaring at her, seemed to glare through her. They were like bullion lights on fire. Willow stood still for what seemed like moments that lasted forever. After a moment she sighed and Raizou dropped the clothes onto the bed – away from the suitcase.

"What's going on?" Asked Raizou as he slowly folded his arms.

"Sorting stuff out." Answered Willow curtly.

"Into a suitcase?" Asked Raizou dubiously.

"Err…" Willow began itching her neck. "Yeah."

"You're leaving me." A cool expression passed from Raizou to Willow. He glared at her and the whole room seemed to frost over. Willow winced.

"Not just you."

"The Jedi. All of us." He said, his words hammering into her relentlessly. She knew this would happen soon enough. Willow'd just been avoiding it.

"I'm not making a good enough contribution to the Jedi Order." Making her voice business-like, it was easier to get her point across. Putting it into a practical solution. It was silent for a moment before Raizou spoke again.

"…Right so, where are you going?"

"The Republican Naval Academy."

"…What?" Raizou frowned at her.

"The… Naval… Academy." Willow reiterated. Raizou stood there blinking for a while, as if processing the information. Then he took a long breath.

"Me too." The simplicity in his voice was clear.

"What? Since when?" Asked Willow.

"Since about thirty seconds ago." Shrugged Raizou. Willow couldn't help but smile. It hurt already to think that she wasn't going to see him properly anymore. But he'd said he'd come with her. Somehow if Raizou was there, everything was going to be okay. But then Willow shook her head and scowled.

"Hold on…" She sat down slowly onto the edge of the bed, trying to place things in her mind. "Don't you like it here?" Raizou raised an eyebrow.

"When you're here, yeah."

"What?" Willow stared at him.

"You heard me." He took a bracing breath and slipped his hands into his pockets. "So where is this Naval Academy?"

"Y… You- You can't just change your mind like that." Said Willow as she raked a hand through her short hair. Raizou brushed past her and reached up towards the top of the wardrobe. There, he pulled his own suitcase down from it and dropped it onto the bed. Willow sighed and stood up, following Raizou with her gaze.

"Raizou…" Began Willow slowly.

"Where Willow?" He asked as he brushed past her again. He bent towards the drawers and began sorting through them. "Telos?"

"Umm… yeah but you've got to think this through properly. You can't just-" Before Willow could finish her sentence Raizou whistled sharply.

"Jayden!" It took a while but soon Jayden was clumsily stumbling through into the room. As he walked into the room, Raizou knelt in front of the boy, so that he was level headed with him. The identical eyes were locked in a stare. "We're going on a big holiday kid, I want you to go get all of your clothes and pile them neatly on top of your bed okay?" Jayden nodded quickly. "Good lad." He patted Jayden on the head before the boy skipped past giggling his head off. Willow watched him go and then brought her gaze upwards to Raizou.

"Raizou…"

"What?" He asked. In one smooth movement he braced his hands on his knees and pulled himself to a stand. No matter what rank Raizou was, he still had the elegance of a dangerous wild cat. Then he turned, and proceeded to take pants out of his drawer and pack them.

"You can't take kids into the Navy…" Willow stood in the way of his suitcase and him, creating a luminal.

"They have systems in which children are looked after." Explained Raizou as he threw the pants over Willow's head.

"Are you even thinking straight?" Asked Willow.

"Watch your head." Within the next moment a shoe came flying past and Willow had to duck. It landed into the suitcase in a textbook throw. "You're going to the Academy, right?

"Mhm." Replied Willow.

"Then…" He stood straight and turned to face her. "The only way I'll avoid not seeing you for up to two years is coming with you right?"

"Yeah…"

"Right then." With that, Raizou resumed his packing. Willow frowned.

"But what if it's not what you want to do?" She asked. Raizou glanced towards the floor and kicked some of the left over junk under the bed. Then he turned to the shelf and raised a hand. With the raised hand, he swept through the whole shelf and dropped the stuff that fell into his other hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Willow asked again. Raizou looked about the room and rubbed his jaw line. Then he turned to face the wall and punched it. The material crumbled to the side of his fist. Irritably he waited for the dust to clear and then pulled his arm out. Tilting his head at his fist, he inspected the damage he caused. He cursed and then pulled a tiny box and a small pouch from the hole in the wall. Willow sighed. "Raizou… talk."

"Okay, that's everything I own." The suitcase was barely past half full. He tucked the items underneath his clothes in the suitcase. "What?"

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the wall and then back into the suitcase.

"Just some stuff I look after in my spare time." Raizou explained with a shrug.

"Can I see?" Asked Willow. Raizou took a breath to reply but was interrupted by Jayden's yelling.

"Mummy!" There was a moment of silence before Willow replied.

"What?"

"It's eating me!" Came the reply. For a while, Willow and Raizou exchanged glances, but then Raizou sighed and kicked off at a sprint. Willow was a slower runner, so she got there just after Raizou to see the set of drawers on top of Jayden. Willow raised an eyebrow and then flicked her hand, using the Force to haul the drawers over her shoulder. Then she walked over towards him and helped him up. While she spoke to him, she dusted his clothing.

"You've got to be careful, you could have been hurt."

"Christ man." Raizou's voice made Willow look up. "You do _not_ know how to pack." That then brought her gaze towards the suitcase on the boy's bed. On top, were pilled teddies. Raizou took off the top one and glanced at it dubiously. Scowling, Willow plucked it from Raizou's grasp.

"He can keep this one. There's plenty of room left in yours." Willow kept hold of the teddy as Raizou scowled.

"We're not taking that." Said Raizou.

"Let him take it." Willow glared at Raizou for a moment before he sighed and shrugged. Inspecting the suitcase, Raizou turned things over, looking for something that wasn't a teddy or a toy. They were _all_ teddies and toys. Raizou grabbed the handle and flipped the suitcase upside down, tipping it all out onto the small bed. Willow looked down at Jayden.

"Go outside and play. We'll pack for you." Jayden needed no further instruction, he spun on his heel and ran out of the room squealing. Raizou looked at Willow with a raised eyebrow and then looked back at the pile of teddies and toys.

"Okay, he doesn't need half of that." He pulled the cover so that all of the toys were pulled onto the floor. "Go pack his clothes." He said. Willow nodded and knelt towards Jayden's messed up clothing shelf. While she was routing through, she spotted his first pair of shoes. They fit in the palm of her hand, and were pale blue. With a small smile, Willow turned around and put them in the suitcase, even though she knew they didn't fit him anymore, and didn't come anywhere near to fitting him.

Raizou rolled his eyes at Willow and took the shoes back out of the suitcase. She was worse than him. At least Jayden packed stuff he still used. But Raizou looked at the shoes, and while she had her back turned, he placed them in his pocket. He also folded in the suitcase, Jayden's baby blanket that he'd got the boy for his first birthday. Clearing his throat gruffly, he spoke up.

"We can't afford to pack useless things." Grunted Raizou. He saw Willow roll her eyes and then proceed to take one of everything out of the drawers and shove it into the suitcase. Raizou grimaced and plucked out an awful pair of dungarees that she must have bought for him when he wasn't looking. He would never have allowed his own son to wear such bilge. Raizou then sighed and got onto his hands and knees to look under the bed. Underneath was covered with old toys, sweet wrappers and Force above knows what else. Grimacing, Raizou ploughed his way through it and searched for anything useful. Quietly he could hear Willow chuckling and he peeked out from under the bed to stare at his behind. He rolled his eyes at her. As he pulled out he could still see her grinning.

"Har-dee-har-har." Drawled Raizou.

"Sorry." Yet Willow was still beaming at him. He shook his head. Then he pulled out some old Jedi Ethics books from the bed and packed them into the top of the suitcase. Willow gazed at them irritably and picked them up. She then chucked them out of the window. For a moment Raizou stared at her with his jaw slack and then coughed.

"Erm, Willow."

"Yep?" She asked, turning back to him.

"Why did you just throw my old books out of the window?" He asked.

"They were _your _books?" Asked Willow, her grey eyes turning wide.

"Yep." Answered Raizou.

"Crap, sorry." She proceeded to reach her hand out of the window and use the Force to pull them back up. While she was doing that Raizou kept a careful eye on her. He then turned around and pulled out a calendar that he'd hidden away from Willow ages ago. He tucked that underneath everything, so that she wouldn't find it. When she turned back to put the books on top, he smiled at her.

"Aren't you best checking on Jayden?" Asked Raizou with a frown.

"Oh... yeah." Willow nodded and stepped out of the room.

While she was gone he had time to finish off the packing for Jayden. It wasn't long before he heard chaos outside.

"Jayden! Put that worm down!"

"But it likes it!"

"Put it down _now_!"

"Aww but Muuuuum!"

"I said put- _NO don't eat it! Jayden_!"

Raizou sighed and took a large breath and shouted. "_Jayden put that worm down now or I'll give you a smack!_" There was silence, before Willow and Jayden came back in. Willow raked a hand through her hair and routed through her pockets. Then she pulled out a small hilt, about child size.

"Here, it's not real. Go play with it and beha- no wait... Ew.." Willow grimaced at Jayden's pants that were covered in mud. "Go wash up. _Carefully_." As the boy skipped into the bathroom, Willow pocketed the toy lightsaber and turned to Raizou.

"Have you got everything we need?" Asked Willow quietly. Raizou started to nod but then took a hand to his neck. Without a moment's hesitation he ran back into their own room. When Willow followed after him he's already picked something up off of the bedside table and was putting his watch on. Then he scowled and turned the drawer upside down, literally. Frowning, Willow stood by him.

"What're you looking for?" She asked.

"I can't find Zav- it'll turn up." He shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. He pulled out a medical kit that obviously had never been used before and threw that onto the pile. He then kicked the door shut.

"What?" Asked Willow again. But she was ignored. He glanced around the room, and seemed to be looking for something. Then he slowly paced, while counting.

"...Two, ...three, ... four." Each time he stepped, he dug his heel into the floor and tapped it a few times. All of his movements were calculated, and his legs tensed up. His hands were still as he concentrated and a small crease appeared in between his eyebrows in a small frown. Even as he was digging his heel in, he barely made a sound.

"What're you doing?" Asked Willow, but he stayed silent in concentration.

"...Five..._six_." On six, his two feet met together. Without pause or hesitation, he smashed his military clean boots through the wooden flooring. He staggered slightly, but didn't fall. The floor gave way and he bent down and took another small box out and packed that.

"What else are we-" His sentence was cut off yet again when he saw Jayden stood in the doorway. He was covered head to toe in water, holding part of a pipe.

"The water exploded-ed." Jayden mumbled. Willow rushed past him and into the bathroom. For a moment, Raizou stood there, as if his whole life was just straight in front of him. He couldn't describe the feeling, but whatever it was, he was taken away from it when he heard a girlish scream coming from the bathroom and then several curses. With another long sigh, he briskly walked into the bathroom to find Willow soaking wet, fighting with a pipe that was streaming water at her. Brushing his hand out, he moved Willow out of the way and squinted his eyes as he tightened the pipe slowly. When he'd finished fixing it, he sighed.

"I could have been a pilot." Muttered Raizou.

"But then I wouldn't have met you." Willow smirked and hugged his arm. Raizou raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Pilots get all of the women." He answered over his shoulder.

"I assure you, I would have been endowed within my studies." Slowly Willow nodded at him.

"Right well..." Raizou took a look at Jayden, who was still muddy. "I best get him cleaned up." Willow nodded and moved out of the bathroom so there was more room.

The room was now dark, and seemed empty with everything in suitcases. The floor had clean marks where the wardrobes had been, and the wardrobes had clean marks where the files had been. Looking down towards the bed, Willow could still see the dip in the pillow where Raizou's head had been. The covers were more towards her side, because Raizou had never seemed to be cold while she was shivering in the middle of the night. Slowly she walked over to the bed and lay on top of the covers on her side. She turned so that she faced where Raizou would have been if he was lay there.

"Everything ready to go?" Asked Raizou as he walked in, silent as ever. Willow sat bolt upright before he could properly see what she was doing. That left her at the end of the bed, dangling her legs on the end. With a slow look around she sighed.

"No."

"What do you need?"

"All the time in the world." She smiled slightly but then stood up slowly. Willow was happy to leave the Jedi, but it was something that had taken twenty years of her life, there were memories within the room they were in. Raizou stepped towards her.

"It was your idea to leave. We don't have to." As he said that, Willow shook her head.

"No, I do want to leave. It's not that." With a long breath Willow sighed. Then Raizou took her hand.

"Come on, let's go then." He hauled up the suitcases and made their way to the Hanger.

Neither of them wasted time with goodbyes. Willow stole away two minutes to leave her lightsaber in Master Andjo Bretori's room, and a note that simply said 'I'll be missing you – From Willow' in Kaseem's. She didn't tell Raizou, he'd have probably got annoyed, but she did it anyway. When she caught the two of them up, Raizou was lecturing Jayden on not to eat worms. He glanced up and then smiled when Willow slowed to a jog.

"Come on then. Time to go." He said, pushing Jayden onwards into the ship. Before he took a step in, Willow placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "What?"

"Thanks." She simply said. He smiled at her softly, one of those rare smiles that only she seemed to get.

"You're my Padawan, and always will be. It's my job." He said, and gently chucked her under the chin.

"But are you doing this just because you have to?" Willow asked before he stole away.

"What do you think?"

The entrance to the Grand Republican Naval Academy was huge. It boasted two large statues of the founders depicted in grey stone. The two doors were bigger than the ones at the Temple, Willow didn't think they got any bigger. The building itself covered most of the horizon, even from left to right. The Telosian twin suns reflected off of the gleaming windows that were the expanse from grass to rooftop. Shuttle and Landspeeder traffic filled the atmosphere and made it quite a loud area. The under-age building was separate from the main Academy, and they had already dropped off Jayden there. Waiting with baited breath, stood Willow next to Raizou. This might have been her idea, but she was damned if she'd go in first. But he glanced towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? You signed us up to this." With his spare hand that wasn't carrying his suitcase, gestured forward. Willow took one look at him and then led onwards.

The inside was, if possible, grander than the out. It was filled to the brim with people, rushing about. All dressed in orange uniform. At some point Willow heard Raizou mutter something about 'at least you fit the colour scheme'. The entrance room was clean cut, and the walls were lined with hundreds of turbolifts. Just in front of them was a man of shorter size, he wore a helmet that was slightly too big for him and he was following after another man dressed in smart robes.

"Please sir, just let me. I'm more than qualified. I'm already better than most of the Generals out there. Captain Descartes told me!" The shorter man pleaded. The taller man seemed to look down his nose at him.

"Captain Descartes had already been told to watch his tongue, and I suggest you do the same." His voice was clean cut and sounded like he'd come from the upper levels of Coruscant. Without another word or glance to the shorter man's way, the gentleman swept by leaving the other man in a trail of defeat. Willow walked over towards the man.

"Are you alright?" She ignored Raizou's slight pulling at her sleeve. The man meekly nodded and then looked up. His gaze passed over the two of them before he smiled.

"Yes, thank you." The man replied. Then he looked Willow up and down. "You're in civilian gear." Willow looked down at herself and Raizou as if she hadn't noticed before. Willow's blue pants were tucked into clean black boots. With that she wore a navy leather waistcoat and a black jacket over that. Raizou wore a skin fitting beige t-shirt that overlapped his thick belt. His thick arms were folded over his chest and he was taking everything in quietly. It wasn't like Raizou to take the back seat, so Willow shuffled slightly closer to him before looking back at the man.

"You must be new then." He gave them both a salute, his posture suddenly becoming straight. Then he pulled his helmet off and shook his head. His hair was just before shoulder length and he raked through it with a mucky hand. "Cadet Jack Castle." Then he extended the hand to Willow. She shook it.

"Willow Baric, this is Raizou." She stood back slightly as Raizou gave Jack a casual two fingered salute.

"Nice to meet you." Jack Castle cleared his throat. "Have you signed in yet?" Willow shook her head. "Ah right, well you'll be wanting Marizel." With his hand he gestured over to a desk in the corner. Willow nodded in thanks and walked over there.

Marizel was a rather large man. He wore goggles on his head, but the wrong way around. Several computers and datapads surrounded him. They waited there a while before Raizou cleared his throat. Marizel glanced towards them and rubbed his eyes.

"Eh?" He blinked blurrily at them. But then he took a breath and pulled his goggles around. Once they were on, he broke into a grin. "There you are. Why didn't you say? You're the two new recruits yes? Jedi, yes?"

"Mmf." Grunted Raizou.

"Good! Gooood!" Marizel wiped his hands on his pants and then stooped under his desk. He disappeared for a while before standing up with two large bags. "These are you induction satchels." He opened up one and pointed out things as he spoke. "Regulation blaster, regulation helmet, regulation uniform, key pass to your rooms, a-"

"Rooms?" Asked Raizou with a raised eyebrow. "We'll only need one." Marizel frowned for a moment.

"Hold on..." He glanced at the computer closest to him and took his finger down the monitor. "Bae...Baick, Bar...Baric!" He spun the monitor round to face them. "Raizou Baric, floor seventeen, corridorrrr B,room six. You're with Brayden."

"Brayden? Whose Brayden?" Raizou scowled.

"You'll meet him soon. You've got three hours before your induction meeting. Willow, you're on floor three, corridor D, room eleven. Any questions?" He glared at the two of them.

"Can I change rooms?"

"No Mister Baric. Or Cadet Baric now..." Marizel smiled at them. "That all?"

"I-"

"Yes. Thank you." Willow smiled and picked up her bag. After a while so did Raizou and they made their way towards a turbolift with the sign 'Dorms' on the top of it. The lift was empty and once it pinged to level three Willow looked up towards Raizou.

"Meet you soon, yeah?" She bit her lip. He grinned for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can smuggle you into 'The Boys Dorms'." Raizou winked at her. Willow rolled her eyes and stepped out.

Just as Raizou was about to put his key in the room, a man opened the door.

"Raizou Baric?" Said the man. His voice was high for a man and so were his eyebrows.

"Yep." Grunted Raizou. The man squealed and Raizou winced.

"I'm Brayden." Brayden's smile got larger as he stood aside to let Raizou in. The room was more like Willow's old room. There were two beds in the room. One side was completely empty. The other side was full of clothes. _Lots _of clothes. They were crammed into wardrobes' and folded neatly on a table. Below the table was a huge amount of shoes. Raizou was about to take a step back, but the door pulled shut on him. Slowly, he looked up at Brayden. His hair was tawny, and had a stylish quiff to it. Raizou blinked, did he just think the word 'stylish'? Grimacing Raizou dumped his small suitcase and the bag onto the crisp bed that was left on the other side of the room.

"Is that all you brought?" Brayden raised an eyebrow towards Raizou. He nodded silently, not even giving the man the satisfaction of a grunt. "Oh." Muttered Brayden. "Well...Rai, can I call you Rai?"

"No."

"Raizou." Corrected Brayden quickly. "What's your story?" He leant forward on his own bed and grinned at Raizou. Raizou glared at Brayden for a long time before ignoring the question completely and dropping to lie down on the bed. Raizou then knitted his fingers together behind his head and crossed his feet at the ankles.

Willow dragged her two suitcases and the satchel that Marizel had given her up the corridor. Her room was towards the end of the corridor and she used the key card to open up the door. When she entered the room it was empty. As she stepped forward, one of her bags got stuck in the doorway. Growling under her breath, Willow let go off the satchel and pulled it through.

Again one side of the room was empty, the other full. On the empty side, Willow pulled her things onto the bed. Quickly she unclipped the suitcase lid and pulled out a small wad of papers tied together. Then she pulled the string and took out the top photo. It was of Jayden and Raizou. Neither of them were looking, but she liked it anyway. Raizou had fell asleep in the Medical Bay and Jayden was about a week old, and holding Raizou's thumb. Willow balanced it on the bed post of her bed and then used the Force to stick it to the wall. Pleased with herself at making the place home, she promptly began unpacking.

After about ten minutes the door slammed open. Willow spun around and looked at the woman that walked in. Her skin was smooth dark beige. Her hair was up into a dark pony tail that swung as she walked. Her eyes were a fiery sapphire and had thick black eyeliner around them. She wasn't dressed in the usual orange of the republic, but a grey suit, usually associated with the Empire. Willow blinked slowly. The woman stopped mid-step and put her hands on her hips and glared at Willow. She had to stop herself from sighing. Great, another dominatrix woman.

"You're new, yes?" Snapped the woman. Willow nodded silently. "Speak up."

"Yes Master- Miss." Replied Willow with a gulp.

"Right." Said the woman as she peeled off her jacket. Underneath she was wearing an orange t-shirt. "Name?" She asked.

"Willow Baric."

"Willow?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a tree?" Then she shrugged and gave a short, sharp salute. "Private Lanette. My friends call me Emma, you call me Private Lanette. Understood?"

"Mhm." Said Willow. Then she turned and glanced towards the photo.

There was a line stood outside of the auditorium as Willow made her way towards it. She rubbed the back of her neck and searched the crowds of people.

"Psst!" Willow turned around and tried to find a source of the noise. She couldn't see anything. "_Willow_." Hissed a voice. Then she saw Raizou grip her wrist and pull her towards him. She smiled in relief.

"You alright?" She asked, looking up at him. For a moment he stayed silent, but then he scowled.

"No." With a thoughtful glare he rubbed his jaw line. "My roommate is gay."

"What?"

"You heard." Grunted Raizou. "I am _going_ to get _raped_." He said with a lowered voice. Willow smiled slightly despite his glare and then patted him on the arm.

"At least you don't have Captain Stick-Up-Her-Arse."

"That's Private Lanette." Snapped Lanette in front of them. Willow winced and then was relieved when they were let into the room.

It took a while for them all to get settled but once they had, a man stepped up from the front row. His hands were clasped behind his back. Immediately Willow felt a sense of authority. His broad shoulders swayed as he paced the length of the room. He wore a military suit, with four golden arrows on the tip of each shoulder. Two rows of buttons lined the front of his jacket. His pants were neatly fitted and tailored. His jaw was clean shaven and his eyes were a clear blue. The hair on top of his head almost glinted bronze when the lights reflected. Willow blinked and then cleared her throat. The man turned on the back of his heel and faced all of them. His gaze passed over each of them individually, then he took a slow breath.

"Some of you in this room..." Began the man. "May know who I am." He unclasped his hands and then slowly folded them. His words were slow and measured as his eyes glittered around the room. "I am Captain Valek Descartes." The Captain nodded his head crisply. "Most of you in here are already Privates. Some are Cadets." With that last sentence Captain Descartes his gaze flickered towards Raizou and Willow. Raizou clasped a hand over his mouth and seemed to gauge up the Captain. Descartes' glare did not sway from Raizou until he got a stern nod of approval. "In the Republican Navy you'll be expected to do one thing and one thing only. Follow orders without question. That will include upholding the laws of the Republic, and defending it's people and borders from any and _all _threats." Like an animal stalking it's prey Captain Descartes proceeded to walk down the rows of people, glaring in all of their eyes. "Now, let us delve straight into it." He raised two hands in front of him and parted them. Members of the crowd obeyed like robots and gave him a circular space around him. He took off his military jacket and threw it behind him. It landed on the floor and he didn't even look at it again. "Whoever can beat me in a spar, wins the gratitude of a whole team of Captains." As the Captain finished speaking, Raizou scoffed.

"Fat lot of good that will do us." He muttered with his hand over his mouth. Immediately Descartes' eyes pierced into Raizou.

"That will get you squadron leader of a mission I am heading." Captain Valek Descartes resumed pacing. "Which will probably get you promoted if you do well... So any takers?" Again Raizou scoffed and glanced around the room. One or two stepped forward from the crowd. Valek nodded in approval and then pointed to the one in front of him. "You. Weapon of your choice."

"Hand to hand." Lanette replied with a grin. Valek nodded and as soon as they had bowed to each other they were sweeping and kicking. Valek's hand was kept sturdy and strong as he swept it into Lanette's side, not caring that she was a woman. But Lanette parried it with her forearm in a lightning past parry. The two were locked in a vicious circle of parry, block, parry, block. After a few long moments the Captain got a kick past her defences and sent his large boot into her stomach. She tumbled backwards and onto the floor. Then Descartes straddled her and hovered his elbow above her neck. "Dead." He simply said, and then stood up. "Next, you." A few of the volunteers had disappeared after they had seen the Captain's skill and there was only one left. It turned out to be Jack Castle. His child-like face was eager, but wary. He stepped forward into the circle of floor that was left for them to fight. Considering how fast the last spar had been, Willow didn't think they'd be here that long. "Weapon?" Demanded the Captain.

"Knife." Replied Jack. Someone beside Willow winced and said to the man next to him.

"Bad choice." Muttered the man. "That's Captain Descartes' best weapon."

...The spar was over in two moves. Valek had wrapped him arm around Jack's next until he had gone blue and then kicked him forward. The Captain wasn't even breathing hard. He rolled his shoulders back and grinned. Raizou grimaced.

"This guy's cocky." He said.

"Anyone else?" Asked the Captain, passing his fiery gaze over the room. He rubbed his chin, and Willow realised that he wore a ring around one of his fingers. Then she glanced up at Raizou and waited. Raizou clenched his jaw. "No...?" Valek began to pick up his jacket. Just as his back was turned, Raizou sprung into action. He flipped over the crowd and ignited his lightsaber while he was still in the air. Only just in time, Valek spun and ducked. There was a small, grim smile of satisfaction as Descartes rolled out of the way. Smooth as a snake, the man was back on his feet and Raizou was circling him. Valek straightened his back. "So this is Raizou Baric?" Raizou nodded ever so slightly, only someone close, or someone who knew him could have told that he nodded at all. "Your reputation precedes you." With the end of that sentence Valek brought a vibroblade from his belt and held it in both of his hands. As he walked around the perimeter of the circle, watching Raizou, he crossed over his feet. Raizou's eyes never left the sword in the Captain's hand. Willow clasped her hands together and watched tensely. Raizou then flinched, giving Valek the sign that he was about to move. However Valek had assumed that Raizou didn't mean to flinch. But Raizou had faked the flinch, and he simply twisted his wrist towards the way that the Captain had dodged to. It was a narrow miss when the Descartes jumped over the glimmering blade. A growl emanated from Raizou's stern lips.

The next moment consisted of movements so fast that they seemed to blur. Both men were equally matched and their breathing came in hard gasps. The whole room had gone silent as Raizou kept up with the Captain's fast parries and cheeky moves. He wasn't the kind of person to fight like an honourable man, he fought dirty. But Raizou could deal with that, and reflect his doctrine. He used the pommel of his hilt and ploughed it into Valek's ribcage. The breath was whooshed out of the Captain and he stubmed back but it barely took him a moment to correct his footing and step back into the game. He swept a foot underneath Raizou's. Just in that moment Raizou flipped backwards and landed behind Valek. Valek spun and met Raizou's fist with his palm. Grunting, Raizou discarded his lightsaber and swiped the Captain's arm out of the way. That left Descartes open and Raizou sent his elbow into the Captain's stomach. However it didn't affect him and he reached back to pull his vibroblade. At the exact same time, Raizou had pulled his lightsaber back into his hand. The two men had sharp blades at their necks. Their shoulders raised heavily as they caught up their breath and glared at each other. If either one would have moved, they would have had their necks skewered. Willow stepped forward slightly and bit her lip. The energies around the two men seemed to spark of each other like metal striking metal. That wasn't very far from the truth, thought Willow cautiously. Then slowly and carefully, Captain Valek Descartes lowered his vibroblade. After a few more seconds, so did Raizou. The blue blade shimmered back into it's hollow.

"Good." The Captain said simply. Raizou nodded towards him as he went to pick up his jacket off of the floor. He pulled it back on and wiped the bead of sweat that had formed from his temple. "I'll speak to you when you're needed." Raizou nodded crisply again and stepped back into the crowd seamlessly. Willow glanced up at him and only just noticed that people were beginning to stare at him. Lanette looked _very_ disgruntled as she flicked her ponytail irritably. The Captain took his hand to his belt and attached the vibroblade there again, next to any number of weaponry and sharp objects. Then his sapphire gaze rested on the whole crowd again.

"This is what we need in the Republican Navy." He walked towards the door, and stopped just ahead of it. "Bloody balls." Valek finished and left.

The rest of the day passes fairly uneventful. Willow and Raizou were taken through various protocols and rules, that weren't different to the Jedi Temple. When it got later, Raizou stayed in the turbolift, while Willow got out. With a sigh, Raizou waited for his level. He looked down towards the floor, imagining going with Willow, instead of sharing a room with a Queen. Again, as he got to the door, it was already opening in front of him. Raizou glared up at Brayden.

"Do you stand in front of the door all day just to do that?"

"No."

"It's rather annoying." Raizou stepped past him, careful not to touch any part of his own body with Brayden's. With that annoying smile of his, Brayden shut the door. Raizou glanced at the suitcase, which was still on the edge of his bed. He yanked it off of the mattress and dropped it onto the floor. Once he'd done that, he lay down, keeping his boots on, and faced the wall. Then he closed his eyes.

"I saw you fight Captain Descartes." Began Brayden. Raizou tried to center himself within his own personal space and block out Brayden's chattery voice. He smiled slightly when Brayden didn't continue...But it was too early. "You were impressive." This time, Raizou scowled but still stayed silent. "How do you get that good?" Asked Brayden.

"By getting some sleep." Growled Raizou; keeping his eyes shut.

"Oh." Silence. "Do you have a sleeping regime?"

"Yes." He looked over his shoulder slightly. "Get in bed. Wait for silence. Sleep." Raizou dropped his head into the pillow again.

"Oh."

As Willow walked in, Lanette was battering the wall. Literally. Circled around the woman's feet was a layer of dust from the hole in the wall. Willow slowly moved towards her side of the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Her feet barely scuffed the floor, and she swung them quietly.

"Aren't there punching bags for that kind of thing?" Asked Willow. Lanette turned on her with bunched fists.

"I know." Then she spun around again. Willow sighed and pulled off her boots. When she was down to her under robes, she pulled herself into the bed and brought the blanket up to her chin. As she heard Private Lanette plough into the wall, she longed to hear a certain someone's soft, slow breathing.

Raizou stopped breathing. His eyes opened wide as he broke from his sleep. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness to see a male figure sitting on top of him. For a moment of sheer fear, he thought it was Brayden but then he saw the stern, crisp features of Captain Descartes. Raizou's face creased into a confused frown but Descartes nodded slightly to the side and stood up. Apprehensively, Raizou sat up in the bed. He didn't need to pull the covers up, because he'd slept on top of them. Taking a side glance towards Brayden, he checked that he was still asleep. He was. Descartes took a step back and slipped out of the room. Frowning; Raizou followed after him, silently shutting the door. Just as he stepped out of the door, he was hit on the head with a blunt object. The last thing he could remember was Descartes' face, cold and staring, in front of him.

Raizou groaned. He really needed to stop waking up and not knowing where he was. He wouldn't mind so much if he woke up next to an unconscious girl in underwear in a bed, but he didn't. He woke up with Descartes slapping his cheeks. Scowling ferociously, Raizou jolted his head away.

"Good. You're awake." Said the Captain with as much feeling as a rock. "I was wondering how long it would take you." Raizou grunted in reply and took a glance around the room. It was plain, with no furniture. Glancing down, he saw he was sat on the only item in the room, a metal chair. There was no other people in the room, just him and Captain Descartes.

"What are you playing at?" Barked Raizou. His eyes were narrowed in resentment towards the arrogant idiot.

"I told you." He lowered to kneel in front of Raizou. "I'd speak to you when you're needed. You're needed."

"At bloody two in the morning?!" He moved to a stand, but his hands were tied behind the chair. "What's with the dramatics?"

"You don't like it?" Descartes frowned slightly, but then reached over him. The Captain was no longer in formal dress, but in a dark turtle-neck jumper. Raizou recognised it as clothing usual worn for externals. Frowning as he was released, Raizou rubbed his wrists. "Ah well." Continued Descartes. "Right to business. Mission Green. We've got some hostiles moving in towards the west of the Forest of the Lost Souls. It's a-"

"Forest of the what?" Coughed Raizou.

"Lost Souls. You Jedi, you know about magic. Tell me this, Jedi." Descartes slowly stood up, his knees cracking as he rose. "How do you explain many of my top trained vigilantes, disappearing. No trace of them. Their comlinks are on, but we're receiving no transmission or reply."

"That could be anything." Began Raizou, comfortable with strategic chatter. "Any evidence left behind?"

"Yes." Descartes nodded darkly and suddenly he looked a lot older than he had before. He turned away and left the room for a moment. When he came back in. He was carrying a black bag. It was nearly two metres in size, and looked quite bulky. It was dropped onto the floor, and Raizou knelt by it. He took the zipper from the top and pulled the bag open straight down the middle. When the bag opened, Raizou covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve. The smell alone made him gag, if not for the side. He was not the kind of man to go a shade paler at the sight of blood, but this made him go white. Inside the bag was a woman – or what was left of the woman. On every inch of her skin were thick lacerations that went so deep that a slither of bone could be seen. Raizou slowly glanced up at Descartes.

"This was one of your team?" He asked, his voice somehow sounded far away.

"Yes." Descartes routed through his pockets and then chucked an I.D card onto the floor. "The best scout we had. April Starroad." The Captain looked at the carcass of April for a while and then zipped the body bag back up.

"What do you need help with?" Raizou asked, dragging his gaze away from the blackened mess.

"I need to assemble a team. Better than the best."

"What kind of team?"

"Two scouts, two Privates, two foot soliders – me and you – a engineer and a medic." Then he scowled. "All of our registered medics are on the other side of the planet, there's been a confrontation. We'll have to find someone else. Someone medical trained." Descartes shook his head and then met Raizou's gaze. "We're going to take the team to the scene of crime, as it were. Every team so far has come back like this or not come back at all."

"How many teams have you sent?" Asked Raizou.

"Nine."

"Bollocks." Grunted Raizou. He rubbed the stubble on his chin as he thought. "How long have we got to assemble the team?"

"Starting now?" Descartes glanced at his watch. "One hour."

It took them forty five minutes. The team lined up in front of the huge space station in the Hanger. There were seven of them, including Raizou and Captain Descartes. Raizou paced the line of people along with Descartes. He hated being in line with the sod, but he was introducing the people that he'd managed to find.

"Scout number one, Ray Black." The man that Raizou nodded towards was a skinny runt. Raizou wouldn't have picked him out to be in the Navy at all, but here he was. He had a head of rustic, brown hair and a spray of freckles along his nose and cheeks. Ray nodded silently before Raizou led Descartes onto the next member of the team. "Sam-Shi Bandon." The second scout was a Twi-lek. She was a pale purple colour, and wore... well barely anything, as Twi-lek's seemed to. She had black tattoos running up the length of her legs, (Raizou quite liked them... her legs, that is) then disappeared under _very _short shorts. Despite her looks, Raizou had chosen her from reading her record. It was just an added bonus that she was gorgeous. Descartes nodded towards her, and she smiled at him with a short laugh. Raizou quickly stepped towards the next person before Descartes could get a word in. "Private Lanette." Raizou gestured towards her. She barely glanced their way. "And Private Placebo." This one had rather a square face and Raizou had read up on the report that he was an Ex-Mandolorain. The last person, the engineer was a few heads taller than all the others. His hair was styled in a black mullet, and he had rather a unkempt beard. "Last but not least Engineer Maxwell."

"Where's the Medic?" Asked Captain Descartes.

"I couldn't find one." Lied Raizou. He knew that Willow could fully well hold herself within the healing school, but he didn't want her going to a place where nine of the top trained men and women had already lost their lives in mysterious circumstance. Captain Descartes grimaced.

"Very well. It was high hoping anyway. Right Team, get in the ship." After five salutes, they all made their way up the ramp. Just as Descartes and Raizou were about to make their way up, a female voice shouted.

"_Wait!_" Yelled Willow as she sprinted towards them. Raizou growled under his breath and then glanced in hope that the Captain hadn't heard her. He had.

"What is it, woman?"

"The name's Willow Baric and if you want a medic, start using it." She snapped, quickly glaring Raizou's way. Raizou blinked at the sudden snappiness in her temper.

"You have medical skills?" Asked Valek. Willow rolled her eyes.

"I was a Jedi Healer and a Nurse, thank you very much." Before she folded her arms, she passed a glare Raizou's way.

"Nurse?" Valek raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly. Raizou sent a fierce look towards him and took a breath.

"Willow's busy." He muttered.

"Busy with what?" Willow raised an eyebrow towards him.

"With-"

"Great, we have a Medic. Welcome aboard." The Captain nodded towards Willow and gestured for her to step upon the ship. Smiling, she stepped aboard the ship.

Willow was just getting to know the other members of the team better when Raizou walked into the Map Room with a stormy expression. She waved a quick goodbye to Sam-Shi, and then walked into step with him.

"How did you know about it?" He asked, pulling his hands into his pockets as he walked.

"About what?"

"You know what." Shortly Raizou grabbed her forearm and pulled her around the corner. She was cornered by the wall and Raizou, so she glanced up at him.

"Lanette left a note." Willow explained, taking a tiny step back into the wall so that she didn't have to crane her neck to look at him. "Told me what was going on."

"It's none of her business." Grunted Raizou.

"Well it is." Slowly she folded her arms. "She's part of this missio-" Suddenly Willow was thrown from her feet. The floor seemed to have jolted without warning. Raizou stumbled slightly himself, but then helped Willow stand up. He raised his head, like a meerkat out of it's home, and yelled.

"Whose crappy driving is that?!" There was a pause before Captain Descartes replied.

"It's not me. We've got company, and not the friendly kind." There was a pause as the ship shook again. "Buckle in children. It's gonna' be rough." Valek's sentence was lost to an explosion towards the back of the ship. Again, Willow tumbled, but Raizou caught her arm just in time, without even looking. His own feet were firmly on the ground, his expression tense. Once he'd made a quick glance to make sure willow was okay, he jogged back to the Bridge. Not long after, Willow was there too.

The Bridge had Captain Descartes and Private Placebo at the front, sat side by side. Out of the large window Willow could see bright red bolts go past, some missed them, and some – unfortunately – did not. When a bolt came straight into the screen, she instinctively raised her arm in front of her face, squinting at the bright light. But the window stayed strong. Captain Descartes' lips were in a dark snarl as he gripped the driving stick, his knuckles white with tension. Then alarms starting ringing and the room was washed into red. Private Placebo glanced towards the on-board computer.

"Losing Section C, Captain." He muttered.

"Sam-Shi's there." Said Willow with a chill. Raizou spun on his heel and sprinted, hitting the open door button with his fist on the way. His boots pounded as he ran down the corridor and Willow followed after him.

The heat was even uncomfortable for Willow, and she'd been brought up in a desert. Raizou looked a hell of a lot worse, his eyes were bloodshot already. It was like they had passed onto another planet when they had only opened the door to Section C, or the back half of the ship. Rapidly he grabbed at the door to shove it aside, but hissed. As he moved his hand back it left a red hot hand print on it. Raizou glanced back towards Willow.

"Is there some Force trick you can do?" He asked.

"Erm…" Willow hovered a hand just above it, but even that sent ripples down her skin. But it wasn't the heat. Some kind of dark energy was coming out of it. It clutched around her like a skinless claw. Her head went woozy for a moment, then she blinked away the sparks that had appeared in her mind's eye. "…No not really."

"What's up?" He asked, kicking at the door and wincing when the leather of hit boot began to stick to the door. As he pulled it back it made an unpleasant sound and dripped down.

"Something's not quite right." She shook her head, trying to center herlsef of the task at hand instead of all the alarms that were going on around. "It's like there's some dark energy somehow in there."

"Sam-Shi?! Sam, can you hear me?" Raizou yelled, almost punching the door again. There was no reply. Growling, Raizou searched around the room for something. Then he sighed and unclipped his lighsaber from his belt. Before he had even ignited it, he was thrusting it into the door. The azure light illuminated into the metal of the door in a harsh contrast. Around the lightsaber, the metal door began to bubble and burn bright orange.

Like a creeping snake, black mist began to seep out of the hinges of the door. Wafer thin slithers of dark purple beams integrated themselves within the unnatural smog. It curled as shackles around Raizou's ankles. He stepped back, but was somehow held down by the smoke chain. Willow's eyes went wide. Then Raizou bellowed in pain and dropped his hilt onto the floor. His veins seemed to become more prominent as he clenched his muscular arm. She reached out to touch his arm but he snapped his hand out and growled at her.

"Stay back." The strain clearly elevated within his voice. Willow closed her eyes briefly. This helped her focus onto the Force and hold on to the Ashlan aura that enveloped her own natural self. Once centred, she could feel Raizou's invaded aura. The colours of the pale blue and black seemed to battle. She pushed her own Ashlan energies towards him, in an effort to help. Sensing some relief arriving, Willow carried on with what she was doing. But Raizou's cry of agony snapped her from it, and she opened her eyes. His eyes were screwed tight shut and he was now on his knees. Screw it, Willow thought. She dropped beside him and touched his hot arm. It was almost as hot as the door itself and it sent pins and needles up her arm. The fog seemed to fix in with her old black scar, and then dissipate. As if all the strength had gone out of him, Raizou's body collapsed down onto the metal floor with a cold thud. Willow stood over him immediately and turned his body so that his back was on the floor. His eyes were firmly shut but something on his cheeks made Willow frown. It wasn't tears, but looked like it. But it was too opaque for that. It looked like light grey blood. Even though he was unconscious, his fingers seemed to claw at the floor.

"Raizou?" Willow asked. Then there was another explosion. The door Willow was knelt beside exploded of it's hinges and she only just ducked over Raizou in time as the door smashed where her head had been barely a moment ago. She glanced up to the space where the door had been and saw Sam-Shi with blood streaming all over her body. Her eyes had glazed over, and only the whites were showing. Just as Willow was about to say her name; she felt a tight gripping at her ankle. Screaming, Willow glanced down to see that Raizou had a tight grip of her. But still he was cataleptic. Instead of heat, a cold chill passed up her leg. Keeping one eye on the zombie-like Sam, she prised Raizou's fingers from her leg. When she next looked up, Sam's hand was out. Thick drops of blood fell down from her extended palm. With shaky knees, Willow stood up. She yelled for some assistance from the others but there was no reply.

"Help." Whispered Sam. Willow looked at her, she had a desperate expression. Gulping down, Willow took stock of her injuries. Burns, tears in her skin, and bruises covered every inch of her exposed body. Before Willow could focus enough for a Force Heal, the Twi-Lek screamed shrilly. The horrific noise sent agony into Willow's ears and she clasped her hands over them. At the same time, Raizou started yelling. Tears formed in her eyes when she heard the absolute terror that sounded out from him. She'd never heard him like that before, and she didn't want to ever again.

The ship shook again and fire licked out from behind Sam. Before Willow could reach out to her, the fire formed a thick python and encircled Sam and pulled her back.

"_No!"_ Willow screamed as Sam was engulfed fully. Once Sam had been consumed, it reached for Raizou.

"Oh no you don't." Whispered Willow dangerously but already it was curling up his leg. Willow grabbed onto his hand tightly and opened herself up to his own energies as well as her's. She had to work fast, now it was around his chest, trying to pull him away. With a huge breath of steamy, sticky air, she expelled the Force out from the pair of them. Her ribs constricted in protest before it all began to go black, and she could feel herself falling. "_Raizou!_" Screaming at the top of her lungs, calling for anybody before the darkness consumed him. Again she blinked, holding onto whatever consciousness she could. Constantly trying to keep up with a running horizon. But it was too much, and Willow's knees buckled from under her. The last thing she felt was a scowling feeling up her leg.

The field, hardly seemed like a field at all. The sky was a blanket of horrendous smoke, constricting any possible chance of a clear breath of air. The grass of the field barely had any colour to it. The dark grey-green seemed to pull at the feet of whoever stood there. Ahead, just on the horizon, were large stone slabs. Raizou found his feet slowly moving towards them, without much command from himself. Even though the slabs seemed miles and miles away, he got there within four steps. There were four slabs in total. All foreboding and dark. Raizou moved his gaze to the first one.

"Here lies Jayden Baric. Died because his Father failed."

Raizou felt physically sick to the stomach as blood began dripping down the gravestone. As if that wasn't killing him inside enough, he began to feel wetness on the inside of his robes. He reached in and took out the dripping object. His hand shook like a vibrating jet engine as he dropped the baby's shoes onto the floor. The ground swallowed it up without second thought. Then the writing and everything to do with Jayden faded from the stone. The writing was then replaced.

"Here lies Willow Baric. Died because her husband wasn't there."

Raizou growled. Not in anger, but in defeat. He closed his eyes, his whole body now shaking, as a small feminine hand reached up from the soil. Then the soil crumbled, and he fell down. Down and down he fell, reminding him of his fall through the abyss. Somehow he knew he was falling through nothingness. The darkness and space suppressed him as he desperately gripped around for anything. But nothing came to his grasp. As he hit the floor, he didn't feel a thing. He couldn't even begin describe what he was sat on, because again, it felt like nothing. All he could see was another slap ahead of him. This one was blank until it started to crumble. It gave off a sense of neglect, and all Raizou wanted to do was curl up and bring the warmth that didn't exist to himself. His bones rattled and quaked together, the bitter cold settling into his very self. He didn't want to look at the last gravestone, but something made him. Something was pulling him towards it, whether he kicked and fought or not. He yelled out in the blackness, but of course no one replied. No one else existed.

"Here lies Raizou Baric. You know why."

Raizou punched at it, but it was like wading through thick syrup. When his fist hit the stone, it parted like mist and reformed when he moved his hand back. Stood behind the grave, with a skeletal hand on top of it, was himself. Although he didn't recognise him. Or didn't want to would have been a better description. His usual thick, muscular figure was falling apart. Bones intertwined with flesh. His own dead eyes stared back at him. The dead Raizou stepped through the grave, and it parted for him. The bones in the leg shook whenever he took a step. Then the corpse reached forward, and through Raizou's chest. There, he clutched Raizou's heart and tore it out.

The room was black. Total black. Willow only knew it was a room because there was a metal door, that seemed to far to walk towards. At first, she was on her own. Her feet felt like they weighed a thousand tonnes, and she couldn't move them. When she breathed, she could see it head of her, curling and twining around. Frost slithered up her fingers, wrapping around. She pulled them together and tried to warm them up, but nothing worked. Then she heard a laughing. It seemed warm, wanted to be warm, but couldn't. Looking around, she tried to find the source of the laughter. Away from her, stood Raizou. Next to him was a woman, tall, brown haired and grinning back at him. Raizou's smile was easy and warm. Willow attempted to get to him, but somehow couldn't. He took a step towards the woman and kissed her passionately. His hand was in her thick hair and she was kissing back. He stepped in front of the woman and placed his hands on either side of her on the wall, not breaking the kiss. Willow yelled for him, but he couldn't hear her. Then while still kissing, Raizou led the woman through the metal door. As soon as he left, the cold settled back in. She sprinted towards the metal door and kicked it. It made no sound. Frowning, Willow tried again. It was as silent as snow falling onto an empty road.

At the back of her, she felt a huge whip of wind. Spinning on her heel, she looked out. Suddenly she was teetering on the edge of a building. There was no way that Willow could even see the ground from where she was. Slowly she took steps back away from the edge, but then hit something hard behind her. It was Raizou, and he looked furious. Willow yelped and almost fell off of the edge of the high building. In Raizou's hand was a sword, slicked with crimson liquid. He took another step forward, forcing her heels to balance over the edge. He reached forward and grabbed her belt, to stop her from falling over the edge. She didn't know why, but Willow had the feeling he wasn't saving her, he was making sure _he'd_ be the one to kill her. His lips moved as he spoke, but Willow couldn't hear what he was saying or figure it out. Again the frost started to creep around her, closing in her ribcage.

"Raizo-" As she spoke, it came out in Sith'ese. Willow snapped her mouth shut and watched Raizou's cold, hating face. His hatred and loathing showed in his snarled and growling lips. Then he simply thrust his sword into her stomach. He smiled in the coldest expression of happiness she had ever seen. Willow clutched for him arm but he carelessly brushed her off, causing her to stumble from the limitless building.

"Damnit, I think we've lost them." Valek glanced down at the two lifeless bodies lay on the Medical Bay beds. He rubbed his chin in thought.

Willow screamed and seemed to grab at the air. Valek glanced to his side at Ray Black, whom had been waiting there with him for the whole four hours that they'd been out cold. With a crisp nod from Valek, Ray walked over towards the woman and held her arms down. Her head was shaking furiously and she seemed to be yelling Raizou's name a lot. But it didn't sound as if she was calling out for a lover. It sounded like she was screeching in pure fright. Then her eyes snapped open.

Willow breathed hard, and glanced around the room. The pounding in her head didn't seem to stop though. The first person she saw was a spindly man, with copper hair. He was holding her down by the arms. For a moment she was going to kick him where it hurts, but then she saw Captain Descartes stood behind him with folded arms.

Beside Willow's bed, Raizou gasped and took a hand to his chest. His shoulders raised in quick succession as he caught his breath. The whole room was blurry and for a moment he feared that he was back where he had been originally; but then it all cleared, and he saw the Captain and Ray, one of the scouts. The Captain made a look over towards him.

"Glad to see you both back in the world of the living." He said.

"What?" Raizou frowned, taking a hand to his wrist and checking his pulse. The Captain rolled his eyes. Raizou searched the room, looking for Willow. At the same time, her gaze met his. But when she looked at him, she immediately glanced away. In that moment, Raizou knew it heart was there, because it was stinging. "Where are we?" He brushed it off for the time being, and looked up at Descartes.

"Just in the closest city neat the Forest of the Lost Souls." Explained Descartes. "We were able to control the ship to a landing pad. But we've lost Sam-Shi. Her body was found like all the others, next to yours and…" Descartes made a fleeting look towards Willow. "Her's bodies." A scowl had formed in front of him. "Your legs were cut just like April's whole body was. And Sam's, come to think of it. You're the only person to have survived whatever this is."

"Well don't complain." Grunted Raizou, wincing when he stretched his muscles.

"You two need to get some rest. We need you both fighting fit for tomorrow. That's when we're making our move into the forest."

Even though Willow had the calm, slow breathing of Raizou to help, she didn't sleep. She spent the whole night watching him. It was strange; she couldn't decide whether she was now watching him out of fear. She hoped not.

"Are you going to do that all night?" Asked Raizou, before turning over to face her. Willow glanced downwards for a while and then looked at him. His face seemed more strained, like it was an effort to keep his eyes open.

"What happened?" Asked Willow. It took Raizou a long time to answer. His eyes seemed to glaze over for a while.

"I'm not sure." He was about to leave it at that, but then he took a breath. "But I don't want it to happen again."

The walk towards the forest wasn't that long. The team, minus Sam-Shi, were allowed through the large iron gates. They were warned where they were going, and wished luck. Immediately it was clear that they had changed scenery, pavement faded into grass, and vines weaved their way over the brown ground. Trees wound up way into the sky and the branches mingled with one another, like holding hands. It was more like rain forest, than any other forest Willow had ever seen. Strange animals, that looked like lemurs leapt over heights above their heads. Willow wanted to stop and watch them for a while, but the Captain said they had to keep moving, as they were losing the light already.

They had to pick their way carefully over the thick roots of the trees and rocks on the floor. As she walked around, Willow longed to see an Ewok. She'd never seen an Ewok before but she knew that they lived in woodland areas such as this one. But they didn't turn up, and the rain started to pound onto them. Regrettably, Willow pulled up the hood on her camouflage gear.

A twig snapped behind them. Maxwell was the first to turn, but then all the others followed suit. The seven of them stayed silent, waiting for something to jump out and attack them. But nothing did. The Captain's face became a hard line as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We're too obvious." He said as he looked around the clearing.

"You don't say." Muttered Raizou irritably. Willow nudged him slightly and then watched Valek. He scowled and then looked upwards into the trees.

"We'll go up."

"What?" Willow gawped.

"Climb the trees, go through the forest that way." He nodded to the rest of them and they moved out into the trees. Raizou glanced back and slowed for her. Lanette, not surprisingly shot up the tree like she was one of the animals. Willow had to admire her air of effortlessness. Next up was Ray, then Maxwell. Private Placebo lumbered up last. Captain Descartes glanced towards Willow and Raizou.

"Well?" He then flicked out two knives, and used them to climb his way up the tree. Willow looked warily towards Raizou. He was already up onto the first branch. Before moving on again, he checked on Willow. Seeing that she was still stood there, he made sure that no one was looking. Once he was sure that they were all busy, he held a hand downwards towards her. She smiled gratefully and took it. Whenever she held his hand, Willow always felt small. But she didn't really mind it. His hand was always warm and surprisingly soft for a Guardian. As he pulled her up, he put a hand on her waist and steadied her onto the thick branch. Without removing a hand he looked at her.

"You okay?" As he asked, she took a slow glance downwards and sucked in air through clenched teeth. They made their way up like that, going slowly but still in sight of the others. The higher they got, the closer they got to the tops of the trees and soon they had to change course because of thick expenses of leaves. It took them about five minutes to reach the tree tops. Raizou told her to wait a moment, and when he slowly let go of her, she swiftly reached out for the thick trunk of the tree. He leapt from the branch, without needing to hold on to anything. As he leapt, the branch that Willow was stood on wobbled, and shit bit in a yelp.

After a short while of waiting, a hand reached down from the treetops. Willow took his hand and was hauled up. She kept her eyes closed until she felt another branch underneath her feet. Then she opened her eyes and hugged Raizou tightly.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"...No problem..." The weariness in his voice made Willow reach out. Then she felt her face go bright red. It wasn't Raizou who had hauled her up that last branch, it was Valek. He grinned brightly as she turned away. Raizou was stood just behind Valek with a stony expression; his arms folded. Willow mouthed 'sorry' to him, but he rolled his eyes and stepped forward. This gave Willow a chance to look around.

They were _literally_ on top of the trees. Their heads only just skimmed the top leaves. If Willow would have been the sort to appreciate the high view of the forest, she would have seen the burnt orange sky. Hundreds of metres below, was the grassy terrain of the rainforest.

There was a loud cry and a great beast flew over the treetops. It reminded Willow of a Dragon, the kind of thing she would read about as a child. It was orange all along, with the bones of the wings in gold. Instead of leathery wings, like they did in the stories, the 'dragon' had thick feathers. It's stomach glittered as it spun around, generally enjoying itself. Willow smiled and would have liked to stand there for a while, but Valek called them onwards.

The team marched across the tree tops for hours on end. The orange sky was long gone, and it turned a deep shade of violet. There were no stars to light their way, so they all turned on their Flame Torches. Willow was slightly slower than all the others, but when she caught up to them, she'd noticed they'd stopped at the end of one branch. She came to a stop next to Raizou and asked him what was going on.

"There's a gap in the trees. Too far to jump, even _with_ the Force. We're going to have to use one of the vines and swing across." Raizou explained. He seemed serious for a moment but then he just grinned brightly.

"Now we should work this out systematically." Began Valek. "Raizou you fi-" Raizou didn't need telling twice. Or once at all by the looks of things. He bounded from the branch and flipped, seamlessly catching a vine in the air, and swinging across. Once he'd got enough leverage, he let go and rolled in the air, making a landing a gymnast would be proud of. Shaking his head, Private Placebo went next, picking a thicker branch to swing by. Lanette and Ray Black went next, each choosing a vine and swinging side by side until they landed onto the branch next to Raizou and Placebo. Valek then used two vines, and landed towards the end. Willow sighed and glanced upwards. There weren't many vines up for grabs at her height, but she picked the sturdiest looking one. Before she jumped, Willow took a step back and made a run up. With nowhere near as much grace as Lanette, or as much finesse as Raizou, she caught it. Then Willow sensed it with the Force before it happened. The vine jolted and began to unravel. She used the momentum she had already gained, quickly towards the next tree branch. Letting go at the last possible minute, she jumped. Without Raizou, she wouldn't have made it. He leapt towards her and caught her belt. Only her toes were on the tree.

_... He reached forward and grabbed her belt, to stop her from falling over the edge. She didn't know why, but Willow had the feeling he wasn't saving her, he was making sure he'd be the one to kill her..._

As Raizou pulled her forward Willow felt a sickening feeling. But he made sure she was firmly on the branch until she let go. She glanced down towards her fingers and rubbed them together, starting to feel the chill. Raizou frowned slightly. He was about to say something, but the Captain interrupted.

"We'll rest here for the night. Have a watchmen-"

"Or woman." Interjected Lanette before Descartes continued.

"...Or woman every two hours." He nodded towards Maxwell who had just landed. The Engineer dropped his huge backpack and rolled out seven sleeping bags. They all nodded in thanks, and tried to get comfy.

Pure animalistic instinct woke Raizou up before the sword came crashing down through his ribcage. Without necessarily having to think about it, Raizou reached towards the side, grabbed a thick part of a branch, and held it in front of him. He used both of his hands so that the branch was braced against the sword that had now cut through half of it. Raizou brought up both of his feet and kicked his attacker in the shins. Now that he was shaken into the waking world, Raizou was able to see what was going on. By the looks of things, Maxwell had been on the watch-out, because he lay dead on the floor. The man that was currently attacking Raizou was of stocky build. He was obviously hoping to gut out Raizou while he was sleeping. Good luck with that, thought Raizou dully. You didn't spend nights fallen asleep, drunk in a bar, without learning to wake up when someone was attacking you. He raised his forearm in time to block a punch, and then countered that with a kick in the knee. The bone crunched underneath Raizou's boot and the man yelped in pain. That gave Raizou a moment to take stock of the situation.

The others seemed to be having problems of their own. Willow was only just holding herself against another sturdy man, this one looked about five heads taller than her. Captain Descartes was already finished with his opponent and moving to help Willow with her's. Lanette seemed to be running circles around her adversary, quite literally. She was using every inch of the tree around them to batter him. Ray was quick and nimble with his, throwing in short punches whenever he could.

Raizou was caught in the jaw with a heel. He stumbled back and missed the branch. His footing lost, Raizou had to catch the branch in his hand. There he stayed, until he saw his rival look over the edge. Raizou swung his body and jumped. He smashed his foot into the man's face and knocked him out cold. When he looked up, the other offensive attacks were also unconscious. Raizou scowled and then it vanished when he saw that Captain Descartes was wearing the same scowl and Willow was smiling over at him.

"Thanks for that." She said and shook his shoulder. Raizou grunted under his breath and kicked a rock by his foot. The rock hit one of the unconscious bodies. And the body exploded…Raizou blinked. The body seemed to have burst into ash. A thick fog was left behind from it.

"Raizou get back!" Yelled Willow at the top of her voice. It was the same fog as before, she feared. Already trundling towards Raizou. He wasn't even looking at it, he was looking at her with a confused expression. _Did he not remember it_? Willow thought. She sprinted forward, forgetting she was hundreds of metres in the air, and tripped. A panicked cry left her lips as she missed Raizou's shoulder. Still frowning, Raizou caught her before she tumbled over the edge.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Willow?" He asked ludicrously.

"That fog. It was there when Sam died." Willow explained with a frown.

"What _are_ you on about Willow?" The others had no converged on their conversation, but Willow didn't care. Something wasn't right.

"Raizou you were in pain." Willow shivered as the cold scream of Raizou's pain pierced her mind. "It was awful. It… It just took hold of you." Raizou's face was full of confusion and confliction. "Why do you think we were in the Medical beds in the first place?!"

"We were-" Raizou stopped, taking his eyes away from the pile of ashes. "We…" Raizou's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped. Dropped back from the branch. Willow screamed and sprinted towards the edge. All she could see was his body falling through the branches, cutting into his skin as he fell.

The wind pulled and tore at his clothes. They flapped and fought with the ferocious wind as he broke branches, instead of his fall. The trees and branches turned into a blur of green and brown with the speed at which he was going. His body was a metre before the ground and his eyes snapped open. Suddenly his body jolted and he floated just above the ground. His clothes dangled and brushed against the grass. Raizou took a slow breath and looked around. By his side, was Willow, wide-eyed, with her hand outstretched. Her fingers were open and she was staring in fear at Raizou. Then she slowly used the Force to lower him down. His hands placed down on the grass and he gulped.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Whispered Willow.

"How did you get down here so fast?" He asked, his throat still dry.

"You've been there for a while." Willow explained with a frown. Raizou pulled himself to a sit.

"…Okay. What the f- is going on?"

"I really don't know… You just fell…" Willow began.

As soon as Raizou had fell she ran forgotten all pretence of heights and sprinted back the way they had came. Willow hadn't even realised that Valek had been following her down for the first part of it.

"Willow what're you doing?!" He yelled absurdly. "You're retracing a whole days of walking!"

"I don't care!" Willow shouted back as she sprinted down. "Raizou's fell."

"Yes I saw that." Replied Valek with a scowl as he jogged to keep up with her. "Can't you just leave him? Even if you did get down there, you wouldn't make it in time anyway." She then suddenly span towards him.

"Do I _look_ like I care?" Willow hissed at him, and then got to the vines. However she did feel some sense in that. She sighed and stopped for a moment. Then she was able to reach out towards him. Feel him falling. It shook her inside but she did it. She held him up in the air, suspended, until she could get to him.

"How did you do that?" Raizou asked, sounded frustrated. "You shouldn't be able to do that." Willow simply shook her head.

"I don't know." She took her hands to her temples. "I think I feel sick." Raizou silently sat by her and hugged her in one arm.

There was a crash of bushes and Valek sprinted back out. He looked harassed, his hair was no longer in the effortless style that it always seemed to be. He pierced his gaze into Willow.

"Don't do that again." He said, and dropped to a sitting position.

The team moved out again when it was morning, down two members. Maxwell and Sam were missed, but they had to move on. Raizou hadn't bothered telling the others about the exploding body. They had enough to worry about. Since they were on the bottom again, they gave up all hopes of being stealthy. By the evidence of the attacks last night, Raizou figured that they knew where they were anyway. He thought about a systematic to-do list in his head. The lacerated bodies that had been found, this mysterious fog that Willow was on about, and his whole black out period. He remembered the dreams. Were they dreams? He didn't really know, but he was going to treat them like dreams. He had no desire to enter there again, so the only solution was to cut back on sleep, and keep his mind occupied with other things. He would have spent his time training, but things had changed.

Raking a hand through his hair, Raizou sighed uncomfortably. The rain hadn't stopped since it had started a day ago, and it was beginning to make things sticky and humid. He looked at Willow enviously as she walked unhindered in the blistering heat. It took a long while to come to another clearing, and when they did, they stopped for food. Lanette persisted to stay stood up while they all ate, saying that she didn't want another fiasco like last night. Descartes nodded towards Raizou and indicated that he wanted to talk alone with him. Raizou unhappily agreed and followed after him as they strolled around.

"What are your thoughts so far?" Asked Descartes as he stepped into rhythm with Raizou. Raizou frowned.

"Nothing has happened yet." Then he corrected himself. "Nothing of use."

"Maybe this will move things along, gentlemen." Said a voice.

Willow glanced down towards her watch for what must have been the fifth time that minute. She looked up and Lanette and Ray, but they didn't seem to be concerned. She let out a sigh.

"How long have those two been gone now?" Willow asked. Lanette looked down her nose at Willow and rolled her eyes.

"Can't last without someone watching your back for more than two minutes?" Lanette smirked. "They've been gone ten minutes now."

"Captain Descartes can look after himself and another ten men." That was the first thing Ray Black had said out loud, as far as Willow knew.

Unexpectedly; there was an enormous explosion. Willow jumped up to a stand as she watched a billow of thick, grey smoke rush towards them. Raizou and Valek came sprinting out of the trees, running as fast as they possibly could.

"MOVE!" Bawled Valek as they came rushing towards them. The three of them nodded and burst into action. Their feet pulverized into the grass and smashed it down as they dashed across the clearing. Willow wanted to ask what was going on but they were all to bent on trying to get away from the huge billow of smoke. Willow could hear ghostly screams behind her and didn't dare look back. It was no longer warm anymore, and the cold chill rushed up her neck as she ran and stumbled.

Raizou pushed a hand to Willow's back as they leapt over a fallen tree. He risked a look behind him and saw, to his horror he saw the explosion of smoke take shape. It was himself…or the dead version of himself. His smoky hand reached out for Raizou. Suddenly, he felt the urge to pick up the pace.

"Come on." He growled as he pushed Willow on again.

Before they realised it then burst into another clearing. This one was filled with the expanse of a metal building. The main interest of it was the high column in the middle. The rest of the building surrounded this in a square. The Captain stopped and rushed everyone past him, leading them into the building. Raizou would have crashed into the door if he would have carried on at the lightning fast pace he was going at. As he slowed he pulled out his lightsaber and cut down the surrounding hinges. Once it was cut into, he sent his boot crashing the door down, and trampled over it.

Descartes was the last through and he picked up the door and pushed it down. Raizou, Willow, Lanette, Ray and Valek stayed deadly silent as they waited for the smoke to pass the building. All that could be heard from them was the suppressed hearing. Then the building began to rumble slightly. Willow's breath shook and she slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them again after a while, she saw Raizou take a slow sigh of relief.

"We're safe." Said Valek. "For now." He took stock of the room. Willow looked around, but it was just a plain, cream coloured hallway. At either end of the corridor, was a turn but she couldn't see past them. Raizou scowled and stepped towards Valek. He then grabbed the Captain by the lapels of his clothes and pushed him against a wall. His face was so close that Descartes could have probably felt his angry, hot breath. Raizou's face was almost red with anger.

"Now listen here 'Captain'." He began, and rattled Descartes' body against the wall. "You've barely told us anything about this damn mission. We know that people have come here and not come back but we don't know what the _heck_ is going on. Start talking or we're all going home." Raizou finished on a growl, but didn't let go of the man's body. Captain Descartes looked around the room slowly.

"All of you? Going to listen to this lackey?"

"Yes." Replied Willow with a stern expression, her arms folded. Lanette simply raised her eyebrow, and Ray – as always – stayed silent.

"Well then." Descartes said on a sigh. "If you'd kindly let go." Raizou did, and the Captain straightened out his lapels. "Sit down children and I'll tell you a story."

April Starroad flicked her hair back and let out a tense breath. The whole team had been killed. First, Michael – found hanging by cables in the ship. Then came the Captain, Flackayoba. Killed by four men dressed in camouflage. Then her good friend, Ember. She trembled in echo of the memory. Ember had had barely any skin left, she didn't resemble herself when she'd died. Blinking the memory out for now, April gripped the stick she'd fashioned into a spear in her hand, her breath making a slow smoke in the air. She had never been one so foolish as to be scared of the night. But this wasn't like any other she'd seen or felt back home on Nar Shaddaa. It felt like there was no one else in the world at all. Just the Lost Souls. Around her, trees seemed to close in, calling her – _seducing her_ – into giving up. Her heart felt like a war drum, hammering against her chest in a rhythm too fast for being normal.

A flicker of movement surpassed her gaze. She pivoted on her foot, her breath hitching up.

"I know you're there." Her voice conveyed her fear much more than she would have liked it to. A slow movement got her hand closer to her comlink and she flicked it on. "This is Scout April Starroad, member AG23. I'm…" She paused for a moment, thinking she'd heard something else. "I'm in the Forest of the Lost Souls. Temperature now…" April glanced down towards her readings. "Minus twenty eight. I was sent on this mission along with the others, but they're dead now… All dead. The first day we spent on the mission, an explosion occurred in the back of the ship. It was like- I don't know… This weird smoke… I wasn't sure it was dangerous at first. But then Ember she- " April's voice broke as she tried to speak. "I don't know… She was swallowed up by it. Came back- it was like she wasn't her anymore. There's something you need to know. Something that I don't even believe myself. There's this new… Machine…" April gulped and took another look around. She could have swore a bush moved. "At least I think it is a machine, I don't know. It's controlling the subconscious or something…Making us- Oh Force above." A shrill scream erupted from April. Then there was a mix of noise, crashes and snarls. Rips, tears, more screams. "Tell Valek- Tell-"

Valek cleared his throat as he finished. He pocketed the small comlink that he had twiddled through his fingers as he told them what had happened to April Starroad. His blue eyes had dulled and he stayed silent for a while. Then he cleared his throat and looked at them all individually.

"I'm sorry that I haven't told you the full extent of the mission until now." As he apologised he looked at Raizou in particular. "We need to find this computer that Starroad spoke of."

"Don't you think it was the ramblings of a woman that was about to die?" Asked Lanette in a cold, crisp manner. Valek levelled her with a gaze.

"No."

"We have no lead." Began Raizou. "We couldn't even begin to-"

"We have the references to where her body was found." Valek stood up from where he had sat and rested his head on the wall. He took a ragged breath and raked a hand through his now shaggy hair. "Maybe she had a lead. Maybe that's why she was there. April was a good scout, she wouldn't have been there for no reason."

"What do you think she wanted to tell you?" Asked Willow quietly. Valek kept his head rested on the wall and then looked downwards with a sigh.

"Havn't the foggiest idea."

"Is that supposed to be some _really _bad pun?" Lanette scoffed.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Valek's voice had become hollow. "Already we've lost two members and it's the first full day. I don't enjoy losing members. I take each death personally." Then he coughed and pointed to each of them. "No more. We're splitting up. None of the other teams did that. If we split up it'll be harder for whoever it is to find us and kill us all. At least this way some of us have a chance of surviving. Lanette and Ray, you two together." Lanette didn't seem too pleased by this information but she saluted all the same. "Willow, you're with Raizou."

"What about you?" Said Raizou with a severe expression. He didn't like the guy personally, but he was a good fighter, there weren't enough of them in the world.

"I've been looking after myself for thirty-five years. I can do it now." Valek patted his two knives that were attached to his belt fondly. "Okay, move out."

Willow and Raizou took the left side, while Lanette and Ray took the right. Valek had stepped outside. The corridors were nothing spectacular, noted Willow. It didn't feel like a top secret, super-computer type thing would be hidden here, but they checked the place all the same. They soon came to a door on the left hand side. It was a turbolift. Raizou stepped up to it and glanced at the panel with a lot of numbers and symbols on the side. He frowned in confusion.

"What does it say?" He asked, tracing the symbols with his finger. Willow stepped forward next to him and grimaced.

"It's Sith'ese." Before reading it, she muttered through it in her head. "Oh, well that's straight and to the point." She sighed.

"What?"

"Get the Code wrong and pay with blood." Willow sighed.

"How poetic." Raizou rolled his eyes and moved his hand away from the buttons. "There's got to be some clues around here…" Then he paused for a moment. "I feel like a bloody detective." She smiled slightly, using muscles she'd not used in a long time. It felt good to smile again, but Willow suspected it wouldn't last long. Raizou placed his hands in his pockets and began to stroll about like he owned the place. Smiling and shaking her head slowly, Willow followed after him.

There was another room, and Raizou opened up the door. He was surprised and glad to see that there weren't any death traps waiting for him and Willow. It was always nice to know that you could step into a room and not be killed or threatened or have strange hallucinations. Instead, there was a small Artoo droid. It was rusting away at the edges, and not moving at all. Raizou walked over to it and bent in front of the panel. With a small tug, he had the panel off and began working at the thin cables. Willow knelt beside him.

"How're you feeling?" She asked, tilting her head and leaning it on his shoulder, needing the closeness with him.

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow and briefly looked at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head, and looked back to his work. "I'm fine. Fighting the forces of evil, it's what I do." He put on a mockery voice of pride but Willow guessed somewhere in there was a wariness.

"You sure?" She asked. Raizou's expression seemed to break down for a moment, but then the droid sprung into life. Raizou grinned and patted the top of it.

"Aha! Here we are!" His gaze flickered away from Willow, signifying the end of the conversation. The droid beeped in greeting. "Let's see if we can't get some information out of this hunk of junk…"

Emma Lanette led the way cautiously around the left side of the corridor. The good thing about having Ray Black with her (if not the _only_ good thing) was that he was silent. She couldn't be doing with bumbling fools. Her feet were barely on the ground as she smoothly made her way down the thin passage. She glanced behind herself every now and again to check that Black was still there. Not that she cared, but she'd probably be demoted if he got lost while she was ahead.

Soon they came to a turbolift. It had some strange symbols on, ones that neither Emma or Black could figure out. She hated things like that; Emma had never been a cryptologist or a symbologist. It just wasn't something that interested her. She much preferred to do things the physical way. It wasn't worth Emma's time if she couldn't punch it. Snarling under her breath, Emma Lanette kicked the panel with the letters, numbers and symbols on.

"That's not going to do you any good." Said Black in his quiet, yet stern voice. Emma looked at him like he was a piece of gum stuck to the end of her boot.

"You try something then." Replied Emma, flicking her long ponytail behind her. Black nodded and moved towards the panel. He stood there for a while, as if deciding what action to take. Then he pushed a button that looked like three triangles joined together.

The room was then plunged into darkness. Emma swore under her breath and dragged Black back by the collar of his shirt.

"Look what you've done now!" She hissed in his ear. Then she let go off him roughly and unclipped her blaster from her pocket. There was a while of silence and Emma was beginning to feel uneasy. It took a lot for Emma to feel uneasy...

"Declarative Statement," Began a metallic voice. "You are about to die." Emma flicked her gaze behind her and saw two tiny rectangle blocks of red light. Great, HK Droids. She'd never liked them herself, always cocky. However the Assassin Droids had skill, she wouldn't deny that. Another pair of eyes joined the first pair and Emma stepped forward.

"Declare this." Growled Emma as she released the safety on her blaster and shot out towards the HK Droids. Soon they were firing back with their blasters, but they were much after than her own. Previous years spent as a gymnast helped when avoiding heavy fire, she thought grimly. As she ducked under a group of fast shots and then rolled to the side to avoid a sniper-style shot.

"Black, retreat." She ordered. Black needed no second telling by the looks of it. He was gone before she even turned to retreat herself. It was a shame, with a back up team she would have liked to take on the HK Droids.

"Mocking Observance: Ah, the little creatures are running away." Drawled the first voice.

"Sarcastic Reply: Yes, what a shame." As Emma sprinted away, sending shots over her head she grimaced.

Then she stumbled over something bulky. Growling in frustration she glanced downwards as she corrected her footing. Black's wide, dead eyes looked up at her. Frowning, Emma glanced back up...And stared in the face of a whole battalion of HK Droids.

"Bollocks."

Raizou's head spun around as he heard a crescendo in blaster fire. Without taking a second thought, he pulled his hilt from his belt and sprinted towards the noise. There, he saw Private Lanette being washed in red laser fire. He flipped over the crowd of HK Droids and stood in front of her, deflecting bolts with his now ignited lightsaber. The cerulean lightsaber lit up the room as he swung it around in a fluid motion, reflecting off some of the bolts into the droids. With the bolts, he moved forward, slowly getting closer to the droids. When he sensed a lax in the blaster fire, he swung his lightsaber to the left and decapitated one of the droids in one smooth movement. He glanced up and saw Willow doing the same with her own orange lightsaber. Concentrating back on what he was doing he began deflecting the blaster bolts again. Then Lanette cried out in pain. He glanced back to see her on the floor clutching her calve with a tight expression. He then ducked in the nick of time to avoid a blaster fire.

After five minutes of deflecting and hacking there were just one Droid left. Raizou and Willow each hacked a bit of it off and then turned off their sabers. Willow ran past the piles of metal and droid, to get to Lanette who was moaning on the floor. She quickly knelt by her and hovered a hand over the wound, checking all of her vital signs with the Force. Her heart rate was like a small rabbit.

"Can you feel your leg at all?" Asked Willow, carefully turning Lanette so that she had a better look at the wound. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Raizou knelt at Ray Black's dead body. But then Lanette sucked in air through her teeth, and Willow glanced back to her.

"Yes I bloody can." Barked Lanette as she lapsed into a coughing fit. Willow let out a small breath and focused on the Force. But it was hard to grasp, and she had no idea why. Her brows knitted together in a composed frown. There was no way Willow could perform a Force Heal and know it was safe. She'd have to do it the traditional way. She dropped her bag onto the floor from her back, and wrenched it open, searching for bandages and creams. Once she found the soothing cream she was looking for, she used one hand to steady Lanette's leg, and the other to open it.

"This is going to sting a little." Willow explained.

"Medics always say that. They sat that when you have a bloody spear sticking out of your spine. How much is a little?"

"A bit like a small burn. Don't worry." Willow carefully applied the cream to her wound and evened it out. Lanette didn't even shout out when Willow was sorting the wound out. Then she had to wrap a bandage around her leg tightly. "It should start healing in a few hours. Just take it easy on that leg for a while." Willow put all the medical equipment back into her back and then helped Private Lanette to stand. Her cold gaze suppressed for a moment and she looked at Willow.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Replied Willow.

"Let's get moving." Said Raizou grimly. He was carrying Black's body in his arms with a dark expression. Willow nodded and supported Lanette as they walked back out of the corridor.

Captain Descartes walked back down the corridor a second time. On his second lap he stuck close to the wall, in case any of the others saw him. When he saw Raizou step out of the other side, he hugged the wall. Valek winced when he saw that Raizou was carrying the dead body of Ray Black. Willow was supporting Lanette as she limped, and they all made their way outside. Once they'd left, he walked normally down the corridor until he got to the turbolift. With one hand, he took out the scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket and looked at the symbols on it. They matched some of the symbols on the panel of the turbolift. He took a slow sigh and hoped that whoever had written this down had got the combination right. He pushed the first button, it looked like a ritual knife. As he waited for something to go wrong, his breath caught in his throat. But nothing happened. Okay, Valek thought, first symbol right, just nine more to go. He carried on pushing the buttons that correlated to the symbols on his small piece of paper and each time it had been right. He silently praised the writer and stepped into the now open turbolift. The doors whooshed shut behind him.

Silently Raizou stepped out from the doorway of the corridor. He frowned, and just as the turbolift itself began to go up, he jammed a rock in the entrance door. It took a while for the turbolift to get moving, but one it had, Raizou jumped onto one of the pulley cables, and climbed his way up it.

With a smile, Valek stepped out into the small room the turbolift had opened up to. In the center of the room was a laser shield. It shimmered red and encased a large machine. The machine was partly made of metal, and partly of flesh and blood. He used his sleeve to cover his mouth and nose and took another step forward. He pocketed the paper which was still in his other hand and tensely fiddled with the ring on his finger. Then he took out April's comlink and played back some of the message, the part that he hadn't showed the others. A voice from the Computer sounded out.

"Voice Print Activated." It's voice was smooth and female. Valek nodded to himself when the laser shielding dropped to the floor.

"Well isn't that a suprise." Raizou took a step out of the shadows and folded his arms. He glared at Descartes frostily, taking slow steps towards him.

"It's not what it looks like." Stammered the Captain. He raised both of his hands in what Raizou thought was meant to be a calming gesture. But he didn't take to kindly to 'calming gestures'.

"I'm sure it doesn't." Said Raizou sarcastically. It was _always _what it looked like, in his experience. More often than not, anyway.

"Raizou, Raizou, Raizou." Said Descartes urgently. "Please just hear me out."

"You've got two minutes to convince me why I _shouldn't_ just cut you down where you stand."

"It's not my fault." Descartes said with huge eyes. For a moment he looked like a lost child. "It's the machine."

"Are you completely off your trolley?" Asked Raizou with a raised eyebrow. The Captain raked a hand through his ever messy hair. Thinking about it, the Captain had become more dishevelled the closer he came to this place.

"No- I. I don't think so..." His voice shook. "Just let me explain."

"You've already used up half your time." Raizou took a step forward with a dark scowl.

"It's some kind of energy...Magic or something... It gets into your brain. Like what you Jedi use. Jedi Mind Tricks, only, only stronger. Much stronger."

"You're saying the Force did this?" Asked Raizou, slowly becoming less hostile. He'd known there was something dark around here anyway. It wasn't quite Bogan, but not Ashlan either. Back in the ship he'd had trouble latching onto it, but now he was here, it was clear the source of it was coming from this... machine.

"I can't get it out of my head." Valek actually sobbed. "Help me, Raizou. You're a Jedi, you can help."

"Why are you here?" He asked, nodding towards the machine.

"It needs blood. Blood with midi-chlorians in it." Out of his pocket, Descartes brought out a vial with red liquid in. "When I knocked you out that night, I took a sample of your blood. That's why it affects you more than others." Raizou narrowed his eyes towards the small vial of liquid. Then with lighting fast movement, he reached forward, took the vial, and smashed it in his own palm. He winced as the glass cut in, but was satisfied that Descartes couldn't use anymore of it. Raizou glanced down towards his bloody hand, and wiped it dismissively on his robes.

"How can a machine _need_ blood?" Asked Raizou, his head tumbling over all the information he was getting. "And why are you helping it?"

"Because it promised things. Is still promising things. It wants me to kill you."

"It can bugger off." Raizou unclipped his hilt from his belt with a shadowy smile. "What say I just hack it to hell now?"

"You can't." Yelped Descartes as he stood in front of the machine. "It can save people. Save April, save everyone from their fate."

"What?" Raizou was getting irritated now. This was too far.

"_I can save you from your dark grave, Raizou Baric._" Said an alluring voice in his head. Raizou growled and ignited his saber.

"Don't start." His own voice was almost a whisper. "Or I'll do something _you'll _regret."

"_Do you regret Zavier?"_

"What?" Snapped Raizou, his body freezing to the core. He couldn't move, and he didn't think it was physical.

"_It was your fault. Wasn't it Baric? You weren't good enough. You _aren't_ good enough now._" Raizou tried to block out the voice but it wasn't working. His skin had gone a shade paler, and he felt sick to the stomach. In the corner of the room stood the dead Raizou, dripped blood like water. He blinked, tried to will it away, but it wouldn't work. Smoke trundled across the room, from the bodies feet, to Raizou himself. He took a step back, remembering Willow's warnings about it. But now he saw it, and now he remembered. The excruciating pain that he went through, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He glanced over towards the Captain, and he looked just as desperate. If they were going to get out of this alive, they had to work together, and trust each other. Raizou focused on Descartes' face with bloodshot eyes and began to talk.

"Descartes, we need to destroy the machine. Something or someone is behind this, and the first step to stopping this mess is to destroy that thing." He nodded towards the machine. "It _can't_ people back from the dead."

"But it said-"

"Who're you going to trust more, Descartes." Began Raizou. "A machine that's talking in your head, or someone that's right here with you." The Captain seemed to think things through, looking between Raizou and the machine. Then he slowly nodded.

"You're right." He gulped down. "Of course you are. This isn't me... This is..." He looked down at his hands and seemed to hate himself. "This is something else." Raizou nodded and stepped in front of the machine. The image of Raizou dead, hurled itself in front of the machine. Raizou looked it directly in the eyes that were so much like his own, and ignited his lightsaber. He swung it back, and thrust the saber through the image, and into the machine. The image shrieked inhumanly and then phased out. The machine began to spark and spit, electrical currents ran over it. Then a cool voice said:

"Self destruction in two minutes..." Then proceeded to count down. Metal shutters slammed in front of the turbolift, and over them came down a blast door. Raizou and Valek exchanged glances and looked around the room. The sparks from the machine began to pulsate and get bigger. They ricocheted over the room and Raizou had to be careful not to touch any metal.

Then at the same time, they both found a window in the corner...But they were on the top level of a very high building.

"I'll go if you go." Said Raizou with a grim smile. They both exchanged glances, and sprinted towards the window. It smashed as they tumbled through it, the glass raining down on them. Raizou shut his eyes as he fell at a high speed, towards the ground.

"_I can't believe they did that..."_

"_Are they going to be okay?"_

"_I don't know... It was a long way to fall."_

"_Raizou, Raizou?"_

"_Shh, they're best resting."_

"_Don't tell me to shush, I know what I'm doing. Raizou? Raizou, love wake up."_

"Mmmff..." Groaned Raizou with both of his eyes shut. Every prat of his body ached, but not as much as he had expected it to. He sucked in air through his teeth as he felt artificial light burn his eyelids. "Turn that bloody light off." He grumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Willow reached over him and switched off the light. Relief washed over Raizou as darkness filled his sight. When he felt it was safe to open his eyes, he did. He was in a Medical Bay, again. He'd lost count of the amount of times he'd woken up in a Medical Bay, or in some sort of healing place. He tried to move, but was met with a burning sensation down his back. Sucking in air through his teeth, he was forced to stay still. Willow glanced down at him with a worried expression. Her hair was a little longer than it had been, which both worried and pleased Raizou. On one hand, her hair was longer than before, on another, he'd obviously been out cold for a long time. She was stood to the side of the bed, and had that quiet frown on. The one that said 'oh my gosh, Raizou just almost died'. She was holding his hand softly, careful not to hurt him. He would have scowled if he had the energy to.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In a Medical Bay." Willow replied quietly.

"I know that, genius. A Medical Bay, _where?_"

"The Republican Navy base."

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"About two months." Said Willow. "I thought you'd-"

"Well I didn't, did I?" Raizou interrupted quickly. "What've I missed?"

"Well." Willow began with a smile. "You and Val- Captain Descartes are being awarded a medal of recognition."

"Great." Said Raizou sarcastically. "Where is it?"

"You'll get it at a presentation evening." She explained.

"No." Snapped Raizou and attempted to move out of the bed. He yelled in pain when his bones seemed to crunch together. Willow raised a hand over his chest and dulled the pain slightly with the Force. He nodded in thanks, no longer having the energy to protest. Then he slowly dropped back onto the pillow. "I'm not going to a silly presentation evening." He protested. "I look bloody daft in a suit."

"You don't, you look quite hot in one." Willow grinned.

"Hitting on a patient. Isn't that against the rule book or something?" A half-smile appeared on Raizou's lips.

"You're not just a patient though." She kissed him on the lips and then glanced quickly behind her. "I have to go. Va- Descartes has got me working in the Medical Bay over time."

"Why do you keep calling him by his first name?"

"Can't talk! Have to go!" She waved at him with a grin and jogged to the other side of the Medical Bay. Raizou rolled his eyes and then closed them, in an effort to get some more sleep.

"Raizou! You're back!" Squeeled Brayden. Raizou let out a long sigh and dropped his head in his hands. He feared he'd rather be paralysed in the Medical Bay than have free reign and have to share a room with the abomination to the male species. He nodded in reluctant greeting and searched through his wardrobe. Then there was a knock at the door. Raizou was about to turn and get it, but Brayden beat him to it.

"Oh hey Brayden!" It was Willow's voice and she was annoying pleased to greet the boy. Force above, she hadn't made friends with him had she?

"Hey Willow, Raizou's just got back if you want to speak to him." Replied Brayden.

"I'm just dropping something off, I'll see him tonight at the presentation evening." Willow smiled and stepped past Brayden. In her hands she was carrying a black clothes bag. Raizou glanced at it dubiously.

"What's that?"

"Your new suit. I got it tailored to fit you." She handed it to him with a bright smile.

"How? I wasn't there."

"I know your measurements off by heart by now Raizou." She rolled her eyes. "See you later." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm quickly.

"You're not serious are you?" He said in a low voice. "I don't have to wear this?"

"I am. And you do."

Raizou fiddled with his tie while grimacing in the mirror. He had hoped that it would be too small, or too big. But Willow was right, and it fit him perfectly. The sleeves were just snug enough to show that he had muscles, and his pants were just about the right size to... Well he had the suspicious feeling Willow had made it slightly tight around his rear end on purpose. He took a hand through his hair, not really bothering with styling it. As he stepped out of the bathroom, Brayden held a small red flower in his hand. Raizou looked at it.

"What's that for?"

"Your suit."

"I'm good thanks." Grunted Raizou as he walked past. He sat on the edge of his bed and slipped on his shoes, then made his way to the Hall.

People were already beginning to fill in, and he saw that a huge banquet table ran the length of the room. He grimaced at the big 'thing' the Republic had made of it. Hundreds of people were in the room all dressed in posh suits and gowns, there was even a small band at the front of a velvet covered stage. He glanced around the room for someone he knew, and slipped his hands in his pockets. The suit made him feel uncomfortable and he rolled his shoulders in an effort to relax. It didn't work. He sighed in relief as Willow walked into the room. She wore a long, green silk dress that went down to her ankles. It clung to her waist fittingly. The shoulder straps rested just past her shoulders and he found himself smiling. Her hair was now half way towards her waist and it was unhindered by bands or clips. She simply wore it lose and wavy like it was naturally intended to. Her grey eyes found his immediately.

Willow smiled at Raizou in his dress uniform. She quickly made her way over there and looked at him properly. Red braids draped over his shoulders. He oozed dignity, a man of stature. The clothing emphasised his toned body. He fidgeted with his collar, his smooth facial features in a small scowl. His eyes were intense, as always and she just wanted to sack off the whole presentation evening and spend the night with Raizou. Willow would have been impressed except from the uncomfortable and peevish look he wore. A petulant child forced to wear his best clothes. She covered her mouth, but it wasn't enough to stop the outburst of laughter.

"Enough. I have to wear this damn thing once a year, and, as far as I'm concerned, it's once too many." Raizou tugged at his collar. "Ready?"

Willow joined him at the door. The uniform enhanced his athletic body and Willow's thoughts drifted to how magnificent he'd look with the uniform pooled around his feet. He must have said something, because he was staring at her.

"Hm?" She blinked, bringing her gaze back to his face.

"I said are you okay." He repeated.

"You look stunning." She blurted. Mortified, Willow blushed as a rush of heat spread through her body, especially her cheeks. She could already tell her face was bright red.

"Really?" Raizou glanced down to his uniform. Then he set his shoulders back and stopped tugging at his collar. His cross expression changed to a distant smile. He took Willow's hand and pulled it through the crook of his elbow and walked with her into the room. They found a spot in the room where not many people were, and stayed there. He told her to wait there and then searched the buffet table for some alcohol. The only kind was Corellian wine, so he took two of those glasses and walked towards Willow. But Brayden was in his way. Raizou cleared his throat.

"Move."

"You look smart." Said Brayden with an unnaturally happy smile. Raizou stood there in horror as Brayden seemed to look him up and down. Again, he cleared his throat and walked past the boy. Once he got to Willow, he placed the two glasses on a side table and looked behind him to make _sure_ that Brayden was still watching him. When Raizou was sure he was, he turned to Willow fully. He took one arm around her waist, and one in her hair, and kissed her passionately for _at least_ two minutes. His hand moved up the side of her and down again. Then regrettably, he pulled back. Willow let out a slow sigh and looked drowsy for a moment. Then she blinked.

"W... Not that I'm complaining but what was that about?" She said with a distracted voice. Raizou shrugged and picked up the two wine glasses, giving one to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brayden scowl and move off to talk to someone else. He smiled and took a seat next to Willow.

The actual giving out of the medals wasn't as traumatic as Raizou had thought it had been. Valek stood with his head held high, and bowed gracefully as everyone clapped. Raizou simply gave the room a two fingered salute and jogged off of the stage. After they had been given out, the music resumed and everyone started talking amongst themselves again. Raizou made his way back to Willow with his medal still in his hand. Willow stood up and hugged him around the next. He smiled as she pulled away, leaving him her scent.

"Well done, Raizou." She said with a smile, opening up her hand with a tilted head so that she could see the medal. Raizou passed it over and watched. Willow grinned again, and clipped it to his uniform. Raizou grimaced and went to take it off before Willow covered his hand with hers. "Leave it, it's nice."

"I'd rather have you lay on my chest." He grinned. Willow scrunched her nose up and hit him playfully. "You're not funny."

"I'm not joking." He said with a serious expression. Willow narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Go get some good before the alcohol goes to your brain, Romeo."

Raizou had got side-tracked into talking to some of the military officials. Willow sighed and rested her head on her hand. The dress was getting on her nerves and she'd have much preferred to be in pants. Idly, she fiddled with the ends of her hair and hummed along to the music. Valek came over and sat next to her, offering her a drink. She shook her head and sat up straighter.

"Where's Raizou?" He asked while sipping the drink himself.

"Dragged into talking to the other Captains." She nodded over to Raizou being encircled by burly men. Valek nodded slightly in understanding and then looked at Willow.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked as the music changed. Willow looked at him uncertainly and at the floor where people were dancing together.

"I don't know..." She began.

"Why don't you ask Raizou?" Valek pointed over towards him. Willow shook her head.

"Raizou doesn't dance."

"Well how about me then?" He stood up and offered a hand to her. She looked at his face, he looked hopeful. Then Willow looked back over to Raizou, hoping he'd walk over and save her. There was no such luck, and Valek's hand was still extended. With a wary sigh, Willow took his hand and followed him onto the center floor. He kept her hand in one of his, and put his other hand on her waist. It felt awkward to Willow, and she longed to be dancing with Raizou instead, but he was busy, and he didn't dance anyway. But Valek seemed to be happy, and after all; after the past few months they'd become good friends. Just as she was beginning to relax, Raizou stepped in their way. He tapped Valek's shoulder. As Valek turned around, Raizou punched him in the face. Valek stumbled back and fell over onto the floor with the strength of the punch. Willow took both of her hands to her mouth and stared for a while, shell shocked. Then she glanced up at Raizou. He was _glaring_ at her. She took a few steps back and helped Valek up from the floor. He growled at Valek and Willow and pointed a finger at the Captain. Willow took another step back.

"Leave her alone, Descartes." Raizou took another step towards Valek and pointed a finger in his face. "Or you'll get more than just a punch." With that, he stepped away and walked out of the room. Willow looked after him, wanting to follow him, but not sure if he'd want her to. She made a quick apology to Valek, and decided to spend her time alone, without either man. There was a small door in the hall, and she decided to take that, knowing it lead out to a balcony. The cool, fresh breeze passed her face as soon as she stepped out. It was a relief to be away from all of those people. The music was just a distant tune. Willow wasn't a girl to bask in the attention of others, or spend all night at a party. Although she had been encouraging Raizou to come to this presentation evening, it was for him to enjoy himself. She thought he'd been put under a lot of strain recently; he needed to relax. But that hadn't worked. With a sigh she leant her elbows on the balcony and looked out. It was a clear night, and the stars littered the sky like sand on a beach. Willow sighed, and wished that Raizou stood her with her. Before Raizou had returned from… wherever he'd gone when she was younger, Willow would love to be alone. Sitting outside under a tree in solitude had been her favourite thing to do. Now though, her favourite thing to do was just be with Raizou. It didn't matter what they were doing, as long as she was with him. When he had come back from his years of disappearance, Willow couldn't have explained the happiness she felt, and still couldn't now. There were no words powerful enough for what she felt. When he'd walked into the Temple Entrance, her heart had leapt into her throat. Looking back, maybe she hadn't acted in the most adult way. Willow had sprinted across the Temple and hugged him for what felt like an hour, but she was completely comfortable. He hadn't even hugged her back, it hurt her for a while, but she assumed he'd had a reason…Whatever it was.

Willow cleared her throat as she could feel tears welling up. She stood up straight and wiped her dry eyes. It wasn't a time to cry, and Willow wasn't going to be weedy anymore. It was something she _loathed_ about herself. She wanted to be strong and sturdy like Raizou. But that was like holding a candle to a flame. He was like a flame, Raizou. Hot and dangerous in one situation, soothing and warm in another. Then she felt an arm curl around her waist, and embrace her. The tension that she hadn't realised was even there, left her shoulders immediately. She turned in Raizou's hold and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but started to sway slightly along with the far off music. She didn't need to smile; she was too content for that. Willow just sank into him, longed for his natural warmth. He brushed her back and then kissed the top of her head.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Replied Willow with a wistful smile. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. He bent his head down and kissed her softly. Willow sighed and kissed back. His movements were surprisingly soft for him, he took his time. The smell of him enfolded her senses. He had the natural smell of home, which was hard to explain. It felt like all her old wounds were being washed away by his touch. Then he pulled away, and it finished all too soon. It was a kiss unlike any other. From a man unlike any other.

After an hour Raizou led Willow back into the room. He was filled with a freshness that he hadn't owned before coming into the room, and he didn't think it was because of the fresh air. The room had emptied slightly since the last time he was there, and as he walked past, he picked up a drink.

Willow winced as she walked and then dropped to a seat. Raizou glanced back as she pulled off her shoes. They weren't as comfy as her big boots, and she foolishly looked forward to wearing them again. But she felt strangely normal. At the Jedi Temple they'd never had anything like this. Raizou pulled up a chair and straddled over it, so that he could lean his chin on the back of it. Then he took a long swig of the drink.

"This suit is beginning to get on my nerves." Said Raizou irritably.

"You've only got a few more hours. Quit complaining, baby."

"I'm not-" He stopped talking and looked panicked.

"What?" Asked Willow urgently. Raizou put the glass down with a shaking hand and hit his chest with his fist, coughing at the same time. He gasped for air, but nothing was coming. The drink had been poisoned. Willow jumped up and caught him just as he stumbled. He fell off of the chair and into her, but she countered his weight. He wouldn't stop coughing- choking even. Willow quickly glanced around the room for a sink or something. Of course there was none.

Raizou's vision was blurred. It was like there were about ten Willows. He stumbled about, blindly grabbing for anything that would steady him. Colours merged into one, and he could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

Willow steadied him to the floor as quickly as she could and looked around for help. Several people were staring at them. She became infuriated.

"This man is dying and you're all standing there and watching?!" She yelled at them. "Someone get me some syrup."

"Syrup?" Asked Raizou, his voice cracking. "What good is syrup going to do?!"

"It'll make you vomit with the right amount." She explained quickly then glared at the crowd. "_NOW!"_ Then she knelt by him. "It's gonna' be okay Raizou. I'll fix you." He growled out in pain and clutched his chest. Willow tore open his suit and shirt and stared in horror as his chest was bleeding. It was unlike any poison she'd ever seen. She reached to the bottom of her dress and tore the bottom of it. Then Willow rolled it up and placed it to his chest, stopping the bleeding for now. Raizou then started giggling.

"Hehe, I can see your legs." He sounded like he was high on something, and Willow bit her lip. Just then, Willow heard a quick stamping of feet and she looked up. Someone was carrying a jar of syrup. She nodded in thanks and then grabbed the jar and the table spoon that the man had brought.

"Raizou open you mouth." She said quickly, losing time. He was already drooping his eyes. If she didn't hurry, he'd go into cardiac arrest. Raizou didn't reply, just rolled about. His brow was covered in sweat and Willow struggled to keep him still and cool at the same time. "Listen Raizou, listen to me. I need you to open your mouth." This time she spoke clearly and slowly for him. He tried to push her away, but she held one of his arms down with one hand.

"Here." Valek was at her side, and he held Raizou's arm down. Raizou blinked at Valek and frowned.

"T'el… what're you doing here?" Raizou asked, and sounded deadly serious. Willow shook her head at Valek and then opened up the syrup jar. It took her a while to get the sticky lid off, but she filled up a tablespoon and put it in Raizou's mouth. With a grimace, he swallowed. Then Willow filled up another spoonful and let him gulp that down. Raizou almost turned green straight away, and he rolled away from them slowly and clumsily.

Willow turned away slightly when he began heaving. The room was now virtually empty, and Raizou was bracing himself by a wall. She grimaced, the syrup had certainly worked, and she only hoped that it had acted quick enough to get the poison out of his system. It took a while before Raizou had finished, and when he walked back he was a pallid colour. She tilted her head at him.

"Are you okay?"

"T'rific." He croaked, clearly not looking 't'rific' at all. Willow looked at Valek.

"I'll take him to his room." She said softly.

"Good." Valek simply said, and walked away.

Willow led Raizou silently to his room. Brayden wasn't there, so after she'd made sure that he was in his bed and comfortable, she sat on the edge of his bed. She stayed up all night to make sure that Raizou was okay, and that he wasn't going to go into shock or anything like that. But soon he was asleep, and so was she.

When Willow woke up, she had a crick in her neck. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she had. Raizou was gone, but she expected him to be. Stretching out, Willow rubbed her eyes and stood up. Brayden still wasn't back, but she was glad of it. It wouldn't have been a bit awkward. Sleepily, she padded out towards the training yard, guessing that Raizou would be there.

Men and women were leant on the fence, watching two men spar. The loud ring of metal striking metal echoed. The fighters had drawn the attention of every person out there. Willow then realised with surprise that one of the men was Valek. She hadn't seen him since last night, and had assumed he was resting up.

Valek was fluid in motion. His movements had the speed and cadence of a dance performance. In comparison, his adversary resembled a new born colt, lurching and jerking his arms and legs as if it was the first time on his feet. Valek's smooth lunges and graceful parries had his opponent down in no time.

Pointing with his sword, he sent his beaten foe to a group of men, and gestured for his next opponent. Willow glanced to the man next to her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Valek's challenge." The man replied, his eyes watching every movement.

"What's that?"

"Valek has declared to challenge anyone in Tython. Beat him in a fight and you can be promoted to his second in command." The man gestured to Valek, now engaged in combat with a third man. "It's become a sort of graduation from basic training for the solders to fight Valek at least once, although you can try as many times as you like. The Captains watch the matches and recruit the more promising soldiers. And if you manage to impress Valek with your skills, he may offer you a post in one of his elite corps."

"How did you do?" She asked.

"Okay." Replied the man.

"Okay?" Snorted another man next to him. "Delmon came close to beating him. Valek was pleased. But Delmon. would rather be a scout than a spy."

"I want all or nothing." Said the man, Delmon, quite intensely.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Delmon Devarian, yours?"

"Willow Baric." Willow continued to watch. Delmon and the other man made technical moments about the different fights, but Willow couldn't not watch in awe as Valek fought. With the sunlight glinting off his sword, he dispatched two more men. He tapped them with the flat of his weapon, just to let them know that they had been beaten without shedding any blood. The last challenger was a woman. Tall and agile, she wielded a long wooden staff. It was Lanette. She held her own against Valek and lasted longer than any of the previous fights. With a loud crack, her bow snapped in two, ending the match. As the crowd dispersed, Valek spoke with Lanette. Willow backed down from the training yard and went on another search for Raizou. She walked back into the Academy and heard voices down the corridor.

Raizou folded his arms and scowled. He was just making his way back down the corridor when Brayden collided with him. There were gasps of apologies and Brayden's cheeks went slightly red. Raizou still scowled and dusted his robes off. Then Brayden stepped in his way again.

"I'm glad you're alive." He said. Raizou nodded and made a move to walk away, but again, the boy stood in the way. "I was afraid you might not come back."

"Force forbid." Said Raizou sarcastically.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Brayden with hopeful eyes. Raizou glanced over his shoulder to check if anyone was coming to save him. Didn't look like it.

"I can't." Raizou shook his head. "Willow, my _wife_ is probably looking for me." He stressed the word 'wife' and then grinned brightly when Willow conveniently walked down the corridor. "Aha! Willow, you wanted to speak to me?" He said, looking at her and hoping she'd get the message. Willow put on a blank face of confusion.

"No… Why?"

"But you said _earlier_." Raizou looked at her pointedly again. Willow smiled at him innocently and shook her head.

"No, you can do what you want." She patted his arm. "See you later."

"But-"

"Bye Raizou."

"WILLOW!" But she was already around the corner. He turned back around to see Brayden _very_ close. Raizou flinched and took a step back. He grimaced out how styled his hair was. It was in a careless, floppy quiff, and Raizou could just see the amount of gel.

"Look I-"

"Just for five minutes… at least." Pleaded Brayden. Raizou looked at him for a moment, and a small part of him (very small) felt mean when he spoke next.

"Go. Away." Growled Raizou, suppressing the small part of him called a conscience.

Willow made her way to the large lab in the bottom level of the Naval Academy. It was a dank place, and not many people made their way down there. But as she stepped forward, the doors hissed open to reveal a long room. The floor was a dark marble, and tables lined the room in three rows. One of the rows was reserved for computers and machines. Willow took the glass that she had taken from Raizou the other night. It had the tiniest bit of wine left in the bottom. She carefully made her way over to one of the machines and emptied the slither of wine onto a glass slide. Then she inserted it into the machine.

"What're you doing?" Asked a voice. Her hand jolted and she turned to see Valek of all people, walking down the room with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you were training." She said, stepping in front of the now humming machine.

"Were being the operative word, past tense." He skimmed his slender fingers over the table tops and made his way closer to her. Foolishly Willow took a step back, and kept a wary eye on him. "What're you doing down here?" He asked, slowly coming to a stop just head of her. Willow took a stealing glance behind her, and then looked back at him.

"Just running some tests on the wine that Raizou drank last night." She said' adamant that she had done nothing wrong. But for some reason she got the feeling that Valek didn't approve of her being down here.

"Ah, good good." He said, and she took a breath of relief. "Found anything interesting?"

"Not yet." She wished for the machine to just finish so that she could leave. Stuck for something to do, Willow glanced down and shuffled her feet. After what seemed like a long time, the machine bleeped and she turned around to read the screen. Willow frowned.

"Frigida mors." Read Valek from over her shoulder, his breath could be felt on the back of her neck, but he seemed oblivious. "Frigida meaning cold, mors meaning death."

"In what language?"Asked Willow.

"Laweeki. The planet Laweek is just on the border of the unknown regions." Explained Valek, using the onscreen computer to bring up a picture. It was mostly water, but has a few land masses. Not many people travel there."

"Why not?" Again, Willow took a step away from Valek with an intention of staying at least a metre away from him.

"Because the Force is banned there."

"_Banned_?" Repreated Willow in shock. "How can it be banned?" Valek sighed.

"It is seen to be something like voodoo magic." He took a hand through his soft hair and- did Willow just notice that Valek had soft hair? She blinked, taking her awareness away from his looks and back to what he was saying. "You're lucky..." He began.

"Lucky that Raizou got poisioned?" Willow regarded him coldly.

"Lucky that the poision only comes from Laweek, nowhere else." Valek pushed a few on screen buttons and brought up a map. He then pointed to an expanse of forrest. "Here, specifically. Found in the sap of the Laweeki trees." He grinned, looking pleased with himself. Willow gave him with a frown. "I'll set out immediatly."

"_You_?" Willow jogged after him as he walked swiftly back out of the room.

"Yes, me." He said as he took the stairs, instead of the turbolift. "You want the maker of the poison found don't you?"

"Yes, but what's that got to do with you?"

"Believe me Willow, when it comes to sniffing out a killer, I know where I stand." He said with a casual salute that was not unlike Raizou's. Willow scowled.

"I'm coming too then." She sprinted along with him.

"Well keep up." He said, picking up the pace slightly.

"What about Raizou?"

"_What_ about Raizou?" Replied Valek as he pulled out into the Hanger Bay.

"He can't stay here. If someone has tried to kill them, they'll try again."

"And? You're only worry should be arresting the guy." Valek replied dankly. Willow growled and took a step up to him, no longer being fazed with his presence, and poked a finger at his chest.

"Listen here _Captain_." Snarled Willow. "He either comes with us, or gets a whole damn squadron of guards." She narrowed her eyes towards him, his sapphire eyes seemed to drill into her. "Is that clear?" Valek stayed silent for a moment and then he gulped.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"What?" Snapped Willow, taken aback. She dropped her hand, forgotten by her side.

"You love him don't you. Raizou."

"Of course I bloody well do." Replied Willow with a fiery gaze. She raised her hand and pointed at the ring on her finger. "What else do you think this is for?"

"I hop- thought it might have been someone else." Said Valek. Again, he fell silent. Then he took his gaze somewhere far and spoke without looking at her. "Go get Raizou, hurry."

"Why are you so cruel, Raizou?" Asked Brayden, jogging to keep up with him.

"Raizou!" Raizou had never been so happy in his life to hear Willow shout his name. He grinned.

"Yes?"

"Come on, we're going to another planet." Explained Willow, looking slightly more tousled. Raizou grinned again and trotted into step with her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you before?" He said, pulling her elbow along so that they could walk faster.

The ship landed down onto the wobbling surface. Willow frowned down at her feet and tried to find the source of the steady wobble as they stepped out of the ship. As she looked down she realised that the landing pad was hovering just above the water. Gulping on the sudden urge to get back into the ship. Raizou stood next to her with a cool expression. Valek on the other hand strode past them both and went to speak to the Docking Officer. She found it strange that they were on a Docking Pad in the middle of the ocean. Surely they couldn't do much good here? Where were the trees so that they could get a sample of this Frigida mors.

Valek walked back towards them and handed them a large peice of card each. He pocketed one for himself and then began to explain.

"These are for the TransPod."

"The what?" Raizou scowled in irritation as he turned over the card and read the back of it.

"TransPod." Valek gestured forward towards the large, glass-looking ball that had appeared, bobbling on top of the calm water. Willow and Raizou exhanged dubious looks. There were four chairs in the pod, and Valek fearlessly opened a door, that had seemed to come out of nowhere, and stepped inside. Raizou gestured forward.

"After you."

"You're so kind." She replied with a touch of sarcasm and with shaking knees, got into the...bubble. Valek took her arm and steadied her, and she nodded in thanks before taking a seat. Raizou came in next with a sour expression and sat down roughly next to her.

"What happens now?" Asked Willow, looking across at Valek.

"We wait for the Driver." He said, and then grinned as a protocal droid clumsily stepped in. "Ah here he is."

"A droid is driving this... thing?" Said Raizou, his skin going a shade paler.

"Yes." Said the Droid, and pressed a button that seemed to appear out of the seat next to Raizou. The next moment they were all shunted forward, Willow gasped and took a death grip on the seat. Raizou dug his heels down into the strange floor. Then the 'bubble' seemed to phase out.

And reappeared just outside a Cantina. The Droid opened the door and buzzed.

"Have a nice day." Raizou glared at the droid with a dog-sick expression and fumbled out of the transport... thing. Willow stumbled out after wards and Valek, obviously used to this kind of thing, ambled out like he'd just had a nice stroll. As they stepped out, Raizou's expression seemed to lighten as he laid eyes on the Cantina. He glanced back at the other two.

"I best go inside and see if I can find any infomation on ... whatever it is we're looking for..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Frigida mors," Inputted Valek. "And don't be too obvious about it. You may alert your killer."

"And that would be a shame." Raizou glared at Valek with distaste.

"Yes it would." Replied Valek, with equal ammounts of loathing.

As Raizou walked in he gave the room a quick once over. It wasn't so different to the ones back on Polus or Tython. Apart from the bar was virtually empty. He made his way over there, surpassing a blonde woman on his way. He ordered a pint of ale and then payed the credits to the Duron who was behind the bar. Raizou then took a sip of his glass and leant his elbows on the bar, facing the rest of the room.

In the room were five people, if that. Two were sat in a corner, huddled in tight conversation. Another was lay drunk on the floor, probably unconscious. Raizou grimaced and took his gaze to the blonde that was now stood next to him, ordering her own drink. She was tall, only half an inch or so shorter than him. Her skin was smooth, and a warm beige colour. Blonde, wavy hair fell down her back as she flicked it behind her. When she turned around with her drink, he saw her eyes were quite like Willow's. But instead of being purely grey, they had a blue tint to them, and a curious glint that Willow's didn't have. Thinking about it, she was just a tall, blonde, tanned version of Willow. He found himself grinning at the woman, she smiled back confidently.

"Hey." He said, opening up the conversation before taking another gulp of the soothing liquid. The woman's smile became warm and she turned slightly to face him.

"Hi." She replied, then made a small frown. "I havn't seen you in here before."

"No, no." He said, raking a spare hand through his hair. "Just making a flying visit." The woman nodded and then turned to face him completely.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Rai." He said, leaving it at that. The woman smiled and took out a hand.

"Gray, pleased to meet you." Somewhere in the back of his mind, the name Gray rung a bell, but he wasn't sure where from. But he smiled and took her hand regardless. "What brings you here?" Before answering he took a while to think. Could he trust this woman into asking about the posion...? She certainly didn't look like a killer.

"Gray," He began. "Have you ever heard of Frigida mors?"

"It does sound familiar." She tilted her head, her blonde hair cascading down her slender shoulders. Raizou blinked and brought his gaze back up to her face. Her brow was creased in a thoughtful frown. "Oh yes!" She clapped her hands together. "A poison, it comes from here doesn't it?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No, not really." Gray pouted. "Sorry."

"Doesn't matter." He polished off his drink, catching the summoning hand of Valek Descartes through the window. "I have to go. Got lots to do."

"Okay, I'll see you around." She waved at him with a coy smile. Raizou gave a half-grin back and gave a two fingured salute. Just as he walked out, she called him again. "Raizou?"

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder.

"I do hope no one is trying to kill you." She said, a sad look passing over her sparkling eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He said, and left the room.

Only too late did he realise that she'd called him Raizou.

It had begun to rain and mud spewed up the bottom of Willow's pants. She demanded that they stopped so that she could change, and she dropped her back down onto the floor. When Raizou frowned, explaining that they were out in the open (not that he'd complain... but Valek was here too) she simply thrust a towel into his hands and told him to hold it up. Willow made sure a tree was at her back, and Raizou held the towel in front of her. As well as changing pants she added a bodice to her tunic, because it was getting rather cold. Then they swapped and Willow had to step on her tiptoes to fully cover him with the towel. After a while of being nice, she got bored and started to lower the towel. Raizou's eyes snapped up and he pulled the zip of his pants up as quick as he could. He scowled at her.

"That's dangarous you know." He gestured towards his zip and winced. Then he made a small measurement with his finger and thumb. "I was _this_ close."

"I'd like to get to a tree _today._" Drawled Valek. Raizou flipped him off and then grinned.

"You're just jealous."

"Hardly." He replied and turned on his heel, leading the way into a forest.

Suddenly Willow's bodice constricted. Her ribs crushed inwards and she gasped for air. Looking down quickly, she saw the threads that tied the two sides together, pulled tight, but no one was pulling it. Raizou, sensing that Willow was in trouble, glanced behind him and then sprinting towards her.

"What's wrong?" But she couldn't reply. No longer able to take the strain on her lungs or ribs, she dropped to the floor and tried to pull at it. Valek turned back as well and took his knife from his belt. For a moment Willow's eyes went wide but then he took his knife to the thread. Strangely, when he went to cut it, a blue shield type energy blocked the blade. Raizou growled and looked around. Stood with her hand out, was Gray and was staring at Willow intensly. Raizou stormed over towards Gray, but was flung aside with the Force, crashing into a tree. He was about to send a blast back but Valek shouted out a warning.

"Don't, the Force is banned here. Penalty of execution." He warned quickly. Raizou took a tearing glance back at Willow, who was gasping for air.

"Let her _go_, Gray." He growled, his voice turning the area to frost. Willow heard her name and her heart plumeted, along with her heart rate. It was only her Jedi training now that was keeping her from passing out from oxygen starvation, but she wouldn't last much longer. Gray simply smiled.

"She's all yours now." She said, taking a glance behind her. Out of the trees dropped a man that Raizou ddin't recognise. He was taller than Raizou, but had a strange, sick smile across his face. Raizou went for the man, but Gray threw a knife towards his lower regions, and pinned him to a tree. Growling in fury, Raizou attempted to move, but a sharp pain shot its way up his legs and crotch area.

Willow stared at Larkin as she began to see white spots in front of her eyes, a sure sign that she was about to pass out. The last thing she saw was Larkin reaching down for her, and Raizou yelling her name.

Her first thought when she woke up was an acknowledgement of the harrowing pen that shot around her ribcage. But at least she was breathing. She felt a few cracked ribs, and one broken one, barely missing her lung. When she did breath, it stung like hell. Then she opened her eyes wearily. Larkin was stood right in front of her, barely an inch away from her face. She jolted and hit her head on something behind her. Looking behind, she found that she was hand cuffed to a bed post. Great... Willow pulled her wrists in an attempt to loosen the bonds, but there was no such luck. Raizou might have been able to do it, but she just didn't have that upper body strength. Her stomach panged out for Raizou and she felt sick already. She hoped to Force he was okay, Willow couldn't bare it if her Mother had hurt him.

The sinking feeling was that she knew Larkin, and used to be close to him. She loved him. When Raizou had disappeared it was Larkin who comforted her, who dried her tears. But that was before he'd sold her to the Sith, before-

Willow gasped out in pain as a white hot sensation went up from her elbow. Glancing down, she saw that Larkin had inserted some kind of syringe into her arm and was now emptying out the liqiud. Willow gulped and tried to kick him away, but her feet were trapped too.

"The great thing about Frigida mors," Mused Larkin in a dark voice. "Is that in small doses it can paralyse a person, but leave them with all their senses." He tilted his head. "For example, when I do this..." Larkin flicked out a switchblade and took it down the inside of her theigh. She didn't scream, wouldn't give him the benefit of that, but she bit down onto her tongue. "You can still feel it." He took a hand to her chin and made her look at him. "It also makes your mind more open to influence." His eyes changed from brown to hazel, as they always did when he used the Force. Willow tried to stop the memory that was infultrating its way in, but she didn't dare use the Force.

It was a memory that was hers, but she wished it wasn't. It was about seven years after Raizou had gone missing. Everyone had lost hope, and told her that he was dead. But Willow felt different, _knew_ different. She was walking silently, as she often did alone at that time, when Larkin walked up to her with a bright smile. Willow smiled back and welcomed his kiss when he came to her. He kept his hand on her back when he pulled away and looked at her with that same grin.

"What?" She asked, frowning at his curious expression.

"I've got a suprise for you, Will." He said as he took her hand. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate suprises." Willow complained with a scowl.

"You'll love this one." He said, leading her down the pathway, away from the Jedi Temple.

"How do _you_ know I'll love it?" She asked, squeezing his hand as they walked down the path, as they often had. Willow would sit out here every night until it had been her Knighting Ceremony. She'd watch the skies for his ship. Her throat cloasing over, she brought her awareness back to Larkin.

"Because you've been going on about him for Force knows how long." Larkin looked at her with an amused smile, and turned the corner, into the thicker area of bushes.

"Who?" Asked Willow.

"That Raizou Baric, I've found him.

"What?" Willow's feet froze to the floor, she wanted to allow the hope that suddenly appeared in her heart to flourish, but there had been so many false leads, false hopes.

"Come on." Larkin said, now making her go first and pushing his hands at her back. "Just through there." He pointed through an expanse of bushes and shoved her through. Willow stumbled and gazed at the feet in front of her. They _were_ the kind of boots that Raizou wore. But something wasn't right. It didn't _feel_ like Raizou. Slowly her gaze was brought up into the cold, grinning face of Syndri Visciusz.

"Hey Willow." He said, and sent a surge of Force through her mind, and the blackness claimed her.

Back in present day, Willow tried to push the memory out of her mind. She'd supressed it for so long now. Larkin sat right in front of her, his hands on her legs. But the paralysis had settled in now, and she couldn't move a muscle. _Raizou_, she yelled in her head. But of course, there was no reply. She closed her eyes as the onslaught carried on.

Willow had woken up on the floor of a training mat. All around her were faces she didn't recognise. One, stood ahead from the rest, a long scar trailing over his left side of his face. Willow recoiled back from the dark, bottomless energy that she felt. She had no doubt that she was in the Sith Temple. Syndri stepped into the black room, and gazed at the man towards the front.

"Do take your time Lucern." He said. "The last one only lasted a month." The man with the scar, Lucern grinned coldly.

"I'll try and beat my personal record." He said, and Syndri nodded and left. His gaze didn't linger on Willow for a moment. She just hoped Larkin was alright. Something had happened, maybe he was tricked or something. But she felt some sense of deception. Lucern took a step towards her and loomed over her. She couldn't move, didn't have the energy. Moving in this place was like wading through thick syrup. He dropped to his knees like a dangarous cat. Then he glanced behind towards the younger men and women behind him, sat in stalls.

"Your new training dummy." He said. Willow attempted to scramble up from the floor, but only got half way. One man , a tall, angry looking human, stepped down from the stalls, igniting a red lightsaber as he walked towards her. Willow glanced down towards her belt and was suprised to see that she had been left with her lightsaber (it was actully Andjo's and she treasured it dearly). Lucern sensed the suprise and grinned.

"You last longer if you have a weapon. And we can test the Trainees. If you kill someone, more fool them."

"I'm not killing anyone." Said Willow, attempting to gulp down her fear.

"Your loss." Said the man walking towards her as he hurled his glowing blade into her. Willow wasn't fast enough and it cut into her side as she stumbled to the left. She took Andjo's lightsaber from her belt and igniting it, almost wincing at the bright blue light. Promising herself she'd only use it to defend herself, she parried the next move. Her attacker looked shocked for a moment and then recomposed himself.

But Willow was barely a Knight, and she hadn't been taught how to fight properly. Raiz- He'd been teaching her before. Andjo had focused solely on knowledge and healing. Baerick, he'd just shouted at her until she got it right, and that wasn't much use either.

Her arm ached as she pushed at the red lightsaber, trying to force the man back. But he was too fast for her, and he thrust the lightsaber, slashing it down her left.

Willow gasped and opened her eyes, eyes searching for Larkin in the waking world. Her leg was aching as if it had happened all over again. Larkin had unclipped her own lightsaber and burnt her leg with it. She would have yelled Raizou but she couldn't even move her lips.

"What happened after the fight Willow?" Purred Larkin as he slowly pulled off one of her boots. That threw Willow off, and she was completely confused. Why did he want her in bare feet?

The fight was over, and Willow was left battered and bruised in a corner. Lucern had called it off, saying that the boy shouldn't have all of the fun. Lucern walked slowly towards her, his dark presence thickening in her throat. Then out from his finger tips emmenated a sharp shock of lightning. No longer knowing what was tears and what was blood, Willow had no energy left to deflect it. Andjo's lightsaber had been cut in half, and so had her hope. But as the lightning coarsed through her body, it wasn't Larkin's name she shouted, it was Raizou's.

Larkin growled and back handed her across the face. She would have retaliated if he hadn't been a coward and immobalised her.

"You loved him even then didn't you? Didn't you?" Asked Larkin in quick sucsession. Of course she did, Willow said to herself in her mind. It was Raizou's memory that kept her from giving up over those five years. Then Larkin's hands moved down to Willow's belt and she realised why he'd taken her shoes off in a cold horror. _Raizou!_ She screamed again in her mind.

Raizou groaned in pain. He had to admit that Gray's aim was pretty good. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or worried. If it would have been bad, she could have missed completely, or she could have gotten him just a little bit higher. Grimacing, Raizou tried to pull the knife out from under him, but again the pain shot up him. His furious gaze rested on Gray's cool one. She smiled at him and held a vial of liquid. It held a curious golden liquid within.

"Frigida mors is a curious little thing." She smiled at him. "Assumes the colour of the liquid it is placed within, unless it is on it's own. Can take on the colour of water, fruit juice." She paused and looked at him directly. "Wine." Raizou jolted as he went to go for her, but had to stop because he felt like he was tearing something downstairs.

"What do you want?" Growled Raizou, fury not being a strong enough word for what he felt in that moment.

_Raizou!_ He heard a painful scream from far away. He looked behind him with a frown but noone was there. "Where's Willow?" He asked.

"That would be telling." Gray took a step towards him and placed a leg on either side of his body. Somehow she didn't seem so attractive when she was holding a knife to his friends. She smoothed a hand over his waist and still his stomach did a small flip. He glared at her, determined to keep his steel, as he trailed a finger along his waistband of his pants. Then with a swift motion, she unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. Before he could reach out, she skittered out of his reach.

"Give that back." Barked Raizou angrily. It was one thing to pin him to a tree, another to take one of his only possesions.

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Gray with a grin, tilting her head.

"Why do you even want it. There are thousands of other lightsabers out there." Raizou explained desperately.

"It's a souvenir." She scrunched her nose up in a way that was so like Willow it shook Raizou down to the bone.

"Take anything else." Raizou said quickly. "Not that."

"Come get it." Gray said teasingly, dangling the hilt on the ends of her finger and thumb. Raizou gritted his teeth and managed to dislodge the knife slightly, but he didn't alert Gray to it. He simply glared at her. Then she seemed to get bored with what she was doing and huffed. Walking purposefully towards him, Gray took her steps carefully and stood right in front of him.

Then with his foot, he completely dislodged the knife from the tree and sent it up towards Gray's next. She flicked his own lightsaber into ignition and cut through the knife, holding the hilt downwards above her head in a Vaapad stance. Her top had risen up to reveal a tone stomach, and Raizou grunted, keeping his eyes on the prize. The prize being his own lightsaber.

"You are a bad one, Raizou." Droned Gray huskily. Raizou raised an eyebrow and soon found himself pinned to the tree not by a knife, but her.

"I don't-"

"There are lots of things you don't Raizou. Mainly look after your lightsaber, so it seems." Gray didn't clip the lightsaber to her belt, but lodged it in between her waistband and hip. Raizou gawped for a moment, then gulped down. He was alright with physical warfare, the kind you could hit. This was another matter entirely.

"I want my hilt back." Croaked Raizou as he pressed his back up into the tree, not caring when the rudges of the bark dug into him.

"Come get it." She replied, half of her lips forming a seductive smile.

Screw it, Raizou thought irritably. There was only one way for it. He reached forward, placed his hands on her stomach and ran his hands down. She pured and Raizou tried not to grimace, instead concentrating on getting closer to his hilt. His hands ran down her top and then fainally got to her hips. It took one artful flick of his wrist and his lightsaber was in his hand. Grinning and feeling the connenction with the weapon again, he pushed the ignition button and swung it behind him. The bright blue blade cut through the tree behind him, and with perfect timing he rolled through the gap, just before it snapped and fell down. On the other side stood Valek. The fury rose like bile in Raizou's throat.

"You couldn't have gave a hand?" He growled as he sprinted past.

"Was far too hilarious to watch." Replied Valek as he ran along side Raizou.

"Where's Willow?" Asked Raizou, looking around. He had no idea how long he'd been with Gray, and anything could have happened.

"I don't know. The man had a transmit pad, they just disappeared." Explained Valek between breaths.

"And you just let them?" Raizou would have rounded on the fool if not for his need to avoid Gray.

"They looked alike. Gray and Willow. How do you know her?"

"That's it!" Yelled Raizou, stopping short in his tracks.

"What?" Asked Valek.

"It's Willow's mother. That's why I recognised the name. Ah bollocks."

Raizou and Valek had searched the forest, the Cantina and the Docking Bay for Willow but she was nowhere to be seen. Raizou's worry began to increase gradually as he stepped up the ramp. He hadn't the patience for Valek at the moment. If he dealt with him now, he probably would have done something painful, humiliating and illegal to Valek. As he walked into the tiny corridor of the ship, he punched the wall, leaving a large indent. He inspected his knuckles with a far off glance and scowled. Then he heard a female scream and sprinted out of the ship, as fast as his legs would carry him. He was going so fast he almost fell over Willow on the floor. She was carrying left arm in her other, clutching it to her chest. Both of her legs were battered with burns and he glanced up, hoping to catch the sod. But no one else was around. Without saying anything he bent down to her and took one arm under her knees, and the other around her arms, ready to pick her up. She gasped in pain when he touched her, and he winced, but he had to get her off of the floor and into the ship where it was safe. As he carried her into the ship he felt her whole body quake. She pulled towards him, seking warmth in his presence. Once they were instead he carefully lowered her onto one of the bunks in the end room. Still he didn't say anything, he couldn't. His anger was only just kept closed within him. He raked a hand through his hair and took stock of her injuries. Then she looked at him with wide, soaked eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Three hours later Raizou was still hitting things. His hands and arms had long since gone bloody, but still he hammered into a tree outside. A sea of splinters and leaves littered the floor around him in a circumference. There had been a few spare Medical Droids in the back of the ship, and after overseeing the healing himself, he stepped outside and let the lid go. If that Larkin had been there now, Raizou would have done the guy some serious damage.

But the thing that angered him the most, wasn't the act itself, wasn't Larkin, it was the fact that it was Raizou's fault. It was his job to look after her, his duty, his purpose. He sent a full blown kick into the tree and it fell back onto the floor. Even when it was on the floor, he kicked into it, brought his lightsaber out and hacked into it. Only when he'd mangled the tree into the ground, was he satisfied. The flame inside him didn't die.

"Calm down, jees." Raizou slowly glared at Valek. Unhesitatingly Raizou spun, grabbed Valek's lapels and hurled him down into the floor. He stood over the man, his breath coming in short gasps. He took the knife out from Valek's belt and held it to Descartes' neck. Raizou knew his hot breath flew over Valek's face, but to hell with it, he didn't care. He didn't even care when a small slither of blood trickled down the legnth of the blade.

"_You should have helped_." His voice was barely above whisper, too enraged to shout. "You. Should. Have. _Helped._"

"You're just too weak to help her yourself." Retorted Valek. Raizou punched the man in the face for the second time this week. He grabbed his lapels again and threw Valek away from him. He ddin't bother looking when he landed, he walked silently away.

Willow found Raizou with his hands in his head, sat on the curb beside the Docking Bay, his legs danging just above the water. It was dark now, and the moons were reflected of the surface, as well as Raizou's distraught expression. She limped over to him and carefully lowered to sit down next to him. For a while she sat in silence, unsure of what to say or do, but then she tentivly took a hand to his. She hesitated briefly, not sure if she could handle the physical closeness with someone just yet, but then she gulped, and covered his hand with hers. He looked up, eyes raw from rage. Then his anger seemed to flood out of his eyes, and his muscles relaxed. Willow let out a harrowing sigh and then slipped under his arms, needing his comfort sincerity. He looked down at her and winced. She was so fragile, he didn't want to hurt her. But he carefully pulled her close to him, covering her with his cloak. She'd washed her skin, but not her clothes and Raizou blaunched when he saw a surge of dried blood on her tunic. He pulled his own over-robes from his body and put them on Willow. She took in a breath, enjoying his musky scent. They sat for a while in silence, not happily, but content with each others company. She cried and wept, and he held her close as she did.

"Sorry." She blurted. Raizou frowned and turned to face her. He used his hand to clear away the tears on her cheeks.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. It's me who needs to give an apology." He said, biting back his own hatred for himself.

"Why?" She asked, frowning back at him.

"I should have took more care of you." Raizou whispered, now moving slightly away from Willow. It wasn't cold, but he rubbed his bare arms in frustration. Willow's head spun for a moment.

"It wasn't your fault." She assured him, but he was having none of it.

"It was." Replied Raizou, head back in his hands.

"Raizou," Willow begun. "Look at me." Only when he did, did she continue. "It wasn't your fault, it was his."

"How did you find out his name?" Asked Raizou, looking at things with a more practical approach somehow helped him to deal with it. Or brought him away from it so he wasn't so close.

"He-" She stopped. Could she tell him? Willow feared that he wouldn't understand. She gulped down and made herself look at him. "I used to be in a relationship with him."

Raizou felt sick to the core, worse than when he had been poisoned. His hand dropped out of Willow's and curled into a fist. He grabbed a rock beside him and skimmed it across the ocean aggrevily. Willow flinched. Some part of him was hurt when she flinched, but he could no longer tell the difference between upset and anger. Willow watched as the rock didn't stop dashing over the water until it was totally out of side.

"When?" He asked, not looking at her.

"When you..." Her voice dropped. The memory was too raw at the moment. Larkin had made it so it was like reliving it. She'd felt the pain of him leaving. The blame that she hadn't been good enough somehow. "When I...?" Raizou looked at her.

"When you disappeared."

"Oh." Raizou croaked.

They had another bout of silence until Willow took a shaking breath and spoke.

"I love you Raizou." She looked at him, desperate for his warm eyes. But they were hardened. Instead of the usual molten gold they had turned frosty copper. "I'll love you until my dying day." Raizou's gaze snapped at her.

"I love you too Willow, you know that." He brought her up into his lap, stroking her hair indulgently, but also calming her down. Only then did he realise that she'd been shivering. He picked her up then and there.

"What're you doing?" She asked, her expression aprehensive.

"You're freezing, Willow." He said simply and brought her into the ship. He kicked the ramp door shut and took her to the sleeping quarters. Willow couldn't help but skitter her eyes towards the bed, and winced when Raizou had caught her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." Willow replied, bringing her hand up at his cheek. "I know." Then she tucked her head by his chest and closed her eyes. Willow wouldn't have cared if she'd never open her eyes again, eveything seemed okay when she was in Raizou's arms. Without jolting her, Raizou lowered to a more comfortable sitting position, and stayed with her all night.

_Larkin actully broke her belt when he pulled it off. Willow attempted to move, but of course she couldn't. He moved his hands over her, and she had never wanted to scream so much in her life. She couldn't even close her eyes. Instead she brought her awareness to somewhere else, unshed tears stinging her eyes. When she looked back, Raizou was in front of her. Confusion ran through her as Raizou stood there, impassive, arms folded. _

"_Raizou!" She managed._

Raizou looked down as she murmered his name in her sleep. He sat there, shell-shocked as she tried to bat him and kick at him in her slumber. He didn't want to hold her down because he knew it would scare her, but he quietly said her name.

"Willow, Willow wake up." He said. Willow suddenly stopped moving and then she just burst out crying again. Raizou sighed and stood up. "Come on, we're going back to Tython."

Valek had protested, but it was clear to Willow that Raizou clearly didn't give a damn. They got back to the Naval Academy in a day and a half. Willow had been subdued and she didn't really wave to anyone when she walked past. Brayden launched into conversation with Raizou but he bypassed him and grabbed Willow by the elbow. He led her carefully around the corner. She frowned and struggled to make sure her feet didn't stumble over one another. When they got to an empty training room, he spoke in a low tone.

"You're not getting out of my sight." He ordered simply.

"Why not?" Asked Willow, quite taken aback.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you again." He said it with a fierceness that scared her. "You hear?" She nodded quickly and didn't bother arguing. He was clearly in no mood for compromise.

That night instead of getting off first in the turbolift, Raizou pulled Willow back until his level. Then he took her hand and led her to his room. He had the full intention of kicking Brayden out so he could look after Willow.

"Raizou! How nice to see you!" Obviously Raizou expected Brayden to be greeting them. He was about to sigh when he gazed at Gray lay on his bed, stomach downwards, kicking her legs above her. Raizou slowly moved himself in front of Willow hand laid a hand in front of her to prevent her from walking forward. Gray grinned and then sat forward. She was wearing a _really_ short pair of shorts, and a top that was cut out at the back. Raizou glanced over and saw that his underwear drawer was hanging open. He gulped and shoved it shut with the Force. Gray pouted and folded her arms like a child.

"Why spoil all the fun, Lover Boy?" Complained Gray. She used one hand to ruffle the back of her hair, again a gesture freakishly like Willow.

"Don't call me that." Said Raizou.

"I can do what I like. I am your mother in law after all."

"Funny way of showing it." Snapped Willow quietly, under her breath. She'd said it with the intention of not being heard, but Gray tilted her head at her.

"Oh, why be so cold Willow?" She asked.

"Learnt from the best." Replied Willow just as hostily.

"Willow." Whispered Raizou cautiously.

"Willow, Willow, Willow let the grown ups talk baby." With a blast of the Force the door slammed shut on her. Raizou spun behind him as he felt rattling on the other side of the door. He took a step towards Gray, before his foot hit the bed. "You're going to have to get on if you want to come closer Raizou, I'm not sure if anyones told you but that's how it works." Gray smiled. "Oh by the way, that boy in here was de-lic-ious."

"I hope you know he's gay." Said Raizou with a disdained grimace.

"I didn't mean to look at." She licked her fingers, while all the time keeping her gaze on Raizou. "Well I gotta' dash. It was just a flying visit. Just to let you know that I am _not_ pleased." Then she gasped. "Oh I almost forgot something." Out of her pocket she pulled a battered peice of paper. Then she let one finger go so that the roll tumbled open. Raizou quickly took his gaze over it. It was Zavier's birth certificate. The one he couldn't find all those months ago. He dived for her, all sense of pretense gone as he landed onto the bed. Frowning, Raizou sat up straight and looked around the empty room.

"Gray!" He yelled. "GRAY!" But she was gone, with the document.

Willow fell through the door that now easily opened. She fell on the floor and winced when she landed on her bad leg.

"What happened? Where did she go?" Asked Willow as she used the bed post to pull herself up from the floor.

"I don't know." He said, partly lying.

"What did she want?"

"I _don't know._" He repeated. "Look, it's no safer in my room. Go to bed, Lanette is more than capable." Willow sighed a little and turned on her heel, leaving Raizou to his mood.

A few days later Willow needed some feminine comfort, so she seeked out Brayden. She peeked around Raizou's room. His expression perked up when he saw her, but her gaze drifted towards Brayden's empty bed. Frowning, Willow stepped in and looked under the bed. Raizou finished pulling on his pants and held his shirt in his hand. He felt a bit disgruntled that Willow hadn't noticed that he was topless. She usually did. But it was a win-win, because as Willow stooped to look under Brayden's bed, he got a nice veiw of Willow's-

"Where's Brayden?" Asked Willow with a frown. She stood up straight and Raizou smiled at her innocently.

"What?" Blinked Raizou as he brought his gaze upwards.

"Have you seen Brayden?" She asked again.

"You're looking for Brayden?"

"Yes..." Willow said slowly. Raizou rubbed his shoulder with an irritated expression.

"I don't know where he is. I've not seen him in ages, why?" Asked Raizou. Willow sighed and dropped to a sit on Brayden's bed, across from Raizou.

"I just wanted to talk to him." Distracted, Willow toyed with the ends of her hair.

"What about?" Raizou asked, dropping his top on the floor.

"Just stuff." Shrugged Willow, looking out of the window.

"What stuff?" Raizou moved forward and landed on the bed next to Willow. She glanced down and blinked. She'd only just realised that he was half naked. Scowling at the fact that she'd missed out on oggling time, Willow cleared her throat and brought her gaze back up.

"Huh?"

"What stuff?" Raizou repeated.

"It doesn't matter anyway." With a sigh Willow dropped back onto the bed. Raizou grinned and stepped over her, so that his body was just above hers. He took his weight on his own elbows and kissed her neck. Willow sucked in a breath through her teeth and put her hand in front of Raizou's mouth. "As much as I would _love_ making out with a half naked Raizou, we have to go to training." Raizou bit her fingers playfully and when she moved her hand he spoke.

"We can always pull a sick-y." Teased Raizou. Willow rolled her eyes.

"We're not Younglings anymore, Raizou." She tapped his chest with her hands. "Come on, up and at 'em." Raizou simply brought his knee to rest on the bed so that leant closer to her.

"Hey!" Willow scrunched her nose up.

"You didn't specify at _who_. You just said 'em." He grinned and continued to tease her with his lips. It took a lot of will power to roll away from him. He sighed and dropped his head onto the bed in frustration.

"Come on Raizou." She nudged his limp body with his foot. "Stop messing around."

"Since when did you get so eager to go to training?" He asked. Willow sighed and picked his top up off of the floor.

"This room is a mess." She then walked over to him and planted a kiss on his nose, then pulled his top over his head, _maybe_ lingering a bit too long when her fingers brushed his skin.

"Hey, don't touch if you won't follow through." Raizou warned with a stern expression. Willow rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his face. He got caught full in the face, as he wasn't expecting it. Willow giggled as his hair became tousled in front of his eyes. She glanced at her watch, maybe they could spare another five minutes...

Raizou stepped forward and kissed her.

...Ten minutes.

They made it to the training session _just_ in time. The room glanced fugitivly in their direction when they walked in. Raizou was straightening out his top and Willow was raking a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame the mix of curls and waves. She was glad it was back to its original length again. They both found a seat towards the end. At the front of the room,Valek was sparing with Jack Castle, lecturing the room on when Jack made a mistake, and how to improve it. Throughout the whole thing Raizou muttered under his breath about how wrong Valek was doing everything, and someone had got irritated and hissed in his ear.

"The only fighter that can best Valek is either a Guardian, or a Jedi. And you're neither." When the man finished speaking Raizou simply grinned and no longer had any need to correct Valek's every move.

Over the next few days Willow felt increasingly worried about Brayden's absense. On the fourth day, Willow told Raizou how she felt. A scowl appeared on his face at the mention of Brayden.

"He's probably in some Cantina or something, Willow." He replied as he moved forward in the cantine line with his tray. He'd chosen a huge beefy meal, deciding that he could do with the calories to burn later that evening. Willow however had gone for the leafy variety. Raizou rolled his eyes, no wonder she was so small.

"But Raizou, he's been gone four days." Willow thanked the food server and then found them a seat in a corner of the room. Just as she was walking towards it, she tripped over a pulled out chair. Sighing even as he reached out, Raizou steadied her and then took her tray from her.

"You know you're dangarous sometimes." Shaking his head he placed the trays onto the table and sat down. "Stop worrying over nothing." He didn't mention the strange thing that Gray had said about the lad.

"Well I'm going to look for him after lunch." Said Willow in a very matter-of-factly voice.

"You need permission to leave."

"I have permission."

"From who?" Even as he asked it he already knew the answer.

"Vale- Captain Descartes." She said as she smiled.

"And I suppose he's going with you is he?" Raizou scowled down at his plate.

"Yes. He is." Willow nodded. "You wouldn't come, you didn't like him anyway."

"How do you know I don't like Valek?" Snapped Raizou.

"...I meant Brayden."

"Oh." Great one there, Raizou, he thought to himself irritably. "Well..." He thought for a moment. "You know, I kind of miss him. I'm coming with you." Willow rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You don't miss him Raizou, you even told me the other day that it was a relief to get some peace and quiet at night." Explained Willow as she put her fork down and looked around the room.

"I- That was- ..." Scowling again, Raizou quickly polished off his meal.

Half an hour later they had decided to rendezvous with Valek in the Map Room. Raizou was leant on the wall with his arm folded, and a scowl permenantly etched onto his face. Willow was deep into conversation with Valek, her eyes never left his face.

"But where do we start?" Asked Willow with a frown. "I mean we have no leads, no nothing."

"Where does your Mother usually reside, Willow?" It was the first time Raizou had spoken throughout the whole meeting. Willow frowned at him.

"Huh?"

"Just answer." He snapped.

"Korriban, why?" Asked Willow. Raizou cursed, he hated that bloody planet. Didn't do anyone good apart from the Sith. Anything that did the Sith good, _really_ didn't do _anyone_ any good.

"I've got a fair guess he'll be there." Said Raizou.

"What do you know that we don't?" Valek regarded Raizou suspicously. Raizou ignored Valek and looked at Willow.

"She said something about him tasting nice." Raizou said with a grimace. She turned a shade paler and gagged.

"She's not..."

"Let's hope not." Valek cut of Willow's sentence.

Willow was _sick to death_ of hostile greetings when they arrived on a planet. A troop of guards greeted them at the space station. They were clad in dark grey, and pointed blasters at the three of them. Raizou sighed, seeing no point in even trying to resist, as there were also turrets above them, he raised his hands. Willow raised an eyebrow before raising her hands too. Valek was the last.

"Names?" Grunted the armed man at the front. Willow got the feeling he was an ex-Mandolorain from his build.

"Raizou Baric, Valek Descartes, and Willow Vihasta." Said Raizou. Willow snapped her gaze towards him.

_Maybe you can get us with Gray, that way we can find Brayden._ Said Raizou's voice in her head. She scowled, but let it pass. The guards seemed to exchange looks between each other and then one nodded to the front, larger one. Willow bit her lip.

"What is your purpose here?" Asked the Mandolorian.

"Visiting family." Willow winced as she said the words but Raizou inconspicuously nodded encouragingly. His eyes watched the guards carefully, as if gauging them up.

"How do we know you're not just having us on." Growled one of the shorter ones to the left. Willow looked at him and then frowned.

"Why would someone _want _to be a V-" Raizou stood forward before Willow could carry on with her rant.

"You'll take us to Gray Vihasta _now_ or pay the consequences." Raizou stepped forward and laid his hand on his lightsaber in a threatening manner. The men exchanged glances.

"Do you know who we are?" The front man sneered in Raizou's face. Raizou looked him up and down.

"Judging by your thick bone structure you're an Ex-Mandolorian, you're at the front of the group, but your weaker leg is towards the back, suggesting you've only just been promoted from a lackey job and you don't feel comfortable. You're holding the blaster in your hand awkwardly suggesting you've just been given it, and you're having problems adjusting to the new weight." Then Raizou rolled his tongue around his teeth and tilted his head. Then he nodded towards his stomach. "You're also putting on a bit of weight, that'll be the training. Not as extensive as the Mandolorian regime." For a while the thick shouldered man stared at Raizou, seeming confused and agitated at the same time. Raizou then grinned and in one quick movement unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. The others who were not as dazed as the first man, began firing on him immediately but he easily deflected their shots and even reflected one back at one, hitting him in the leg. He gasped and fell. Raizou flicked his wrist in quick, short movements, using the blade of his saber to deflect the blaster bolts. Seeing an opportunity, Raizou ducked and swung the pommel of his hilt at the front man. Using the pommel he hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. The two that were left, he used the Force to pull them towards each other, knocking their heads against one another. With a grim smile Raizou dusted himself off as they fell to the floor unconscious.

"Come on." He said as he pushed off the ignition of his saber. The other two followed after him in silence. _So much for the none violent approach_, thought Willow with dismay.

Outside of the station the land was barren. There wasn't a Cantina in sight. Occasionally someone would walk past, but they would either be dressed in the clothes that were dark, and crisp. The others were in sand covered clothes, mostly ripped and muddy. Willow sighed when she saw just how scrawny some of the civilians who walked past were. With no Cantina to go to, Raizou was struggling to think of a place where they could get their bearings, or find a scrap of information about where Gray was hidden.

When they came to a small corridor Raizou saw a holotelevision was on the wall. It caught Raizou's eye because Brayden was in a picture on the corner of the screen. Waving Willow over, he folded his arms and scowled at it.

Willow frowned as she read the banner that went down over the video that was playing. 'Tonight: Masquerade Ball at the Diviian Plateau.'. Willow frowned and glanced at Raizou.

"Since when did the Sith have 'Balls'." Grimaced Willow. Raizou burst out laughing and then glanced at Raizou with a grin.

"They don't." Raizou replied. Willow scrunched up her nose and scowled at him.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean Raizou." Willow raised an eyebrow at him. "The Sith and Korriban aren't exactly renowned for their socializing abilities."

"Seems they're turning over a new leaf." Raizou tilted his head with a frown. "There's probably some ulterior motive."

"It might be a trap." Mused Willow. "It says 'a Republican Cadet is going to be there so that they can bid on him for slavery'." Willow actually grimaced.

"We're going."

"What?" She snapped.

"If Brayden is there, Gray will be there." Raizou explained.

Willow thought this was ridiculous. She used to be a Jedi. Jedi Knight for that matter, and here she was… dressing up for a ball. Rolling her eyes, Willow pulled at her dress. Luckily they had found some old robes in the back of Raizou's ship. But they were ancient. The dress was _far_ too long for her. She looked in dismay at the reflection that faced her. It wasn't a mirror, just a grimy piece of glass, but it'd do. Willow's hair was pulled up into a smooth knot on top of her head. Her dress was some flamboyant thing that a Senator would wear.

Raizou laughed when he saw her. She turned around and flipped him off. Anyway, he looked far different. He wore Mandolorain armour. The full set, apart from the helmet, which he held in his hand. He moved stiffly for a while, until he'd quite got the knack of moving. Valek walked in, wearing some kind of black velvet suit. Willow exchanged a glance with Raizou and smirked.

"You look much better, dear." She leaned towards him and whispered with a coy grin. Raizou raised an eyebrow but nodded in thanks all the same. They got directions for the Diviian Plateau and then made their way there, using a speeder that Valek hired.

When they arrived, Raizou raised both of his eyebrows. He had no idea that the people of Korriban were capable of elegance - well Willow was always falling over. The Diviian Plateau was upon a raised marble platform. Large pillars went up the length of the entrance. Leading up to it, in true flamboyant fashion, was a red carpet. Raizou rolled his eyes. How much money had Gray spent on this?

Willow grinned as Raizou offered out his arm. He didn't get much chance to act the gentleman, mused Willow. She tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and walked down. She didn't like the fact that he'd put the Mandolorain helmet on. For one thing she couldn't see his smooth features, but another, he looked quite intimidating. As they stepped up the small steps leading into the building, she grimaced at the chosen décor. Of course, it was done in pure Korriban finesse, gargoyles lined the sides of the large hall. The water that spurted out of the mouths and fangs seemed to be black, and led into a large pool in the centre of the room. In the corner, taking in the punters was a green male Twi-lek, surrounded by plasteel cylinders. He was selling mundane things like masks, wigs and other party gear. Willow grimaced, it was tacky. One of the only things she might not have accused Korriban of. Now she was even _more_ ashamed to call this her home planet.

"Go mingle, act normal. Stay with Valek." Whispered Raizou.

"Where are you going?" Asked Willow, looking up at his… helmet.

"Looking for Gray. Just act like you're from h-"

"Yeah I think I can do that." Rolling her eyes, Willow glanced towards Valek and gestured him to follow her. With a last anxious look towards Raizou, who was now lost in the crowd, she began to 'mingle'. Valek stayed close by and she couldn't have lost him if she tried, which she tried to do various times. She kept her head down, hoping for anyone not to recognise her (although she had that much makeup on she doubted _Raizou_ could recognise her, she felt sorry for the female senates that had to do this every day).

After a while Raizou tugged at Willow's elbow and lead her into a dark corner. Willow frowned at him but he placed his thick hand over her mouth with an intense expression.

"I need you to help." He said with a strained, quiet voice. "I've found her. But they'll notice if she goes missing. So…" He brought up a bag of stuff. Willow looked at it dubiously.

"W-" Again he covered her mouth. But he brought out an item from the bag… A blonde wig. Willow's eyes went wide and she began to shake her head immediately, figuring out his plan. Irritated, she took his hand and pulled it down.

"_I can't do that_!" She hissed at him.

"Please, they'll notice if she goes missing. Maybe I can find out where Brayden is." _And get the certificate back, _Raizou added silently.

"She's taller than me." Willow added pointedly.

"That's why I also got these." He brought out a large pair of heals. Willow actually gagged. "Come on, _please_." He held her hands and squeezed them slightly. She took out a long sigh and held out a hand. Raizou grinned and placed the things in her hand. "Thank you." He kissed her on top of the head. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Okay, when do you want me to step in?" Asked Willow, looking at the height of heels with pure fear.

"Five minutes after she follows me out of the crowd." He said, turning Willow's shoulders around so that she could see Gray, surrounded by various individuals. In the corner nearby, Brayden stood miserable in a Force Cade. Willow frowned, the boy wasn't Force Sensitive, and he didn't need a Force Cage.

"How are you going to get her to follow you?" Asked Willow with a frown. Raizou grinned slightly.

"My boyish charms." Willow laughed at him, but little did she know he was being deadly serious.

Willow stumbled about and kept close to the corner so that she could keep an eye on Raizou and Gray. The blonde wig on top of her hair itched like hell, and she scowled. They were far away, but she could see Raizou talking to her (or she assumed) and Gray laughing and smiling. After all of five minutes, Willow scowled irritably at Raizou's 'swag factor', Gray followed Raizou round the corner. Then after another five minutes Willow walked over to where she had seen Gray stand. There three main men surrounded her. They all looked at her with eyes that pleased approval. She frowned. The first one she vaguely recognised from her childhood. He was distinct, a Zabrak. His skin was a dark green, with black markings all around him. Raphael Vigée-LeBrun. He was the man who tested all the young to see if they had midi-chlorians. Grimacing at the memories that poured into the front of her mind, she gulped and smiled at him when he smiled at her.

"Back so soon?" Willow nodded in reply. "Ah, we had speculated that you would have been much longer than that. And you had time to get changed." His voice seemed to make the whole room frost over, or maybe it was just her.

"Yeah I, I got bored." Willow replied, itching at the fake hair on top of her own.

"He was that bad?" A woman, this one she didn't recognise, laughed. She had a very peculiar hair style. It fell in thick dreadlocks over her shoulder, but faded brown black to red towards the ends.

"No he wasn- yeah." Willow nodded and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. It seemed like a very 'Gray' thing to do. Mentally she apologised to Raizou.

Raizou growled as he was pushed back onto the wall. Force knows who was Willow's real Dad, mused Raizou with a dark humour. Just as Gray took her hands to his helmet to push it off of him, he took her wrists tightly.

"I want his certificate back." He growled, his voice obscured by the helmet.

"Whose?" Asked Gray in an innocent voice. He had no doubt in his mind that she knew who he was, she was just playing up.

"Don't pretend to be stupid, woman." Barked Raizou. "Give it me. Now."

"What if I don't have it?" Gray tiled her head. She had come as a Jedi, a dark joke, Raizou thought. But he didn't doubt the Bogan energies ebbing out of her. She hadn't always been like this, inside he sighed. He remembered her being just as bubbly as Willow, and almost as smiley. Certainly less… coy.

"Then get it." He said coldly. He folded his arms with a glower. Gray took the chance and used the Force to lift up his helmet. When the helmet hit the floor, Gray brought her leg up and kicked in straight in the jaw. Raizou fell back into the wall and smacked his head off of it. He had one chance to ponder how on earth she had got her leg up there before his chin cracked on the floor and he fell into blackness.

Willow reacted uncomfortably when Raphael suggested they check on the prisoner. She almost cringed at the fear in Brayden's eyes when she got closer. Trying to tell herself that he saw scared of Gray and not her, she stepped towards him. Raphael folded his arms by her. Willow smiled nervously and scanned the room for Valek. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Well?" Asked Raphael.

"What?" Replied Willow. Raphael's frown deepened and he gazed into her. Into her seemed to be the right word… It seemed more than just at her.

"Gray are you feeling alright?" He took a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm fine, thank you Raphael." Raphael narrowed his eyes at her reply and tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Willow's eyes went wide.

"Lady Vihasta, would _never_ allow us to use her first name, much less say 'thank you'." Sneered Raphael. He gripped Willow up and threw her across the room. She winced when her spine ricocheted off of the wall. Raphael converged on her like a storm. She barely had chance to take her hand to her hilt, before he smacked her head off the wall and she was knocked out.

The first thing Willow felt was a sharp stinging. After a few quick moments she realised that it was the bitter, sub-zero frost that penetrated her skin like searing needles. Dully she felt a wind cut into her, and a slight sensation at her palm. She blinked her eyes open, but there was not much difference. The room was pitch-black. But still the feeling went up and down her palm slowly. She attempted to move her hand, but couldn't. It had been held down by something. She wasn't as calm and collected as Raizou might have been, but she tried to steady her breathing, instead of it coming in short, sharp gasps. She made an attempt to move her feet, but to no prevail. For a moment she panicked when she couldn't feet her shoes or socks, but felt some kind of pressure. Then with a cold feeling of dread, she realised it was water. Now that she had come to full consciousness, she could feel water up to her waist. She jolted her wrists in another attempt to free herself, but gasped when the lock tightened, cutting into her skin.

"Willow!" Gasped Raizou's voice beside her breathlessly. The sensation on her palm stopped and instead her hand was gripped fiercely. "Don't struggle, it'll only get tighter." His voice seemed strained and in pain himself. Willow almost smiled gratefully when her eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness. Raizou was stood next to her, presumably tied, but her vision hadn't gotten that good yet. However she _could_ see Raizou's face, which at first glanced look like it was dripping with water, but when she looked properly she saw it was-

"Raizou, what happened to you?" Gasped Willow, immediately reaching out with the Force.

"Nothing." Snapped Raizou, instantly pushing her Force back. But he hissed in pain after the effort.

"Raizou what's happened to you?" Willow said, panic rising in her voice.

"_Nothing_." He wheezed. "We need to think of a way out of this." He said _we_, suggesting that he hadn't come up with something, which was a first in itself. The second was the fact that he had openly admitted it. That scared Willow more than the rising water level.

"I don't know." She answered with a sigh.

"You don't know?" Asked Raizou, again hitting her emotionally hard in the chest.

"No." She replied and felt a huge shiver travel from head to toe. "Where's my boots gone?"

"And the rest." Grimaced Raizou. "They took our over robes while you were unconscious. At least you have a top on, guys don't wear vests do they? Bloody unfair." He tried to keep the conversation mundane. Willow glanced down and confirmed the fact that they were only wearing their under robes. Willow sighed and then concentrated on attempting to make an escape. She used the Force to ebb the cuffs away slowly. But she took an intake of breath when it cut deeper into her skin.

"I told you not to struggle!" Yelled Raizou irritably.

"I used the Force! I thought it'd be different."

"Well it's not!" Replied Raizou.

"I know that now!" Said Willow through gritted teeth. "Look, it's doing us no use arguing." Another shiver went down her and she realised the water was half way up her waist. Luckily, she thought, Raizou was taller than her, and he'd last longer.

"Um." Raizou tried to think, but the headache was pounding through him. "Is my lightsaber tucked down my pants?"

"Not really appropriate, Raizou." Said Willow as she scrunched up her nose. In the darkness, Willow could feel the water riding up to her shoulders. She stepped up on her tiptoes, the stone underneath scraping against her skin.

"No I mean…" Raizou sighed. "Is my lightsaber there?" Silence. "Willow?..._Willow_!" He pushed to glance to his side and noticed that the water was almost up to his shoulders, just past Willow's head. He cursed loudly and then he felt a tugging at his leg.

Looking down he saw a figure in the water below him. Was that-

"Valek!" He yelled, for the first time he'd ever been happy to see the damn man. Raizou nodded towards Willow, and Valek swam towards her. After what seemed like hours, Valek released Raizou and he fell into the water like a missile. The cold water hit his body, a tank hitting him into oblivion. The water was even murkier than the room, and while thrashing about with his hands he felt a thick wad of hair. Regretting having you yank, he pulled Willow's body towards him. One thing was good, she wouldn't have felt it. His thick arm wrapped around her waist as he swam towards the surface of the water. He gasped when his head overcame the surface. Ignoring his hair that was stuck to his own face, he looked down at Willow. She was paler than usual, and that was saying something. His gaze transferred to Valek, who came up just a little later than Raizou.

"Not got a torch have you?" Asked Raizou.

"Better." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a slender silver hilt. Raizou beamed and took it off him, igniting it with his spare hand.

With the light around the room he could see that the room was completely metal. With no door… Or windows… Swearing under his breath, he looked over at Valek.

"How did you get in?" He asked. Valek pointed down past his kicking feet. The light hit off the water in blue shots and through it, he saw a wheel handle with bars on it that was usually found on a standard ship. Then he looked towards Willow. Valek shook his head.

"I can't turn it again on my own. You're going to have to help." He explained.

"Then how did you get in?"

"I got in before the water started." Replied Valek.

"_And you didn't wake me up?_" Yelled Raizou.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to get out of here. Wake her up so you can come down with me." Said Valek, nervously glancing at the small space of air between the water and metal roof.

"Right, I'll have to turn off my lightsaber." He flicked the switch and then tucked it into his waistband. Then he looked down at Willow. With surprising tenderness he brushed her matted, wet hair from her face. "Willow, Willow wake up." He said, shaking her shoulders. There was no response. He laid his head on her chest to see if she was breathing. He felt her rise ever so slightly in slow, drawn out breaths. "Willow." He turned her around and squeezed her stomach, forcing the water out of her fragile body. Abruptly she burst into a coughing fit, forcing all of the water out of her lungs. Willow's eyes went wide for a moment before she grabbed onto Raizou's forearms tightly. Her throat and lungs ached but she took a breath to ask Raizou a million and one questions. His bloody face was now clean, but that was probably because he'd been underwater. As her mouth opened to speak, he placed a finger on her lips. "I need to go back underwater to open the hatch. You stay here? Yeah?" He spoke calmly. Willow gulped and nodded. He nodded back at her and then took a huge gulp of air, before diving under water in a slick crusade.

Raizou swam down towards the bottom, holding in his air for as long as he could. As his hands got to the wheel handle, he used the still weight to plant his feet down on the floor. Right after Valek was down with him, he began to pull it clockwise. He sensed the locking arms all around the inside of the door, as he spun the handle they all moved outwards simultaneously; making the seal watertight with the rubber skirt around the side. He heard a releasing click and he and Valek pulled the seal away, freeing the captured water. As he felt the surge of water he ducked through the gap.

Because there was no water holding him up, Raizou crashed down onto the floor. He winced as his chin hit the marble. Then Valek rolled after him, and then Willow went straight into the wall on the other side. Shaking his head as he pulled himself up, he walked over there and then helped Willow to a stand. She nodded in thanks and then looked properly at his injuries.

A long, thick gash ran down the length of his arm. The blood was weeping and mixing with the dirty water, which was bound to sting. Along his face were various cuts and scratches. Willow frowned.

"What happened to you, Raizou?" She asked, brushing his cheek with her hand. Raizou took her hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Nothing, come on we need to figure out a way out of here…" He frowned. "Wherever 'here' is…" He gazed around the room. Willow followed his look. The room they'd crashed into to was slightly lighter than the room that kept the water in, but still dark. The walls were rosewood, and in panels along the room. Raizou raked a hand through his hair and sighed.

"It won't do us any good to randomly explore." Began Raizou. "If we run into someone, they could alert the rest to our presence…. Or we could just as easily end up going deeper into the structure." Willow frowned as the thought and leant on one of the panels of the wall. And began to fall back. She quickly stepped forward and turned. The panel was moving back. Raizou glared at her.

"What've you done?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Swiftly she was looking around, trying to find out what the panel/huge button did. Then the floor began to split in the middle, and then move outwards. Raizou swore and moved towards the wall. Valek looked up towards the ceiling in hope that there were some beams they could hold onto. No such luck. When the two sections of the floor completely split, Willow could see through the gap, a speeding metropolis. Speeders whipped past over each other, and across each other. It was dark, and the lights of the run ways and tall buildings shone out. Scowling, Willow took another step away from the gap, but the floor kept moving back into the wall. Soon enough there was just enough room for Raizou's feet. Cursing his taller size for maybe the first time in his life, he was forced off of the floor and falling.

When Raizou hit the run way it whooshed all of the air out of his lungs. Briefly he began to roll off of the thin metal beam. Before he could fall, he grabbed onto the beam with both of his hands, keeping a tight grip. The wind lashed into his already cut face and he sucked in air through his teeth. Once he'd got his balance right on his stomach, he looked around. Speeders honked their horns at him. They sped over him and he could feel the breeze as they went over. Then he looked up to check on the others. The floor was totally gone and neither of them could be seen. Panic hit him for a moment and he rose onto his feet, keeping hold of the ledge. After he'd righted himself, he then stood up slowly, raising his arms out so that he could balance.

It seemed like a while until he heard another voice.

"Raizou!" Yelled Willow from somewhere beneath him. He looked down and saw a speeder hovering just below, waiting for him. He sighed and then jumped down into the seat next to the drivers' one.

"Now I know we're both going to die." Admitted Raizou.

"Why?" Willow looked at him with a worried expression. Raizou freaked and told her to look where she was going.

"…Because you're driving." He explained once he was certain she was watching. Willow sighed and then pulled the speeder into gear. At first they jolted backwards, but she then changed the gear and shot forwards.

Half an hour later the speeder's crumple zone was like a ball of paper, and smoke slowly rose from the back of the speeder. Raizou rubbed the back of his head and raised an eyebrow towards Willow.

"Told you we were going to die."

"We're not dead!" Defended Willow.

"We would have been if I didn't tell you to jump out just then." Raizou rolled his eyes irritably. Willow muttered an apology and placed her hands on her hips.

The two of them had landed just on the outskirts of a small town. A thick river flowed like a slinking cat down the expanse of the area. Over it crawled two bridges made of metal. Willow flapped her hand in front of her face, even for her, it was too warm. She glanced over to Raizou and saw that he was particularly uncomfortable. Willow sighed.

"We need to find Brayden as soon as possible." Sighed Willow.

"Why more so than before?" Asked Raizou with a frown as he slicked his brow.

"You're going to get a fever or something." She explained with a worried expression.

"Oh Force above, I got the look." Raizou raised his gaze to the sky as he paced.

"What look?"

"That look." Raizou took a step towards her and pointed at her face. "The Oh-My-Raizou-Is-Going-To-Drop-Dead-Any-Mintue." Willow profoundly changed her expression.

"I don't have that kind of 'look'."

"Yeeees you do."

"Do not." She scrunched up her nose.

"Oh, that look has two moods." Raizou scrunched his nose up in mockery. "It's either lying, or 'I want you so bad Raizou, take me now'." He left it while she looked at him with a slack jaw and then grinned. "Which one is it?" He asked. Willow rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"We need to find Valek and Brayden now. Seems were adding to the list." Willow sat down with her head in her hands. "Where do we start Raizou?"

"I don't know." He admitted, taking a seat on the grass beside her. He laid a arm over his knee. "I've not seen Brayden since the Academy, and Valek – we both saw him at the same time."

"Brayden was in a cage." Briefly she told him about what went on while she was pretending to be Gray. He nodded and then frowned.

"Hold on, won't he have been sold by now?" Raziou said. Willow sat up straight.

"Yes, he should have been. How do we find out who bought him?" Asked Willow.

"I have a way…"

Gray Vihasta paced the room with a growl. Most of the people in the room backed into the shadows when Gray was having a tantrum. She might have been a child in her Father's boots, but she certainly threw her toys out of the cot. It was just unfortunate that her toys happened to be people. She was sat at a round willow wood table, with red, cracked marble in the center. She glared at the man in front of her with cold, grey-blue eyes. The man quivered where he stood, holding his hat in his stubby fingers.

"And why did they escape?" Hissed Gray, idly toying with the ribbons that ran up the length of her leather arm gloves.

"I don't-" Before the man could finish Gray's eyes flashed red and a portrait from the wall flew across the room and smashed on the other side.

"Don't give me I don't know." Gray spoke through clenched teeth. "I want an answer and if I don't get it now you'll end up like your friend over there." The man's gaze moved towards the frozen expression of horror on the statue's face. It now stood adorned with girlish hats and scarves. Swiftly, the man looked back at Gray, not wanting to divulge of the fact that the statue had been alive, and still was now.

"It was… Another man, Miss-"

"Miss? I'm married aren't I?" Growled Gray. Feeling like he couldn't get anything right, the man gulped and began again.

"My Lady, another man had got into the Vault." Stuttered the man.

"How?"

"A wheel handle on the other side." There was silence. Gray nodded and slowly stood up. For a while she walked around the room, when she got to the statue she took a bronze band from its head, and pulled it just over her hair so it pushed the blonde hair back from her forehead. Soon enough she got to the man and stood right in front of her. Then she quickly pulled her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it right into his stomach. His eyes widened for a moment in pain.

"Well next time don't put a handle on it." She smiled and then frowned. "Oh sorry, there won't be a next time." She thrust the lightsaber further in, and caught the man's shoulder as he fell. Once he dropped onto the floor, she opened herself up to the Force. With the Force she was able to slow down the cells that were moving around in the dead body, first the blood, then the veins, then the flesh, then the skin itself. Soon all of the cells slowed down to a point and which they became hardened, like stone. The ones that hadn't seen her do that before in the room, stood further back into the shadows hoping to take refuge in the murky haven.

"Out, all of you." Snapped Gray. They nodded, and all but one left. Raphael stepped towards her with a sympathetic expression. He was long used to her moods and were one of the only two people, the other being Syphrus, who could deal with her.

"If you keep turning your workers into furniture they're going to start striking." He said in a calming tone.

"Let them." Gray rolled her eyes and kicked her turn up boots off.

"You'll have no workers then. And you'll end up doing it yourself. What're you going to do if you get your hands dirty?" Asked Raphael Vigée-LeBrun with a frown. Gray glanced down towards her hands.

"I suppose you're right. Did the transaction of the slave go alright?"

"Yes." He passed over a wad of credits. "The client was very pleased with his new buy."

"Who bought him?" Asked Gray.

"A man called…" Raphael took out his datapad from his pocket and read off of the screen. "Larkin. There isn't a second name." Gray smiled.

"Ah good. I did seem like his kind of thing."

"What're you doing?" Hissed Willow in the darkness.

"Look," Began Raizou, leaning his back on the marble wall. "This is the only stately home around this place. It's bound to be where she lives." He then leant forward and stole a glance around the corner of the building. There were four guards, in pairs, stationed around the mansion. He glanced back to Willow, but she was already ahead of him. Rolling his eyes, he jogged after her and joined in the fight.

It didn't take long to get rid of the guards, they weren't very seasoned and they weren't Force Sensitive either. Raizou smoothly clipped his hilt back to his belt and ambled up the steps. He turned to face Willow at the bottom.

"You stay here, if I don't make it o-"

"Don't say that."

"If I don't make it out within the next hour, get the ship and go." He turned on his heel before he could get a reply, moving through the big doors of the mansion.

The center room was more like a palace than a mansion. He was surprised that numerous armed men dived upon him at the moment of his arrival. The room was empty apart from servants that were cleaning the large glass windows that lined the opposite wall. Running up the middle of the room was a large staircase that split off into two ways at the top. Raizou took a gamble and went left, sticking to the darkest parts of the walls.

He passed a room that utterly alarmed him. The room itself had no notable traits. It was just a plainly decorated room. Inside, were a large amount of statues. All of them had either painful expressions across their faces, or terrified ones. Raising an eyebrow, Raizou slowly passed it, and made his way into the other room.

The members of the room had their back to him, which was an advantage to him. One was overly tall, a Zabrak with green and black skin. The other was Gray. They were huddled together, speaking in low voices. Raizou slowly took his hand to his belt and clipped off the hilt lay faithfully there. As the click sounded out into the room, the two turned to face him. Raizou froze. Literally. He tried to move, but felt an oppressing of Bogan energies over his body. For a moment he was totally stuck to the floor, but then he opened up his own reserves and pushed the force anchor from his body. As soon as it had gone, another onslaught hit him, and he stumbled before being frozen again. Raphael and Gray walked towards him, right in step. She tilted her head at him, and then back towards a statue that was on the floor. It had looked like it had been made to look like it had just fallen. The body of the statue was sprawled out, with its hands around its stomach, as if to hold something, or stop something… Raizou would have frowned. She then moved her gaze back towards him. Just as Raizou was beginning to formulate a plan, everything began to change. His body felt like dipping wax was falling from head to toe. From inside to out. He felt the Force anchor move away from him but still he could barely move. He felt like all of his joints and bones weighed a tonne. Skin began to feel like armour, but didn't feel protective. It felt like an alien invading in his body. And then he couldn't feel at all.

Gray tilted her head at her new decorative piece. His cold expression was intense and his eyes, even stone-like were still powerful. Smiling, Gray brushed his cheek with her fingers and kissed him.

"I like this one. I think it shall go in my bedroom, just by the bed. So I can look at it every time I wake up." Gray grinned and then slapped Raizou's stone cheek. The great thing was, he could still see, still think. But he couldn't do anything about it…

Willow slowly sat down by the wall she was hid by. It was hard not to go after him at the first half hour, but she was afraid she'd spoil his plans. But after the first forty five minutes, she made her way inside. At first she wanted to go around to all of the servant sand tell them all to go home, but Raizou could be dying or fighting or, or anything really. Brushing all thoughts that had appeared from her imagination, she ran onwards and up the stairs.

Willow ran past the room before she backed up into it. She felt sickened to the stomach when she looked upon the stone faces. Silently she paced through the dark room, using her lightsaber as a source of light. When she heard a noise behind her, she spun around and looked slowly across the room. No one was there, and when she was certain, she resumed her exploration of the room. The orange light of her saber danced on the grey faces of the stone statues.

When Willow saw his face, she nearly screamed with horror. He stared at her with cold, dead looking eyes. She whispered his name, shook his stone shoulders, and reached out with the Force, but there was nothing there.

The door creaked open again, and Willow ducked behind the statue. Her breath was hard and painful, and she leant her back on the hard surface of the stone.

"Yeah it's just the one in the middle there, the new one." Said an unrecognisable voice.

"The one in drag?" Asked the other in repulsion.

"No," Answered the first. "The guy, scowling by the looks of him."

"Ey…" Willow stiffened when she heard the voice come closer. "Aint that the Baric bloke? Jedi Guardian or something?"

"Was, now he's a statue." They laughed, and Willow used the uproar of noise to move away, although she wanted to take Raizou and fix him… Somehow. She hid behind another, and watched painfully as the stone statue of Raizou was dragged away by two stocky men.

Gray relaxed in the sitting room next to her bedroom on her own. It was a quiet night, and Gray wasn't a woman for quiet. It gave someone a chance to reflect, to think upon their own situation. Indulgently she took a long sip of the wine in her hand and closed her eyes.

Just as quickly as she had closed her eyes she opened them with a grimace. It had been so long since she'd closed her eyes and not seen his face. For all the bravado she put over, Gray was lonely. It was like being the only person alive in a world full of animals. Things were there, things to amuse you, but it wasn't the same. The glass in her hand smashed and she winced. The glass cut into her palm and blood mixed with wine. With a sigh, Gray moved into her bedroom and walked past the new statue that had been placed there, not even seeing it. She then stepped up to the sink and began to fill up the water.

As soon as she saw his face in the ripples of the water she screamed stumbled back, her spine hitting the end of the bedpost. Grimacing, Gray looked back to her bleeding hand, and dropped onto the end of the bed, with her head in her heads. She felt liquid over her skin and felt a dark comfort in the crimson blood. Again, when Gray looked up into the mirror, she saw Syphrus kissing her neck. Softly she brushed her bloodied hand to her neck, and felt nothing. Gray had never actually felt anything for twenty years.

Without being able to hold it back, she slowly began to cry. It came in hiccups. Her eyes stung with misuse, prickling away at her. She hated herself for it, but once opened, the flood gates streamed down her face. The papers in the room whipped up and around the room. Glass smashed and flew along like a possessed tornado. Then she looked up. And saw Raizou's statue.

In that moment Raizou felt a pang of sympathy for the poor woman. When her eyes met his, for a second, it looked like the whole world had opened up inside her eyes. A dark, dejected world. Physically he couldn't feel any inch of his muscles, but he was moved.

Then the emptiness was chased from her eyes and they turned to anger. She screamed like a child, screamed and looked up towards the ceiling. The old blood and her tears mixed and diluted. Gray kicked at her bed and it sent a crack rippling up her bed post. Standing up, Gray let the fury carry her. She walked over towards the mirror and gripped it by both of her hands.

But then she saw him again, and the red haze faded away. She crumpled by Raizou's stone feet, and sobbed for hours.

Willow groaned when she woke up. It may have been the worse night's sleep she'd ever had in her life. As she pulled herself up, she brushed the dust from her hair. She spluttered out a cough and looked about the room. She was still in the statue room, stood behind one of the stone men. It was only men, Willow found. No woman statues were in the room. Would they ever come back to life? Would Raizou-

Willow blinked and moved onwards. Now wasn't the time to get soft and soppy. She had to move, and find out a way to fix this mess without him. But even that realisation hurt her. For a moment the feeling over took her, but then she gulped and stepped out of the room.

Right into Larkin. Willow gulped as the metal doors whooshed together. His gaze followed her even as she stepped to the side. Her hand slowly moved towards her hilt but he simply laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Larkin in his musical tones.

"They say that in all the holovids." Replied Willow, putting on more bravado than she felt inside. Then she gulped. "Why not?"

"Lover Boy isn't here to save you this time, Will." Larkin took a step towards her and placed each of his feet on the each side of her. Willow scowled.

"What have you done to him?"

"Me?" Larkin laughed again, a strangely humorous sound. "It wasn't me, Will." That was it for Willow. Raizou or no Raizou it was time she took a stand. Growling, she kicked his ankle. He took it back quickly, but she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, so that his back was slammed against the metal door. She unclipped her lightsaber and placed the hilt at his chin.

"Tell me who did it and how I can reverse it, or else." Whispered Willow.

"You wouldn't do it." He said with a smug smile. "What happened to your abhorrence of violence?"

"I can make an exception." Snarled Willow.

"But you won't." Larkin slowly moved a finger towards her hilt and pushed it down towards his chest, right on his heart. "I know you, Will. You won't." Willow gave a small sigh. As soon as she did, Larkin flicked the hilt out of her hand, and caught it in his own.

"Hey!" Willow shouted. Larkin began to pout.

"Aww, did ikkle wikkle Will get her toy taken off her?" He leered over towards her. "Not so much without your pet are you?"

"Pet?"

"Raizou." Larkin answered with a grin. But the grin was soon smacked from his face. Willow had punched him square in the jaw. Larkin stumbled back and fell onto the floor. He spat out the blood from his mouth onto the floor and looked back at Willow as she took her lightsaber back.

"I'm not little." She used the Force to dangle him over the edge of the banister. "And he's not my pet."

"Alright Willow, just calm down." Larkin said quickly. "I was only joking with you."

"Tell me how you reverse it." Willow ordered with a scowl.

"I don't-"

"Don't give me I don't know." She spoke through clenched teeth. "I want an answer and if I don't get it now you'll end up on the floor." Willow heard a quiet clapping. She turned to see Gray sauntering out of the right hand door. Because her concentration was somewhere else, Larkin was easily able to overpower Willow and get himself easily back onto the ground.

"Well done Willow, I must say." She smiled and made her way slowly towards Willow. "And I'd come to the assumption that you had no backbone."

"What've you done to Raizou?" Asked Willow with a deadly expression.

"Where's Raizou?" Gray asked in a high pitched, mocking voice. "What've you done to Raizou? Raizou. Raizou. Raizou." She looked down at her nails boredly. "Quit barking out the same old tune. You should look after your husband better. It's just a simple Sith Spell, you should be able to master it easily."

"I don't want to master it I want to dispel it." Snapped Willow.

"Don't be such an 'only child' Willow." Gray took out a hand. "Come on, you can visit him." Her words spoke of safety but her voice spoke of deceit. Willow narrowed her eyes towards her. She rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "I'm not going to do anything, after all… Your husband is your rock." She laughed at her own pun and nodded at Larkin while the amusement was still in her eyes. Larkin grabbed Willow's arms from behind her and led her onwards into Gray's bedroom.

Raizou stood there, his gaze frozen in fury. Willow felt fear for him. But somehow she felt some consciousness. Maybe he was alive…But she had no way of checking. She was thrust forward at his feet, Larkin held her down there. Although even if he wasn't himself, Willow still felt safer by Raizou than away from him. Gray; still smiling; walked around the back of Raizou and leant her head on his shoulder, as Willow herself had done many times.

"See, he's perfectly fine." Said Gray. "Never been better."

"Put him back to normal." Willow pleaded even when her knees were being forced down into the metal floor.

"Say please." Gray got down onto both of her knees and grabbed Willow's face in her cold fingers. Willow felt sick and pulled her head away.

"Please."

"Please…?" Gray put a hand around her ear and waited.

"Please, Vihasta." Willow regretted saying that when she was slapped across the face. It stung like a saber burn, but less obvious. She looked up to Raizou in what she would have thought was pitiful, but she looked at him anyway. Then she met Gray's eyes.

"Please, Mother."

"Hmm." Gray tilted her head. "Nope. I quite like him here." She brushed his chin with her fingers. "Larkin, put her wherever you've stored that Brain boy." Gray let out a yawn.

"Brayden." Said Willow.

"What?" Gray slowly dropped her hand from her mouth and looked down at Willow.

"His name is Brayden."

"Well I'm sorry, Willow Vihasta. Larkin, put her with her Father were she belongs." Gray turned away dismissively.

"Syphrus is dead, in case your pretty little Twi-Lek dancer brain hadn't realised." Willow retorted. Gray hiccupped until it turned into a bubble of laughter.

"Exactly."

As she watched the others leave the room in delight, Gray turned to Raizou. His impassive body stood unwavering next to her. She smiled at him, even though he couldn't smile back.

"Say Bye-Bye Raizou to the wifey." Gray glanced down at his hand expectantly. Then she folded her arms. "Oh dear. I would have thought a little movement would come from Raizou Baric. Ah well." With a yawn she pulled her top over her head, sending a cheeky grin Raizou's way. She tilted her head at him. "Just think… If Willow was going to be alive for more than an hour, this would be cheating." She laughed and stood close to him. "In a room, alone with a strange woman. Tut tut." Inside, Raizou clenched his teeth.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Willow as Larkin dragged her towards the turbolift. She attempted to plant her feet on either side of the door, but he picked her up around her waist and proceeded to carry her one his shoulder. She tried to concentrate the Force from her and into Larkin but he dissipated it easily. They were on Korriban, people of the Dark Side were bound to have more leeway with the Force. Willow sighed as she was put down onto the turbolift floor and the doors shut. "Where are we going?"

"Down." Said Larkin simply. He folded his arms and stared at her. She was the first to break eye contact, and she moved as far away from him as the turbolift would allow. Which wasn't much, she thought irritably. They seemed to be going down for ages until the turbolift slowed to a stop. As the doors opened, Larkin began to drag her again. Growling, Willow sent a kick into the side of his kneecap, causing him to stumble. He swore and limped after her as she ran.

Willow sprinted as fast as she could down the metal room. On either side of her were large shelves, about a foot wide, and seemed to go back into the wall. Grimacing as she recognised it as a morgue, Willow picked up the pace. Even as she ran she could hear the uneven beats of Larkin's footsteps. She took a quick glance behind her, and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Holding her breath, she stilled, trying to listen for his steps that had disappeared. Using the Force, Willow sent out her awareness, but found nothing. He can't have gone; he must be concealing his aura. Great. After a while, Willow slowed her pace down and went for stealth instead of speed. Her boots barely made a noise on the metal floor. She glanced upwards, towards the ceiling, wondering where Raizou was. If he 'was' at all. Even if he wasn't, she'd still get him out somehow. Get him back to normal. Just then, a large hand wrapped itself around her stomach, and another one over her mouth. Willow sent her elbow back and jabbed Larkin in the ribs.

"Ow! Willow!" Hissed Valek. Willow spun and stared at him for a moment in shock.

"What're you doing here?" She replied in a whisper.

"Saving you, what does it bloody look like."

"Where, in Force's name, have you been all this time?!" Willow jabbed a finger at him.

"I couldn't find either of you! Where's Raizou?"

"He's-" She stopped. Slowly she gulped and cleared her eyesight. "He's been changed somehow."

"What? He's with the Dark Side now?" Asked Valek, moving his hand towards one of his knives.

"No." Snapped Willow. "Even if he was, you can put that away." She didn't carry on until he'd moved his hand away from the knife. "He's… it's like… Like he's been turned to stone, but he still has colour, and- and his clothes are all fine." Valek rubbed his chin in thought.

"So who are all these people anyway?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later, bit busy at the moment in case you hadn't noticed." Willow scowled and held onto the corner of the table she was stood by and knelt by it, trying to listen out for Larkin. From somewhere she heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting. The aggressive humming echoed around the room. Willow began to move her hand towards her belt until she realised that Larkin still had her lightsaber. He better not be using hers. If he was, she might have to bleach it clean if she ever got it back. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she flinched, but saw it was Valek.

"Who else is here?"

"Sshhh!" Hissed Willow irritably. The table that she had held onto jolted and she looked up to see Larkin stood on top of it, twiddling his fingers at her.

"Evening." Larkin said and jumped back down onto the floor. He was using his own lightsaber, a dark red one. Willow bit her lip and looked behind her for an exit. Her gaze moved to Valek who seemed impassive and calm. He watched Larkin with little more than mild interest. Scowling; Willow moved her gaze back towards Larkin. His lips were pulled into a sadistic grin. Right, thought Willow with grim determination. Enough of this playing around. Raziou was... well at least he was. As Larkin lunged for her she spun out of the way. Valek took the oppurtunity and met Larkin's lightsaber with his own sword but it only gave him a few seconds before the dark lightsaber smelted and cut through the weapon. Swearing Valek glanced heind him and pushed Willow further back behind him. Ignoring her protests he shoved her back into the corridor of the hall.

Where she was shoved into several HK Droids, and Gray with Raphael. Willow cursed herself and put a hand on Valek's shoulder, signifying their obvious defeat. As long as no blood was spilled, she didn't really mind. But a nigling feeling in the back of head told her otherwise. Gray placed her hands on her hips and walked towards them both; paying particular attention to Valek. Restraining herself not to roll her eyes, Willow kept an awareness of the whole room. Everyone was tense, the air coated the back of her throat like tar. Raphael stood towards the back, quietly observing with his arms folded.

Valek took stock of the room. He supposted that he could have fought back, but with what seemed like two Sith, and a whole batallion of HK Droids he wouldn't make it far. He just kept close to Willow and made sure the girl didn't do anything stupid.

"Whatever you've done to Raizou, I want it reversing now!" ... Too late, thought Valek with a sigh. He put a hand on her shoulder but she batted it away without a second though. Her gaze was on the blonde woman at the center of the group. There was something familiar about her but Captain Descartes couldn't quite put his finger on it. She smiled at him easily, and he made a small smile back, awkward but there. The woman strode towards Valek but Willow scowled and stood in front of him. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. It wasn't usual that Valek had a woman stand in front of him during confrontation.

Willow put her hands on her hips and glared at Gray directly. Their eyes met and for a moment the temperature seemed to drop. Her Mother's eyes were sky full of dangerous storm clouds and they were pointed towards her. But Willow wasn't fazed. Raizou was in trouble and at the moment she couldn't give two damns whether guns were pointed at her. She took a step forward until she was almost on Gray's toes.

"I don't know what you're playing at but you've got nothing to do with Raizou, leave him out of it." Growled Willow. Gray laughed. Actually laughed.

"You think you can intimidate me child?" Asked Gray with an incredulous expression. She sent a brief gaze towards Larkin and Raphael and they stepped towards Willow and Valek and took their arms behind their backs. Willow winced as Larkin put a little too much pressure on than what was needed. "Take them to the top levels and put them in room six."

The room they were shoved into was indistinctive. Its walls were plain white marble with dirt and gangrene. Valek stumbled slightly as Raphael threw him inside, and Willow fell over. Raphael left wordlessly and Larkin grinned and winked at her before leaving himself. Carefully Willow stood up on the cold floor and looked behind her to check Valek was okay. He nodded vaguely with a disgruntled expression plain on his features. Willow sighed, it seemed they were spending a lot of times in cells and rooms that had no exit.

The room was empty of furniture, and housed Willow, Valek and another man sat in a corner; huddled. He had longish brown hair, which came over his eyes as he shook. His eyes were wide like a puppies, brown in colour. Willow recognised him, she was sure of it. She knelt by him to check that he was okay and saw his face.

"Myrnin?!" Willow gasped and put a hand on Myrnin's shoulder. Myrnin batted her away with a yell.

"I'm not Myrnin. I'm Caolen." He lifted his head and Willow saw that he actually had tawny eyes. "And leave me alone." Caolen finished with a shaking voice. She frowned and dropped her hand.

After what felt like a long time, the door creaked open. Willow looked up to see two figures, one leading the other roughly. The first figure seemed to move with stiffness to his joints. She stood up immediately, recognising his battered face for sure.

"Raizou!" She yelled as he was tossed to the floor. He didn't move his hands to stop his fall; it seemed to be in slow motion. He just sort of… fell to the ground. She ran over to him when his chin smacked off of the cold flooring. The door was shut behind the other man just as Valek attempted to make an exit. Willow was just concerned with Raizou. He had a…broken expression on his face as he looked up at her from the floor. His normally smooth and graceful movements were more like a man of ten times his age. Raizou didn't even stand up. He rolled onto his back, gasping for gulps of air.

His lungs still felt like iron, his body felt like it weighed a thousand tonnes and took more of that to move it. Each time he moved a joint, even his finger joints, they crunched and felt like they would grind away into dust. He set his jaw in a lock that seemed to be an immovable force.

Willow frowned worriedly and carefully took his hand. He didn't hold her hand back but his fingers moved slightly. Slowly and tenderly she pulled him up against the wall so that his back could lean against it. Then she softly took a hand to his shin, another one just underneath his calve and gradually pulled one leg up for him. He gritted his teeth but didn't stop her. Willow didn't know if he could. His eyes were just straight ahead, he didn't look at her. Silently Willow did the same with his other leg and then sat just by him, but not too close to him.

Valek looked down towards Raizou with a raised eyebrow. Raizou met his gaze slowly and he looked not just mad but furious. Enraged. Valek felt like a coward but he moved his gaze away from the Jedi.

A day or so later the door opened again. Raphael ducked through the doorway and surveyed the room. Then he pointed at Caolen. Caolen immediately began to cry. Willow snapped her face towards him in horror. Two men stepped in and grabbed Caolen by the shoulders.

"No! No! Please I'll tell you anything!" Yelled Caolen. Willow looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled at the two men and stepped towards them; advancing. But Raphael flicked a hand out and sent her crashing against the wall. Raizou stumbled to his feet and garishly walked up to Raphael, taking each step at a time. Over the past few hours his movements had got less painful, but it was still an exertion to move at all. He frowned in concentration as he pointed at him. Raphael simply laughed and gestured the two men that held Caolen forward. Caolen shook his head over and over again. Raizou lunged for the men but was punched in the face. He couldn't help but yell out, he was in agony already. He fell backwards without even a vocal retort as Caolen was dragged out. Raizou growled deep in his throat. Willow walked back over to him and hugged his shoulders. He couldn't do much, so he sat there staring at the door in pure hatred.

The next time the door opened it was for Willow, Valek and Raizou. Willow blinked at the person that was stood there.

"…Brayden?" Willow slowly stood up, keeping her hand by Raizou's shoulder. Brayden looked awful. He had long cuts down his face and bruises all over. His left eye was swelled and weeping blood. "What happened to you?"

"Just come with me." He wheezed. Willow nodded and took Raizou's hand. Raizou scowled at her and stepped out of the way and past Brayden. He stepped out into the hallway and looked down it with a serious expression. Then he looked up towards the ceiling. There was a hatch. Raizou made a dark grin and jumped up. His fingers only just grabbed onto the edges of the hatch. Then he swung up, wincing at the pull in his back, and kicked through the hatch. He then pulled himself up with his forearms, his muscles straining with the effort. Once he was high enough he rolled onto the next floor.

Which surprising, was not a floor, but a roof. The rain lashed down onto his skin and the wind smacked his face. He scowled and then reached down a hand for Willow.

Willow looked dubiously upwards. She could see the dark, angry sky ahead of Raizou and she had no intention to be up on the roof. But Valek took her around the waist and lifted her up. She yelled at him and kicked but Raizou had already took her from Valek and put her onto the roof. The Jedi inside her grimaced when Willow yelped and took a death grip on Raizou's arm. He smiled at her, a smile she missed. Around her the rain slashed into them but the light was back in Raizou's eyes and he was smiling at her. He took her hand in a firm grip and then looked back at Valek and Brayden.

"What now?" Brayden said as he put a hand on his hip and scowled. Raizou grimaced (Yep, thought Willow, defiantly back to normal) then pointed downwards.

"Only way is down." He said.

"No way."

"We can't do that."

"What if we all die on the way there?"

"There's got to be another way."

"What goes up…" Began Raizou with a slight gleeful, if not manic expression.

"Doesn't have to go down that way." Said Willow with a shake in her voice. Raizou took both of her hands in his.

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. Come on." He led her towards the edge of the building and felt her drag more and more the closer they got to the edge. Willow had a sickening sense of déjà vu. He'd done this before, but that was at the Temple and there hadn't been a torrent of rain and wind at that time, it had been a nice day. She'd also been not happy with him then. But he pulled her close to her and kissed her passionately. His large hand ran up her back and she sank into him.

Big mistake.

Raizou took a strong grip around her, picked her up around the arms and under the knees and took another step towards the edge.

"Raizou please don't. I love you. You wouldn't do this. You're a good person. You-" He grinned at her and Willow knew her chances were over. He jumped.

Of course Raizou landed expertly, using the Force to soften the blow when his feet landed on the floor. Willow however looked like a cat that had just been freaked. Her eyes were still wide and her hair was over her face. Raizou smiled and moved her hair out of the way. Valek landed just after them, rolling as he landed. Then Brayden, stumbling into a nearby bush. Raizou shook his head and then put Willow down.

"You lot go on. There's something I need to do." Raizou said quietly, pushing Willow onwards slightly.

"But-"

"Willow. I'm doing this. No arguments." He turned on his heel and went back into the manner house. Willow blinked and then looked at Valek. He shrugged.

"I'll leave a comlink message for him that we've gone back to Base. Come on." He took a few steps forward and waited for her to follow. She shook her head and told him that she'd wait along with Raizou, and to leave one of the ships for them. He nodded and left.

Raizou turned up about ten minutes later when the rain was slowing from buckets to a light drizzle. His hair was slightly flattened and a trickle of water dripped from his chin. The robes he was wearing had stuck to his body from the rain and sculpted around his figure. Willow blinked and didn't even hear what he said to her. She simply stood up and kissed his chin first, then his lips. She felt him relax and put his strapping arms around her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He didn't say anything but leant his chin on top of her head, keeping her in an embrace. His fiery gaze stared ahead of him blankly for a while and then he smiled at her and pulled her at arms length.

"You know…" He looked at her seriously. "I've been hard for a week at least. It's weird getting back to normal." Willow stared at him with wide eyes.

"You've…what?"

"Well I don't know what it was." He shrugged. Willow was left blinking as he took her head and strolled along with her.

As Raizou led Willow onwards, unseen, he pocketed a slim piece of paper into his pocket with a dark grimace.

Raizou landed the ship down smoothly onto the pad that was left outside the Republican Naval Academy. As soon as they landed down Raizou made his way towards the dormitaries. Willow would have caught up with him but Valek stepped in her way. Frowning, she tried to look over his shoulder, but he was far too tall for her.

"You okay, Willow?" He asked.

"...What?" She blinked.

"I said are you okay?"

"Uhh... Yeah...thanks?" Willow scowled and jogged past Valek. "Raizou wait up!" She yelled as she ran to keep up with him. He didn't slow but glanced behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"...To my dormitory?" Raizou slowly began.

"Ooooh! Jayden just went that way I was going to-"

"On second thoughts." Raizou spun on his heel and made his way back towards his ship. Again, frowning, Willow followed him.

"Where are you going, Raizou? Would you-" Willow growled and stepped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest. He glanced down at her with his eyebrow still raised and put his hands on his hips with a frown.

"Tooooo the ship?" Raizou said and took a step to the side. Willow stepped with him.

"Why?"

"I'm going back to the Temple." He grunted.

"What?!"

"I've had enough. I don't like sharing a room." With a slightly irritated expression he looked over his shoulder to check for any sign of a certain room mate. Then he winced and looked back towards Willow. "Unless it's a woman of course." Then he winced again. "Unless it's you." Willow slowly folded her arms and looked up at him.

"You havn't packed." She scowled at him.

"I havn't... I...I don't need to!" He said, and pushed her shoulder slightly towards the left so that he could step past.

"Well I'm coming with you. Let me just pack!" She ran off soon enough that she didn't catch the slight roll of his eyes as he stepped up the ramp.

Willow rushed with the packing and pulled the strings of the satchel until it managed to close over the top. Lanette sat watching her with narrowed eyes and a calculating expression. Willow frowned as she shouldered her bag.

"What's wrong?" Asked Willow as she stood up from the crisply folded bed. Private Lanette simply glared at Willow with her cold expression that was usually frozen across her face. After a while of silence she shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. Willow winced to herself, wondering what she must have done wrong to make Lanette feel like that. But thinking back, the woman had always been like that. Maybe it was just her personality but she always seemed to sit like she had a lightsaber up her arse. Ah well, thought Willow. She was going back to the Temple were she was more comfortable, she just hoped it hadn't changed.

Before Willow stopped in front of the ramp, Brayden caught her arm softly. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to the Temple, are you going to be okay?" Just as she said that, Raizou plodded down towards them both with a grimace. He planted his hands into his pockets and stood by Willow.

"How come you're here?" Asked Raizou.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you and your sister."

"Me and my- what?" Raizou stepped forward and blinked. Then he pointed at Willow. "She's not my sister." Brayden frowned.

"Your Mother?"

"Excuse me, I-" Just as Willow began her retort Raizou raised a hand.

"She's my wife." Said Raizou with an intense glare at Brayden. "W. I. F. E." Growled Raizou.

"Oh." Whispered Brayden.

"Yes, oh." Repeated Raizou with his eyes rolled. "Now goodbye."

As they landed down on the Temple Willow felt an urge of calmness. She had been away from the Temple for a long time but she still remembered the serene aura of the Temple itself. Immediately she left to set Jayden back up in his room and left Raizou to fill in the datapad work. There was a long line so he sat on one of the chairs and crossed his arms. His brow was in a frown as he surveyed the area. Next to him sat a woman. One he had never seen before. Her mahogany hair was pulled up into a messy bun but it suited her. Her soft features were pulled into a slightly frown. Raizou leant forward slightly, a slack smile already on his face.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked. The woman looked up. There was no Padawan braid in her hair but she was still dressed in Jedi robbing to Raizou had a guess that she was a Jedi Knight. A new one, by the looks of things because he had never seen her before. He thought he would have recognised her because she was pretty enough. Her smile was easy and she found his eyes swiftly.

"Oh, uhh..." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing slightly reddened cheeks. "I don't really know." Raizou sat on the edge of his seat and tilted his head at the datapad in her hand's that she was frowning at.

"Looks to me like you're looking for the training rooms." He broke into an easy smile. "I'll show you were that is."

"Don't you have something to do?" She asked, glancing towards his datapad that was in his hand, work unfinished.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not important." Raizou stood up and waited for the woman to stand up to. Then he held out a hand.

"Raizou Baric."

"Leria Ghindal." She smiled directly at him and shook is hand. "Pleasure."

"S'all mine." He grinned and led her to the training rooms.

That night Raizou was back in the dormitory a little later than normal and Willow glanced up from the bed with a raised eyebrow. He wiped his slicked brow and dropped into the bed, head first into the pillow.

"You alright?" Asked Willow.

"Mmmff." He replied and switched the lamp off that she was using to read. She took a breath and was about to protest when he kicked his boots off and took up three quarters of the bed. Willow sighed and lowered down and closed her eyes.

When Willow woke up the room was empty. It was cast into darkness; making Willow feel like she was sat in cave. Her fingers trailed along the covers and she felt Raizou's empty pillow. Frowning, she sat up slowly and then pulled on her under robes. They were tattered from spewed mud and had several burn marks in them from the training sabers that had been pointed in her direction last training class. Quickly she pulled on her boots and jogged out of the dormitory.

The corridor was just as eerie as the room she had come from. When she walked through the thin corridors usually were packed full of busy Jedi going about their morning routine, but this time it was empty. The large glass windows allowed the early sunrise to wash the thin hallways in a burnt orange colour. Yet there was no sound to be made. No irritated scowl as she bumped into someone's shoulder. Her footsteps carried her into the main hallway. The empty main hallway.

"Raizou?" She asked to the thick silence. It didn't reply. "Ruthra?...Anyone?"

Then it all kicked off.

The room exploded into a crescendo of movement and sound. Glass exploded inwards and Willow had to raise her arm to shield herself from the shrapnel of sharp glass and splintered wood. Her tunic flapped ferociously. The glass cut through the material and tore right through. When the glass landed, it was like a violent and deadly glitter. As Willow slowly lowered her arm, she saw the mess that laid waste to the room. Jedi shuffled back with lightsabers in their hand. The melody of colours fought against the wall like the owners of the lightsabers they came from. Willow struggled to figure out that Jedi were fighting other Jedi. She ducked as someone flipped over her head to attack someone else. But all Jedi. All fighting one another. Gulping down, Willow slowly took her hand towards her belt...Or where her belt should have been. While she had rushed to get on her under robes she hadn't picked up her utility belt. Cursing under her breath, she looked up to see Raizou in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Force above, Raizou. What's going on?" She asked. He grinned with a slight manic expression. "...Raizou?" Willow said slowly. Then he brought the hilt that was attached to his belt, to his hand with the Force. "Raizou. What's wrong?" She asked, looking behind her to see if he'd seen some other threat that she hadn't. He hadn't seen anyone. He was looking directly at her. Then he ignited the lightsaber and brought it down.

Willow jolted and sat straight up in bed. She frowned and looked around the room. The lights were on, and she was in the dormitory. She wasn't wearing her under robes, but her night robes. The material around her neck and chest were darkened with sweat. She had to stop herself and calm down her breathing that had sped up. Raizou's calm, measured breathing drew her attention towards the rising and falling of his body under the covers. With a shaky hand she took it through her hair and sighed. Well that was the end of her night's sleep, she thought with a sigh.

The cliff face was a sheer expanse on the landscape of Juk'Ta Ra. The sky above it was a deep azure, unadorned by white splashes of cloud. Trees bowed down towards the fierce drop and abyss of the fog below. The cliff face seemed to float in the air, held by invisible forces. The fog curled and twisted around in the soft wind. Quietly coaxed like a small child. Down the middle of the cliff face, cascades a thick torrent of a waterfall. It tumbled down, white angry ghosts fighting their way to the fog carpet quick as they can. Cutting through the expanse of water, is a strip of colour. A rainbow stretches across the water, overcoming the fog and thrashing liquid.

Within all this, a small branch reaches out. On top of it, a creature sat upon it. A turquoise jewel, it's brightly coloured feathers fidgeted rashly. It looked down towards the fog and skipped up from the branch. It's two foot wings carried it up and dived into the fog like a dance.

Striking through the serene landscape were two figures. They strode along the bank of the raging river, their cloaks snapping back like angry carnivores. As they moved, the area seemed to shirk away from them. The emerald grass that carpeted the ground almost turned grey. Tiny mammals scampered away in a rush to get away from the darkness that emitted from the two figures. The first one stopped and looked around for a moment, and then nodded. The second smiled, a thin, perfectly formed nose only just poking out of the large hood that covered the head. The first wore a mask, completely covering all of the features and person inside.

T'el and Raizou stood on opposite sides of the training room with ragged breath. They had bruises to record the spar they had just been through. Their breathing mixed in sound, and came short and fast. T'el's dangerously focused eye,s calmed and returned to their normal tranquil state. He smiled at Raizou. Raizou gritted his teeth slightly and then relaxed his already tense muscles.

"Almost won." T'el broke into an easy grin.

"Almost?" Raizou asked with a raised eyebrow. "Balls to that." He reached down and picked up his discarded top. Once he had it in his hand he used it to clear some of the sweat from his brow. He then tucked the shirt into his belt. T'el nodded and then left the room. Just as he stepped into the turbolift he walked into Willow. He raised his hands in a defence.

"Sorry Willow." He apologised but then smiled at her. "Good to see you."

"You too, T'el." She smiled back at him politely and then walked past him towards Raizou. T'el gave a final wave towards his friend and then stepped into the turbolift. Raizou stretched his arms and glanced over towards Willow. He broke into a smile and met her in the middle of the room. Raizou grinned and kissed her on top of her head.

"You weren't there when I woke up this morning." Raizou said quietly.

"Woke up early and decided I might as well have got up." Willow shrugged her shoulders lightly. But then she smiled slightly and looked up at him. His muscles were still slightly tense from the spar. Willow's gaze slowly and gradually fell downwards towards his chest. His whole demeanour just screamed handsome guy with a bad attitude. His jaw line had a slight shadow long, highlighting his strong bones and stern expression. But almost every time it wasn't his toned stomach that caught her eye (almost every time), it wasn't the determination in his very aura. It was his captivating eyes. She didn't think that he'd ever know that she loved his eyes the most, nor did she plan on telling him. They said so much more about him that what his stomach; gorgeous as it may be; told her. She saw his lips move but didn't hear what he was saying. She was too busy moving her gaze downwards towards his hips. The waistband of his pants were just beginning to show. Presumably his belt had slackened during the fight. Willow's own stomach did a small flip.

"Willow!" He shook her shoulders slightly. Willow blinked and raised her gaze back towards his face.

"Huh? What?" She said, clearing her throat.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Asked Raizou with a scowl.

"All I heard was Raizou's stomach, Raizou's stomach, Raizou's stomach. Hips, hips hips hips." She smiled at him teasingly and tilted her head. "That was what you said wasn't it?" Raizou stood there for a moment and then glanced down towards himself. Then he nodded, and pulled his shirt from his waistband. He was about to pull it on, but felt it shoot out of his hand. He looked up swiftly and saw Willow chucking it over her shoulder. Scowling, he stepped towards her but she simply skipped out of the way. He glared after her and then folded his arms.

"If you don't give me that back, I'll go to the dorm, put on one of my other tops and never go topeless ever again." Raizou waited barely a few seconds before the top was back in his hand. "Thought so." He said with a grin as he pulled his top on. Willow watched him with a slight grin and then pulled at his robes.

"Come on, lots to do." She said and began tugging on him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was a particularly bouncy puppy. Raizou grimaced.

"Someone's introduced you to Spices haven't they?"

"Spices?" Willow replied as she lead the way towards the turbolift.

"You know..." He began as he followed after her. "Put your endorphins into overdrive. It's like caffiene but better." A small smirk moved across his lips before he caught Willow's stern gaze and then quickly back peddled. "Not that I've tried it."

The Meditation Room, on any given normal day, would have been empty, save a few silent, and serene Jedi. That day, it could have been said that the opposite occurred. The pair waited in baited breath. One, stood in the corner, wearing a stealth generator. Still, the door was pulled over her hair, and her slender nose was the only thing that could be seen within the mix of shadows. She looked over towards her companion, the masked man. They simply nodded to each other, and stepped back into the shadows.

"Willow, this better not be what I think it is." Grunted Raizou as he was pulled by hand towards the Meditation area. Willow smiled at him, her eyes lit up with amusement as she turned to face him.

"It's not anything fluffy." She took a step up to him and pulled him close. He happily obliged as his lips met with hers. Willow skittered her hands along the material of his top, feeling the heat of his body. She felt herself relax into him as he placed a hand on her back and softly pulled her towards him. Their breaths mingled they were that close and she felt his leg move closer towards hers. Slowly she was walked back towards the wall until she felt it at her back. Willow continued to kiss him as he smoothly moved his hand towards her belt. Swiftly she sucked in a breath in anticipation and then took his wrist in her hand. He tugged her hair lightly and growled deep in his throat. Willow had to mentally tug herself to make her open her own eyes and put a hand on Raizou's chest.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." Carefully and with a calming breath she stepped to the side. Raizou simply grinned at her.

"All I want to see is right here." He winked at her and she playfully shoved his shoulder. Then she took his hand again and opened up the metal door to the meditation complex. The room was unadorned by anything fluffy, Raizou was surprised to note. It was just normal, the small fountain led onto the rather larger river down the middle of the garden. Rubbing the back of his head, he stepped onto the grass and sighed.

"What's so interesting?" He asked. Willow simply grinned at him.

Without warning Willow was shoulder-barged to the side by a dark, tall figure. She stumbled for a moment and then was fully shoved into the water. Raizou barely had time to react to the water being splashed in his face before he ran forward. He was met with a taller figure, it's face adorned by a metal mask. In the next moment Raizou was punched in the gut by a fist that was just as metallic as the mask. Raizou growled in pain but just as quickly regained his footing. Raizou's opponent grinned and took two swords out. Seeing an advantage, Raizou send his foot towards the opponent's wrist and then caught the sword that went flying out of it.

Willow's back hit the water first and it sent all her breath whooshing out of her. The figure above her crashed down and pushed her deeper towards the bed. It was like falling through thick air as she was pounded down, her head hitting off of a rock. Even as she gasped, the figure grabbed a hold around her stomach and kicked her.

Raizou glared at the masked man with intent spun with his opponent in reflection. He took the sword in a reverse grip and elbowed the man's stomach. He then quickly stepped out of the way of the man's next move, but got a foot slammed into his own jaw. A crack resonated around the room and Raizou grimaced, tasting blood in the back of his throat. He grimaced and moved forward…

…Just as the hot blade sliced into his knee. A cry of agony released from Raizou's lips before he could hold it in. His body clattered down the steps of the area, landing him in a painful crouch. His knee wobbled and he fell. Grimacing, Raizou glanced up and saw his opponent walk towards him. With a grim determination sat in his jaw, he grit his teeth and stood up, side on. He set his jaw and took deep, heavy breathes. He eyed the man in the mask until smoke began to rise. Raizou recognised it, but wasn't sure where from. The smoke seemed to be mixed with purples electricity and brought unwanted feelings inside Raizou. His chest began to tighten and he almost fell to the ground right then. Then when he looked up again, the figure was gone. Frowning, Raizou scanned the area for any sign of anyone. The ground was scorched from where the smoke had trailed towards his feet.

"Willow?" He jogged towards the river, but it was still. Narrowing his eyes, he attempted to look into the depths, but could see nothing. "Willow?" He spun on his heel and looked around the room. It was empty. He couldn't even sense her. Swearing under his breath, he picked up the crimson stained sword, and limped quickly out of the room. Each time he placed a foot down in his jog, a shot of pain spiked up and around his leg. He ground his teeth together and then lurched towards the turbolift. With a harsh smack, the heels of his hands hit the doorway. The door whooshed open and then stumbled through. As the turbolift hummed with movement, he looked down towards his knee. The blood was beginning to pour down his feet now, and he began to see black spots in his vision. That was never a good sign. Pins and needles shot up his skin, causing his fingers to become blocky and immobile. Gulping the bile that had raised in his atlas, he braced himself of the side of the wall, using it for support. Pain irradiated and his muscles began to shake, then his whole body. His vision became blurred and Raizou gulped for air. The turbolift doors shot open and with it, he fell down onto the floor.

"…Mister?" Said the small girl that stood waiting for the large man to move. It was silly of the man to fall from the turbolift. Why would he do that? But then she noticed his chest was barely moving. In fact, she supposed the movement was just the breeze coming from the open window on the man's robes. A strange, dilute, dark liquid began to pool around the man's lower leg. Then the girl realised what it was. Blood. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

From behind her ran in Carn. He slowed to a stop beside her and rested his deep, moss green eyes on the girl, then followed her gaze. Immediately recognising the back of his arrogant, large head; Carn dropped to his knees beside Raizou and shook his shoulders roughly. A deep groan of anguish left Raizou's body, telling Carn that at least the man was alive. Letting out a breath of relief, despite not having particular fondness for the bloke, Carn rolled Raizou over. Raizou's eyes were narrowed as he slowly adjusted to the light.

Another bout of angry shouting and painful cries later, and Raizou was on his feet. He hated gaining support from Carn, but he literally couldn't stand without it, and refused to lay there until medical support arrived. He needed to get things organised, get a ship, and find Willow. Wherever the bloody hell she'd gone this time, he didn't know.

The water rushed over Willow's head and she only had a second to gulp air before she was dunked under the rage by the sheer rush of force going down the river. Her head knocked off of a rock and she winced. But that wasn't her main problem. She had to breathe. Quickly she focused on the Force, creating a Breath Control so that her lungs were refilled with oxygen. Only she wasn't able to focus on the Force at all, and she wasn't able to breath. The rushing water continued and Willow was able to ungracefully swim to the surface and gasp a breath of air. As her head surfaced, she heard a tornado of sound and crashing waves. She struggled to look towards the end of the raging river and saw a sheer drop.

"Bollocks."

Raizou growled at Carn angrily.

"I don't care. Just find someone useful." He shoved Carn away, despite causing himself to stumble, and growled as Carn rolled his eyes and moved away. Raizou fortunately only had to wait for a few moments before Kaseem jogged in. Raizou raised his gaze to the ceiling, keeping his teeth clenched from the pain. Then he glared at Kaseem. "I said someone useful."

"Yes, well I'm the best you have. What's the problem?" Kaseem glanced down towards Raizou across the room. Raizou slowly looked down towards his bleeding knee. Then back up at the idiot.

"I don't know Pippy," Began Raizou with a very angry expression. "You tell me!"

"Rai! Just tell me and I can help!" Kaseem jogged towards Raizou and then haulted when he saw the blood. He took a breath to ask a question but Raizou yelled at him.

"Just get my ship ready!"

It would be fair to say to you, young Jedi, that you have certainly done well. You have gone through from Initiate, to Padawan, to Knight. You have worked your way up in the ranks and become a Guardian. But what if I was to tell you that everything to have done was worthless? Everything the Jedi have taught you, is lies. What if I tell you, that you were meant for a greater purpose?

The face leans out of the shadows and smiles at you. Dark red lipstick forms a perfect pair of lips. Her sapphire eyes almost hypnotise you. The markings on her skin compel you to be drawn towards her.

I'd be telling the truth.

You watch an image of yourself at your Knighting Ceremony. Your Master; not there. Your best friend; not there. Your Father;… you guessed it. The Grand Master unemotionally passes the lightsaber over your shoulders but when it is time to rise. You struggle. The ground below you turns into tar, and pulls at your feet.

The Jedi are holding you back. They want to use you like a doll. Like the doll you have become, Jedai. You can hear the power of the Dark Side calling to you. It whispers, can't you hear it? Calling, always calling your name.

The image is replaced by the woman again. She is unembellished by outerrobing, just thin wisps of crimson material covering her body. She looks at you. No, into you. She looks into your very soul and can see your inner workings that you have tried to cover like a contorted box of everything black, everything evil. Every part of you that you do not want – do not wish to reveal. It squirms away inside you, eating you from the inside, slowly towards the out.

You're scared. You're a frightened. You reak of fear. You're soul drips with the denial you've been blanketing yourself with like a child, afraid of the monster under the bed. But the truth is you've been housing that monster under your own stead. The monster is the ball of lies that have been woven into your makeup like machinery. Bred to do as you're told.

The darkness will catch up with you some day. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a few years. But it will catch up. It will take you down one of two paths. The first, you keep telling yourself that you will beat the darkness. That what I tell you is crafted - just as personalised as your lightsaber. Part of you may have some understanding in what I'm saying, but the most of you, takes it as lies. Because the Jidai have told you that everything but the gospels they preach to you are lies. The darkness will trip you up, and engulf you as you fall. Wretching into your heart until it tears you apart. It will break you down mentally, at first. Then the physical turmoil will begin.

Or you can accept that the dark is stronger. It is your destiny to welcome your shadows and step away from the 'so called' light. For even if you step into direct sunlight, your shadow will become stronger, darker. The darkess is anger, passion, love, emotion, strength. Fear.

For fear, Raizou Baric, fear is the bony claw that clutches onto your heart, until you accept it as part of yourself.

"Raizou?" A blearly shape asked in front of Raizou's vision. He frowned, slowly getting the feeling back into all of his muscles. The coldness sank into him, which wasn't like him. Slowly he began to wrap his senses around the area that he was in, brushing the cobwebs from his mind. The roof above him was metal, and slightly rounded. Two people stood by him, Carn and Kaseem. He grimaced.

"Am I in the Shadowlands?" He asked, slowly pulling himself to sit up. But he winced and stopped half way. A pounding headache reached his temples. Tenderly he raised a hand and dropped his head into his hands.

"You passed out." Kaseem began with a small frown. "Carn had to take over driving the ship."

"The ship? What?" Supposedly the worry should have been that Raizou didn't remember getting into the ship at all. But no, he had more important things to worry about. "Kaseem's driving my ship?"

"Yep." Replied Carn. "You couldn't do it really, if you were down and out."

"Hmph." All Raizou remembered was requesting that they got to his ship. He didn't really remember anything clear apart from a woman's face. He recognised her vaguely, but had no idea where from. But he felt a strange draw towards her. It wasn't lust, it didn't feel like it. But at the same time it felt the same. He wanted something either from her or about her. He just wasn't sure what it was, or even if the woman existed. Maybe it was just a strange hallucination from when he'd last dreamed, or a holovid he'd watched late at night. Whatever it was, he brushed it to the outerskirts of his mind and focused on the task at hand. "What are we meant to be doing again?"

"Getting Willow?" Carn said as if it was obvious.

"We don't know where Willow is..." Began Raizou slowly.

"Waw you really did pass out..."

"Well I didn't do it half heartedly, did I?" Growled Raizou in irritation.

"You got a comlink visual message telling us where she is. Juk'Ta Ra, just towards the east of the Rayloon boundries." Explained Carn as Raizou slowly stood up. He nodded and then frowned. The pain that he would have expected to bring him back down to his knees, didn't come. Slowly Raizou looked towards his knee. It was thickly bandaged up, but as he watched, the blood seeped away. Fully away. It began to completely disappear right in front of his eyes. No Force was being used, so Raizou looked up to Carn with an incredulous expression.

"Is that you?"

"No," Replied Carn with an amused smile. "I can't heal."

"We're here. I can see Willow." Kaseem skid to a hault in front of them. "Come on, we have to hurry." He didn't give any explanation but Raizou nodded and ran out after him.

When they got fully out, Raizou found that Kaseem had just parked them next to a furious river. The sound of crashing tonnes of water reached his ears and he spun his head towards the noise. For a moment Raizou thought that the horizon seemed to have just... stopped. But soon enough her realised they were on the edge of an immense water fall, and the river was the source.

"Raizou!" Willow saw him on the edge of the river bank. She'd managed to hold onto a root but it was slowly disintegrating in her grip. He spun around with wide eyes and flicked up his hand, presumably to use the Force. Then his expression changed from shock to confusion. It only took a moment for him, however to process the information and he dropped his hand, resulting to sprinting towards the side of the river instead.

"Swim upwards!" Yelled Raizou, his hands cupped around his mouth. Willow splutered while a wave crashed over her head. The water ravaged her cheeks as she sucked in air through her teeth. The water below was like constant punches into her gut as it went on relentlessly.

"I can't! The current is too-" Another wave crashed into her. "-Strong!" She watched as Raizou raked a hand through his hair. Then he looked behind him at Kaseem and grimaced.

"Look after this for me, Pippy." He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt with a heartfelt wrench and passed it towards Kaseem. His gaze lingered on the slender metal device for maybe a moment too long.

"Why? Where are you-" But Raizou had already began to sprint towards the water. He nimbly jumped and made a straight dive into the rushing, relentless water. Just as he did, the root in Willow's hand snapped and she was shot back. Raizou grimaced as the salty water seeped into his mouth when he hit the liquid. Bubbles erupted around his body as he seamlessly dove through and under the surface. He saw Willow's legs and swan forward. He didn't have to put much effort into the swimming part of it, the currect did a good enough job in serging him downstream. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swam back up to the surface. The pair of them gulped air back into their lungs as Raizou began to swim back upstream. But for every stroke he went forward, he went two back.

"This isn't working!" Bellowed Raizou over the sound of the heavy wind and water combined.

Suddenly the noise got louder. Raizou looked over his shoulder with wide-eyes and realised that they were just at the bink of the water fall. He couldn't even see the bottom, it was concealed behind a curtain of mist and water vapour. But he knew it was a long, very long drop. Flying creatures of all kinds swept in and out of the mist, but Raizou had no desire to join them. It was just unfortunate that the current seemed to have other ideas. He felt Willow tense beside him and realised that she noticed that they were close. Then Raizou's heart stopped.

They weren't going to make it out of this one alive.

"I love you, okay?" Said Raizou. It seemed like a whisper but Willow heard him. She held on tightly to him, despite the rapid waves crashing over them.

"I love you too. I'm sor-" Raizou didn't let her finish as he sealed her sentence with a hard, passionate kiss. For one moment the noise didn't seem to matter, the waves no longer hit them. He knew this would be the last kiss they ever had, the last few breaths they would breathe. Willow shook but allowed herself to be wrapped around him. Blanketed in his scent, his being. They say in your last few moments before you die that your life flashed before your eyes. Willow saw no childhood, no story of her Padawanship and no quick flashes of smiling faces. She saw Raizou, felt Raizou.

And then they fell.

Kaseem and Carn had lost track of Raizou and Willow a long time ago, and they stood waiting for Raizou to stand up out of the water… He didn't. After about ten minutes they figured that something had gone wrong. Kaseem looked dully towards the end of the river.

"Something's happened to Raizou." Said Carn quietly.

"We should go help him." Kaseem replied.

"Yeah we should…" Carn stood still and rubbed his chin. Then he promptly sat down on the floor and stretched. Kaseeem frowned slightly at Carn. They both shared an expression and then shrugged.

"Forta, Ank'Hu." Said a deep voice. "Off both of your arses, now." The both of them looked up to see a very stern man, dressed in military republican dress.

"…And who are you?" Asked Carn with a raised eyebrow.

"Valek to my friends, Captain Descartes to you." Valek explained with a slight smile. "Now come on. If it's two dead bodies we save from the depths. Then so be it. But we're giving them that respect." For a moment both Carn and Kaseem were drooped into silence before they stood up and follows Valek's quick pace.

In the darkness, the quiet thrumming off the waterfall hit a steady drum beat into the rocky floor of the cave. A slim curtain of water dripped from the mouth of the cave. Inside it was pitch black. All signs of life, if any at all, were weak and depleting. Then something moved.

Raizou felt pain all over his body. It was all he felt. His ribs were cracked and broken. The rocks underneath him in the cave dug into him, and the salty water seared into his wounds. He wasn't sure if he could move, even if he wanted to move. But he had to. With great effort he slowly started to move his fingers. They cracked and he felt wetness drip down them. Blood. With a grimace (that also hurt his face) he stretched out a hand and felt something soft. At first he thought some kind of dead animal lay beside him but then he realised he had his hand in hair. A few strangled yells later and he rolled himself onto his stomach. He brushed his hands downwards over the hair until he felt a pair of shoulders.

"Willow?" No reply. Gritting his teeth, Raizou looked around for some source of light. He remembered giving his lightsaber to Kaseem to look after, but he'd been planning on grabbing Willow and going back for it. Things hadn't gone to plan. But at least he was alive. That was something. Again he reached out and narrowed his eyes in the darkness. It was taking a while but his eyes were slowly getting adjusted to the lack of light. He saw a small figure lay beside him. With a short breath he reached out for her shoulder and shook lightly. Again, she didn't move. His eyes went wide and he froze to the spot. It wasn't just that she wasn't moving. Her chest wasn't moving steadily in breaths. Raizou gulped down and just lay there, staring. The pain had gone, or had been forgotten. He didn't feel anything.

After a few hours, footsteps echoed down the cave mouth. Valek grimaced as water dripped down onto his neck. He looked behind him to check that the other two were following and walked into the cave. They were all soaking wet from the spray of the waterfall, but they had made it. He narrowed his eyes to look at one figure in the depths of the cave. He presumed it was Raizou, by the silhouette of the broad shoulders. Valek picked up his pace into a jog and made his way into the cave. His boots splashed into the puddles that had rested in the cave and got by Raizou's side.

"You alright, Lackey?" Asked Valek with a scowl. But Raizou didn't react. There was nothing that could have moved him if Valek tried, he felt that in the tenseness around him. Raizou's gaze was fixated on the body beside him.

"Willow?" Carn pushed past Valek and knelt by her side. Softly he placed a hand on her shoulder and placed his ear near her mouth. There was no rustle of air. He carefully picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse. He looked up at the others and shook his head.

While Kaseem shouted, Valek muttered, and Carn shook his head, Raizou sat there. He didn't say anything, didn't feel any words could come to him. He wasn't even sure when he realised that the others had turned up. It wasn't like he really felt anything either. It was just…nothing. He didn't even feel it when Kaseem shoved his shoulders, dislocating the left one further than it had been. Falling back onto the floor, Raizou watched as if he was in a HoloVid. Kaseem was saying things to him, he could hear. But he wasn't listening.

Valek sighed and stepped towards Willow. He reached down and placed a hand under her neck and knees.

"Leave her alone." Growled Raizou deeply. He glared at Valek with furiously cold eyes. Valek moved his hands back in a surrender motion and rested back on his haunches.

Shortly and all of a sudden, harsh coughing emitted and cracked off of the walls of the cave. Raizou snapped his gaze downwards to see Willow shutting her eyes tight and retching. She struggled with her breath until it came in short pants. Raizou shook and gulped his heart back down to where it was supposed to be. Blearily, Willow found Raizou's gaze and smiled slightly, but it didn't last long and she winced, curling up to grip her leg.

"I think it's broken." Willow croaked. Kaseem spun on his heel and strode back towards them both. Valek let out a sigh of relief and Carn rolled his eyes fondly.

"You're going to give us all a heart attack." Said Carn with a grin.

"Speak for yourself." Valek said, but winked. Willow smiled slightly but felt the exhaustion down to her bones. Most of which were broken. Her eyes were already hallowed. But she looked at Raizou. He seemed silent.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a frown. He nodded vaguely and slowly pulled himself up to stand while gritting his teeth against the pain. His legs almost crumbled with the pain that shot up, but he strode on. Frowning, Willow looked after him as he stepped out of the cave. The spray of the crashing water soaked him as he stepped out, yet he raised his head towards it.

Willow glanced up at the hand that was offered towards her. She gratefully took Valek's hand and moved her weight from her broken leg. Unfortunately that mostly left her hoping. Quickly Willow shook her head and dropped back to the floor. She winced and then looked up. Raizou had turned back and looked towards her. He looked in pain for a moment, and not physical. Then he looked towards her, and walked back. He knelt by her and picked her up. Not saying anything; he walked while carrying her under the shoulders and knees, out of the cave. The rain hammered down onto them, wetting their hair again, and their clothes. But she didn't care. He didn't care. He tilted his head downwards and kissed her. She sucked in air and pressed against him. Raizou tasted of security, which was a strange thought to possess, thought Willow. Inside her was an uncontrollable desire to be constantly with Raizou. It was a deep pang in her stomach, even if his gaze flickered past hers in a crowded room. She breathed in his scent, and brought a bruised hand to his cheek. They were both injured, but neither of them were bothered. He turned to her hand and kisses her palm softly. For the person he was, Raizou kissed her tenderly and took great care. The sharp edge of the Guardian he was had been eroded and forgotten. As she leant closer she felt his slow, natural heartbeat against her chest.

Raizou barely realised the others walk on; he just felt her soft hair mingling in between his fingers where he held her around the shoulders. Slowly and without thought, he backed up towards the cave wall, shielding them from the rain. He raised his knee and balanced Willow there as he moved one hand to brush up her side. Her clothes were damp from the water, and he could easily feel her smooth hips and waist. He heard a quiet sigh leave Willow as he kissed the crook of her neck. Then he involuntarily growled.

The deep growl that Raizou released could have done one of two things to Willow. Firstly it could have spurred her on, and she even tightened her grip on his arms in response. But in case, it awoke her. As much as she wanted to, they couldn't stand here and get- well, they couldn't do things that she certainly wanted to do. She placed the palm of her hand on his bruised chest softly and shook her head.

"We have to go. We're injured." Her voice was husky, and she had to clear her throat to get rid of it. Raizou gulped down and adjusted his leg that was holding Willow up.

"They say 'making love' can cure a lot of things." Grinning at her in the way did, Willow had to kiss him. But this time it was brief, and ended all too soon.

"Raizou, come on." She sighed and toyed with his hair for a moment. "As soon as we're both better, I promise we'll pick up where we left off."

"Have I ever told you, you frustrate me." Growled Raizou richly.

"No but it shows."

"What?" Raizou glanced downwards and winced. "Yeah let's get going."

The woman and masked figure waited for it to get light again, until they stepped out from their hiding in the trees. Slowly they made their way to the cave, in search of the dead bodies with malicious delight. But there was nothing to be found. The masked figure growled and threw the mask to the ground. Her perfect lips were formed into a snarl as the mask smashed against the floor.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Yelled Nakari Arroyo.

"I'm not sure, Sister." Whispered Lanette with a sigh. "Nothings going to plan."

"We need them dead." Screached Nakari.

"I know someone who can get them as dead as dead can be." Announced a silky voice. It was male, and he pronounced his words with great aristocracy; despite the poor wording. Nakari whirled on her heel, her thin robes twirling like mist.

"Whose there?"

"The question you should be asking, Fair Maiden, is how I can help you." Again, he spoke from shadows, but it appeared that his words were coming from all shadows, and not just one.

"How can you help us?" Asked Lanette curtly, sick of the silly word games.

"A pair have tried to kill them before. And got close too." Began the voice. "But the leader took a bad fall and forgot he was after Raizou. All you'd have to do is remind him." His voice became almost a purr.

"Who are these pair?" Asked Nakari, her strong accent of beaches and palm tree-d lands coming through.

"One such as Syndri Visciusz, and Francesca Centaury, more commonly known as Darth Chaos." The man stepped out of the shadows. He had soft brown hair and smooth features. He wore a rather strange mix of clothes. A burgundy, velvet suit, coupled with a black shirt with ruffles on the front of it. What was most curious, is that he didn't wear any shoes. His bare feet were seen first, and then his wide, puppy-like eyes. He had an air of antiquity about him, but he barely looked into his early thirties. Blood dripped down from his mouth and dropped down onto his toes. He growled. "And I."

**Part Three**

Willow rubbed her wrists nervously. She had been away from the Temple for a few weeks due to an excursion needing to be completed and now she was back, all she could sense was betrayal. Why was that? And who had betrayed her? The first person she bumped into was rather large, and nearly flattened her just stepped on her toes. Willow looked up. And up, and up and up. This man was of colossal size. It took Willow a long moment to realise that this was actually T'el Bouqi. His bright green eyes bore into her with amusement. She winced and stepped back.

"Sorry T'el." Willow let out a long sigh. It was strange being around T'el. He had a sort of… calm aura around him that extended as a welcome towards you. He had his usual smile on which made Willow want to smile back at him. It was infectious like that.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, stopping in his tracks to look at her properly. Willow shook her head and moved onwards. It was all well and good telling her own friends about the fears she had, but she barely knew T'el. He was more of a friend of a friend. She didn't stop to check if he'd carried on walking, she simply made her way straight to the meditation complex, knowing where she would find Raizou. He was sat in the corner, his palms held together and his expression conflicted. Unannounced, his gaze snapped up towards her and he smiled, but there was something behind his smile. It didn't seem as genuine as his friends. Willow withheld a sigh and took a seat next to him.

"Has something happened?" She asked. Raizou stayed silent for a moment, his lips unmoving. Then he nodded slowly. This was what Willow had been fearing. Slowly she moved her gaze around the room, flicking over the turbolifts and the clean walls. Anything really, apart from the expression that had captured Raizou's face. He wouldn't meet her gaze at all, wouldn't even face toward her.

"What's happened, Raizou?" She asked, fidgeting with the bottom of her sleeves.

"I didn't mean to." He croaked.

"Didn't mean to what?"

"I didn't think anything would come of it." He explained in drabs. Willow's heart flipped about in her stomach as she tried to think of whatever it was he referred to. Please don't let it be what I think it is, was all that was running through her mind. Anything but that.

"Me and Leria." …Oh. Willow ground her teeth together, forcing herself not to tear up. _Tears show weakness_ her Father had always told her.

"You mean you…" He nodded towards her question. Willow shook her head. Could think of nothing to reply with. She dropped her head in her hands for a moment, collecting her thoughts. For a long time now she had suspected him. He'd been spending more and more time with Leria and less with her. At first Willow thought he might have had full reason to…until he missed their wedding. Raking a hand through her hair, she sat up again. Raizou's gaze still wouldn't meet her. She shook her head once more and stood up from the chair. When Raizou finally looked up he could see that her eyes were a smoky storm.

"How many times?" She asked, folding her arms.

"You don't really need to know that Willow." He said quietly, trying to be the reasonable voice. Well it was a shame that Willow couldn't hear him wasn't it?

"I do Raizou." Snapped Willow, her features unmoving.

"Quite a few." He muttered, dropping his gaze once more. Willow couldn't believe it…No, she could. She just refused to accept it. How could Raizou do this after all they'd been through, after all he'd promised? She wanted to hit him. She _would_ have hit him if it not were for the Jedi. She turned away from him and when she stepped towards the turbolift she felt a hand on her arm. Spinning, reading to elbow whoever it was in the ribs, she moved her gaze upwards. Raizou dropped his hand immediately like it hand been stung when he saw her glare.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"_We_?" Snapped Willow ludicrously. "_We're_ not going to do anything. _I'm_ going for a walk."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to?" Willow placed her hands on her hips. "What so you just fell over?"

"The first time I was drunk Willow." Raizou explained with an exasperated expression.

"So that makes it okay then… _First_ time Raizou. What happened when you sobered up?" For that he had no reply. Willow growled, a usual habit when she was keeping back her emotions.

"Fine. What're you going to do about it?" He asked, squaring his shoulders. Willow raised an eyebrow. "You can hit me."

"Don't be stupid, Raizou." Willow rolled her eyes. Although the offer was tempting she didn't want to fight.

"Hit me Willow." Raizou stepped up into her face. She knew what he was doing and there was no way she was going to fall down that path. Not again.

"No." She simply replied, turning away once more. Before she could step out of the complex, he grabbed her arm once more. This time Willow's anger was not only revealed through her eyes. Behind them, the glass on the turbolift splintered. This was what Syndri had always warned her about. If she didn't vent her anger somewhere, it'd break out through cracks. Soon enough the cracks would become lightning strikes, destroying more than a pane of glass. Willow let out a slow breath and looked at Raizou. He pointed towards his jaw.

"Right there. Punch me."

"No."

"You never did have a back bone…"

WHACK.

Willow punched him right in the face, feeling the crack of his jaw along her knuckles. He went sprawling down onto the floor, his hand moving towards his haw once more to rub the quickly forming bruise there. Then he smiled.

"That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl Raizou." She said before finally walking away.

Walking through the corridors she was able to rationalise her thinking. Raizou could always deal with pain and anger, more easily than he could with tears and upset. He wanted her to punch him so it was easier on himself. Her own feet carried her through the vast hallway. She was no longer thinking about where she was going. Until, again she walked into T'el. Involuntarily she growled and then winced when she realised T'el was still smiling. She didn't need to take it out on him. He hadn't done anything. He steadied her shoulders with his large hands before stepping back.

"That's the second time today, is something wrong?" He asked, his smile becoming irritating to her. That surprised her. She'd always found T'el's smile welcoming and friendly. After the news she had just been given though, she supposed she found everything irritating. How dry, thought Willow with an inward roll of eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She said to him with a scowl. Somewhere her conscience was saying 'Willow, it's not T'el's fault. You don't have to be snappy with everyone'. But the part of her mind that was thinking about what Raizou had done, was louder than that.

"I think it does." He persisted with ease. His emerald gaze was fixed on her and wouldn't seem to budge until she subsided. Willow sighed and folded her arms.

"I can't tell you," Her gaze moved over the various Jedi in the hallway. Some were speaking to one another, but others weren't. They could possibly hear what she had to say, "not here.". T'el nodded in understanding.

"Then I think we shall take a walk outside."

It was strange walking with T'el outside of the Temple. The landscape itself was beautiful. To get to the grassy terrain, you had to walk over the bridge. The bridge was adorned in sculptures of creatures from other worlds, and this one. Willow ran her hand over the soft wood of the bannister as they walked across it. Within the grass itself, was an array of colours. A tiny bird-like creature buzzed above a purple plant, and shot off when they both walked past. T'el led them to a secluded part of the gardens. He moved a towering branch out of the way with his arm and ducked through the quite tall clearing. Willow didn't even have to duck, she simply walked through. Summer shone through the tree leaves. A slight green tinge was set upon the forest. In the centre of the clearing was a square expanse of water. Sunshine parted branches and made spotlights on the soft grass. In front of the small pond, were straw weaved cushions. T'el dropped his large form onto the ground, gesturing for Willow to do the same. She frowned at his politeness, but sat down regardless. He didn't say anything. Didn't batter her with a hundred and one questions, which also surprised her. He sat there, seemingly drinking it the area. Willow had always thought T'el of an aggressive soldier, but watching him in a meditative-like mind took all the thoughts of battles and death away. Even the two large swords on his back didn't seem the faze her. In fact, Willow could have almost mistaken T'el for a man incapable of lifting a sword. But rumours throughout the order told her otherwise. This was a force to be reckoned with. She hadn't heard of T'el ever severely losing a battle himself. Because of this emotionless soldier personality that Willow had gotten the impression of from T'el, she hadn't really spoken to him before properly. But already things were seeming calmer and more rational in her mind. It wasn't something to worry about. The Jedi were more important. Focusing on what is right. After a long while of silence, which Willow didn't seem to mind, T'el focused his smiling expression on Willow, waiting for her to start. The ease she'd previously felt seemed to vanish. This was Raizou's best friend. Could she really tell him something like this? By the look on his face, Willow didn't think that T'el would let her drop it however. She got the impression already that he was furiously persistent in matters like these.

"Raizou's had an affair." Willow muttered. There was no soft way of going about it. She'd best just get it over and done with. T'el's expression didn't change, although his eyes did. For the briefest of moments, Willow couldn't have begun to describe what was going through T'el's mind. But just as soon as his eyes had turned sombre, he smiled once more and shook his head.

"Rai? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Replied Willow with a frown.

"I doubt it, he's one of the most trustworthy people I know." Retorted T'el with the slightest whisper of a frown. "Have you evidence?"

"Not exactly but he-"

"I think, Willow," He began with a slow breath, appearing to choose his words carefully. "That you need to avoid coming to conclusions." His smile was still painted across his face as Willow scowled.

"I'm being serious."

"Oh I've no doubt of it." T'el pulled himself up from the low ground and stood up to his full height. When she looked up at him, she had to squint to avoid the sun being in her eyes. "I'm afraid I must part." He bowed his head towards her, of course… still smiling. Willow sighed and nodded her head back. Well, thought Willow, if that was the kind of person Raizou was friends with, no wonder he seemed to think he could get away with anything. Or maybe it was a Guardian thing…

The plank that came hurling towards Willow hit her straight on in the face. Sucking in a breath of pain, she fell onto the floor of the training room. Andjo tsked at her with his head shaking. His clear blue eyes looked at her with disdain.

"Something's on your mind. You're usually awful but not _this_ awful." Muttered Andjo while dusting his robes off. Willow grumbled to herself and stood back up from the floor, rubbing her now bleeding nose.

"Nothings on my mind." Sighed Willow in irritation. She lowered her knees, ready for another bout of fighting, but Andjo shook his head.

"Most of us have heard by now, Willow. You might as well come out with it." He said, picking up splinters of wood from the fight. Willow shook her head and helped clean up, before picking her cloak up from the floor.

"Then I don't need to tell you do I?" Replied Willow with a scowl. With an irritated expression she reached to the floor and picked up the final piece of wood.

"Raizou has left." Her hand faltered as Andjo spoke. Willow continued with what she was doing, finally clipping her hilt to her belt. "He's not coming back." With a long, drawn out sigh Willow looked at Andjo with a frown.

"I don't care." When Andjo simply stared at her she knew that he could see she was lying. It shouldn't have surprised her. She'd never been able to lie to Andjo about anything. Even if it was whether or not she'd ate all her rations when they were on a mission in her Padawan days. "Why?" Andjo shook his head. "I don't know." Then he sighed, as if debating what to tell her next. "What I do know is that he's gone with that Ghindal girl." Before she even realised she was doing it, Willow stopped grinding her teeth together and clenched her jaw instead. Her gaze met his and Andjo's eyes were a mix of regret and something that Willow couldn't recognise. He took a long breath before he spoke again.

"I warned you about Baric, Willow. From the start I told you that he wasn't to be trusted. I think everyone did." He folded his arms and seemed to scrutinise her with that analysing look he always had. Willow narrowed her eyes in response and took a step up to him.

"Don't say that." She snapped at him. His expression immediately softened.

"You can't still defend him."

"I can and I will."

"Someone's shouting for you."

"What?" She turned on her heel, moving her gaze towards the Jedi Councillor, Master, and possibly the most scariest man in the Order, save T'el, glaring at her. "Oh, Master Eternus." She bowed her head towards Bael Eternus. "How can I help?"

"I've come to inform you that you have been given the rank of Councillor. Congratulations." Master Eternus didn't even nod before he ducked through the turbolift doors and out of the training room again. For a while she was left blinking until she felt Andjo stand beside her. He smirked at her.

"Now you're a Senator _and_ a Councillor. Turning into quite the little Politian, aren't you?" The amusement was evident in his expression. He knew Willow hated being in any position of power or leadership. It just wasn't her. The bluntness of the information left her reeling over what would happen next. Jedi would expect answers from her. All kinds of things that she couldn't give. It wasn't that she didn't have time for it. Willow had refused to take on Padawans after her last, Carn Ank'Hu had fallen to the dark side along with her six other Padawans that had done the same. She'd thought Carn different, but apparently that wasn't true. It had become a running joke between some of the Knights in the Order. If you wanted to get rid of a particularly troublesome Padawan or Initiate, you would pass him onto Willow, and they would be gone within the week. She now spent her time either meditating or reading in the Archives. She would have liked to say training although the only reason she was training now was because Andjo had been trying to catch her for a conversation all week, however she'd been 'accidently' getting lost in the depths of the Archives until Andjo had given up the search. He'd caught her now, because Ruthra was on the other end of the corridor. She'd take a lecture from Andjo any day, over the teasing and berating of Ruthra Xhan.

She was brought back to reality when Andjo waved a hand in front of her face. Blinking, she refocused on Andjo's form.

"Hm?" She asked, as if she hadn't been daydreaming, _again_. Andjo simply shook his head slowly.

"Never mind. Get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Andjo, I don't even do anything." Scowled Willow.

"Exactly, imagine what you'll look like when you do."

Well, Willow thought. She felt well and truly loved…

Not.

The night was as hot as the hell she was damned for. Willow Vihasta stumbled across the pathway up to the Temple. Her fierce grey eyes tried to make sense between the heat haze and the road. Hell…she thought numbly, a place of destruction and despair…a place she calls home. She had no idea how he got to the places he was, but all Willow cared for was getting inside those doors. The doors to the Sith Temple. Would they let me in? She asked herself.

The path cracked telling many a tale of abuse groaned under her weight. Willow felt her feet tripping over the loosened stones. The heat haze blinding her and like the whisper of an old friend dragged her to her knees. When she got up the demanding hill, the Master was already there waiting for him. He shook his head in horror as he took in the demon that Willow was .The ground swayed beneath her. Howls of the night deafened her senses, inner demons attacked her soul as insanity crept like smoke through her mind. Willow was afraid. The enchantment so ancient on these hallowed walls yet so deadly to those of Ashla continued its battle from a war that ended centuries ago. This battle, was the constant struggle between body and mind. Her whole body ached as she made her way towards the Master. The Master's skin was almost as pale as his own.  
"Father..." Willow's voice was nothing but a rasp.  
"I know." The old man replied. He looked to Willow in despair. No, shame.  
"I don't - don't know what's happened to me...I - I..." She began, but was quieted by the man.  
"Hold your breath girl. I know what has happened to you." He shook his head. Willow looked down to her robes. They were brown, not black. Her lightsaber by her belt was blue, not red. He was a - a...  
"Jedai." Syphrus seemed to read her mind. "Scum, you need to go from here. Your mind has been tampered with. You cannot remember the nights events, am I right?" Willow nodded feebly. "I thought so. You see the Mountains over there..." The man pointed to where the land began to touch the clouds. "You will need to flee from here. Take this burden upon yourself and go. The only way to retrieve what has been taken from you is to meditate in peace. However Girl, you will not be at peace." He sighed, seeming sickened by Willow's mere presence.

"Father..." Willow cried, gashes opening on her skin as she spoke. Blood black like tar fled across the grass, unholy wails echoed through the night. Syphrus shook his head once more in dismay, and left.

Willow awoke with a start. She'd had the dream again. The dream that plagued her for weeks now. It seemed too real. Like a memory long forgotten. She hugged himself for warmth. Then shook her head with a scowl. She _knew_ those mountains. She just had to remember where.

Pulling herself out of bed, Willow padded over towards her robes and quickly pulled them on. The urgency to find the information rose in her chest, and before she knew it she was jogging down the empty hallway of the Archives, her hair barely tousled into a plait. When she found the Planetary System she wanted, she quickly turned it on, and looked over the hologram that appeared on the walls.

Because Willow was so focused in on searching for the mountains she'd seen in her dream, she barely noticed the blood covered man as he walked silently towards her side. When she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye, Willow swung her fist towards him. The man caught it, and stepped into the light of the hologram. The blue light of the hologram flicked off of his features to reveal a smiling, vaguely familiar man. T'el. He was battered and bruised, yet still held the smile on his features. Willow forgot her first that was held suspended around the wrist by him.

"Whoa. Easy." He dropped her wrist when he was sure she'd calmed down. "Up a bit late, aren't you?"

"Could say the same to you." She retorted in defence.

"Ah touché Willow." He cracked his neck to the side and passed his emerald gaze over the map that provided the only light source in the room. "Korriban?"

"Doing a little research." She replied with a vague hand gesture.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Couldn't sleep. Might as well do something." Her shoulders shrugged and she moved her gaze back on the map. When she looked back to check if T'el was watching, Willow found herself in an empty room. Did she feel the calming presence left behind? Yes. Was it a result of T'el? Most probably. Did T'el utterly terrify her but at the same time fascinate her? Most definitely. He was a contradiction in himself. A man that could calm any situation with a simple smile, sit down and meditate in a garden, but also leave a suspicious blood trail in the middle of the Archives. Willow forgot her 'research' and followed the dark liquid that had been left on the floor. It took her past a pair of automatic doors and then disappeared. Scowling, she ran to each side of the corridor, each time finding nothing.

"Where in Corellia's name did he go?" Willow muttered to herself with an irritated expression.

"I don't know." Said Syndri with folded arms, looking relaxed in the shadows of the corridor. "But you really should stop talking to yourself." Willow knew she should have been at least a little bit shaken by his presence, but she seemed to have gained a strange air of trust around him. Having no idea where it came from, she decided to trust her instincts and stay at least two arm's distance from him.

"Sith Temple is the big, black one Syndri. I think you're in the wrong one." She said with a frown.

"Mm, so it is." He muttered as if the thought had just occurred to him. He pushed his hands from the wall, pulling himself to his full height and began to stroll away. Willow rubbed her eyes tiredly, wondering if she was still dreaming and if she was _why_ was she dreaming of Syndri and T'el, when she could be dreaming of some HoloTelevision actor.

"Hey, wait." She didn't expect him to wait at all. Which was why when he paused in his gait to allow her to join him, she almost ran past him. He looked down at her as he walked to her pace with a slightly inquisitive expression and a lob sided smile.

"Why're you here?" She asked.

"Why haven't you attempted to arrest me yet?" He countered them into silence. She didn't know, was the honest answer. But he wasn't a threat. Not _yet_ anyway. As soon as he made one wrong move, she would.

"So come on, what're you here for?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Visiting a friend." He smiled at her.

"Visiting hours were up fifty years ago, Syndri." Muttered Willow with a disdained scowl. He continued to give that suspicious lob-sided grin as he led them to the Hanger. Her steps seemed to slow and drag when he got to his ship. "Did you see T'el go by here?"

"T'el?" Syndri turned to face her on his heel with a frown.

"Never mind." Willow shook her head slowly and watched as he got back into his own ship. He stood at the ramp for a few moments looking at her.

"Coming?"

"Hell no."

"Alright." He shrugged his shoulders and began to turn before gasping and turning back. "I almost forgot." He walked back down the ramp and stood barely an inch away from her. His gaze bore into her a moment before he kissed her on the cheek. Willow held back a gag and took a step back, moving her hand towards the hilt that was faithfully clipped to her utility belt. He smiled again, a complete contrast to T'el's, and pointed towards an old looking ship in the corner. "Use that." He simply said, and went into his ship.

For a moment Willow stood there telling herself that she didn't trust Syndri and she wouldn't use that ship. But deep down she knew fully well that she was going to. What about T'el? Her conscience asked. She sighed. He was a big boy and he could look after himself…Probably.

The mountains were right where she knew they would be. Bit of a strange think to say, Willow mused but shook her head out of it. She'd landed on an expanse and now she sat in a cave, hidden in the tops of the Mountains of Bessarabia. She enjoyed the quiet moments she had to herself. No memories, no meditation...Though these moments were rare. The sand hit her face like knives and stung like them too. She took his tongue across her teeth like he'd done many a time, cursing her stupid dream. Willow sighed, pulling herself up to a stand. Her eyes were able to see across the dark cave. Just a few meters away was the opening to the cave and the relentless storm that brew outside. She made his way slowly to the entrance. Across the horizon was the far of city of Bessarabia. The huge palace in the center reflected the hot, desert sun to shine out. Villagers were beginning their morning routine as they did so many mornings. Civilians were so attached to their comforts, Willow thought sadly. And here she was...like he'd been for a hour or two - she didn't care to remember – following a dream that she'd had. Willow began to walk slowly around, picking her footsteps carefully, if she fell ahe wouldn't die...but she wouldn't come out pretty either. The lapels of her coat flapped and fought with the wind. Her feet were attuned to the mountain side. She vaguely began to remember it from when she lived on Korrian. Her Father would bring her up her to teach her.

Willow made her way, gradually, higher up the mountain. Hopefully a small change of scenery would help keep her sane. She found an edge to the mountain and sat herself down in a fluid movement. She crossed her legs over and closed her eyes. She calmed down her body chemicals and began to meditate. The wind around Willow tried it's best to distract her, but she wouldn't yield. Willow sat stone-still for as long as she needed to, focusing on the Force, asking it what was here.

It was now afternoon and the sandstorm and wind had come to a close. She opened her grey eyes slowly and smiled to herself. Pulling herself up, she shrugged some old sand from her clothing. Willow then began to walk again slowly, wandering about the mountain. There was another cave just to the side that she hadn't spotted before, it was hidden away and enclosed. In front of the cave was a boulder, concealing the entrance. She pushed her weight onto the boulder and easily smoothed it to the side. She then pulled herself inside the cave. Within the cave was a ledge. It was rugged and warn away but all the same she sat below it and leant her back on it. She could feel the bumps and ridges underneath her back. She sighed, agitated and stood up. Willow then spun on his feel and looked at the ledge...Ledge? When she looked closer the 'ledge' was strangely shaped. It got thinner towards the end. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out some firewood. After expertly rubbing them together, she sprung back away from the fire. Then she looked back at the 'ledge'.  
"No...way." She gasped. Willow didn't look upon a ledge at all. There was a graceful head, it's eyes firmly shut. It's nose was curved, and big. The head could be compared to a horse's head, however more brutal. Beside it's ears were sharp horns, that were about the length of Willow's arm. The neck was attached to a long muscular neck that was curled up, like the beast was sleeping. It's head lay beside huge joins which where the beast's front legs. The thing was almost the size of the palace. The body was giant again, that gradually thinned down into a long sweeping tail, far taller than Willow herself; even though most things were. The tail ended in a huge, deadly spike. But she had not taken in the most magnificent part of the beast...it's wings. The wings were black and folded against the body. They looked like ripped leather, every now and then there would be a rip or a tear. This beast had been through it, Willow thought numbly. The beast...was a dragonmount. The dragonmount was all black and blended into the background perfectly. It wasn't breathing, was it dead? Willow was under the impression that there were no dragonmount's left on Korriban anymore. Then...unexpectedly the dragon's eyes snapped open. Willow foolishly jumped back in shock. The eyes were a blood red, full of knowing and age. Willow cursed herself for acting so brashly. The dragonmount seemed to give an amused smile. It lifted it's head gracefully, and gazed at Willow in interest. Willow couldn't take her eyes away from the noble head of the dragon.  
"Well..." Said the man stood next to her. "This _is_ a surprise." T'el smiled at Willow beside him and then moved his gaze back towards the dragonmount with a quiet sadness.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Willow, slowly beginning to form thoughts in her head after the initial shock.

""Me? I'm just hunting down my sociopathic mother, in the hopes that she'll either hand herself in or not be as powerful as I remember her to be." He said bluntly.

"Oh."

"You?"

"…Same?" She smiled, hoping to veer away from the real answer. He seemed to be able to tell she was lying, but he didn't broach the subject. His gaze became cemented on the beast that lay before them. He shook his head lightly.

"She won't make it." He said quietly, passing his hand in the air ahead of him and muttering. She couldn't understand what he was saying but she decided it was a good time to stay quiet. The creature seemed to slow in its breathing and then stop completely. Willow gulped down. She had no idea that it had been dying when she'd got there. Yet T'el, who she was _sure_ wasn't born here, could? He stayed silent for a moment, clenching one fist. Then he opened his eyes, clear as day, and faced her. Then both of them turned as a piercing scream filled the air from below. T'el had heard the scream at the same time as Willow sensed the danger. Willow rushed back to the entrance of the cave and gazed down. A fight was taking place down in the village. Willow sighed roughly.  
"Oh dear." T'el was stood next to her now and shook his head. He was immensely tall, and looked down at the village in dismay. "We better do something. They're heavily outnumbered."

"Are you _insane_? Have you seen how many there are down there? I'm a Consular not a Guardian." Willow raked a hand through her hair, wishing she could do something.

"You're only as incapable as you have been conditioned to think you are." He smiled at her (as usual, thought Willow with an inward sigh) and continued. "We can do this easily."

"I am what I am." Snapped Willow with a scowl. He didn't react to the rise at all and kept his gaze on the fight that was slowly getting more violent.  
"Come on." He simply said, and kicked off at a sprint. Then he began…running down a mountain.

"No way...Not in a million-" T'el was back by her side and he'd took a hold of her. The next minute they were both sprinting down the face of a cliff. When they were close enough to see, Willow's Jedi instinct kicked in. She immediately assessed the situation. Royal guards surrounded a woman in robing. They were surrounded by something...Sith, she supposed. There were three of them, more than enough to turn the Guards and their maiden into dinner.  
"I don't mean to be obvious but I don't have any Guardian skills whatsoever!" Willow yelled against the wind caused by the speed they were both going at. T'el chuckled.

"Who needs to be a Guardian to fight?" T'el unclipped his hilt from his belt and simultaneously kicked off the side of the cliff. Willow stumbled, without T'el's weight to counterbalance her and fell onto the sand in a rumble of dust. When she was slowly pulling herself up from the floor, T'el was already amidst the fight, kicking a man out of his way and slamming his saber to defend against the other that ran towards him. They began to jump and bite at T'el. He lowered closer to the ground and whipped his leg around into the stomach of one of the Sith, which sent him flying for meters. He flicked the sword that faithfully lay on his belt and sent it into the neck of one of the Sith that were left. Blood splattered across the grass as Willow flipped up to meet the last of them. He snarled in Willow's face. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Probably not the best of ideas. He then sent his elbow sharply into her gut. She yellped in pain again, only to receive another blow from the man's fist.  
"Calm down!" T'el yelled. Willow hadn't even realised she was panicking until T'el stepped in and crossed his two blades to catch the Sith's saber. He cut through the hilt, and then straight across the man's neck. Willow grimaced. When she opened her eyes to look again, T'el had his own shut, and began muttering in the same language he did before. Willow frowned at him and took the chance to scan over his injuries while his eyes were shut. His tunic had torn at the neckline, revealing a gruesome array of old scars scattered across his chest. She winced herself, trying to imagine what he'd done to gain those. Or what others had done to him. His robing that covered his ribs, was stained in new blood, although not his own. The only blood of his own that Willow could find, was the slow trail that was coming down from his hairline.

But then he opened his eyes and smiled, and she had to move his gaze back to his eyes.

"So, what were you saying?" Willow didn't reply but simply frowned. This Jedi was _far_ too controlled. It was like a caged Tuk'ata. He had the ability to wrench your arms from you and throw them for a mile, but he didn't. Or maybe it was like a bomb waiting to go off. Apart from the fact that it never went off. The atmosphere he gave off was strange, like nothing phased him. The whole persona begged the question in Willow's head of how he got that kind of control, and why he needed it in the first place? Part of it calmed her, but most of it unnerved her. She shook her head, as if to shake the thoughts from her head and looked back towards the mountains.

"Do you know anything about those?" She asked, gesturing towards them. He turned, folded his arms in thought and then shook his head.

"Can't say I do." He said, shaking his head. "I'll see you around, Willow."

"What, you're just going to walk off into the desert?" She raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Pretty much." He gave a careless shrug and a smile. "Nothing to fear."

"You could get killed." Reasoned Willow with a stern frown.

"Like I said, nothing to fear." And with that, Willow would like to say he walked off into the sunset, but he more…took a preamble around the caves. She muttered to herself about insanity as she made her way to the station.

Dreshdae was busier than Willow remembered it. Sith Apprentices and civilians jousted past her shoulder as she attempted to make her way through the metal corridor of the docking station. She vaguely remembered a Cantina somewhere around here, and was determined to find it. Although after a while, she realised that her brown, Jedi robes were being met with hostility. It was a surprise she had made it this far without being at least apprehended. She found a vendor sat by his canisters and decided to walk over there with as much as a naïve expression as she could muster. She smiled at the Duros who sat crossed-legged there. She only hoped he spoke Galactic Basic. Willow could only speak two languages, one of which she had forbid herself to speak. The other, Basic.

"Hello?" She tilted her had at the shop keeper as he stood up. Duros were a small species, but she was still over towered by him. Slowly she folded her arms and looked up at him. "I wanted to enquire whether or not you could sell me some dark robes. I have credits." She pulled out her pouch before being stopped by the Duros' glare.

"Rakee do not sell to your kind." Grated the creature in _very _basic Basic. "Your kind scum. Your king bring bad."

"But I really n-"

"Go." Rakee flustered his hands at her in a shooing motion. Willow sighed and stepped out of his way. Well bang goes that idea, she thought in frustration. She walked until she found the end of the space station, as it opened up into a small, sandy enclosure.

Across from a natural bridge created from mud and sand stood the Sith Temple upon Korriban. The foreboding doors seemed to mock her as she made her way towards them. Willow sighed. If she was going to find any information upon this silly planet, it was going to be inside there.

Without warning she stumbled over something on the floor. Cursing her clumsy self, Willow dusted the sand from her knees and glanced over her shoulder to ascertain the reason why she fell. When she looked, she couldn't believe her eyes. A pile of dark robes were folded neatly underneath a tangle of tumbleweed. On top of the array, lay a small datapad that had text written on it. The text said:

These are for you Willow. They will help you get inside x

Willow frowned. As far as she was concerned the only person that knew she was on Korriban was T'el, and for one thing she highly doubted the warrior would finish his messages with a 'x' at the end, and she doubted he would help her get inside the Sith Temple. She shrugged, picked up the robes and pulled them over her own underrobes. She hoped it would be enough.

Stepping up to the Temple, Willow pocked the datapad that had the message and knocked on the doors. It was a tense few moments before someone opened the doors. It was a woman who opened the doors, and she looked down her nose at Willow.

"Name?" Asked the woman with a throaty voice. Willow frowned for a moment, then inwardly winced as she spoke.

"Vihasta." The woman laughed at Willow's response.

"Prove it." Again, Willow cursed. She _could_ prove it. She just didn't want to. Before Willow could toll up her sleeve to show the tattoo however, a taller man pulled the woman back with an irritated scowl.

"Willow! So nice to see you." She wanted to curse Syndri's very existence. Of all people to be there it had to be him. She didn't even know he was at this Temple. In fact she was certain of it, that's why she'd come her. When Syndri was around, she always found it hard to concentrate on her Jedi duties. Although, Jedi duties was stretching it a bit far, considering she was about to enter a Sith Temple upon Korriban no less, under her own volition. However she put on a smile and stepped through the doors that were opened to her, taking a look over her shoulder.

Not seeing the green eyes that were ablaze in the shadows.

For probably the billionth time in Willow's life, she hesitated to kill Syndri.

In the last instant of a silent, lethal swing, she stayed her lightsaber inches above his neck. A fight had progressed, and for some reason Syndri hadn't fought back. He'd simply dodged and defended. She saw his body tense. As a trained fighter he could easily have moved, disappearing from sight. Instead, he raised his face to gaze at her with dark, terrifying eyes. Surprisingly, they were clear.

"Why do you wait?" He asked, glaring at her through the light of her own saber.

_I don't know why._ Unfamiliar tensions wracked her. Her stomach knotted. As though a band had tightened around her chest, her lungs constricted. It wasn't anything from the Force. She simply felt an urge to drop her lightsaber, not kill him.

The wind blew outside, sliding over the mountain that could even be seen from the windows of the Temple. Unseen gaps in the wall allowed in the hot breeze from the desert. As he stood his gaze focused on the blade. He seemed undaunted. In rapid fast movements, Syndri took hold of her wrist, pushing his thumb into the nerve there. Her hand haphazardly flicked and the lightsaber flew out of her grip. Syndri caught it out of the air and patted her on the head like a Mother would a child. Scowling, Willow lowered her knees, ready for attack. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd known this was a bad idea. She must be the _worst_ Jedi alive.

Syndri shook his head slowly, recognising her move into an aggressive stance. He raised his palm towards her in a calming gesture.

"Nothing is going to happen here. What is it you have travelled so far to find out, Little Willow?" Willow grimaced at his smile, it creeped her out to no end.

"Those mountains." She pointed to them out of the window. Well, as long as Syndri wanted to be helpful, what was the harm in asking? "What's wrong with them?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I dreamt about them. Well, I dreamt about Vihasta. He told me to go to the mountains." She couldn't help but shake her head at the absurdity.

"Where is Raizou? You're normally following him." He tilted his head at her, probably already knowing the answer. She didn't answer, and shook her head with a scowl. This _was_ stupid, she thought to herself. Rolling her eyes, Willow moved back to the Temple doors. As she moved her hand to open them, Syndri appeared ahead of her.

"Sorry about this." He said, a second before he punched her clean out.

Willow awoke with a splinter headache. She gulped, clenching her eyes together. Then slowly, she moved to sit up. Only to be stopped by a constraint around her wrists. Opening her eyes, Willow found that she was tied to a chair by her wrists, with wire. How luxurious, thought Willow with a roll of her eyes. Wincing, she took a look around the room. It seemed empty at first, only her being sat there. It looked like a disused training room. Dried blood lay on the floor just as thickly as the carpet beneath her feet.

Looking up, she saw Syndri step through the turbolift and onto the floor. With every ounce of strength she gave the wire at her wrists a tug. Nothing gave way. She tried to focus on the Force, but found it nigh on impossible in this place. The Force was like wading through thick tar, twisting around her ankles and stopping her from getting anywhere. Syndri knelt by her so that he was level headed and took her chin. Grimacing she quickly moved her head out of his grip.

"How are you this fine morning?" Syndri asked with his strange smile. She didn't reply and only scowled. When Syndri pouted she moved her gaze away from him, not in the least bit interested in what he had to say.

When she looked back, the turbolift was just closing its doors as he left. With a sigh, Willow looked up at the ceiling. She _had_ to get some good training going. Being constantly captured and attacked took its toll on the strongest Jedi, never mind the weakest. Sick of people rescuing her, that's what it was. Raizou certainly wasn't around anymore. And she continued to tell herself that she wasn't bitter about that at all.

Zoning back in, Willow saw that a pair of hands were clicking in front of her face. She looked up to see a masked, cloaked figure ahead of her. This was her chance. Willow Baric was going to save herself. Kicking out with her two feet, she twisted them around the tall man's ankles. Once she was sure her grip was tight, she yanked roughly, bringing the man down to the ground. When the man crawled to a sitting position, he pulled off his mask with a scowl. Willow again, lifted her foot and kicked him in the face.

"_Ow! Willow!"_ Growled the man. Cursing, she looked down towards him…And realised she'd just kicked her Master in the face. Groaning in frustration, she apologised and then returned to pulling at the wires tied around her wrists. "Well I've never felt gratitude quite like that I must say."

"I thought you were one of them." Snapped Willow with an irritated expression. With all her weight she pulled on the wire, but that simply cut into her skin. Sucking in air through her teeth, Willow cursed loudly. Andjo shook his head slowly.

"I came to help you." He explained with a rough voice as he dabbed at his now bleeding nose.

"I'm helping myself." She muttered in reply, only afterwards yelling when yet again, she'd cut her hands.

"…Looks like it."

"Go away! I can do this!" On a whim, Willow looked down towards her belt. Yes! Her hilt was still there. Now it was only getting to her hilt that she had to do. She tried knocking it off of her belt using her hips, but it was secured tightly to her clip. Great, the only time things worked the way they were made to, and she didn't want it to. Andjo simply watched her with an amused expression as she tried to shimmy the hilt from her belt.

"What are you going to do once you get that? Your hands are tied…" He grinned. "Quite literally."

"I'll think of something. Go aaaway." Drawled Willow with a frustrated scowl. She was determined to do this herself. Enough of waiting around for other Jedi to save her. She was a Jedi herself. She knew what she was doing…Sort of.

The hilt dropped from her belt. Willow whooped a celebration in probably a not very Jedi like fashion and caught it with her feet. Using the skills she'd never thought she'd need, but learnt on Nar Shaddaa some time, Willow twisted and at the same time, flicked her foot upwards. The hilt landed in her mouth. She couldn't help but grin around the metal. Andjo shook his head slowly.

"I did _not_ teach you _that_." Andjo muttered with an incredulous expression that made her think that he didn't want to know where she'd learnt it either. Carefully, Willow bit down onto the hilt and pushed the ignition button. Luckily the blade ignited away from her, and she briefly felt the scorching heat nearby. Again, Andjo raised an eyebrow.

"You better hope Syndri isn't coming back soon."

"Mif Mee Mus. M'ill mick mis mass." Mumbled Willow around the metal of the hilt.

"Sure you will." Replied Andjo with another disbelieving expression. Willow rolled her eyes and got back to work on saving herself. She knelt towards where her wrists were bound, and tilted her head towards them. Ignoring the comments from Andjo like "you better hope your aim is on" she carefully cut through the wire with the lightsaber. She felt the burn on her wrists and fought the urge to pull away. When she'd finally cut through she dropped the hilt into her hands and disignited it.

"_Yes_!" Yelled Willow, and then wincing when she realised that being discovered at this point probably wasn't a good idea.

"You are the _worst_ hero, ever." Said Andjo with a mock-hopeless expression.

"Says the one who trained me."

They got back to the Temple with barely a scratch. Willow was quite disappointed that she couldn't test out her new found revolution. Instead, she spoke incessantly about how she was a Jedi, a 'bloody crap Jedi, but a Jedi nonetheless' and she didn't need anyone helping her or saving her or anything that involved her not doing it herself. When they came to a stop after leaving the ship in the Hanger, Andjo turned to face her with a serious expression.

"I need you to look after this." In his hand was his lightsaber. Willow frowned up at him, trying to process the information to make some kind of sense.

"Why? What's happened to you?" She wouldn't take his hilt, not yet.

"Nothing, but something might." He gave a short smile at her in response. "You know me." And with that, he left.

_Seven years old_

_There was silence. Before anyone moved. Before anyone spoke. Before anyone even dared to take a breath. In the center of the carnage stood Syphrus Vihasta. He was of grey colouring, with a slight echo of death. Clearly this was a middle aged man – or so an onlooker would have thought. He stood shaking in the midst of the bodies that lay across the floor. Though he wasn't shaking from the turmoil that had passed, he was shaking from an addiction. An addiction that he had not been able to fuel for some time now. But the solution to his problem was lying, unmoving by his left boot. He smiled, almost tasting the sweetness that would be passing through his lips in a few moments. As he knelt at the dead Duron body, he heard a quiet whimpering. Irritated, he moved his gaze away from his meal and glared at the small girl. Her ginger locks were pulled over her eyes, a weak gesture of fear. Syphrus rolled his eyes in disgust and strode towards his daughter. Her large grey eyes were glazed as she watched her Father. Carelessly he chucked his blade onto the metal flooring. As he came closer, she shrank back into the wall, wishing to be swallowed by the inorganic material. He ignored her movement and took her wrists in his large hands easily. Only then did she peek from her hair. Her pale features were not striking contrast to his own._

"_Come." He ordered and span away, not waiting to see if she followed._

_ Willow pulled her small body to a stand and followed him silently as he picked up one of the many bodies from the floor and dragged it unceremoniously out of the blast doors that had long been burnt away. The rest of the walk was done in total and implicit silence. Her bare feet didn't even scuff the rough flooring of the corridors. She just kept her gaze down at her own grubby hands. They were grimy, dirty from the mess of the work. But the girl didn't complain. Didn't dare complain. Willow simply followed her Fath- no her _Master_, she reminded herself - through the seemingly endless expanse of metal hallways. _

_ Finally the long, thin corridors came to a close, and it opened up into a large Cantina. Aliens and humans alike jostled shoulder to shoulder in the smoke filled room. Neon lights lined the stone walls at the top, where the round domed roof covered any sign of night sky and stars of Korriban. Being the home world of the Sith, most of the inhabitants of the room were like her, Sith. However dotted around the room were prowling species from other planets. Willow flinched as an overly human almost stepped on her small feet, in an effort to get closer to the bar of the Cantina. Dark features hidden under a black hood glowered at her, before moving on. Gulping, Willow stumbled to keep up with Syphrus. When she fell into the back of him, he growled, and that was the only response she'd got from him since his order. _

_ When she thought she couldn't take any more of the jostling and shoulder-barging, Syphrus came to a stop ahead of the same dark hooded fellow that had knocked into her. Willow resisted the urge to grab onto her Master's leg in anxiety, but knew that would be a foolish thing to do. At the tender age of seven, she'd been taught that many things were foolish to do. Especially show any sign of weakness. 'To show weakness is to show defeat' her Father had preached to her, while guzzling all manner of fowl things. Normally his hypocrisy would have gone ignored and she would have shown whatever she'd liked. Although Willow was never far from a flying lightsaber, had her watering eyes released tears. _

_ Not knowing much about the world of the grown-ups, Willow didn't pay attention to the conversation her Father and the strange man were having. All she saw was the Duron body being passed over, and Syphrus receiving a satchel of something. And with that, Willow saw the rest of the night ahead of her. She wasn't a wielder of the strange magic that she'd heard about in stories, but whenever her Father had acquired such an amount of strange objects like that, it was bound like the shackles of slaves, that she was to sit on the floor, while Syphrus drank himself into abyss; if only it were alcohol._

_ Four hours had passed before she met him. Willow had watched people go, and new ones arrive as her Father say in the same spot. With intense boredom, she looked ahead of her, wishing for something to catch her attention._

_ And it did. Or rather, he did. A young Sith boy stood ahead of her; arms folded, lips pouting. He looked at her with such an intensely surveying gaze that she wanted to hide behind her hair again. Instead, she did what any logical, seven year old girl would do._

_ She stuck her tongue out at the boy and folded her arms stubbornly._

"_Why are you here?" The boy asked curiously._

"_What?" Snapped Willow, surprised at his lack of subtly. _

"_What are those things on your head?" The boy asked again, in an equally as curious voice as before._

"_Who are you?" Retorted Willow as she sat up straighter, flickering her gaze towards Syphrus to make sure that he wasn't about to scold her for speaking out of turn._

"_I'm Caolon." He said proudly, unfolding his arms. "What's your name?"_

"_Willow." She replied quietly._

"_Will-o what?" Syndri dropped onto his legs and sat down on the floor across from her, just nearby Syphrus' stool and out of the way of the crowds._

"_Willow." She pronounced clearly for him. "Just Willow." Lowering her voice, Willow hoped her F-Master hadn't heard her deny his name._

"_Hm, my Daddy says that if you don't have a second name you don't belong anywhere." Coalan raised his chin in a pompous manner and smiled at her down his nose. _

"_I do too belong somewhere." Snapped Willow over the growing noise of the Cantina. Then she couldn't control it. Didn't want to control it. Such a small statement shouldn't have made her react like she did, but it did so anyway. With a feral growl she leapt for the boy, her teeth clamped fiercely and her hands curled into claws. When she landed on top of him, she hit him straight on the face. Willow didn't even care that her Father was slowly getting up out of his chair, stumbling his way towards them with a hand outstretched. Willow hit Caolan again and again, not stopping until a gentle hand lay on her shoulder, smaller than Syphrus'. Seething Willow whipped her head around to glare at the sorry soul that dared interfere with her course of justice._

_ Another boy, this one slightly older than herself. Again, he was human; and Sith, but this one seemed a lot more calmer and logical than Caolon. His steady eyes rested on hers. A while passed before anyone spoke._

"_Leave him alone." The new comer said, and helped Willow up to stand. She pulled her arm away from the stranger with a scowl. Her Father had wandered over somewhere in the attempt to get to the scrapping children. She didn't care where._

"_Who are you to tell me what to do?" Snapped Willow in the same voice that she'd remembered her resilient Mother use. _

"_A friend, my name's Syndri." Replied the human as he dusted off Willow's clothes. Her singed jacket sleeve was almost falling off. Ah well, she sighed. It was the hot season anyway. "Let's get you home."_

Again, Willow sat bolt upright in her bed. She rubbed her face, sick of the dreams and memories that plagued her while she slept. If she didn't get a good night's sleep soon, she doubted she could do any 'hero' training of any sort. Growling in frustration, she pulled herself from the warm covers of her bed and stood up.

To be met with the rattling of her door.

Willow was well used to living in a silent world and she knew full well that a rattling door meant that someone was knocking there. She tensed, wondering who would knock at this unholy hour. It was still dark through the windows of the dormitory and the moon allowed the only scrap of light into the room. She opened the door to see a very grave Arias Placidus stood there.

"What are you doing h-" He pulled her out of the room, avoiding to touch her skin for fear of the pychometry and then shut the door behind her.

"I need you to keep your voice down." He said in his own hushed tones. Willow raised an eyebrow as she followed in his footsteps – quite literally – and walked down the empty halls. She feared that the only time she'd see this halls is when they were empty and cold. The lights flickered through the blinds as she passed only vanguards and the few Jedi that were still awake.

She jogged to keep up with his long strides. Getting more irritated and wired by the moment, Willow kicked up a short sprint to get ahead of him and stopped in his pathway. Arias frowned softly, the closest her Uncle had ever gotten to a scowl; in her direction anyway…

"Where are we going?" She asked with folded arms.

"Kiffex." He answered shortly, side stepping her with cool irritation himself.

"Why?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied and led her into his ship.

Willow gritted her teeth as she held on tightly to the seat in front of her. She hated flying at the best of times, but this was unreal. Master Placidus seemed to be driving like he had the Republican Army after his tail. After being battered in the ribs a second time, she muttered under her breath and made deals with the Force that she would rid all of her emotions if they survived this flight. She'd do anything if they did.

SHAKE. Willow growled and if possible, tightened her grip on the edge of the seat. The whole front of the ship seemed to rattle, trying to pull her teeth out from her. As she was cursing, biting and hyperventilating, Arias smoothly moved his hands over the controls, informing her that they were exiting hyperspace and soon to be landing upon Kiffex.

"Thank the Force for that, I think Hyperspace wants to kill us." Said Willow with something just short of ire. Despite her worries, they landed within the hour and they were soon walking past hundreds of cells.

Walking through this dank place, Willow kept her gaze low. She couldn't hear but she could certainly sense the wails of misery and misdoing. Arias informed her that they were simply criminals, and that keeping them here was better than allowing them to roam the streets. She wasn't too sure about that. They soon came to another reception. Arias spoke briefly to the guard stationed there before being let through. Willow read a sign above the force field that blocked the entrance saying 'High Risk Prisoners'.

When inside, Arias told her to wait by the gate while he spoke to the "chap" and then she would be able to speak to him. Why she would want to speak to a 'high risk' detainee she had no idea, but she trusted her Uncle and stayed put. While waiting, she looked around the area, surveying it for any dangers.

It was hard to say what dangers were upon the Kiffex Prison. The building itself went hundreds of storeys high, and just as wide. Along the corridors, detainees could be 'viewed' through the transparent purple field. If touched without deactivation, a person would be stunned for the near future, only to be pulled away by the guards that were posted at each end of a cell. The cell that Willow stood by was marginally different. First of all, there was no field. Instead, canisters that held some kind of yellow liquid. In the back of her head where she stored her medical training, she recognised that to be Senflax. They were using Senflax here? Out of the canisters protruded clear tubes that connected to whoever was sat in that cell. She felt a pang of sympathy. Whatever they'd done, must have been pretty bad.

"You can go in now." Arias said, making it sound like someone was dying on a bed in the Medical Bay. Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" She asked, frowning.

"Just go and see him." He said with a gesture for her to move onwards. She bit her lip cautiously, not wanting to be met with someone like Syphrus or anything.

It was worse.

He sat motionless in the chair. Only his mouth moved, crawling into a slow smile. The most exuberant eyes met her when she turned the corner. Walking seemed harder all of a sudden and she had to think where to place her feet without looking at them like a toddler. The man's expression was filled with an emotion she had never seen on that man's face before. At least never towards her.

"What're you doing here?" She asked him with a saddened frown. Knowing him, he was always getting into trouble. But not this kind of trouble…So this was where he had been hiding.

"I could ask you the same thing." He murmured, though the rest of his body was paralysed from the 'essential' Senflex poison. She wanted to brush his arm in comfort, but knew she couldn't.

"What did you do to be put in here?" Phrasing the question a different way, she hoped to get some information out of the stubborn Jedi.

"Force only knows." Before she could reply she felt a tap on her shoulder. Arias nodded his head towards the Jedi captive and then spoke to her.

"We have to go."

"Can't I just-"

"My Lady, now would be an imperative time to leave." He looked at her pointedly and turned to go, apparently not waiting for her. She looked back towards the Jedi with a sad, and partially disappointed expression. She didn't want to leave him. After all that he'd done she cared for him far too much.

"You're a disappointment, Willow." He said, shocking her into silence. He bore his gaze into her until she felt it burning on the back of her head. Or thought she did, anyway.

"What?"

"You're weak. Too weak." He growled. Willow, wide-eyed, stepped out of the cell backwards. Away from Andjo Bretori. She was the one person whom she'd always looked up to. Whom she thought would always be at her back.

Apparently not.

Unseen to Willow, Arias lagged behind, taking his steps slow and purposefully. He _accidently_ knocked over one of the Senflax canisters, allowed the tubing to fall out and become disconnected from Master Bretori. Master Placidus briefly glanced behind him, and winked.

"_Willow, focus_." Growled Huor Zill as his huge fists slammed into her ribs yet again. Her body vibrated from the hit and she stumbled to catch herself. Huor relentlessly went in for another shot; she barely ducked it. Growling loudly, she pushed out the Force and sent him flying. When he hit the floor, the boards broke. Great, another thing to worry about. Now she'd have to explain to the Council why they'd become essentially sawdust.

_Crap the Council!_

Willow had completely forgotten about the write up that was due…sometime yesterday. Master Eternus had given her time but not a lot of it. _BANG_. Another hit from Huor, another broken rib. She blew at her hair in complete ire before blasting the Force in his direction with all her might. This time, he really did go flying. When he'd finally arisen, he glowered at her.

"You're using that as a defence mechanism." Growled Huor in his gravelly tones. "Don't."

"It worked, didn't it?" Retorted Willow. If it stopped him from hitting her, she really didn't give a damn whether it was a defence mechanism or not.

"Enough of your backchat, Jedi." He scolded her like a Padawan. Okay, so her fighting skills weren't up to scratch, but there was no need for that! Indeed! Willow huffed, folding her arms like the true child the Order thought she was, and did the only thing a seven year old girl would do.

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked out, stomping the heels of her boots into the ground on her way. Knowing that she would regret that later (in fact she was already starting to – Jedi Councillor indeed…) she moved to the second training room. Only to find T'el Bouqi smashing he life out of and already lifeless dummy.

His movements were both graceful and ferocious. Aggressive without being repulsive. Which was a new thing for Willow, since she thought all aggressive behaviour to be repulsive. She watched in a far off awe, waiting to be stricken by the underlying guilt that she was watching someone essentially kill someone else. Or would have done if that dummy would have been alive. T'el swung the blade through the neck of the dummy with such momentum that the head went flying – straight for Willow.

She yelled and ducked out the way. But she never felt the resounding 'clunk' behind her on the wall. Why? Slowly she stood up, looking around.

T'el had caught it.

How in Force's name did he get there that fast? Thought Willow, but there was no way she was going to ask that out loud. _Then_ who would be the insane one.

"How did you get there that fast?" She asked. Mentally smacking her own forehead. Why whenever T'el was around were her thoughts jumbled? Probably because of the scary 'I could kill you while you pondered over _how I got there_'.

"Anything's possible if you set your mind to it." T'el grinned. Again. _Or maybe he'd just continued grinning from the last time he grinned? Was he always grinning? Did he grin when he fought? Did he grin while he slept? Willow stop talking to yourself. What if I don't want to stop? Shut up, he's talking to you._

"Sorry, what?" She blinked and refocused on him.

"I said; were you wanting to use the training room?" He asked again.

"Oh uhh," Willow frowned. It was either say yes and stay here, or say no, and be met with Huor Zill once more to be- "Yes, yes I do. Definitely. Training, here I come!" She air punched towards the ceiling lightly.

"You're acting rather odd, Willow." _Speak for yourself Mister Walk-around-the-Jedi-Temple-whilst-still-bleeding_.

"Me, odd?" She gave him a soft smile. A smile she used to reserve for Raizou. Screw it, she thought. Everyone was getting the smile. Ruthra could have the smile if he wanted. "Nah."

"Then maybe we could have a spar?" He asked.

"A spar?"

"Yes?"

"With you."

"Of course."

"…A spar?" Willow had just been training with Huor and now this Guardian wanted her to spar him? Surely the Force was out to kill her today. He nodded and Willow sighed. "Alright." She supposed she could use this opportunity to try and figure out what was going through the strange Jedi's head. Reluctantly she walked inside the arena and stood on the mat. When she bent in a bow towards him, a small wince clasped her. As she raised Willow noted to be careful of her still healing ribs. T'el raised from the bow at the time as her and didn't move a muscle.

About half an hour later Willow sat in the Medical Bay tending to her bruises and sprains while T'el went springing about the room, still full of energy and not a scratch on him. It wasn't that he was cocky, he simply knew of his skills. It was strange. He didn't gloat, didn't rub her loss in her face, he simply knew. Contrary to her hopes, the only thing that she'd noticed about him was that there was nothing to notice. He gave away nothing during a fight, moving at the last possible moment, and yet never stopping.

…All in all, the man just confused her. She decided to ignore him as she finished off wrapping her waist. With a disgruntled sigh, Willow stood up to see T'el looking out of the window in calm curiosity. It took a long while for her to pluck up the courage to break the silence. She didn't know why, but Willow enjoyed the quietness around him. Well, yes she thought, it was always silent to her, but silences were…well calmer.

"Alright?" _Well done Willow, very intelligent thing to say._

"Master Andjo Bretori is here, Willow." T'el replied, not taking note of what she said. Willow blinked.

"What?" She ran towards the window pane and her hands crushed around the wood when she caught sight of him.

_Stay on the objective, act normal_, he chants to himself as he strides down the grassy terrain ahead of the Jedi Temple. On either side of hi, water black like tar. Ahead of him, muted light from the Temple. He allows the grass to brush past his ankles. The familiar air, yet different. Same, yet changed. Fights going on behind him, _focus. _SLAM, someone bolts into his shoulder. He takes a liberal step, moving out of the way smoothly. He can slaughter them all without blinking, and he'll savor it. They haven't drawn their lightsabers? Then they walk to their doom. _Can't keep them waiting_.

He lunges from his position and hurdles the bridge, knocking a Jedi unconscious with a blow that cracks his skull and sends him flying into a tree. Before the other two Jedi on their way can raise a hand in defence, he snatches them by their throats. One in each tightening hand as they grapple to free themselves. "Three hundred years of this," he hisses. Their struggles do nothing their shocked expressions a folly. He drops them onto the floor.

He walks across the creaking wood of the bridge and glances up. Recognition.

Willow winced at the view of Andjo as she stepped out of the gates of the Jedi Temple. His robes were no longer brown, but black. His normally combed hair was whipped into disarray from the harsh wind. She herself had to pull her hair behind to see. The only thing that she recognised were his blue eyes, but even those were cold and surveying. He opened his battered and scarred hand towards her.

"I need my lightsaber." He growled at her. Willow looked behind her in time to see Arias Placidus, and other Jedi Knights and Masters enter the fray. Fights erupted along the usually serene gardens of the Jedi Temple. But Willow didn't notice any of those. She looked at Andjo. All that was running through her head was the time she'd last seen him.

"_You're a disappointment_."

Willow shook her head as if to rid herself of the dark thoughts. Unintentionally she found her hand moving closer to Andjo's hilt on her belt. He'd often given his hilt when he knew something bad was going to happen. She should have seen this coming.

"That's not going to happen." She muttered, barely finding the nerve to talk to him.

"Vihasta, don't make me do this." Again, his voice was barely a growl. His whole demeanour was cut off and cold. Nothing like the Master, or Andjo Bretori she knew. Willow visibly shivered when he called her that. Of all people to say that name to her face. She clasped his hilt in her hand but didn't unclip it. _Something's very wrong with him_. Wanting only to ask her Master what she should do, but knowing he couldn't tell her, she took a step back towards the Temple.

Before she could, Willow was wrenched back from the doors by Andjo. Even in training he'd never used so much brute force. She stumbled forward, careering right into him. He growled, his large hand meeting with her collarbone. Willow yelled and kicked out with both of her feet as she fell to the floor. Before she could think about the ethics of it, she kicked Andjo squarly in the chest, wincing to herself even as he stumbled backwards. But he wasn't back for long, and nor did she expect him to be. Being a much more adept fighter, Andjo moved much more quickly than Willow and he was back ahead of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arias warily watching. Why wasn't he getting involved? She was getting her ass handed to her. Bitterly Willow was grabbed again and this time she couldn't move at all. Her muscles locked immediately, even as she tried to resist it. As a sharp pain stabbed at her chest, directly where her heart resided, she vaguely thought that Andjo muttered a sorry by her ear, before all went black.

For probably the fifth time today, Willow woke up in the Medical Bay. Arias stooped over her, and then raised when he saw that her eyes were open. He looked sympathetic and yet calculating. How could someone have that expression? Slowly she pulled herself to sit up with a wince.

"What happened? Where's Andjo? Is he hurt?" Willow mumbled as quickly as she could. Arias raised a hand in waiting.

"Master Bretori stopped your heart, using Morichio." Explained Arias with a sombre expression. "He in unscathed."

"Where's his-" Willow ran her fingers along her utility belt. _Damn it_ His lightsaber was gone. Well that just made her life a lot harder. Along with the questions bubbling away inside her head. Why did he do that? Had she seen him attack Jedi? Why, why, why, WHY? Then pain hit her, and the blackness consumed her mind once more.

"_Nice day for it." Marcus glanced up to the rain. He lifted his hands as if praising it._

"_You like the rain?" Willow asked sarcastically. Marcus walked into step with her so that they were walking side by side._

"_Soldiers love the rain. No sun means no worrying whether you're going to pounce on the next victim you see, which can be an inconvenience." Marcus spoke in his aristocratic voice. "Fitting in well?"_

"_What do you care?" Raising her eyebrows towards Marcus she upped her pace, but he easily matched it._

"_I'm hurt, I really am." The deadpan in his voice irritated Willow but he suddenly stopped. His eyes went dark for a moment and he placed a finger on his lips. Willow paused and her breath caught in her throat. Then Marcus must have seen something as he blurred beside her and turned the other way. He then shoved her behind him and snarled at the man that was walking towards them. The man was old, he even looked old. His hair was long and tied back. He was walking with an ease even though Marcus was growling and snarling at him now._

"_Marcus Legion! Always a pleasure!" The man opened up his arms in greeting._

"_Bite me." Marcus snapped._

"_I already have. My, my you are so slow these days." The man looked up to the rain and smirked. "That girl with you is she-"_

"_Mine." Marcus' eyes went a different shade this time as he took another step back, forcing Willow back with him. His eyes didn't change back to blue but stayed red. "What do you want, Maxwell?"_

"_I'm starving." Maxwell licked his lips feverishly as he took an advancing step towards them. The two men looked at each other for a moment. Then Maxwell opened his mouth to reveal a pair of fangs. He let out a rippling snarl and dived for Marcus. Marcus used his full strength and pushed Willow back. She fell into a puddle yards behind and watched helplessly. The two were fighting faster than she could see. Marcus was pushed back into the wall past her and it crumbled slightly with the force of the throw. He wheezed. Maxwell moved towards Willow but was intercepted by Flattop. They rolled from the pavement and onto the road as the rain hammered down on them. Marcus pulled himself with a grunt from the wall and ran back towards them. He pulled Maxwell from Flattop and punched him square in the jaw. The crack ricocheted off of the walls and Willow gasped. Maxwell went flying back from the power but even as he did Marcus followed. Flattop moved forward but was elbowed harshly in the face. He knocked back and slumped against the wall. That left just Marcus. They blurred over the street, jumping to and fro placed. Willow watched as Maxwell effortlessly picked up a ship. He hurled it towards Marcus, but Marcus was too quick and he rolled. The car crashed past Willow and hit Flattop in the chest. It crumpled over him. There was a scream behind her and a medic moved quickly to him. With not as much ease as Maxwell, the medic braced her back against the wall and moved the car with her feet. Flattop was battered and bloody. Willow jumped as Marcus was thrown into her, knocking the air from her lungs. He winced and flipped back towards Maxwell. Marcus moved to the side of the street and kicked down a lamppost. Then, unbelievably he snapped it in half and used it to fight. He braced himself off of it and swung a kick into Maxwell's chest. Maxwell all but roared with rage and did the same with another lamppost. They were soon fighting with two metal poles. Sparks flew with the speed at which they moved. They parried each other's efforts. Maxwell locked his pole with Marcus' and brought them both down. Subsequently, Maxwell head butted Marcus and he stumbled back to the floor, falling in the wet mud of the road. Maxwell followed him quickly and picked Marcus up by the neck. Willow couldn't stand by and just watch so she sprinted over towards them. She felt speed, but wasn't as fast as the full Jedi yet. She picked up the pole awkwardly and used her full weight to swing it into the back of Maxwell's head. He yelped inhumanly and dropped Marcus to the floor. Turning on his heel, Maxwell snarled at Willow. She ducked underneath his legs and ran towards Marcus. He was rubbing his neck painfully. She knelt by him before his eyes went wide. He flung her to the side again and rolled left, only just avoiding Maxwell's lunge._

Willow growled as she rolled out of bed one more time. Tiredly she rubbed her temples, trying to remember what happened lately. It seemed to become harder and harder to recall what had happened to her recently.

_ Andjo_

Willow rubbed her face as she remembered the betrayal. It had been a few months since Andjo had left the Jedi to the Sith. She wanted to hurl at the thought. She sat up, moving her gaze over the Medical Bay, and _froze._

The man stood ahead of her, looking. He seemed like something out of a dream, a dream she'd had many times. His jaw was clenched, the line seeming harsh against light stubble. A strong jawline housed pursed lips, pulled into a serious expression. Golden brown beacons stole her breath, glaring into her. Thick, corded arms were folded across the large expanse of his chest. The material of his sleeves tighty pulled. His hair was pulled over in dissary, and now she was over the shock of seeing him, Raizou looked worse for wear. Willow gulped and suddenly wanted to pull the Medical Ward covers over her head and cry.

"Raizou." Her voice came out as a crackle. As a Medical Healer walked past her she caught the woman's arm and asked how long she'd been out. "Three weeks" came the reply. Willow warily nodded and moved her grey gaze back towards Raizou. An impassive figure, Raizou still glared. Before she could think rationally, her words blurted out. "I've missed you."

Raizou relaxed. His shoulders drooped and the rubbed his face with both of his hands.

"Christ, you have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that." Willow frowned at him and sat up slowly.

"Where have you been?" She asked softly, her words still feeling like caught up surprises in her throat.

"Places." Raizou muttered under his breath. He rubbed his chin, the most unsure of himself Willow had ever seen him. There was a while of silence before anyone spoke again. Willow felt like it was the loudest silence she ever heard, and she was deaf.

"Oh." She replied silently. "Have fun?" It was a silly question really, but she wanted to fill the silence.

"Was alright. Leria helped."

"Oh." At her simple reply, Raizou cleared his throat, and left the room.

Willow was out of the medical bay and back into her daily routine in the Jedi. Her first destination was Tython. She didn't know why, but she just felt that the place was… calling to her. The light spilled graciously and billowed through the emerald expanse of forest and flora. A particularly curious airborne creature fluttered skittishly between branches; trying to battle throughout the spindly leaves. Its azure feathers quivered as the wind softly tugged, a child plying with a new toy. Willow felt the plush grass between her toes (she'd decided to pull of her boots for that exact reason). It was a huge surge of relief to be on this planet. The comfortable quietness gave a safe haven to the loud bustle of the Temple. She might have not been able to hear, but the busyness still oppressed her.

As she made her way down a secluded pathway, Willow watched the creature follow her steps. Almost leading her simultaneously. To get through to the next area, Willow had to push several stray branches out of the way. She fully expected it to bound back and smack her in the face. But it seemed her affinity with clumsiness had given her a break.

Though the opened area was something she had not expected. On top of the cobbled stones, lay out an olive green table. The table was lavish with colour, encompassing all kinds of fruit and meat she could ever dream of. There, a man sat upon a straw cushion. The man, or of course T'el as Willow now recognised as she got closer, glanced up in an expression that somehow featured mild surprise and preparation. When he opened his mouth to speak, she fully expected him to say 'we've been expecting you, Ms Argeneau'. But of course his teeth were revealed into a smile. The sun emphasising the contrast in his dark skin.

He then opened his arms in a welcoming gesture for her to sit down. She did, albeit with a confused expression. Of all men to be here… Although T'el Bouqi always seemed to be in the places he was needed.

Wait. Since when did Willow Vihasta need T'el Bouqi? Hadn't she recently come to the revelation hat she didn't need anyone? Jedi never needed anyone. They were self-sustaining.

A squawk from her flying friend lurched her back into reality. T'el, oblivious to her growing unease, apparently, continued to smile. However the first words out of his mouth certainly weren't what she expected them to be. If anything _could_ be expected of T'el Bouqi.

"I'm sorry." His comforting smile was lost along with the sun behind the clouds. It had hidden away (the sun or T'el's smile?). "For not believing you about Raizou."

"Oh." Muttered Willow. He then cleared his throat and steepled his fingers.

"Please," He began. "Eat. You look like you haven't ate properly in a long time." T'el moved towards one of the meat platters. In reaction, Willow raised her palm up in polite refusal.

"I don't eat meat."

"Ah. Can I ask why?" Dropping the plate of meat, he picked up a fresh looking apple.

"I don't believe sentient beings should take precedent over the lives of others. Even if you own a lightsaber." Willow gave a smile. It was comforting to talk about normal things.

"That is a brilliant idea." He let out a laugh. Willow scowled. She didn't like being laughed at. Then he amended his expression into a sincere smile. Why did she notice what his was doing? "I'm serious."

"Hmph." Grunted Willow. "Where did all this food come from?" She surveyed the expanse of supplies.

"The Trible." T'el's face lit up with pride and his whole posture transformed. "They take pride in supplying food to their Guardian. It would be an insult to refuse."

"_Their_ Guardian? I take it you don't mean the sub-group?"

"Aha, not in this context." Again, he leant forward, showing his enthusiasm. "They have been acquiring trouble with Pirates. People trying to exploit them, that kind of thing. They are not violent. In fact, quite curious – so it seems."

"So it seems?"

"Take a look." He pointed out towards the thin trees where Willow saw dark figures in the shadows. Where thin slivers of light hit them, she could see that they wore strange tribal garb. Jewellery made from pebbles and leaves. "They've been listening to us for some time."

"Why?" Willow couldn't steer her gaze away from their strange way of dressing. It was barely dressing at all.

"Like I said," He shrugged. When he shrugged, his own set of strange jewellery rattled on his collar bone. "Curious. As am I to you."

"Huh?" Willow took her gaze from his necklace and looked at T'el.

"Why did you come here, of all places?"

"Something brought me here." Her grey eyes narrowed in thought. Although fighting wasn't her strong point, Willow almost prided herself on her brotherhood with the Force. Almost. When she was meditating, that was when she felt most a home, most un-judged. Of course – she wasn't exactly Andjo Bretori, but she had her momments. "I suspect the Force is at work here."

"Mmm." T'el nodded his head, lost in his own thoughts. "The Force is always working to aid us." He surprised a smile out of Willow. She'd always thought Jedi Guardians were all like Raizou. But here she realised was a real Guardian. One who was focused on protecting, not fighting. Not the thrill of battle. Although when she'd seen his expression during battle, Willow always worried that T'el might enjoy it a little too much. Although, fighting gave her a thought.

"T'el…"

"That sounds like your planning voice…"

"I need your help with something."

"No, Willow." T'el sighed in his ever patient tones that echoed through the training room. "This is not a fight. Your life is not in danger. You can't feel anything." She gave a curt nod and loosened the grip on her training saber. T'el had insisted on using training blades until her aim was 'actually aiming in the right direction'. "Close your eyes." She did.

"Clam your thoughts." T'el's voice was suddenly within her own thoughts. "Now, you are not in the training room. Now even the Jedi Temple or this are inside your own mind. In a calm area with grass and a lake." As he was speaking, her breath was slowing, naturally. It reminded her of meditation, not sparring and training. A picture was already forming in her head by the time he spoke again. The grass expanse resembled much that of Tython. Although instead of trees surrounding the area, it was a large field. A lake was situation in the middle, the calm ripples reflecting that of her breath. The calm aura warmed her to the tips of her toes.

"Willow." His voice broke through her sudden sleepiness. "I want you to allow me into your calm place." A small frown creased her features.

"I thought this place was just for me?" Suddenly she was quite possessive over her area.

"I'm not going to intrude. You let me in when you're ready." Again his voice went silent and Willow took a breath in. The wind picked up, pulsing the grass to the left. But then she released that breath, and all calm returned again. Then she nodded, allowing T'el in.

He materialised into the grassy terrain like they were really there. His battle armour was gone, and he wore his simple Jedi robes. They brushed along the grass where the long cloak fell to the floor. He smiled in greeting and bowed his head. She smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're … welcome."

"Now, we're going to dance." Well, that certainly surprised her. She looked at his foreboding physicality and made the assumption that he was more of a builder than a dancer. He must have been at least double Raizou's size.

"..Dance?"

"Yes, dance!"

"I don't dance."

"You'll learn." T'el stepped towards her. She raised her eyebrows. But instead of holding on to her, T'el swept his palm towards her upper shoulder. Without thinking about it, Willow raised her forearm to block. He nodded. "Good, but." He took her wrist and pushed against it. Her block was broken easily. "Needs to be stronger. You don't want to fall over during the dance." He changed his grip to push against her forearm, forcing her to push her left foot back. "Good." This time, when he pushed against her wrist, it didn't move. He took his arm back and then moved towards her other shoulder. Willow used the same block as she did before. But instead of blocking his move, she was tapped on the face.

"The same move won't work for every dance." T'el turned her arm out flat, so that she was blocking with her hand. Then he pushed her hand over his own wrist. "Remember the weak points. Don't let the other dancer invade your space."

They continued like that for hours, the longest Willow had ever trained for and by the end of it, she wasn't even tired. He'd taught her to be more aware of her surroundings, and think about what the other 'dancer' was doing, otherwise the dance wouldn't work. After the first hour or so, she'd learnt to both hide her own movements and attempt to predict the others. Of course, when they'd finished she had no bruises, because T'el was right. They weren't fighting properly. Dancing, that was it. A simple dance.

The next few days passed uneventfully, which was a change in the Jedi Temple. Willow worked alone in the Archives, studying and generally enjoying her time, submersing herself in the texts. She'd made friends with the Jedi Librarian Ella-Rak. Ella was a kind old lady, who was always there to help her if Willow couldn't find something particular. Willow had been given the role of Artisan, second to the Sagemaster Ludo Kresh. Her job was to generally maintain the Archives, as well as her regular Consular duties. It was when she was fully settled into her role that Ludo surprised her in the Archives that afternoon.

Willow scanned her eyes over the metallic screen that showed a picture of the galaxy. She touched the picture of the planet Tython, and it enlarged. A well-spoken woman spoke to her, and gave her the facts about the planet. Willow nodded, happy that it was working when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Master Vihasta," Began the Sagemaster.

"Argeneau." Willow corrected automatically and then winced at Ludo's raised eyebrows. "It's Argeneau."

"I see." Ludo stepped around her own chair and sat in to the one next to her. His smile was warm and friendly and Willow felt he was one of those Jedi that you could compare to that nice Uncle that everyone had. His stark blue hair only added to his air of peculiarity. "I've come to tell you something. I hope it isn't a bother to you."

"Of course not Master Kresh." Willow smiled at him, turning off the screen that she was looking at.

"Oh I haven't told you what it is yet." Ludo let out a good natured laugh and placed his hands on his knees. "I am stepping down from the role of Sagemaster."

"Ah." Willow frowns and turns to face him properly. "Why?"

"Because I took the mantle only with the intention of it being temporary. To prepare it for you." Willow frowned at him.

"I'm sorry..?"

"Willow, you're the Order's Sagemaster." Willow continued to stare at him for a long time in silence. It seemed even the quiet humming of the electrical Archives ceased.

As soon as Willow had processed the thought enough, the Archives, and the whole Jedi Temple was plunged into dark. She tensed, and stood up slowly. Ludo might have spoken, but she didn't hear him.

"What's going on Ludo?" She asked anyway. Of course, apparently there was no reply. Willow cursed and felt out for the Force. Eventually, she got a hold on it, and let it guide her out of the room. Once she left the Archives, sensing Ludo behind her, the light from the huge windows allowed what little light there was from outdoors into the hallway. She glanced behind her to visually account for Ludo's whereabouts. But he was gone. Willow scowled. She could have been sure that Ludo had been following her.

Suddenly her knees buckled from underneath her and a sickness gripped her stomach. Forcing herself to stay stood, she grabbed her stomach. The room was steeped in the dark side. Something – or some_one_ was nearby, and it wasn't a Jedi. A new urgency took hold of her and she straightened into a sprint, following the darkness feeling. The closer she got, the more powerful the sickness became but she ploughed through it until she came to the entrance of the Temple. It was full of Jedi Knights and Masters. The Padawans were leading the younglings and initiates back, deeper into the Temple and away from the darkness. Willow pushed past the hordes of Jedi going in the opposite direction. There, she found the source of the darkness.

In the entrance, stood what only could be described as a creature. Willow couldn't distinctly see any features at all. A trundling of black fog seemed to crawl its way across the polished marble. Like witches claws, the smoke crept closer and closer to the few Jedi that stood on the front line. A female that stood closest to it, passed her gaze over it fearfully. She must have only just passed her Knight trials, because she couldn't have been older than twenty. Her pale blonde hair, almost white blew back violently as the fog seemed to bubble. Then slowly, it began to move up into a form. A figure. The figure's hair was lank, and fell down way past his shoulders and whipped around his torso with the non-existent wind. The colour was of soot, and mingled with a beard, that was just as long as his hair. His face was pale, much paler than any skin she had ever seen. He seemed like an old man at first. Matching the darkness of the mist, his eyes were black holes. He looked with a amaranthine loathing. His hand was covered, or looked to be in a black material. Much like the ripped, coarse black robing he wore. The ends of the robe trundled along the floor like witches' claws. Willow stopped in her tracks.

"Syphrus." She whispered under her breath with a curse. A Jedi Knight bumped into her as she stood there, foolishly absorbing the sight. The woman scowled at her briefly, before giving her Padawan quick and urgent orders. Then Syphrus' eyes found hers. He made straight towards her. Willow cursed and turned on her heel.

Or would have if her feet weren't routed to the ground. Willow yelled a curse in her head. She hated feeling this powerless. Because of the blood bond between her Father and herself, his powers had particular leeway with her. She ground her teeth together and attempted to move once more, but it was like trying to turn a Bantha into a pet. Impossible.

Before she knew it, he was ahead of her. Too close for her own liking. She tried once more to move, moving her hand towards the hilt on her belt. But as soon as she had a hold of it, a pulse of the darkest Force was felt, and the hilt crumbled into dust.

_No!_ Her mind screamed. That hilt she'd made with Raizou when life was less complicated. She growled out loud, rousing a laughter from Syphrus Vihasta. Although the laughter was like the scraping of bones, and just as abhorrent. She gulped sickly as he moved a spindly hand out towards her.

Then all Willow could feel was pain. It screeched through her deadened ear drums like a Siren. A glaciation assaulted her head, making her stumble onto the floor. Her chin cracked when she hit the marble. But she wasn't even aware of what her body was doing. It was like claws of ice were scratching at her brain. Then the images started. Somewhere in the back of her consciousness she saw to beacons of green light…

_Bodies littered the still burning expanse of Coruscant II. Some, pilled over others that were still alive. Although not for long. The harbinger of death clenched his fist, and their last breath was ripped from them. Screams of agony penetrated the sky, the grass, a stark contrast of the red of blood, and the green that was left. Even scattered limbs lay about the floor, breaking the view. Buildings were reduced to a manmade sand on the floor._

All Willow could see was a picture of death and pain. Immediately she knew what it was. Years and years ago, while she was still a child, Syphrus Vihasta had destroyed Coruscant II, leaving not one survivor. The cries of millions of civilians were raging through her head. Vaguely she felt someone grab her arm. Like an earth wire, it brought part of her back to the presence; although she still couldn't see away from the lands of hurt.

"Willow, Willow listen to me." She could hear a voice, _hear_ it. Whilst her eyes were tight shut against the onslaught a smooth, deep voice spoke to her. Of course, she didn't recognise it. But the voice persisted. "Willow you need to focus. Block it out, I'm going to help you." She felt some of the images begin to ease and fade out and next to her, she saw T'el stood by with his large hand over her shoulder. Everything else around was just a blur of colour apart from him. His face was contorted into a grimace briefly before he returned his clear gaze to her. "There, now that's better isn't it?" She nodded, numbly aware that he had taken some of the pain himself.

Another explosion behind them, debris went flying over their heads. Glass shattering against the wall on impact like dust. Reduced to the sand it once was. The hue of red and orange flickered across that same wall, alerting Willow to a nearby fire. The heat begin to waft towards them, up her neck. She looked at T'el swiftly.

"What happened? Where's Syphrus?"

"He disappeared after you stumbled back. You were out for a while. We need to get you to the medical bay." He began to herd her towards the turbolift.

"Mm, there will be injuries."

"No." T'el shook his head. "There are none."

"What?!" Willow turned her head to fully face him. He nodded, looking just as confused as she was. "So Syphrus just turned up and … left?" She couldn't get her head around it. As they passed through the marble corridors T'el shook his head.

"I wouldn't call that just turning up and leaving." He wiped his large hand over his features. Instantly, Willow felt awful. She could see the damage that she had done when he absorbed part of the … whatever it was Syphrus did to them. She stopped in her tracks and put a hand in front of them to stop him.

"Are you alright?" It took a few moments before he replied.

"Yes, yes of course. You took the most of it, it was a long time you were stood there for. It was like… I don't know Willow. It seemed as if you were in a completely different world."

"I think I was." She managed a smile as they moved into the Medical Bay.

As they stepped inside, a commotion was occurring. An irate man was stood raising his hands at a woman who was usually stationed in the Medical Bay. Willow flicked her gaze towards T'el and he gaze a slight shrug. She let out a small sigh and moved towards them both. From the side, the man looked old, willowing grey hair that covered over his eyes. His robes weren't of Jedi, they were as old as his face. But she sensed something from him. Something, strong and… familiar. She put on her best 'I'm trying to help you' smile and stepped up to him.

"Might I ask what's going on here?" As she spoke he turned his face on her. Running down the side of his cheek was a deep, crimson gash. When he swung his head around, his hair moved to reveal brilliant azure eyes. _Andjo?_ Why was he looking so old? Willow knew he was thousands of years old but she had never seen him… look like this.

"Vihasta, it's terrible. They-"

"Willow, or at least Argeneau."

"As I was saying Vihasta, they're making – or trying to confine me to the Medical Bay when all I have is this scratch. A Bantha cub could have done this." She gave out a small sigh as he evidently dismissed the large gash across his head.

"Andjo, although head wounds look a lot worse than they are, that does look quite deep and you could have any kind of head trauma. Also if I might be so bold; you don't look exactly like yourself." She surveyed his rather weak form with a worried expression, quickly curbed by a scowl. But she knew he knew her better than that and he hadn't missed a trick.

"There is no need to worry." His expression softened briefly before he raised a hand once more. "What is that stench?" His nose scrunched up as he leaned towards her. Then snapped back just as soon. "You smell of death."

"Thank you." She turned away to reach into the medical drawers. The cold metallic served as a stark tug back to reality. Whenever Andjo Bretori was in the Jedi Temple, it was for a reason. She took out a Bacta Pack and moved back to him. It took a while for her to navigate around him to keep him still, but eventually she healed the wound. For a few moments, Willow couldn't read his expression at all. He seemed to be staring at her for a long time.

"Do you still have my lightsaber?"He asked bluntly.

"Yes." She hesitated for a moment. "Why?"

"No reason." He smiled and began to turn on his heel. With a scowl, she reached forward and turned him around.

"What happened?" Her eyes grew wide as she once again looked up into his old features. Again, she was ignored, and he moved out of the Medical Bay. She sighed and glanced up, seeing T'el had returned after a few moments.

"Do not trust him." He said coldly. Willow blinked at T'el.

"What? Andjo?"

"There is something… different about him. And not in the way that he looks." T'el trailed a finger along the medical cabinet, wiping the dust from his forefinger.

"I'd know if something was wrong with him. I grew up around him." She moved her gaze towards the door, trying to figure out whatever it could be that T'el was referring to. He shook his head softly.

"Just be careful around him." Willow hesitated before nodding towards her friend. She trusted him, and that was the end of it..

"T'el…" She took a deep in take of breath before trying to explain the bond that was between herself and her Master but the person in question turned around the corner…with a Bacta Pack taped to his head. Preparing to lecture him to no end, Willow folded her arms, but he beat her to it.

"Vihasta, you're needed." He said with a grave expression.

"By who?" He looked around as if the answer would be written on the wall next to him. Growing apparently frustrated, he gestured her out of the Medical Bay. She sensed the tension from T'el and stole a glance behind her to look at him. He spoke within her mind.

_Just keep both eyes open_

Willow followed Andjo out in the clearing just outside the Jedi Temple. Taking a moment, she relished in the clearness of the area, the openness of the nature. Something that couldn't be put into words exactly.

"Do you trust me?" Her Master's words snapped her out of the calm feeling she basked herself within.

"Oh Bantha…" Willow cursed. "What are you planning?" This would usually rouse a smile from his thin lips, but not today.

"Do. You. Trust me?" He repeated, stepping closer towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I guess so-"

"I need more than a guess, Willow." His sudden seriousness brought her gaze up to his. Although his features had grown old, those molten pools of sea were still the same. Testing with every corner. Did she trust him? He'd gotten her into more trouble than she could remember, never really seemed to have a plan and had run off on more than one occasion. But he'd always been there for her. The trouble would always teach her a lesson, although he didn't seem to have a plan, he generally did. The running off… So far that didn't have an explanation. But trust? Yes, she most certainly did.

"Yes." Her words punctuated by a strong, firm nod.

For a moment Andjo seemed disappointed or… gutted? He patted one large hand onto her shoulder and dropped the other.

"Then this is going to be a most difficult test." He shook his head briefly. Before Willow could process what he was saying and the implications, he moved his free hand towards her utility belt and plucked his own lightsaber from it. For a moment he seemed to test the weight in his hands.

Then he plunged the saber into her gut.

The first thing which registered was the pounding by her head. That didn't make sense… A lot of things didn't seem to make sense. Willow searched around in the air, looking for any connection to the Force. There. She grasped at it's strings and used it to pull herself back from the seas and torrents that were keeping her from opening her eyes. Above her was a blur of black and brown. She began to move her elbows so that she could sit up but found herself incapable of any movement. A sharp stab of panic- stab. That suddenly brought everything into motion.

She was still outside, Andjo hovered above her with a cold expression. He took a quick glance behind him, and Willow followed his gaze. Sith littered the greenery in fights with people she knew. Her friends, her tutors… Her ex-husband. Before Willow could understand why Raizou Baric was here, Andjo covered her vision once more. She felt wet on her cheeks and immediately assumed it was blood. Then the shame hit her. She was crying. Not from pain of the wound burning her stomach, but the betrayal of her Master.

"Stop it." Snarled Andjo. "Now stay there." Like she had any other choice…

"Argeneau!" She saw Arias appear in her peripheral vision before once again being knocked out by her Master.

The next time she woke up she lay down in the softness of what she immediately knew to be the Medical Bay. She was sick and tired of being on the other side, the patients side. It was her duty to heal Jedi, not the other way around. Testing, Willow wiggled her fingers. They moved, brilliant. As long as her body worked as it should she didn't have to deal with the thoughts running riot in her head until she got to the Meditation Bay. Set on that course of action, Willow swung her legs around the other side of the bed.

"Not so fast." T'el was beside her, laying a hand just above her sternum. "You're not logged out yet."

"I need to meditate." She said dully. He seemed to understand and once and disappeared to speak to some Medics. She took the time to survey the room for injured and wounded. There weren't many. A few sprained ankles and cuts in the younger Jedi, but nothing serious. Relief coursed through her body just as T'el nodded towards her.

"You need company?"

"No."

"Alright." He nodded, folding his arms. "They'll need to talk to you eventually about what's happened but you've got time to settle."

"T'el, I have no id-"

"You have time to settle." He repeated, and almost pulled her from her sitting position and onto her feet. "Now be off with you."

T'el rubbed the back of his head. He moved back towards Arias who was coordinating efforts. Arias gave a sharp nod towards him.

"Bouqi, have the Sith vacated?"

"Yes Master Placidus" He nodded. "I don't understand though. No deaths? No wounds. There has to be something else." The Jedi Master nodded sagely in reply to his questions. His dreadlocks pulled back and tucked under the cloak's hood.

"No physical injuries, no." Arias turned from the medical intern he was speaking to, to face him. "You felt something before the attack. Something about Bretori." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." T'el replied. He tilited his head as he thought. "He is part of a bigger plot. The premeditation was there, but the conviction…"

"I understand." Arias nodded. "We'll send the Sentinels to reconnaissance as the first stage."

"With all due respect Master Placidus might I take the mission?" He asked.

"A Guardian doing spy work?" T'el recognised the quiet intrigue in his voice.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a little more than spy work. I'll only need myself and it will be a lot more subtle than a group of Sentinels. _And_ if I hit… trouble I can deal."

"Very well. You'll leave immediately."

**PART Two **

_The Sith were found to be planning a Galactic Takeover once more. Master Andjo Bretori continued to fight for their cause and feed information about the Jedi's tactics and strategies. Many Jedi died in the process including Master Huor Zill. However the Jedi won, and the Sith were brought down once more. Currently, Andjo Bretori is still missing. _

Willow crept around the corner, making sure her back didn't leave the wall. Her hilt was firmly grasped in her hand. Then she spun around the corner, ignited her hilt nearby the child's neck and placed the hand on his shoulder.

"And that's why you need to check corners. Always." She disignied the hilt and stepped around the face the class. "You did well, a nice Battle Complex. Roofel you need to keep a strong left hand. Being left handed isn't a set back, use it to your advantage." Willow reached down to the boy and moved the hilt which was situated in his right hand, to his left. Then she moved to a little girl with scruffy blonde hair. "Jenali, calm down on the attack. You need to ensure that all your friends are protected before you run off to save the day." The girl nodded and then Willow paced her hands behind her back. "Class dismissed, well done."

The children fed out of the classroom one by one, chattering amongst themselves. Bael Eternus stepped into the room with folded arms. He had a scowl on. When did he _not_ have a scowl on?

"Council meeting. Now." And with that he walked out of the room.

"The problem is…" Began Councillor Dray, "Is that once we start allowing non-Jedi members to enter into the Temple it becomes a community support centre."

"But isn't that what we are?" Asked Arias to the room. "We are there to support the community, the galaxy no less. Guardians of-"

"You can quote the Code all you like, it's impractical. What would happen to our lessons?" Retorted Dray, she passed her hand over her long pony tail as she thought.

"There aren't many lessons going on at the moment anyway." Councillor Straife grunted. "Nothing to disrupt."

"This girl is a problem." Said Councillor Dray. "It sets a precedent on what occurs in the future. We let one vulnerable girl in, what happens next? And what about spies? Have we not learnt our lesson from Andjo Bretori's defection?"

"He has not defected." Willow said firmly, looking at Dray's dark eyes.

"Oh I think it's safe to say he has." Straife twitched the orange patch of hair underneath his nose. "Or do you need stabbing again?"

"He may have done that but-"

"But nothing. It's simple military strategy, don't let spies in. In fact – I think that's just strategy in general. Possibly even common sense." His shoulders shrugged.

"He's not a _spy_." Willow replied, sitting on her hands to stop herself from pointing.

"I think, with all due respect, My Lady. You're letting your attachment get in the way of your judgement." …So here it comes, thought Willow. She'd been waiting for this. Arias looked at her with stern disapproval.

"I'm not attached, yes he's my Master and yes I trust him but that doesn't mean my judgement is impaired in any way."

"So why is it that why you've been hiding ever since Master Baric came back?" Master Eternus spoke for the first time. He sat in the corner, burdened by shadow. A slither of a smirk appeared on Straife's face. Willow scowled.

"This isn't what this conversation is about." She moved uncomfortably in the seat. Yes, she had been avoiding the Temple's population as of late, but not because she was attached to Raizou still. Far the opposite.

"Quite right." Straife beamed. Oh Force Above… thought Willow. "Master Vihasta, why is it that you can't seem to distrust your Master when time and time again he has broken those promises?"

"…Anyway…" Arias cleared his throat, his brow lowering. "Let's make a decision. Does the orphan stay or not?"

"No." Said Dray with cool conviction. She gave no reasoning, the hours had already been drawn out.

"Definitely not." Straife.

"Yes." Arias answered his own question. Willow nodded. It was down to Eternus. He steepled his fingers together and leant forward. The light allowed the Council to see a hint of his scarred nose. He seemed to ponder in silence for a moment.

"Alright." He dropped his slender fingers down onto his knees. "But Master Argeneau takes her under her wing."

"What?" Willow folded her arms. "Is this because I'm the only woman?"

"Oh here we go…" Straife stood from his seat and made for the door.

"You need to learn how to distrust." Began Eternus. "This girl is a very suspicious one. If she doesn't warrant you to look over your shoulder then I don't know what will and this isn't the place for you." Upon that, Straife turned around in interest and Arias sat up straight.

"It was you who placed me on the Council, Master." Willow spoke in a slow, reasonable tone.

"I didn't mean this particular room. The Jedi Order."

"So this is a test?" Willow was horrified. People had done much worse to get kicked out of the Jedi Temple. She was going to be kicked out for trusting too much?

"Call it what you will. You have six months."

The girl stood waiting outside the Council Chamber and looked up at Willow with big amber eyes. She seemed to have the whole world pivoted on what Willow's next few words were. Taking in the sight of the girl, Willow sighed. Her stature was nothing much, a skinny girl with clothes that didn't fit. Hair that hadn't been combed. Skin that hadn't been washed. It was a sin to think of what this girl had been through in the Sith Temple. Her parents killed, nothing was left for her side from the small piece of cloth the girl carried around with like a comfort blanket. Would she survive in the Jedi? Was a Religious Institute the right place for her? Maybe, maybe not. But it was Willow's duty to find out.

"You're to stay with me." Willow said, looking at the girl. Before the girl's expression could light up until it burst, she raised a hand. "For six months. You're under probation." _We both are_. "You're not going to be a Jedi Padawan, not just yet."

"But-"

"You will adhere to the rules and practise the ethics. Do you understand?"

"Bu… Yes Master Vihasta."

"Argeneau." Willow said bluntly and walked on. The girl followed behind her, almost tripping over the long cloak. She took a glance towards the girl and realised she hadn't even asked for her name. "What do people call you?" Willow asked.

"Nakuroo." She said.

"Nakuroo... You need to get some new robes. Ones that fit. Usually we give our civilian clothes to the poor. But I don't think they'll accept yours." She passed her hand through the mud and grime along the girl's jacket.

"Where are robes kept?"

"Down the East Wing."

"Where's the East Wing?" Willow sighed and led Nakuroo the way.

Once inside Willow routed through the shelves. The small room featured rows and rows of cubed shelves, with each side open next to a small gangway. She routed through the folded material until her hand hit something warm. Another hand. She hadn't realised someone else was in here and as she snapped up in surprise her head hit the top of the white shelf. She was vaguely aware that someone spoke and calmed herself so that she could connect herself to the Force. Willow recognised the person instantly.

Raizou stepped around the other side of the shelf, prepared to make an apology. Upon seeing her, he stopped in his tracks. He glanced towards the little girl and watched her for a moment.

"Is she…?"

"Mm?" Willow cleared her throat and after handing the girl some robes and pointing over to the changing rooms, glanced up towards Raizou.

"…Yours?"

"No." Willow shook her head. He unrolled his shoulders briefly and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Right."

"Right." She ushered the girl out of the changing rooms once the girl was done and walked out of the room.

T'el stepped into the Robing Room and pulled off his tunic. He stepped into Raizou and gave a brief nod. Then he took a double take.

"Are you alright, my brother?" Asked T'el, taking a glance at Raizou. He looked thinner and paler. Strange.

"Yes, yes. Fine." Grunted Raizou. He took a child's tunic from the shelf.

"I don't think that will fit you." T'el grinned. "Although you haven't got the muscle-" He was cut off as Raizou threw an object at him. T'el caught it, a water container.

"It's for an Initiate. Ruined his with mud." Raizou cleared his throat. He then glanced outside the door, past T'el.

"Looking for Willow?"

"No." His reply came too quickly. "Yes."

"She's already gone. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Raizou folded his arms and glared towards T'el.

"You and Leria?"

"She was ill." He replied, moving past T'el.

Willow gave a great sigh. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Lines paved their way along her eyes and her cheek bones. Age was catching up. Or maybe stress she didn't know. Jedi shouldn't allow themselves to get stressed, she scolded herself. But was she really in the right place? Doubt coursed through her veins and she longed to speak to Andjo. He would set things right for her. He would set her on the right path, the path the Force wished for her to take. But he wasn't here, and she truly was on her own.

A red light turned on by her door, signalling that someone was there. Almost hoping, but mostly dreading it might be Raizou, Willow stole herself away from her reflection. Then she pulled a cloak over her nightwear, and opened the door.

"…Straife?"

"Hello." He grunted, shifting his shoulders once more underneath his uniform. Willow understood that Baerick Straife led the military side of the Jedi, guiding ships to where they needed to be and such. She didn't know much but she was aware he was in charge of the entire fleet. He glanced towards her, and saw that she was wearing nightwear. "…Nice."

"Shut up." Willow retorted, refolding the cloak around her. He couldn't see anything, she knew. But everything Straife said was to annoy her. "Can I help you?"

"Unlikely." He glanced past her and into her room. She clicked her fingers in front of him.

"Private?" She reminded him with a stern tone. He shrugged and moved past her. With a growl of frustration, Willow turned and faced him. "What do you need?"

"Sleep, time off? A stiff drink?" He patted the edge of the bed and sat down. Then, deciding he didn't want to sit there, sat on the edge of her desk instead. His uniform looked almost like a black suit. The sleeves ended in golden rope which coiled around the cuff. Looking at him, you wouldn't assume that he was a Jedi aside from the badge he wore on his right lapel.

And his scars of course. Straife bore a long, thick torment of skin along the left side of his jaw. It curled behind his ear and underneath his hairline. He wouldn't let any medical personnel near him and insisted on "natural methods" which didn't include the Force. Willow had always protested but at the end of the day it was safer for him. Mutated cells were always a risk during Force Healing. Apparently he would rather have war scars, than an easy way out.

"I understand you're adept at the Force?" Straife glanced towards his wrist.

"Bad grammar, but yes." Willow had become the Sagemaster, she would hope she was 'okay' at using the Force.

"As much as it pains me to say this I need you for a mission. You and one other person."

"Who?" Willow tilted her head in curiosity.

"You wouldn't go if I told you." Straife blatantly began going through her stuff. He skimmed his hands over her datapad. "…Dear Diary, I saw Straife today, he was looking especially strappy in his-"

"I don't keep a diary Baerick." Willow snatched the datapad from him. "Is it Baric?"

"Worse."

Master Eternus sat glowering in the corner of the Bridge. He wore the same thick, black cloak as always which simply allowed the crook of his nose to be seen. Willow felt the social awkwardness coming off of him in waves. Apparently Eternus had insisted he went on this mission, but why no one knew. In fact, Willow herself wasn't even aware what the mission was. Apparently that was top secret too.

Baerick stepped along the metal flooring, glancing out towards the large window ahead of him. This was one of his war ships and masses of Republic Personnel were walking around, piloting the ship, and maintaining it. Nakuroo seemed to take a liking to Baerick and followed his every footstep. Willow didn't mind, but Baerick certainly did. He took to teaching the child swear words in hope that Willow would pluck the girl from his sight. But she was too stubborn for that.

"We should have arrived by now. What's the hold up?" Eternus stood from his chair, the first time since they left that he moved… And it had been weeks. As far as she was aware, he hadn't even eaten. Baerick glanced up towards Eternus and twitched his lip.

"Syndri's ship hasn't come up on the scanners yet. We're waiting. Nothing to worry about." Baerick seemed to be on edge despite his words.

"Syndri?" Willow echoed. "What is this mission?" Baerick glanced towards Eternus and he lightly shook his head.

"Commander Straife?" He turned when he heard his name being said by the Ensign. "The scanners have found something." Baerick placed his large hand on top of the chair and narrowed his eyes at the bleeping screen. Willow had no idea what it meant, but he grinned.

"Divert all power to the port thrusters, that will get us there quicker." He looked behind him towards Eternus with a scary kind of glee. "Looks like you won't have to wait much longer."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
